possession and jealousy art
by rollyteam97
Summary: Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are in a crazy love relationship,everything was cool until Dean returned to his possession habit,The habit that seth hate then Roman shows up and trys to save him from that lunatic, will Seth be able to leave Dean or will not leave him. P.S:Don't read if you don't like gay sex scenes;-).
1. Chapter 1

Seth opend his eyes when he felt a hand rubbing his stomach and a pair of lips on his neck he smiled a little" Dean what are you doing?" he groaned" I'm just tasting my favorite flavour in the morning," Dean muttered against his neck, Seth know what will happen after that conversation he wasn't denying that he really love what was about to happen but he was so tired of yesterday.

Oh! that day was the worst day of his life, his boss fired him and he will be looking for any another job but not today he just wanted to sleep, Dean start to suck on his neck hard, Seth couldn't do any thing but to moan,Dean's hand moved up to touch on his boyfriend hard pecs Seth put his hand over Dean's" Dean please stop I'm tired and you need to sleep," he was feeling Dean hardness aginst his ass he needed something to distract him anything, maybe it will work this time and maybe it won't

He thought that Dean didn't know that he got fired so maybe it will work cause Dean will be angry, Dean was busy with Seth's neck and grabbed Seth's face and turned him for a kiss, Seth immediately start to suck on Dean's upper lip, he was making a slutty moans and it only turned Dean on more and more.

Seth turned his body so they were chest to chest, Dean's hand moved down to cup his ass cheek, Seth broke the kiss hard breathing, it was getting serious so he started" Hunter fired me yesterday!" Dean eyes widened" What! why?" Seth buried his face in his neck" I don't know!" he really got what he wanted Dean was completely distracted.

Dean grabbed his face to look in his eyes he felt that he was upset" Seth baby, tell me what's the matter?" he was silent then he spoke up" One of his friends molested me so I slapped him then Hunter fired me," Dean sat up he felt his blood boiling he was so angry,someone touched his own property, his love, his man and his boyfriend.

" Who molested you Seth?" the irritation was clear in his voice, Seth know that tone very well so he will try to calm him down" Dean calm down i'll find a job tomorrow," he sat up and grabbed Dean's hand" Answer my fucking question Seth!" he snatched his hand away, he was yelling at him again" Dave, he is Dave please calm down now!" he cupped Dean's face, he looked in his eyes they were full of fury" You mean that he touched you?".

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, he was taking deep breaths" Dean please I told you i'll find a job and I won't see Hunter or Dave again, please just ca-" he slapped his hands away and grabbed him by the arms hard, Seth was scared the old Dean is back? he gonna hit him again he will hurt him again he was afraid of that Dean he never forgot that days with him, Dean squeezed his arms harder.

" Did he touch you?" he yelled, Seth was on the verge of tears his arms were hurting, he was scared of getting hurt but he didn't know what to do" No,he didn't! you are hurting me please," he heard the panic in his voice, he saw the fear in those brown eyes so he let go of his arms" Baby if anyone touched you i swear i'll kill him," Seth couldn't believe that Dean believed him.

He lied to him right but it was the best way to shun any trouble, and how could it be moleste without touching anyway and that wasn't the first time that anyone molested him in the restaurant maybe cause he is a pretty boy, Dean pulled him close and put his head on his chest, he kissed his head and hugged him tight" You're mine Seth no body can touch you, no body can have you baby just me you're mine," he kissed his head again.

" I'm yours just don't hurt me," he muttered against Dean's chest, Dean pulled him away from his chest to look at him" I won't babe i won't," Seth was looking down" Look at me," he still looking down so Dean put his index under his chin to look in his eyes, they started in each other eyes for a while, Dean cupped his face with both hands" I love you baby I really do," after those words Seth attacked his lips kissing him softly.

They really love each other but Dean is crazy, sometimes he let his craziness take control of the situation, they are happy and amazing together, they kissed for a moment moaning in each other mouths, Dean was the first to pull out" You need some sleep," he moved his hair away from his face, Seth immediately lied back he pulled the covers over his body.

Deanwas about to leave the bed but Seth grabbed his hand" Where are you going?" he looked at him and smiled" I'm not going any where, i'll let you sleep and i'm gonna watch some tv okay?" he returned the smile and scrubbed Dean's hand tenderly" Okay! and you need to sleep too you have seven hours shift tonight,".

Dean was working in a bar as a bartender his shift starts at seven PM and ends at two in the morning" Don't worry i'll be fine," he held Seth's hand and put it on his lips he kissing his hand, he leaned down pecking his lips then he left the room, Seth closed his eyes and drift to sleep he was working so hard in the restaurant but that wasn't enough to keep him in it.

Dean walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to drink some water he took a bottle and walked out he turned the tv on and lay on the black couch.

x

In the evening Seth woke up looking at the clock it was 6:30 PM, maybe Dean still here he got up and walked through the door he heard the sound of the tv he went straight to the living room to see Dean sleeping on the couch, he smiled walking to him, he turned the tv off and stood in front of the sleeping Dean, he smiled at the cute sight that he was watching, sitting down in front of him, he love watching him sleep, he love watching him awake and he just love everything about him he is his every thing, he put his hand on Dean lips then caressed his cheek.

" Dean wake up you'll be late, Dean come on!" he was shaking him, Dean slowly opened his eyes" Let me sleep Sethie," he closed his eyes again" Dean get up, C'mob or i'll bring an ice pocket!" he threatened and heard a laughter from Dean who opened his eyes" How cute you are when you threaten," he sat down so Seth now is sitting between his legs he pinched Seth cheeks a little.

" My little cute baby is threatening," he was making a baby tone" Aww! Dean stop," he slapped his hands away, but Dean cupped his cheeks smashing their lips toghether, Seth placed his hands on Dean thighs they were sharing a dirty sloppy kiss, they were moaning, groaning and slobbering, Seth felt that he was getting hard he wanted nothing more than seeing a naked Dean above him bounding him hard and rough he wanted to feel the bed shaking underneath him he love hearing his name on Dean lips all those thoughts were killing him and he wanted to stop before losing control he pulled out panting and his lips were red and gleaming with Dean's saliva.

" Dean you'll be late,"Dean was out of breath he still holding Seth's face in his palms, Seth was digging his nails in Dean jeans" I don't care I want you now love!" his eyes were full of desire he wanted to be inside his lover so bad" I want you too but you need to go, i lost my job I don't want you to lose yours!" he turned his face and kissed his palm Dean leaned and kissed his temple.

" Tomorrow we will look for a job toghether," he caressed his hair" Yeah, C'mon get up," he stood up and grabbing Dean's hand to drag him toward the bathroom" Wash your face and brush your teeth," Dean was laughing he reached his hand and took his tooth brush" Okay mama!" Seth playfully slapped his chest" C'mon lazy,".

After he finished what Seth ordered he walked out and saw him standing next to the front door with Dean's jacket in his hand and a frown on his face he walked to him" What's wrong love?" he took the jacket from him and wore it" I'm gonna be alone now," Dean smiled at his cute love.

He pulled him for a tight hug and rubbed his back" What i'm gonna do in the next seven hours alone?" he mumbled aginst his chest, Seth was feeling alone cause this is the first time he'll stay home alone for seven hours,when he was working he wasn't coming home nutil 10PM so four hours better then seven

" Babe why don't you come to the bar and have some fun?" Seth lifted his head up smiling" Great now you go and i'll follow you," Dean nuzzled his nose and pecked his lips.

Dean walked out of the house and Seth was watching his back he will miss him a lot, Dean turned and throw him a kiss Seth smiled and closed the door after seeing Dean car pull out

He walked to the kitchen to eat something he opened the fridge and took out a leftovers from the previous night, he put the food in the microwave and satat the counter.

x

Dean arrived to the bar and parked his car, he was smiling when he remembered Seth in the bathroom, he entered the bar and went stright to his place" Hey Dean, how are you man?" John Cena was Dean's best friend, they are friends since six years" Hey John, fine, you?" they shared a friendly hug" I'm good you're almost late I thought you won't come!" Dean start to wipe the counter" Seth's boss faired him, he feels alone so I stayed with him a little," John was giving the people their drinks" What! why would Hunter fire him?" Dean shrugged his shoulders

" Someone of Hunter friends molested Seth and he slapped him," he explained" Wow! he is a tough guy, I like him," that three last words made Dean give him a squint" What! why are you looking at me like that?" said john, Dean didn't change the look on his face" Don't say that again! he is mine you can't like him, okay!" he told him in a loud tone turning his face toward the crowd.

" Oh my god what the hell is wrong with you? Jesus, why are you that possessive I don't mean what you're thinking!" Dean turned toward him and realized that he got him wrong john was right and he know it, he is so possessive and jealous the idea of someone flirting with his man was driving him crazy like he wasn't crazy enough.

" I'm sorry okay!" says Dean turning his face away to avoid john gazes" That's okay Dean, but don't you think that Seth hate the way you're acting?" he gave him a wondering look, Dean looked at his friend" What you mean?" Dean understood him but he answered the question with another one" You know what I mean!" said john" No, I don't tell me,"

" You are choking him, he can't breathe without your permission he can't even have friends because of you just me cause you know me, he is feeling alone because of you, you are selfish!" Dean grinned at him then shook his head" You know that i'm right!" Dean turned his head" Shut up john!" he laughed a little" You are a madman, what if he leave you, did you think about that?" John raised an eyebrow Dean strayed and answered.

" This not gonna happen," a guy came toward them" John,can I talk with you a little?" John looked at him then left leaving Dean alone with the idea of Seth leaving him, that was the thing that he never think about, there was a lot of questions in his head, what he is going to do if that happened? he shook these ideas off and focused on giving the people their orders.

x

Seth walked out of the shower with a towel hanging on his hips he opened the wardrobe and took a black shirt with a blue jeans he placed the clothes on the bed, he dried his hair off and combed it into a little bun he put on his jeans and wore his shirt he took a last look at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, he took his car keys from the night table and ran downstairs walking through the door and sliding into his car and driving away.

x

Dean walked to the bathroom and took his phone out calling Seth's number he waited a bit then heard.

" Hey baby!" he smiled.

" Where are you baby i'm waiting?" said Dean.

" Babe, i'm on the way to you just give me five and i'll be there,".

" Okay see you then,".

" Okay, bye," he was about to hang up put Dean stoped him.

"Seth!".

" Yeah,".

" I miss you love, I never meant to hurt you I never meant to make you feel alone i don't know i just love you so much," Seth was silent, Dean words brought the bad memory of their relationship.

" Yeah, I know Dean, i know we put the past behind and moved on,".

" Okay, i gotta go now," he walked to the door.

" I'm almost there, bye," he hang up,John words got into him it always did he walked back to his place John was already there he glanced at him" Are you mad at me?" he asked and heard no reply" Hey John!" he said again" No Dean i'm not," he shook his head" Are you sure?".

" Hey guys i'm here!" Dean knew that voice his it was his love he turned his attention toward him and smiled" Hey babe!" Seth kissed his cheek" Hey john how you doing?" he sat in the chair across Dean, John smiled" I'm fine,you?" Seth looked at him with a smile on his face" I'm good, can I have a whiskey?" he ordered and Dean placed the glass in front of him" Thank you, so guys how is the bar?" he sipped from his glass" It's good, and I can't ask you that question cause Dean told me that Hunter fired you!".

Seth was focusing on his glass pouting" Yes he did, and I don't care i'll find a job tomorrow," Dean remain silent while they were talking" I know you'll if I had a restaurant i'll hire you," Seth laughed and reached his hand rubbing John's" Thank you man, I appreciate that,".

Dean was still watching them the anger was raising inside him specially when Seth touched John hand, he felt like a neglected member in the group he watched them talking and laughing and 'touching hands' he took the glass of whiskey and hit it hard on the counter making both of them flinch looking toward him.

" WHY DON'T YOU TAKE HIM TO THE BATHROOM AND FUCK HIM THERE!" he snapped looking between them with full of irritation blue eyes" Dean what are you saying?" Seth stood up" I thought that we talked about this earlier but Mr Ambrose you'll never change," said john disappointed by Dean's reaction.

x

A/N: Hi! i'm new here this is my first story, tell me what you think and should I continue=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	2. Chapter 2

" Baby we were just chatting! you don't have to say this, me and John are friends and you know that, please cool down!" he told him, poor Seth he always feel like he need to calm Dean down, Dean wasn't listening to Seth he was looking at John, he was looking at him like he is going to attack him but he'll never put his hands on John, they have a long past together his best friend helped him in a lot of things in his life, he felt Seth's hand on his forearm he then realize that he needed to stop being a six years old boy.

" Dean! Dean!" he turned his head to look at Seth" You told me to come and have some fun, what kind of fun that is? you want to fight with your best friend because of me? if that what gonna happen then i'm leaving," he got up and looked at John, Dean eyes were following him" John, look i'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any troubles and Dean...well you know him, have a good night," the hurt was clear in his voice,Dean just stood there silently watching, Seth turned to leave not making eye contact with Dean.

" Seth! where are you going?" John stopped him" I want to go home I don't feel good," he dropped his head down and walked away, Dean was watching him as he walked through the door with his mouth open, John looked over at him" Well done! are you happy? he is alone now, are you trying to lose him? cause if you do you are too perfect in doing so,".

x

Seth walked through the bar door sad saturnine and cheerless he looked at the black sky and the shining stars he felt like he wanted cry out loud.

He wanted to cry out in pain, why is Dean acting like that? maybe he want to get back to the old days? what if he did? he sat down on the edge of the pavement a lot of questions were invading his head when he remembered one of his old days with Dean.

x

Seth was sitting on the couch watching movie and eating popcorn with his friend Adrian Neville" I like this movie so much!" Seth said with his mouth full of popcorn" Don't talk with your mouth full!" he kept eating and filling his mouth" Why? you think that i'll choke?" he was laughing and filling his mouth.

" Seth,stop you'll choke and Ambrose will think that I did it and he gonna kill me," Seth only laughed louder, he drank a glass of Pepsi and kept eating and drinking until he felt that he want to throw up" I never seen you eating like that!" Adrian was looking at him, he was holding his stomach and a strange reactions on his face" Seth! Seth! are you okay?" there was no reply, he got closer to him.

" Seth!" he glanced at him and hissed" I don't feel good at all dude!" Seth ran to the bathroom and start to throw up, Adrian rolled his eyes and sighed then followed him to the bathroom.

Dean opened the front door with a bottle of wine in his hand he heard a sound coming from the bathroom he walked to the living room and saw the mess on the table and the couch, he placed the bottle on the table" Seth!" he went to the bathroom, Seth was throwing up and Adrian holding his hair and soothing his back" I told you idiot you are stupid!" Seth was holding his stomach.

" Oh god!" he got up and walked to the sink and washed his mouth, Adrian was soothing his neck" I didn't know that this is gonna happen!" Adrian hand was on his lower back" It's okay you'll be fine, let me see!" he lifted Seth's t-shirt up placed his other hand on his stomach soothing it" Your tummy is bulgy man!" Seth laughed and looked down at him.

" What the fuck is going on here?" Seth smile faded when he saw Dean he immediately pulled his t-shirt down, Adrian moved and stood next to Seth " Dean! when did you get home? um we were..i mean I was throwing up and..and Adrian is soothing my tummy!" Dean looked at Adrian up and down and grinned" Get the fuck out of the bathroom both of you!" he screamed hitting the door hard and leaving them

Seth startled then looked at his friend and shook his head, both of them stepped in the living room in front of Dean, he was standing there his eyes red and glaring between the two of them" What kind of shit were you both doing in the bathroom?" Adrian took a step closer.

" Dean, man look Seth was throwing up and i was helping him alright!" Dean lifted his eyebrows and smiled" Helping him by lifting his t-shirt up and rubbing his stomach? I never liked you being around him!" he shouted, Seth squinted at Dean" What! Dean are you sober? he is Adrian, my friend you understand that, and what the hell is that you don't like him being around me?".

Dean stepped chest to chest with Adrian" Dean I don't want to cause any problems between you guys, but what Seth said is right we are friends and we will never be more then that!".

Dean was looking at him up and down" What the fuck you are doing in my house anyway?" he said with angry tone" I brought Seth's favorite movie and we were watching it," there was no denying that he was afraid of dean he was smaller than him" Really! I can buy Seth's favorite movie too, he doesn't need you to buy it for him!".

Seth was watching holding his head with both hands he is sick of hearing Dean yelling" Dean! what the fuck is wrong with you? why are you yelling at him? and I told him to come over, now step away from him!" Seth shouted,Dean eyes widened and he step away from him only to get back and punch him in the face.

Adrian fell to the ground the corner of his mouth was bleeding but he fought back and punched Dean on the jaw, Dean kicked him in midsection then got on top of him and start to deliver a punches on him" Dean!" Seth ran and pulled him away Dean reached his leg and kicked him again he stood in front of him.

" Stop! what the fuck?" he turned and curved in front of his friend and helped him to sit" I'm so sorry Ad! are you okay?" Dean couldn't believe that Seth was screaming at him, who the hell he think he is? I own him and he can't scream in my face, he was so angry at seth and he held Adrian responsible.

" Get your ass up and get the fuck out of my house, and don't you dare to show me your face!" he got up holding his midsection" Dean! don't be crazy he is hurt!" Seth was supporting him" Lie on the couch and i'll bring the first aid ket," but he made his way toward the front door" Ad where are you going? you're not okay!" he walked and didn't answer Seth's question.

He followed him and grabbed his forearm and stood in his way" Please Ad I'm so fucking sorry, i'm sure that Dean is going to apologize about what he did! just let me help you," he looked at him" I don't need his apology, I know that he is crazy and he may kill us, see you tomorrow," Dean walked to them.

" Really! i'm not gonna apologize about anything! and why you still here? and you'll never be able to see him!" he opened the door and pushed him out then closed the door, Seth reached his hand to open the door but Dean stood in his face" Move away Dean! i'm not staying here another minute, you have no right to do this with my friend!" he was screaming and trying to move Dean away from the door.

" You are not going any where, you belong to me," he said turning around and locking the door, he put the key in his pocket and walked away, Seth tried to open the door but it was locked" You got to be kidding me! are you serious! you gonna lock me up in here?" he laughed and walked to him" Give me the key Ambrose!".

Dean didn't answer he just smiled and turned away" Don't give me that sick smile of yours, and look at me!" he grabbed Dean's arm as hard as he could and turned him to see his face" Give me the fucking key Dean, I can't stay here!" Dean shook his head" I told you, you are not going anyway, so just calm your little ass down," he slapped Seth's ass hard" YOU ARE CRAZY!" he pushed him" YOU ARE BASTARD!".

And another push"YOU ARE A SON OF BITCH!" and another push and another and another and another until dean grabbed his hands" Stop Seth or I will-" he was at his best times of anger he looked in Seth eyes and let go of his hands, Seth was looking deep in his eyes he saw something new, Dean walked away and was trying to cool down he mussed his hair and stood there.

" You will what? you gonna hit me?" he walked to him and stood in his face" You will hit me Dean? I know that you won't hesitate about it, you know what this is not the first time that I lose a friend because of you and it won't be the last, YOU ARE A SICK CRAZY PATHETIC MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE that I'M IN LOVE WITH A PERSON LIKE YOU!"

He was screaming with venom, Dean couldn't believe what he heard but these words got into him cause they were coming from the mouth of his love and it only made him angrier, he balled his fists.

" Shut up Seth!" but he didn't" NO, I'M NOT GONNA SHUT UP, I CAN'T STAND YOU ANY MORE!" he pushed him harder this time but this time Dean pushed him against the wall hitting his head and back hard, he pressed his body against Seth and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt" SETH STOP I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed in his face and punched the wall next to his head

Seth flinched and looked at him with wide eyes he was a bit scared but he know that Dean love him and he won't hurt him, Dean turned to walk away but Seth didn't let it end like this he pulled Dean by the hand and slapped him hard across the face making Dean stumble backward.

" I always wanted to do that when you are acting like a bit" Dean cut him off with a punch on the face, he immediately fell back Dean got on top of him and start to punch him as hard as he could, he suddenly stopped his attack and looked down at Seth he was a bleeding mess his mouth, his eyebrow were bleeding and his cheekbone turned purple.

" Seth I'm-" Dean didn't believe what he did to his boyfriend, Seth placed his hand over his bleeding mouth" Dean I..can't believe.." Seth stumbled to get up, Dean tried to help him but Seth placed his hand on Dean's chest and shoved him" STAY AWAY DEAN! DON'T TOUCH ME,REMEMBER YOU DID THAT, YOU HIT ME AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Seth screamed as the first tear rolled down his cheek, then stormed upstairs.

" Seth...wait!" Dean screamed after him but heard nothing" Fuck!" he screamed loud and kicked the couch and broke everything on the table and turned it over, he lifted the heavy chair and throw it on the tv, he sat on the couch and start shaking his legs.

Seth locked the door and lay his back against it he was crying so hard he slide down and sat on the floor he hugged his knees and start to sob out.

x

Seth still in his place crying when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Dean, Dean noticed that he was crying" Seth! baby why are you crying?" he sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders" Nothing, I just...i don't know!" he wiped his tears" You are mad at me, aren't you?" he rubbed his back and put his head on Seth's.

" No, i'm just thinking about you," his head was down he was trying not to break down" What about me?" Dean said pulling him closer" I don't know,i'm just a little annoyed," he was playing in his fingers" Seth baby look,i'm so sorry I know that i'm acting like a baby, but it's all because I love you, l just can't endure seeing anyone touch you, and I never meant to make you feel alone, l love you Seth I love you so fucking much,".

Seth looked at him and gave him a small smile" Dean I love you too," Dean leaned and pressed their lips together,the were kissing in the street not caring if any body will see them, Seth is easy to please he can never be angry with Dean, no matter what he did to him he just can't stop loving him, Seth broke the kiss and placed his head on Dean's chest" C'mon let's go to the bar," said Dean but Seth wasn't in the mood to inside again.

" No Dean i'm going home," they were holding hands" You go inside you have to finish your shift," he got up and Dean as well" You don't want to go in there because of me, I get that," Seth cupped his cheeks and smiled" No it's not, i want to rest a little we have a long night when you get home," he winked to him, Dean grinned at him.

" I miss you so much" Dean said then hugged him" Me too now get back to work, don't leave John alone," Dean caressed his cheek" Okay, bye," then turned to leave,Seth watched as Dean walked into the bar then he went to the parking lot and got in his car he started the car and drove away.

x

A/N: Hi! show me your reviews and tell me what you think=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth entered the house and walked upstairs, he went in the bedroom and took off his shirt and took his hair out of the elastic and threw himself on the bed face first closing his eyes to catch a snooze when his phone buzzed, he lifted his head and looked for his phone he then reached his hand and took it from his pocket then throw the pants on the floor, he opend the message it was from Dean it says.

' I can't wait to get home,one hour left and i'll be there,miss you so much'.

He smiled and and type a reply it says.

' me too, i'm waiting love you'.

He sent the message and lie on his back.

x

Dean was busy with some group of people when he heard his phone buzzing he immediately opened the message he smiled he looked at his screen it was a picture of Seth laughing he kissed the phone and slide it back in his pocket.

x

Seth was playing some game on his phone when he heard the front door slamming shut he know it was Dean he turned his phone off and placed it on the night table, Dean walked toward the bedroom and opened the door, he smiled when he saw Seth on the bed only in his boxer on smiling back at him, he took off his jacket and threw it on the floor he then slipped off his t-shirt to stay in his jeans.

" I'm here baby!" he walked to the bed and didn't wait another minute leaning in and immediately grabbing Seth by the back of his neck and smacked their lips together, Seth got on his knees kissing Dean hard his hands were on Dean's chest, Dean groaned in Seth's mouth, he was massaging Seth scalp.

Seth hands slipping down on Dean stomach and stopping when he reached the waistband he moaned loudly when he cupped Dean dick through his jeans, Dean clinched his fists in Seth's hair, Seth unbelted his jeans and pulled it down to mid thigh Seth dug his nails in the back of Dean thighs.

Dean slide his hands down Seth's back till he reach the boxer waistband he pulled it down and squeezed Seth ass cheeks together he couldn't wait so he pushed Seth backward, Seth gasped when Dean start pulling his boxers all the way down, Dean stared at his lover dick admiring it for moment then leaned forward to place a small kiss on Seth's dick, Dean always start soft but in moments everything turn rough and Seth love everything that man could do to him, Dean placed one hand beside Seth's hip moving up to straddle Seth's body like a wild animal.

Seth was panting he titled his neck to look in his lover eyes, his gazes moved lower staring at Dean's dick licking his lips, Dean laughed, Seth brushed his fingers over Dean's dick through his underwear" You want to suck it, don't you?" Dean already know the answer by Seth's body language, Dean love Seth so much to know his body and how he act when he want something so badly.

" I'll warn you baby," Dean slide his underwear above his jeans, Seth shifted and got on fours in front of Dean readying himself for his lover,Dean stroke himself a few times" You'll choke baby," Dean told him, Seth was busy with looking at Dean's dick and just nodded, Dean laughed and kept stroking himself to full hardness groaning, he grabbed him by the hair guiding him toward his dick.

Seth opened his mouth ready to take Dean into his mouth, but Dean pulled him backward, Seth moaned in protest" You want it?" Dean teased him by pulling him again toward his dick Seth was so eager to take Dean, but Dean was enjoying the torturing game" Beg for it Seth," Dean pulled on his hair, Seth moaned.

" Please Dean please let me suck you," Seth moaned, Dean smiled tightening his grip on Seth's hair" You're so cute," Dean leaned forward and smashed his lips against Seth's kissing him for a bit Seth was moaning, he loved the kiss but he wanted the big prize, Dean suck on his lower lip then pulled out, Dean got on his knees his whole body lean on his knees, he pushed Seth by the hair toward his dick shoving it all the way into Seth's mouth, Seth start sucking on it moaning, Dean pull Seth's hair away from his face.

" Yeah suck it baby!" Dean groaned as he starts to rock his hips back and forth thrusting into Seth's mouth, Seth moaned hands at the back of Dean's thighs sucking hard on his dick, Dean slapped his ass hard Seth moaned loudly" Suck it harder, wet me good baby,".

Dean left a palm mark on his ass, Seth cupped Dean balls squeezing them, Dean groaning above him,he moved his hands and placed them at the back of Seth's head forcing him on his dick, Seth choked and start to struggle, he was uncomfortable, he coughed" Relax your ass I told you you'll choke," Dean laughed, Seth kept struggling trying to relax.

Dean kept a firmed grip on Seth's head even though Seth was struggling for breath" I told you baby, but i'll help you," Dean pulled him from his dick, Seth coughed Dean's precum dripping from his mouth, Dean kept grip on Seth's head who was a little dizzy in one hand while stroking himself with the other.

Dean smiled then threw him on the bed and got on top of him, his hand beside Seth's head he was still panting, Dean grabbed Seth hands interlacing their fingers together pinning Seth's arms above his head, he start kissing Seth lips groaning, Seth kissed him back breathlessly opening his mouth to allow Dean's tongue to invade his mouth sucking on his tongue.

Dean broke the kiss and moved to Seth's neck he start to place open mouth hot kisses along his neck he reached his collarbone and sucked on the sensitive skin hard" Dean!" Seth soughed in pleasure, Dean moved lower he reached Seth left nipple and kissed it gently then sucked it into his mouth hard.

Seth was whimpering his hand rested on the back of Dean's head pressing him against the sensitive bud" Dean! uhh! Dean!" he moaned loudly, Dean let go of the nipple and moved down he licked Seth belly button he wrap his hand around Seth's hard cock stroking him.

Seth balled his fists on the sheets moaning" You want my dick inside you huh?" Dean asked him" Yeah p..please Dean!" Seth moaned, Dean lifted Seth legs pushing them to his chest, Dean smiled admiring the sight of Seth's sweaty body all open for him to take, Seth hugged the back of his thighs looking at Dean he placed his hands on Seth's ass, and leaned forward to lick Seth's asshole.

Seth yelps when he felt the wetness of Dean's tongue slide into his hole, Dean hummed thrusting his tongue in and out enjoying Seth slutty moans" Uh...Fuck..yeah Dean!" Seth moaned seeing the stars with Dean's tongue, Dean pulled out pulling Seth legs and rest them on his thighs, he spit at Seth's hole and licked two fingers" I love your ass baby, you don't know how much!" Dean commented as he slide one finger inside.

" Fuck yeah!" Seth tense and arched his back but Dean eased him down by placing his hand on his stomach rubbing it as he added the second finger, they become three fingers after moments, Dean start fucking him with his fingers in and out" De..Dean I'm close please," Seth breathed sharply.

" You always spoil the fun, you won't cum I didn't fuck you yet!" Dean said Seth tightened his grip on the sheets trying to hold on, Dean pulled his fingers and moved toward the night stand he pull out lube bottle from the drawer squeezing generous amount of lube on his palms rubbibg it on his dick, he parted Seth legs and got between them guiding his dick to Seth's hole entering him slowly" Uhh...fuck Dean!" Seth arched his back moaning at the feel of being stretched by Dean's thick manhood.

Dean placed one hand on Seth's torso easing him down" Relax baby!" Dean said rubbing on his thigh, Seth grabbed the sheets panting when Dean start moving in a slow pace in and out" Dean...faster!" Seth breathed through pants.

Dean kept his pace pumping slowly inside of him" Dean..uh..faster..please..please..uhh!" he was making a bitchy moans making Dean go faster and faster he was pumping him a little harder, Dean was groaning above Seth.

Seth squeezed his eyes shut enjoying the feel of thickness stretching his inner walls, Ambrose was breathing sharply and grunting at how tight and hot and kept pounding away inside of his lover and pushing against Seth's prostate making him wriggling and screaming in pleasure.

" Deeeean..um again!" he panted out" You love that don't you?" Dean asked him as he continued assaulting Seth's prostate with hard deep thrusts, Seth was squirming underneath Dean and he knew that he was close so he wrapped his hand around Seth's cock stroking him furiously.

" Cum for me baby say that you love me Seth, scream it!" Dean kept stroking without stopping his thrusts against Seth's prostate he give him one stronge thrust and that's it" Uh...I LOVE YOU DEAN!" he screamed shooting his cum over his stomach and Dean's hand" I love you," Seth closed his eyes mumbling breathlessly as the waves of pleasure washed over him squeezing Dean's dick extra hard, Dean groaned busy getting his release thrusting into Seth's now tight hole, a few thrusts and...

" I love you Seth! shit!" Dean groaned cumming hard inside of Seth, Dean collapsed on top of him panting, Seth moved his hand and placed it on Dean's head, Dean peeked up with a grin still trying to catch his breath, Seth smiled and mouthed" kiss me,"Dean lifted his body then he noticed that he was lying on Seth's cum" Fuck" Dean mumbled then sat at his heels looking down at his spotted abs.

Seth got up on fours in front of Dean with puppy eyes and innocent smile, Seth moved slowly to clean Dean abs with his talent mouth laping on his own cum,he cleaned him Dean placed his index finger under his chin lifting him up wrapping his other hand around Seth's waist, both were sitting on their heels.

Dean kissed him deeply sucking on his lips hard, Dean broke the kiss and took Seth's hair away from his face" Shower?" Dean asked him, Seth nodded biting his lower lip with a smile, Dean got up and grabbed Seth's hand leading him into the shower.

x

A/N: OMG! That was soooo hot. isn't it? tell me what you think and how much you love my story=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Seth was a sleep nuzzling into Dean's neck, he opened his eyes and yawned then looked up and heard Dean snoring and smiled at Dean then kissed his cheek, he glanced over the night stand clock and noticed that it was early in the morning but he gotta find a job so he got up and pulled the covers over Dean's body, both were naked from last night, he got out of the bed and walked toward the shower.

x

He walked out after quarter an hour wearing only his boxers with a towel in his hand, he noticed the mess in the room, Dean's clothes were on the floor from last night, he picked them up smiling at the memory of last night, he placed the clothes on the bed then opened the closet to pull out his luck t-shirt the red one with the word "attractive" written with black, Dean brought him that t-shirt in their anniversary.

He took a black skinny pants he wore them and tied up his hair in a high bun he looked at the mirror" Flawless," he hissed and smiled, he lied on the bed again watching Dean snoring, was so adorable but sometimes...

Seth reached his hand to wake him he noticed the tiredness in his pale face" Have some rest baby," he whispered and kissed Dean cheek then rolled off the bed, he ran downstairs toward the kitchen to make some breakfast for Dean, he turned the coffee machine and opened the fridge to take some eggs,butter, cheese, and orange juice.

x

After setting the breakfast table and drinking coffee he glanced at the table to make sure it was perfect, he wrote a little note that says:

' Good morning sugar, i'm going to look for a job, I made the breakfast for you hope you like it'.

He put the note on the table and took his phone, car keys, sunglasses, then he slide in his car and drove away.

x

After searching almost in every single restaurant in the city Seth didn't find a job yet, he bought himself some chocolate ice cream and leaned against the car eating it" Oh my god, I didn't find yet, what i'm gonna do now!" he was talking with himself and eating his ice cream.

x

Dean placed his hand in Seth's spot but didn't find anything he lifted his head up and looked around the room researching for him, he sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes" Seth! are you in the shower?" there nothing, he picked up his underwear and put it on walking to the shower and saw nothing, he got downstairs heading to the kitchen.

" Where is he?" he then catch the sight of the breakfast on the table, he grinned and walked to the table he sat down to eat when he saw the note he read it then smiled" I don't know what I did to have you in my life?" he sipped from his juice and start eating.

x

Seth entered another restaurant and it was the last one probably" Fuck you Hunter!" he whispered to himself and start to look for the waiters when he heard a loud noise from outside he turned to see what that noise was and continued in his way, he knocked against some hard body, he almost fell back if it wasn't for the man standing in front of him, Roman Reigns, he grabbed Seth by the waist.

" Easy,easy!" the man said in his stodgy voice Seth took a step backward" I'm..i'm sorry I was looking backward," Roman eyes never leaving Seth lips as they moved, he was checking him out his eyes were brown and big, his black eyelashes were long, his pretty little pink lips, his gorgeous body he was so fucking hot.

Seth felt the man checking him but he didn't bother to say something about it" So,how can I help you?" asked Roman wanting so badly to do anything for that guy he noticed the word "attractive" on his t-shirt and he thought that was right he is really attractive.

" Actually, I want to see the boss, i'm looking for a job, do you know where can I find him?" Seth replied with a small shy smile on his lips" Sure, follow me," Roman was smiling widely" Do you think that he will hire me?" Seth was following him in the hallway.

" I don't know! but he is a good guy I think he will hire you!" a large grin formed on his face as he was guiding Seth to the office" By the way, i'm Seth Rollins," he stopped in his way and extended his hand for Roman to shake,Roman turned around and noticed that Seth was cute and innocent beside gorgeous and hot" I'm Roman Reigns," he grabbed Seth hand and shook it,Roman wanted to hold his hand a bit longer but he didn't.

" Nice to meet you Roman," Seth says as Roman opened the office door,Reigns stepped in first followed by Seth how closed the door behind him, Seth looked around in the office but there was none just him and Roman, he watched Roman going behind the desk and sitting on the swivel chair smiling at him.

" I'm the boss, how can I help you?" Seth blinked at him" You are the boss Roman?" Seth thought he was joking but the serious look on Roman's face was showing the opposite.  
he dropped his head down" So, you are the boss?" Seth said looking up at him, a little smile formed on his thin lips.

Roman gazes never leaving those pretty pink lips" Yes, so you want to work here as a waiter?" he questioned, he definitely was giving him the job but he wanted to watch him, he adored the way his lips were love hearing his voice.

" Yeah, I really need this job,please I can work all day long if you want, just give me it, I went to every single restaurant in this city, but no one hired me, you are the last just try me!" he was despair cause he was looking for a job from the morning but he didn't find anything.

Roman was glad that he got the chance to hear him begging" Okay, you got it," Seth smiled widely" Thank you so much Roman, I mean Mr Roman you won't regret, i'll be the best waiter ever, thank you, so from where do I start?" he was so happy that he got a job finally.

" You can study the place today and know your co-workers and tomorrow will be your first day, you will have to work the whole day, from nine in the morning till nine in the evening and you have one hour for lunch and rest,".

Seth blinked a couple of times surprisingly" Isn't that too much?" Roman grinned at the him" I thought you said you can work all day long!" he didn't want to make Seth work the whole day but he wanted to see him as long as he can.

" Oh! yeah i'm sorry, who is going to show me the place?" he questioned, his phone start ringing he slide it out of his pocket and saw Dean's name lighting on the screen" Sorry I need to answer," Roman just nodded his head, Seth didn't bother to go outside and answer the call he answered in front of Roman.

" Hey baby you are awake?" he said almost like a whisper.

But Roman heard him saying 'BABY' he got a strange feel, what it was 'jealousy' or what! did he want to know what he was talking about on the phone? or with who he was talking?

" Yeah, where are you i thought that we were going together," he heard from the end of the line" You were so pale and I didn't want to wake you up!" he heard a laughter" I'm always pale Seth!" Roman was moving in his chair and tapping his fingers on the desk" No, you are perfectly gorgeous," Seth flirted with Dean, he noticed that Roman eyes were on him.

" Nah, i'm not, by the way thanks for making me some breakfast, guess you know that i'm a lazy ass,".

" I'll talk to you later okay," Dean sighed" Oh! Seth why?" Seth looked over at Roman his head was down like he got sick of waiting for Seth to finish his conversation" Dean I gotta go now,talk to you later".

He hang up" I'm sorry can we start?" Roman stood up he was a little annoyed but he didn't know why? he wanted to ask Seth who he was talking to, but why? he got nothing to do with him.

" Sure let's go," Seth headed to the door first giving Roman the chance to glance at his perky ass, he couldn't stop looking at it until Seth was outside the door.

" Let's introduce you to your new co-workers," Seth looked at Roman's lips for the first time. They were rosy and full, his hair was inky and tied in a bun, his eyes drifted down at his neck it was a thick one, he was wearing a black shirt and leaving the three bottens open, he saw a bit of a tattoo on his pec, Roman took notice that Seth was checking him out and liked that.

" Um..yeah let's go," he felt that Roman caught him and he was embarrassed, Roman walked with him into the kitchen.

" Hey guys! Can I have your attention?" everybody was looking in the boss direction and watching the pretty boy who was standing next to him" I want to introduce you the new waiter Seth Seth this is the chefs Mark Henry and Kevin Owens and the waiters Tyler Breeze, Johnny Curtis, Dolph Ziggler,Wade Barrett, Jimmy and his twin brother Jay," he was pointing at them for Seth to recognize" Nice to meet you guys and i'm sure that we will work awesomely together!" he didn't know what to say to a people he just met just those words.

" Nice to meet you too pretty boy," Wade was looking him up and down Seth smile start to fade slowly as he watched the way Wade was looking at him" Umm can we go now?" he glared at smiled" Yeah,of course,".

x

After almost an hour the restaurant was familiar to Seth he had recognize every inch of the place, he was standing behind the counter along with Tyler and Wade" So, Seth! tell us about yourself?" Tyler asked him while Wade was making some coffee" I'm just a normal guy, l was working in a big restaurant but my boss fired me and I live in a nice house blocks away from here and that's all I can say about my life!".

" Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Seth head was down that was the hardest question to answer" I..um..no I don't have," that was all he can say, he didn't want to tell him about his sexuality cause he thought that they gonna judge him" Do you have a boyfriend?" Seth eyes widened at those words" l-l," that was all he could say" Seth it's not a shame to be gay, and falling in love with another man isn't a crime!".

" Yeah that's right, I'm gay what is the big deal? But you know the people!" Tyler smiled and patted his shoulder" So Seth! You are gay! that's sounds great to me," Wade winked to Seth and start eyeing his body" Can you stop looking at me like that," Seth snapped, Wade smirked and walked pass him" Idiot!" Seth said under his breath.

Roman walked to them and sat on the chair across of them" Give me something to drink Tyler," Roman ordered, Seth was looking at him, Roman glanced at him and smiled" You still here Seth!" Seth smiled back at him.

He leaned against the counter and cupped his cheek with his palm" Yeah, I'm here to get to know the guys more, you look tired why don't you have some rest?" Tyler placed a cup of coffee in front of Roman" No i'm not, what you think about the guys here? did you find friends?" he sipped some coffee" The guys here are awesome, I like Tyler he is the only one that I'm talking to," Roman was focusing on Seth's lips and smiling" Tyler is a great man,".

" He is," Seth looked at his watch" I think I gotta go!" he took his sunglasses off the counter" See you tomorrow Tyler, see you boss," he looked at Roman and grinned he walked pass him" See you Seth," Roman eyes were following him and watching the way his ass moving, he didn't even notice that Tyler, Wade and Johnny were looking at him, Seth walked through the door he turned toward them and saw how they were looking at him" Do you like him Roman?" Tyler asked.

He was a good friend with Roman so it's normal to ask his boss that question, Roman blinked a couple of times" Why would you ask that question Tyler?"Tyler just shrugged his shoulders" I don't know but you are eyeing him all the time and beside we don't need another waiter, we have been working for the last two years and every time someone come to look for a job, you say we don't need another waiter!" Roman eyes widened at his friend statement, he got him he really was into Seth, Roman smiled and sipped his coffee.

x

A/N: Hope you like this one read and enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think and review review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was lying on the couch scratching the back of his head and watching some tv show" I'm sick of watching this stupid show, where is Seth?" he turned the tv off and grabbed his phone and start to look at Seth's pictures he was smiling as he was watching them" I love you Sethie,".

x

Seth was in his car heading home and singing with the radio suddenly he remembered when Roman grabbed his waist and smiled, all of a sudden the smile on his face faded, he shook his head" What the hell i'm thinking about?" he pulled up his car in their parking lot and slide out of it, he thought that he will play with Dean a little. He knocked on the door three times and sham a frown.

Dean heard the door and got up he looked around for some t-shirt to wear but didn't find" Coming!" he screamed and walked to the door, Seth immediately hugged Dean silently, Dean felt like something was wrong with him" Seth! What's wrong?" he walked him in and closed the door"Seth! What's wrong with you baby did anyone hurt you?" Dean cupped his cheek" No Dean i'm just...".

He hugged him again" Seth what the hell! tell me what happened did you found a job? Gosh I told you that we should go together!" Seth couldn't keep the smile any more" Dean baby! I found the best job ever!" Seth screamed and grabbed Dean's face kissing him hard.

Dean carried him and Seth wrapped his legs around his waist, Dean walked and sat on the couch with Seth on his lap still kissing him, they were kissing softly and passionately enjoying each other mouths.

Dean's tongue touched Seth bottom lip waiting for the permission to deepen the kiss, Seth moaned at the sensation and opened his mouth allowing Dean's tongue to enter his mouth sucking on it hard making Dean groan, their tongues were dancing together as Dean hands rested on Seth ass rubbing it gently, they stayed kissing hungrily for a bit, Seth hand found the way to Dean's hard dick and laying some stress on it.

Dean groaned and bit Seth's lip softly, Seth looked at him eye to eye panting pressing Dean's dick harder" Fuck! Stop teasing and get on your knees," Dean groaned sucking Seth's lip into his mouth, Seth obeyed and got on his knees, Dean lifted his hips pushing his shorts to his ankles and pulling Seth's t-shirt over his head.

Seth wrapped his fingers around the dick stroking it hardly" Fuck!" Seth moaned leaning and wrapping his lips around the tip sucking it softly trying to tease" Oh!..yeah.." Dean grunted throwing his head back as Seth sucked a little harder not taking another inch in his mouth.

Dean couldn't handle any more, he pushed Seth's head down to take him fully in his mouth, Seth sucked harder moaning like a whore, he dugged his nails in Dean's torso, Dean's hand automatically was on the back of Seth's head pushing him down some more.

Seth moaned in protest wanting to control the tempo he grabbed Dean's hand and interlocking their fingers, he took the shaft out of his mouth licking at the underside and sucking on it reaching to his balls and licked them and took one inside his mouth sucking it severity.

Dean groaned loudly closings his eyes, Seth took the cock back into his mouth sucking harder then ever, Dean was thrusting into his mouth groaning in pleasure, Seth popped-up the head a couple of times then took it inside" You're a fucking tease!" Dean grunted placing his hands on Seth's head keeping him in place and thrusting in his mouth.

Seth moaned around his dick, Dean's dick was hitting the back of his throat making him gag and barely breathing but he loved it, Seth's dick was throbbing begging for release, he reached his hands and unbuttoned his pants revealing his hard as rock leaking shaft.

He start to stroke himself hard and fast and sucking Dean off in the same time, he is so talented" Fuck...your mouth driving me crazy...shit!" Dean groaned breathlessly, it was enough for Dean to shot his fluid into Seth's mouth groaning and throwing his head back panting, Seth swallowed Dean's cum to the last drop still stroking himself.

Dean looked at him and smiled" You want to cum babe?" his dick was still in Seth's mouth, Seth released it with a wet pop sound" Fucking yeah!" Dean got him up and kissed him while lying him on the couch he broke the kiss and got between Seth's open legs. he stroked him first then wrapped his lips around his cock Seth gasped at the feel of wetness around his aching member.

" Uhh...Dean..mmm..that feels so good uh!" he moaned thrusting up but Dean didn't allow him to do that so Dean placed his hands on his hips keeping him from thrusting he sucked and popped the head bringing Seth to the edge he cupped his balls and massaged them roughly.

" Uh...Deano..i'm cumming ohh!" shooting his cum in Dean mouth with a loud moan, Dean sucked him clean gulping his whole load he placed a small kiss on his dick he glanced at Seth's face his eyes were close, his mouth was open, his chest was rise and fall, he lifted his own pants and lifted Seth's too.

" Seth?" he said softly placing his hand on Seth abs" Hmm," he grabbed Dean's hand" Where did you find a job?" he asked, Seth opened his eyes and sat down" Oh my god Dean, it is a huge restaurant nearby its name 'amazement taste' and there is a lot of customers and my new boss is a good guy unlike Hunter, And I found some new friends,".

Seth was so happy and excited about his new job, a strange look formed on Dean's face and Seth knows what it mean" Seth! Who is your new friends?" Dean asked" You don't know them I just met them today!" his voice was low" Don't get too close to them okay! we talked about this before!".

Seth pouted he thought that Dean has gone but he still here" Dean! Can I ask you something?" Dean looked at him and smiled" Ask me love, what you want to ask?" Seth was a bit scared not wanting to say what he was about to say" Why you don't allow me to have a friends? why don't you change that habit? you got me all for yourself and i'm all for you and that's a fact, having friends around me will not change that fact,".

Dean was stray and silent Seth placed his hand on Dean's thigh" Dean I need friends in my life, please answer me," but he still silent eyes close" Dean! Dean!" he shook him a little.

" Seth! I can't stand anyone near you I want to be your everything, you only need me and I only need you!" Seth thought that he will understand him but he didn't he dropped his head down and sighed" You don't trust me, I got it," Dean looked at him" What! You know it's not about trust," he said almost like a scream" THEN WHY THE HELL YOU ARE DOING THIS?".

He shouted and stood up taking his t-shirt and wearing it" Seth sit down! I didn't say you can't have friends I fucking said don't get too close to them!" he snapped grabbing Seth hand" Yeah right you didn't say! but what you gonna do if I invite them to our house? What you gonna do if you saw me in the bar with them? huh tell me?" he snatched his hand away.

Dean stood up in front of him" Seth how many times I gotta tell you that I hate to see you with anyone, why can't you understand!".

" Dean! okay okay enough! I got it," Seth walked away.

x

In the evening Seth was lying in the bed, the room was dark and quite his eyes were close but he wasn't a sleep he just needed to stay alone to think about his life and the crazy man that he is in love with.

Dean was downstairs sitting the dinner table for Seth and ready to go to the bar, when he was done he walked upstairs and toward their bedroom he found the door wide open and entered the dark room turning the light on.

He lied behind him" Are you gonna stay here?" he kissed Seth cheek" I made some dinner for you, you didn't eat anything since the morning," he caressed his hair but Seth didn't say a word" If you don't want to talk with me or you don't want to looked at me am going to work please eat something," he kissed his cheek again" I love you," he got up walking to the door.

Seth opened his eyes when he heard the front door shutting he sat in the bed and sighed" I don't know Dean sometimes I just don't understand you!" he got up and marched downstairs he saw the food on the table" I'm starving," he sat down and start eating like he didn't eat since a year.

x

Roman was in his office lying back in his chair he was thinking about Seth he was smiling to himself, he remembered when Seth was leaning on the counter and when he was shaking his hand he was into that guy.

He was out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door" Come in!" he screamed.

The door was open and Wade walks in" Hi boss!" he sat on the couch" Hey Wade what's up?" he asked" Nothing, I just wanted to tell you i need tomorrow off," Roman was in a very good mood to say yes he smiled" Okay take it off," Wade was surprised he have been asking Roman for a day off but the answer was no every time.

Wade felt like that pretty boy have his effects on Roman and why not he was into him either" Really, you look in a really good mood boss!" he got up" Yes i am," he was smiling the whole time and doesn't know why but he was happy.

x

Dean was behind the counter with John" Dean you look sick are you okay?" John was worried about his friend, Dean didn't say a word since he arrived he was quite and cheerless.

John didn't get an answer" Dean if you don't feel good you can take the night off i can take care of the bar?" he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder" I had a fight with Seth!" he covered his face with his palms" Oh! of course because of your jealousy!" John rolled his eyes.

" I can't stop it John, I can't handle seeing him with anyone else understand me please!" John felt bad for his friend and rubbed his shoulder" Dean I understand how much you love him, but that's not the right way to show that love I mean being possessive will freak him out," Dean dropped his head on the counter.

" I can't John I can't, he is mine nobody have to be close to him just me," he balled his fists and hit the counter" I think you need to go home now you look angry and I don't need you to burst in some customer face, come with me," John knows how Dean act when he is angry so he needs to do something about it and right the way.

He pulled Dean by the arm they reached the office of their Publican" Wait for me here i'll be back in a minute don't move Ambrose!" John entered the office, Dean puffed and leaned against the wall head lifted up.

John came out after a minute" He said it's okay you can go home now," Dean nodded his head" Thanks man," he patted his friend's back" See you,".

x

Dean walks out toward his car he searched for his keys but didn't find them" Fuuuck!" he screamed kicking the car as he walked back to the bar.

x

Seth was done with cleaning up the kitchen he lied on the couch and heard his phone going off, he got up walking back to the kitchen and answering the call.

" Hello!" he breathed not knowing who he was talking to.

" Hi! man how are you?" Seth didn't recognize the voice very well" Good, who are you?".

" What! you didn't know me, you're a bad friend! You gave me your number earlier!" Seth remembered that he gave his number to Tyler so it was him and he laughed.

" Tyler! Oh man I'm sorry I forgot what's up dude?" he sat down in the chair" Nothing new just Roman told me to ask you if you wanna hang out with us?".

Roman was in front of him waving for Tyler not to say this but he did, Seth was surprised and confounded" Umm...I really wanna go out with you guys but I...I..I don't feel good," Seth wanted to go and hang out with them but he didn't want to have an endless fight with his boyfriend" Are you okay? are you sick or something?" Tyler was worried about him and so was Roman.

" No no i'm fine just a bit of headache," he lied to Tyler, but of course he is not gonna tell him that he can't go and hang out with his friends because of his man" Good, then go and catch some sleep, see you tomorrow," just when he was about to hang up Seth spoke up.

" Tyler!" he heard a yeah from his friend" Um..tell Roman that I said hi," he was a bit shy" Ooookay, bye," he ended the call and smiled" What's wrong with me?" he hides his face with his palms getting up and walking back towards the couch.

x

" Is he okay?" Roman was worried about Seth, well obviously he likes Seth a lot" Yeah just some headache, And he said tell Roman that I said hi!" Roman opened his eyes wider a grin formed on his pretty lips" Really he said...I mean good that he is okay, he doesn't want to absent his first day in work," Tyler was looking at him with smirk.

" Haha good Rome? Why you look so nervous?" Roman was sipping from his beer and start to cough" Easy big man!" he was still coughing" Fuck you Tyler!" he then smiled shyly" Don't hide it it's in your eyes you really like Seth," Roman couldn't hide it anymore he laughed" Yes I like him but don't tell anyone okay!" he pointed a finger in Tyler's face who laughed" Of course boss," he winked.

x

Dean walked out of the bar with his keys.

A group of drunk guys were walking in front of him, he slide his phone outta his pocket and wanted to type a message to Seth when some guy of the group ran into him sending his cellphone to the ground and breaking it" What the fuck!" he screamed.

Holy shit that was the best way to take his anger out, he pushed the guy hard making him fall back" What the fuck is wrong with you? you broke my fucking phone!" he got on top of the drunk man and start to deliver a strong punches on his face making him bleed.

x

A/N: Hi everyone hope you enjoyed reading this one=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	6. Chapter 6

" What the fuck is wrong with you? you broke my fucking phone!" he got on top of the drunk man and start to deliver a strong punches on his face making him bleed.

He stopped his offensive when he felt a kick in the center of his back making him fall down, the whole men start to kick him wherever they can, his head,back and stomach were hurting, the guy that Dean was hitting got up and stopped them" Wait guys I got him! that son of a bitch!" spitting blood and starting to punch and kick Dean not stopping till some guy pulled him off Dean.

" Stop Jack! you gonna kill him let's go,that's enough to teach him a lesson," he kicked his last kick and left.

Dean was bleeding and hurting" Oh! Fuck," he barely got up he felt like his back was broken, Slowly making his way to his car trying to put the key in its hole but he couldn't the keys fell to the ground"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he screamed looking for the keys he finally found them hardly opening the car and driving home.

x

Seth walked upstairs and turned the bedroom light on and sat on the bed" Dean didn't call me that's strange, I hope he is okay! he was angry!" he was looking down at his dark screen and waiting it to light up, he lied on his side facing away from the door" I really love you Dean!" he was looking at the photo on the nightstand it was for both of them with their tongues out, he laughed.

He flinched when he heard a sound downstairs and felt a bit scared, Dean wasn't coming now so it got to be some thief, he pulled the covers over his body, foot steps sound walking slowly upstairs were terrifying him the sound got closer and closer stopping in front of the door, Seth was fast breathing he closed his eyes when the door cracks open to reveal a limping,bleeding and dirty Dean, his eyes widened at the sight.

" D-Dean!" he immediately got up and walked to him, Dean fell down on the floor" Dean! Dean! What happened to you?" Seth was holding him and taking his dirty hair away from his eyes, Seth eyes watered at his boyfriend condition" Dean help me C'mon get up!" Dean got up slowly leaning on Seth's chest, Seth lied him on the bed" I'll be back baby," Seth was so confused not knowing what happened with Dean, He brings the first aid ket" Who did that to you? you had a fight again! I told you a thousand time do not fight with people!" he was cleaning his wounds, Dean was quite looking at Seth" Did you eat something?" he asked concerned about him" What! Fuck me tell me what happened to you?" he was cleaning the corner of his mouth.

He finished cleaning his wounds and noticed that his clothes were dirty and torn" Dean baby what happened?" Dean was hurting" I had a fight with a group of guys, someone of them broke my phone and I kicked his ass then they kicked mine,".

" Let's change your clothes," he opened Dean's torn t-shirt slowly not wanting to hurt him, When he took it off his eyes widened" Oh my God! Dean!" Seth didn't realize that he was crying.

Dean's body was all bruised, purple and red spots all over his body" What the hell they did to you? we need to go to the doctor now!" Seth got up and Dean pulled his hand" No Seth I'm fine I just need you near me," he wiped Seth tears" But Dean you may have a broken ribs and its-" Dean cuts him" Seth please I don't need a doctor I just need you,".

Seth tears were falling cause he was feeling his boyfriend hurt" Okay, lie down now," Dean lied back, Seth took Dean jeans off then lied next to him Seth took his phone off the nightstand" Who are you calling?" Dean asked" I'm taking tomorrow off," Dean snatched the phone from his hand" No,it's your first day you can't take it off!".

" But you need someone to take care of you!" Dean closed his eyes" Oh! Seth I'm a grown man I can take care of me," Seth pulled Dean carefully and placed his head on his chest" Tonight you are sleeping on my chest," Seth was playing with Dean's hair" I love you Seth," Dean muttered tiredness in his voice, he looks up" You still mad at me?" Dean said, Seth kissed his head" No i'm not, now close your eyes baby,".

x

In the morning Seth woke up and Dean wasn't on his chest he looked to his right and saw him, his body was exposed and the sunlight was shining from the window making Dean bruises look worse then last night.

Seth reached his hand and lightly run his fingers on the bruises he then leaned and kissed it softly, He looked at the clock, only half-hour left and he is going to work he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

x

Roman was standing with Tyler behind the counter" Are you sure that he is coming?" Roman was waiting like a teenager" Roman! this is the thousand time that you ask that question and the answer is the same, yes i'm sure! Why don't you go to your office and leave me focus on work," Tyler was making coffee.

Roman laughed" You look different when you are upset," Tyler gave him a strange look. Roman lifted his hands" Okay! I'm going but send me my morning coffee," he walks away toward his office" I never saw him acting like that!" he looked at his watch it's almost nine and Seth didn't show up. is he okay?

Tyler was thinking when he heard Seth's voice" Am I late?" Tyler glanced with a smile" Finally you are here, Roman was going crazy," he placed Roman's coffee in a small tray" Good morning first," says Seth getting behind the counter Tyler hugged him" Sorry man, now take this coffee to Roman's office,".

Seth took the tray and walked to the office he knocked the door.

" Come in!" a large grin formed on Roman's face when he saw Seth but he hide it. he was wearing a green t-shirt with his skinny black pants he is trying to kill him.

" Morning boss!" he placed the coffee in front of Roman" Morning. you are late Seth!" he was acting serious" I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise," he was looking down" That's fine. are you okay?" he coughed and continued" I mean if you are sick you can go home," Seth looked at him" No i'm good thanks,".

" Great, you can go now," Seth nodded and walked out. Roman eyes were on him till he was out he was smiling to himself" Oh Seth! What you did to me? you tuned me upside down!" he throw his head back grunting.

x

Tyler was taking orders and Seth was behind the counter" Seth! are you okay?" he asked" Yeah I'm good," he was thinking about what is Dean doing now is he hurting or is he okay?.

" Seth you don't look good. You can tell me anything okay," Seth looked at him with a sad eyes" Dean came back last night and he was like shit. he was bleeding in everywhere in his body and I left him alone," Tyler blinked" Who is Dean?" Seth didn't tell Tyler that he have a boyfriend.

" He is..he is my boyfriend," Tyler was surprised and shocked in the same time. He was thinking that Seth likes Roman but he got a boyfriend!" You didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend!" Johnny walked to them with some orders" Guys it's time to work not to talk, three coffee," Seth sets the order and hand it to Johnny" What happened with your boyfriend?" Tyler asked curiously" He is having fights all the time and he had a fight with a group of guys and they fucked him up, he looked like he got hit by a train," his voice was low.

Tyler placed his hand on Seth's shoulder" I'm sorry Seth but he look like he is a bum!" Tyler said what he thought right the way and honestly.

" Tyler please,".

" Am telling you honestly. How he is today?" asked Tyler" Better then last night. he was sleeping when I came I wanted to stay but he said that he can take care of himself".

" I really want to see him," says Tyler with a smile" Why?" asks Seth" I want to see the man that got my beautiful friend," Seth laughed.

x

Dean opened his eyes and felt like every bone in his body was broken" Oh Fuck!" he got off the bed lingeringly heading downstairs to the kitchen, the breakfast was on the table like always with the note of the morning, he heavily sat on the chair and unfold the paper.

' Morning love l made you some breakfast. I'm gonna come and check on you if I had a chance. love you'.

Dean grinned and start eating.

x

Roman walked towards the kitchen and Seth was there talking with Mark" The people love your food Mark," Mark laughed" Because of that I'm here kido," Mark handed Seth a tray full of delicious food Seth smelled it" Mmm delicious!" Roman was staring at the cute boy and smiling.

Tyler walked to the kitchen but stopped when he saw Roman standing hands fold against his chest looking at Seth with a grin he felt bad for him. Roman thinks that he may have a chance with Seth but he didn't know that he got a crazy boyfriend.

Seth turned to step out with the tray and almost bumped up against Roman" Oh sorry!" Seth said smiling at Roman" You love your new job?".

" Of course I do you are a great boss and the chefs are amazing and the other guys are awesom and I.. I gotta go, don't let the people wait, right boss?" Seth walked out quickly.

Tyler walked to him" Roman! why are you standing here?" Tyler didn't want for him to fall deeper in Seth's love cause he can't be his" Staring at my future lover," Roman winked".

" Roman stop acting like a teenager, and how you know that he is gonna be your "future lover" huh?" Tyler said a bit loudly.

" Tyler I know. he not gonna find someone better than me," Roman wasn't cocky he was confident" Ooh! I think its time for lunch let's go," both walked to the waiters dinning table in the corner. johnny, Dolph, Jimmy and Jay were already sitting and ready to eat" Where is Seth?" Jimmy asked.

" I didn't see him. he was in the kitchen," Roman looked at Tyler who shrugged. x

Seth was out calling Dean.

" Hello!".

Dean eyes were close and he was laying on the couch.

"Dean. How are you baby?" the concern was obvious in his voice.

" I'm fine still a live didn't die yet!".

" Dean stop! don't say that! and you're not in the mood to joke," Dean laughed and winced" Oh god!".

Dean ribs were hurting like a bitch" Dean are you okay?" he was hearing Dean's breath and the hurt that was coming with it" No I'm not. I need you to kiss my ribs so I can feel good," Seth laughed and heard Tyler voice calling for him.

" Coming. Dean they're calling me you want something?" he was looking behind" Ohh! okay go now but I'll get your ass tonight!" Seth only laughed more" Okay okay. bye," he hang up.

x

Seth walked toward his friends and glanced at Roman who was angry, Roman felt a lot of jealousy raising in his body and Tyler noticed that" Sorry I needed to finish the call," he was looking at Roman like he was explaining why he was out"nSeth you need to know that the lunch is the time that we discuss some stuff about the job, so please stop your phone calls at this time," Seth sat in his place his gazes were set on his plate" I said sorry!" he screamed.

Tyler was surprised by Seth" Seth what's wrong with you? he is your boss!" Tyler whispered to him. Roman got up and Seth eyes were on him till he disappeared in the hallway. Seth puffed" Fuck I didn't mean to snap at him," Johnny laughed" It's the first time that Roman ignor someone snapped at him!".

" Shut up Johnny!" Tyler snapped" Go and apologize to him, he is a good person and you don't need to lose your job!" Seth glanced at him and got up.

x

Roman slammed shut the office door hard pulling the elastic from his hair and unbuttoned his shirt button, he lied on the leather black couch and he heard a knock on the door" Tyler I'm not in the mood go now!" he shouted.

Seth took a deep breath and opened the door" I'm Seth. Can I come in?" Roman was angry with him but when he look in his eyes he forgets" Boss I didn't mean to snap at you like that i'm really sorry I-".

" Stop Seth I'm not mad but you disrespected me in front of my employees like i'm nothing if anyone was in my shoes you'll be fired you realize that, don't you?" Roman turned his face away from him.

" Roman please I'm sorry I wasn't in a good situation please," Roman eyes widened, first he snapped at him and now he is calling him Roman not Mr Roman and not boss, he is a cute guy anyway.

Seth sat on the ground in front of Roman, Roman looked at him for the first time their faces inches from one another and now Roman had a chance to look at Seth pink lips from a close distance.

" We are friends right? and beside friends you are my boss," Roman wanted to sit so Seth moved a little to be on Roman's right" Yeah we are friends but-".

" But what Roman? I'll do what you want," whatever he want! he want a lot of things from him" You are going out with me tonight," Seth blinked" You mean..like a date?" he asked.

Roman shook his head grinning" No it's not a date, two good friends are going to the bar to have some fun," he wish that is a date but it's not the right time.

Seth didn't know what to say what he gonna tell Dean" I'll be upset if you said no," Roman lied back giving Seth the chance to look at his exposed chest.

Seth looked at his hard body admiring the tattoo on his pec" l don't know l hav-" Roman cuts him off" You have to go with me!" Seth pouted" If that's what you want okay I'm going but just one hour," Roman smiled staring at Seth not saying any word" Cause I have to go home okay?" still staring at him silently.

Roman couldn't keep it any more he reached his hand and caressed Seth's cheek. Seth looked at Roman's hand not knowing what to do or to say" It's okay, it's okay,".

He then realized that he was touching Seth's face and immediately took his hand away" I'm sorry Seth," Seth was confused he got up" It's okay I have to go now, see you," he marched his way out the office and he closed the door standing there not realizing what just happened with him, he placed his hand on his cheek where Roman touched him then walks away.

x

In the evening Dean was watching tv he wasn't really watching. his phone was vibrating on the table he heavily reached his hand and answered the call.

" Yo! John!".

" Hi Dean Where are you man?"it was the time for Dean to head to work but he couldn't stand on his feet how could he go for a seven hours shift.

" I forgot to take the night off! I can't come!".

" What! why you can't come?".

" I had a rough fight last night and I can't even move,".

" Oh Dean you can't stop fighting people what's wrong with you?".

" John please stop now I can't talk my ribs is hurting. Can you tell Jeff that I'm not coming tonight properly this whole week?" John puffed.

" Okay I'm gonna tell him that you are not coming this week, see you,".

" Thanks, bye,".

x

Seth finished his shift and he was going out with Roman, Tyler was standing with Seth" Now you are done,you gotta go maybe your boyfriend is waiting," Seth smiled shyly he didn't tell Tyler that he was going out with Roman" I'm not going home. me and Roman are going out to drink something and have fun," that surprised Tyler cause Roman didn't tell him about it" Really! it's not a date right l mean. You have a boyfriend,".

Seth looked down" No it's not. we just want to have some fun, okay see you tomorrow Roman is waiting," he hugged him" Good night," Tyler screamed after him" Good night," he screamed back heading out.

x

Roman was standing in front of his car waiting for Seth when he saw him coming his face light up" Okay! let's go Rome," he hopped in the car then Roman drove them away.

Seth's phone was ringing it was Dean he immediately answered not caring if Roman will hear his conversation.

" Hey baby!" said Seth looking at Roman who was confused after hearing 'baby' word.

" Where are you Seth?" Dean was in pain and Seth heard the pain in his voice.

" Are you okay Dean? you are hurting,aren't you?".

" Yeah I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ribs, come home Seth I need you," he wasn't really hurting but he needed Seth. but that made the worry raising inside of Seth" Dean baby I'm coming hold on okay," he hang up looking over at Roman who was silent" Roman can you drive me home Dean is not okay please hurry!" Roman wasn't looking at him he felt like his heart was aching.

" Wh-who is Dean? your brother?" he knew that he wasn't his brother but he wished that he is" What! no he is my boyfriend, cause I'm gay if you don't have problem with it," Roman didn't say a word just shook his head and gluped.

Seth was directing Roman to his house they reached it in a quarter stopping the car in front of Seth's house.

Dean heard the car parking in front of the house he smiled expecting it to be Seth's he got off the couch heading toward the front door.

Seth opened the car door and wanted to leave but he looked at Roman who was focusing on the steering wheel" Thanks for the ride, we will go out another day see you tomorrow,".

" Seth I want to tell you that I'm-"Roman was cut off with...

" Seth! what are you doing?" Dean was standing on the door unreadable reactions on his face, it was jealousy and mixed with anger. he is gonna kill Seth and that guy definitely.

Roman turned to look who was the voice owner and saw a dirty shirtless angry man who looked like a sot with a messy blonde hair.

Seth heart dropped he almost was shaking, Dean will kill him now" Oh my god! what I'm gonna tell him!" he was pulling his hair and looking at Dean not wanting to leave the car.

x

A/N: What Dean is going to do now?  
Seth was so scared and that's mean that he know what Dean gonna do.  
don't worry guys I'll update soon just tell me that you love what I'm doing, your reviews the thing that keep me going and motivate me.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	7. Chapter 7

" Seth I want to tell you that I'm-"Roman was cut off with...

" Seth! what are you doing?" Dean was standing on the door unreadable reactions on his face, it was jealousy and mixed with anger, he is gonna kill that man definitely.

Roman turned to look who was the voice owner and saw a dirty shirtless angry man who looked like a sot with a messy blonde hair.

Seth heart dropped he was shaking, Dean will kill him now" Oh my god! what I'm gonna tell him?" he was pulling his hair and looking at Dean not wanting to leave the car.

Roman saw the fear in his eyes and knew that Dean is hurting him" Seth what's wrong?" Dean balled his fists" Seth get off the car and fucking come here right now!" Seth quickly got out and walked to him, Roman got down and stood there watching.

Dean eyes didn't leave the man that was with Seth" Who is this?" Seth was looking down" He is..he is my boss, can we go inside," he grabbed Dean's hand but Dean snatched it, he wasn't looking at him he was looking at Roman" You go inside Seth," Seth looked at Roman and waved him to leave and entered the house.

Roman got it and turned to leave he got into his car then drove away.

Dean gazes were following the car until it disappeared then walked in, Seth was standing in the living room he walked to him" Dean are you okay? let's go to the doctor,".

Dean was looking at him strangely" Why he is driving you?" there was no way out from this fight" Dean when you called me I was so confused and he offered to drive me home that's it, don't make a big deal out of it," Dean stepped closer to him so they were chest to chest.

Seth dropped his head down" Why?" Seth glanced at him" Why what?" he know exactly what" Why did you let him drive you home huh?" he was a little hurting when he talks" Dean you are hurting let's go to the doctor," he was holding Dean arms" I DON'T NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR!"he yells.

Seth eyes watered" Dean please I'm sorry," he said with a shaky voice" REALLY NOW YOU ARE SORRY!" still screaming in his face" I'm fucking hurt and you are hanging out with your boss?" he grabbed Seth's face so he can look in his eyes" Dean I was working when you called me I wasn't with him and I was confused...".

" SHUT UP!" he shouted and placed his hand on his ribs" Dean are you okay?" Dean pushed him away" STAY AWAY SETH STAY AWAY!" he screamed" No you're hurting let me help you," he stepped closer but Dean pushed him again" Don't come near me unless you want to get hurt, I can't control myself,".

Seth start crying" Dean I'm sorry I'll not let it happen again, let me help you please," he wasn't scared if he gonna get hurt he just needed to help his man he stepped closer and grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean snatched it away and grasped Seth face hard" Dean please don't hurt me I love you," but he still grasping him hard he saw a tear rolling down his cheek" SETH STAY THE FUCK AWAY!".

He pushed Seth ruggedly making him fall back. Seth's head barged into the edge of the couch and he felt like his head splitted in two he placed his hand on it feeling a wet warmness and looked at his hand it was blood he was bleeding.

Dean heard the plonk and looked at Seth his head was bleeding he ran to him" Seth! Seth oh my god Seth! I'm so fucking sorry!"he was holding his head, Seth looked at him with half open eyes" Dean!" he was blinking slowly Dean kissed his head" l didn't mean to do this!" he hugged him tightly.

Seth vision start to fade slowly and he was out cold.

x

Seth opened his eyes tardily after nearly half-hour he felt a twinge in the back of his head he placed his hand, it was bandaged he looking around he realized that he was lying on the couch, he tried to get up but his head start to throb" Ooh god!" he sit back again.

Dean was in the kitchen making dinner when he heard Seth's voice he immediately ran to the living room" Seth you're awake," he sat on the floor next to him and held his hand and caressed his hair" Dean my head is throbbing," his eyes were shut.

Dean felt guilty he caused that pain to his love" Seth I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean to push you," Seth wasn't remembering what happened very much" What happened? oh!" he was hurting.

Dean didn't know how to say that he did that to him" We were fighting and l..I, but Seth I told you to stay away but you didn't and I couldn't control myself so I pushed you, I brought the doctor over here and he cleaned you wound, I really am sorry," Seth remembered the fight and when Dean pushed him and his tears start to fall.

" Dean why?" Dean wiped them and kissed his cheek" I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry," one tear rolled down Dean's cheek and Seth saw it" You're crying Dean!" his eyes were full of tears and innocence" I'm an asshole Seth I don't deserve you," Dean was crying too he was the reason of that tears on Seth's cheek.

Seth cupped his cheek and wiped his tears" It's okay don't cry I'll be fine," Ughh Seth's heart was so tender he never saw Dean crying so he felt bad" I love you Seth,"Dean leaned and place a quick kiss on his lips" I love you too, your ribs still hurting?" Dean shook his head" I don't care," Seth smiled weakly" No Dean if you still in pain you need to go to the doctor," he was caressing Dean's cheek" I'm good as long as you're good," he leaned and kissed Seth passionately.

" Dean I'm hungry,".

" The dinner is ready if you can't make it to the dinning table I'll bring you the food right here," Seth smiled and got up" I think I can- ooh!" his head start to throb again" Stay here I'll bring it," Dean ran to the kitchen.

Seth sat up ready to eat Dean came back with a tray" What did you make for the dinner?" Dean placed the tray in his lap" Nothing much rice and vegetables soup, you love it right?" Seth looked at his meal" Yummy! yes I love it," he took his spoon and looked at Dean" You are not gonna eat with me? "Dean smiled" No I'm not hungry," Seth extended a spoonful of rice toward him he ate it" Feed me Dean, you didn't feed me since months," Dean laughed and took the spoon and start to feed him.

x

Seth finished eating and Dean took the tray to the kitchen, Seth's phone buzzed he took it from his pocket it was a message from Roman he glanced at Dean he was busy with cleaning the kitchen he tapped on the screen to open it.

' Seth are you okay? I'm worried about you please reply or call me I'm waiting'.

Seth glanced at Dean again cause he was scared as he tapped a reply.

' I'm fine don't worry see you tomorrow and good night'.

x

Roman was laying in his bed holding his phone when he got the reply, the reply wasn't enough he still worried though he sighed throwing the phone on the bed and lying back.

Seth got up carefully walking to the kitchen" Seth what are you doing here?" Dean ran to him" The doctor said you don't have to move too much!" he was taking Seth's hair away from his face" Dean C'mon I'm fine".

" No you need to sleep, go to bed now," Dean was guiding him upstairs and Seth was complaining about it" Deeeeeean please I'm not sleepy,".

Dean opened the bedroom door walking with Seth inside" Seth don't act like a baby lie down," Seth lied on the bed" Pleeeeeeease Dean I don't want to sleep it's too early," Dean pulled the covers over his body" Seth stop it! I'm gonna sleep too, you want to stay awake alone?".

Dean lied next to him slowly cause of his ribs" No!" Seth forgot about Dean aching ribs and placed his head on Dean's chest" Ohh Seth!" Seth lifted his head" Dean i'm so sorry I forgot about your ribs baby I'm sorry," Seth was concerned.

Dean wasn't hurting that much but he was acting to make Seth worry much more" Ohhh! god what did you do Seth ohh!" he start to cough" Dean i'm so sorry I'm gonna call a doctor," he wanted to get up but Dean grabbed his hand" Seth I can't breathe,".

Seth eyes watered" Dean!" he closed his eyes and Seth was horrified he start to cry shaking Dean" Dean baby Dean answer me oh my god!" when Seth was about to get up Dean grabbed his hand and he was grinning" I'm fine Seth stop crying," Seth looked at him" Dean what the hell! you scared the shit out of me, if you wasn't hurting am gonna punch you,".

Dean start laughing Seth turned his face angrily" I'm sorry babe I just wanted to see what you gonna do if something happened to me," he grabbed Seth's chin smacking their lips in a passionate breath taking kiss, Seth was sucking on Dean's bottom lip and moaning his hands were in Dean hair pulling on it.

He pulled away when his head start hurting stingingly" Dean stop you know how we gonna end up," Dean looked in his eyes" I love you,"their foreheads were together and they were breathing in each other mouths" Let's sleep now," Dean nodded lying down with Seth, Seth placed his head on Dean's arm and hugged it tightly wincing from the pain in the back of his head.

x

Seth opened his eyes in the morning his head was spinning his vision wasn't so clear he looked at the clock and it was ten past nine he was late" Shit!" he quickly got up and dressed whatever was in his way walking into the bathroom brushing his teeth quickly and splashing some water on his face running downstairs when he was about to head out he felt a vertigo he stopped a little till it gone and walked slowly to Dean's car pulling the car out of the barking lot.

x

Roman was in his office tapping his fingers on the desk and looking at his watch.

Tyler walked in and Roman stood up" Did he come yet?" he asked and Tyler shook his head" I'm sure that something happened to him, Tyler you didn't see that guy he looked like a criminal, Seth was shaking when he saw him, he is definitely abusing him I can't even call him!" Tyler sat on the couch" He told me that they are in love and I don't think that he will hurt him," Roman glanced at him not knowing what to do.

x

Seth arrived to the restaurant and looked in the rare view mirror, his hair was a mess he gathered his hair and felt the bandage still in his head, he pulled it off and winced he looked at the bandage there was a blood on it, he placed his hand on the wound there was a droplet of blood he didn't care and tied his hair.

He entered the restaurant and came face to face with Tyler" Seth you're here," Tyler hugged him" Yeah I was so tired and I didn't wake up early," Tyler still hugging him" Tyler what's wrong? you miss me that much," Tyler stepped away" Yeah and Roman told me about your boyfriend being angry and screaming at you and I thought that he may hurt you," Seth felt dizzy a little and held his head" No no we're good he didn't hurt me,".

Tyler noticed that Seth wasn't okay" Seth are you okay?" Seth nodded" I'm fine, is Roman upset cause I'm late?" Tyler remembered how much Roman was concern about him" No he is waiting for you in the office," Seth walked dizzying, Tyler followed him" Seth you don't look good!" Seth rested on the wall shutting his eyes in pain" I'm fine Tyler I'm fine,".

He continued his way reaching Roman's office knocking on the door and opened it.

Roman saw Seth walking in he got up" Seth you're here," he walked toward him.

Seth head was spinning around his vision wasn't too clear he wasn't able to talk he just was looking at Roman when everything went black, Roman wrap his arms around him" Seth! Seth are you okay?" Roman sat on the ground holding Seth in his arms, Seth eyes were close and his body motionless, Roman slapped him lightly trying to wake him but Seth didn't move, Roman looked at him closely, his long dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks, his soft tan skin and his parted pink thin lips.

Roman caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, he licked his lips and cupped Seth's cheek then leaned forward, he wanted to kiss him so badly, he kissed him lightly on the lips enjoying the feel of Seth soft lips touching his, Seth wasn't moving, Roman moved to Seth's neck placing tender kisses on his neck" Fuck..you're so sweet," Roman muttered then return to Seth's neck he only stopped when he felt wetness on his forearm that was under Seth's head, he looked at his arm.

" Fuck! Seth!" he saw the blood, he start to slap him lightly" Seth wake up,"lifted him up in his arms" Tyler! Tyler!" Roman screamed and placed Seth on the couch, Tyler rushed into the office, he freaks out when he saw the blood on Roman's white shirt" Fuck! what happened to him?".

" I don't fucking know just call the ambulance!" Roman screamed, Tyler pull his phone out about to call them when Seth opened his eyes" T..T..Tyler!" Seth mumbled Roman was busy pulling sterilized napkins from his office drawer when he realized that Seth opened his eyes.

" Seth!" Roman ran toward him on the couch, he knelt in front of Seth" D..don't call the ambulance i'm..m fine," Seth tried to get up but Roman laid him back" No you're not! stay here and don't move till the ambulance come," Roman demanded as he got up, Seth grab Roman's hand" I swear boss i'm fine, I just need a new bandage," Seth took the napkin from Roman's hand trying to reach his wound but Roman took it and walked toward the bathroom to bring first aid ket" Uh.. Fuck!" Seth closed his eyes.

Roman returned with the ket and sat behind him, Tyler choose it the time to leave them alone and walked out of the office closing the door behind him he is not gonna be worry since Seth is in Roman arms.

Roman was sterilizing his wound" Uhh it hurts!" Roman was angry he wanted to know from where he got that gash" Seth how did you get that wound?" he asked while he bandaged Seth's wound.

Seth was silent remembering last night" Seth answer me, Dean did it right?" Seth looked at him with wide eyes" No no Dean have nothing to do with that I fell off the stairs," the look on Seth's face has delivered the correct message to Roman" It's Dean right?" Seth looked in his eyes and wanted to say yes but didn't, he still denying" No Roman I told you Dean didn't do it, he love me," Roman cupped his cheeks and Seth looked at him with wondering look why he was holding him like this.

" Seth if he is hurting you don't hide it you can leave him and I'm gonna do whatever I can to save you,".

" Roman what's wrong with you? why are you holding me like this? and it's not your business," Seth yell sharply.

Roman moved his hands and got up" I'm sorry, you're right it's not my business, you can take the day off," he said tenderly unlike Seth opening the door and leaving" Fuck!" he lied back.

x

Roman walked to the counter" Guys take care of the restaurant I'll not be here today," Tyler looked at him and knew that he was upset so he followed him" Rome wait!" he screamed after him, Roman stopped in his way not turning around" What happened with you guys?" Roman looked down" Tyler I don't feel good please, I'm going home, talk to you later,".

x

Tyler walked into the office and Seth was still lying there" Seth what happened? I saw Roman rushing out the restaurant and said that he is not gonna be here today," he sat on the chair" He was getting in my personal life so I screamed in his face and said that isn't his business," said Seth in a low tone.

" How he was getting in your personal life what he said?" Seth start to play with his fingers" He kept on saying that Dean caused me that wound-" Tyler cuts him off" You were angry cause he was saying the truth right?"Seth was playing with his fingers and on the verge of tears.

" Tyler please!" one tear rolled on his cheek" Seth, Dean did it right?" Seth start to cry" He didn't hit me on purpose he didn't mean to do that," Tyler got up and walked toward him" He caused you that gash anyway wither it was on purpose or not, you didn't have to scream in Roman's face while he was trying to help you! Seth he care about you a lot and he is a great guy you have to go and see him," Tyler pointed a finger in his face.

Seth felt like he did the wrong thing and he felt guilty" Okay," Tyler smiled" Since you have the day off why don't you go and spend the day with him? I mean as an apology," Tyler was trying to make them together and alone so may that gonna make Roman feel better" But I don't know where he is!" Tyler smirked" I know, get up,".

x

Tyler pulled up the car in front of Roman house" That's it," Seth was eyeing the large house" Wow it's a really big house, he is leaving alone in a big house like that! "Tyler smiled at him" C'mon Seth he will be surprised, get down I gotta go,".

" You're not coming with me?".

" What! ohhh I gotta take care of the buissnes," Seth got down and walked to the door knocking it waiting for Roman to open.

x

A/N: TBC...

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	8. Chapter 8

Roman was upstairs shirtless laying on the bed he heard the door but he didn't get up, the knocks on the door didn't stop so he lazily made his way to the door and opening it.

" Hi!" Roman was stunned" Seth what are you doing here?" Seth smiled his eyes drifted down to watch Roman's tan hard body, he now got the chance to see that tattoo it was awesome, his dark hair was spreading on his shoulders he liked that hair so much he wanted to touch it but not now.

This was the first time that he saw his boss like that, he shook all of that thoughts and then looked at Roman's face again" Ca- can I come in?" Roman stepped aside to allow Seth to come in" Sure,".

Seth walked in and start looking around to check the house" You're living in a great house Rome," Roman didn't say anything and Seth got it he was upset.

Seth walked and stood in his face" Roman I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I said," Roman was watching Seth mouth, oh! he want to suck the life out of those pink lips" Roman please say something," Roman smiled" It's okay Seth don't apologize," Seth hugged him tightly, Roman didn't wrap his arms around him at first but then he did closing his eyes inhaling Seth scent he wasn't letting go but Seth pulled away" Okay we'll spend the whole day together," Seth eyes were peeking on Roman body" Really!".

Roman was happy to hear that he is going to spend the day with the man that he is in love with...he finally admitted to himself that it wasn't admiration it was more, it was a real love he is in love with that guy" So Rome what do you want to do with me?" a lot of things he wanted to do a lot with him" Whatever you want,"Seth grabbed his hand" Let's watch a movie, where is the tv?".

x

Dean woke up and felt the pain eased a little he looked next to him but Seth wasn't there" What Seth! you can not go to work today!" he took his phone off the table and called Seth but he heard the phone ringing in the bathroom.

" What the fuck!" he got up pacing in the room" Where is he? he didn't even give me the fucking address," he kicked the chair and broke everything in his way walking downstairs" Seth why did you leave?" he kicked the couch and turned the table.

He felt the pain in his ribs again and collapsed on the floor panting hugging his knees to his chest tight" Seth baby where are you? I need you now," he is a crazy lover he can't live without knowing anything about Seth.

x

After watching the movie Seth felt hungry" I'm hungry," he looked at Roman and he smiled" Let's go and make a cake," Seth jumped off the couch and pulled Roman by the hand" Easy Seth,".

They stepped in the kitchen" I love the chocolate cake and since I'm in your house you gonna do what I want," Seth pointed a finger in Roman's face and Roman laughed" Okay Seth chocolate," they start making the cake and talking and Roman would touch Seth whenever he got the chance to do so.

Seth was mixing the chocolate and Roman reached his finger to taste it but Seth slapped his hand away" Aww Seth let me taste it".

" Don't touch my chocolate," Roman faked a sad face and Seth blotch his fingers with chocolate and stained Roman's face" Seth what you did?" Roman start to wipe it and Seth was staining him more and laughing" You wanted to taste it Roman,".

Roman grabbed Seth hands with one hand and reached his other hand blotching it with a big amount of chocolate and spreading it all over Seth face, Seth start to laugh"Okay okay, that's enough I give up you are the winer, now let's finish making this cake,".

x

Roman was sitting with his face painted with chocolate and a fork in hand waiting for Seth to bring the cake out of the oven, Seth cut the cake cubicly and smelled it" Yum yum yum!" Roman was watching him with a smile he is a cute boy and he is in love with him.

Seth placed the cake on the table and sat next to Roman" Smells good," Seth placed one piece in Roman plate and three in his plate" What! just one piece!" Seth filled his mouth" It's my cake," he kept on eating" I'm bigger than you so I have to eat more than you," Roman took a piece from Seth's plate.

They ate the whole cake and cleaned up the mess that they did in the kitchen.

x

In the evening Seth and Roman were lying on the couch" Your cake was delicious," Roman said but heard nothing from Seth" Seth?" no reply he glanced at him and he was sleeping peacefully on the couch with his hands on his stomach Roman got closer to watch him, his small mouth was open his blonde hair was on his face, Roman caressed his hair and kissed his forehead" You got me Seth," he kissed his forehead again" I love you," he was caressing his hair but Seth moved a little so Roman took a step back.

Seth opened his eyes and looked around and suddenly got up" What is the time?" Roman looked at the clock" It's seven".

" What! I gotta go Dean most be worried about me,".

Roman head dropped down at the mention of Dean's name Seth got up and ran to the front door he looked at the parking lot and didn't see his car" Shit! Roman please drive me to the restaurant,".

x

They reached their destination in a quarter" Thank you for today it was awesome," Seth hugged him and left the car, Roman smiled looking at Seth as he drove his car away, Roman got down and entered the restaurant.

Tyler saw him and didn't believe his eyes Roman was there wearing a gym short and his hair was a little messy and grinning" Hi guys!" he sat across of Tyler" Roman are you okay?" Roman just smiled and Wade was listening to their conversation" I'm just more then okay," Tyler thought about Seth" What happened between you guys?" the grin on Roman lips became larger" Nothing much we spent the whole day together and we have made a cake together we played in chocolate and he hugged me two times today," Roman was so happy and Tyler was happy for his friend but Wade wasn't" I'm happy for you, but Roman don't fall in him too deep he may not be yours," Roman frowned at his friend statement but he was right" Tyler his boyfriend is hurting him you understand, I'm gonna do anything to take him away from that monster,".

x

Seth arrived to the house and parked the car he was surprised when he saw the front door wide open" Dean!" he ran inside and his mouth dropped open" Dean?" he saw the mess all over the place the kitchen was a mess and so was the living room.

The whole house was topsy-turvy the couches were overturned and a chair was broken and nothing of the furnishings was in it place" Dean!" he was looking around searching for Dean, he glanced at the living room and saw Dean lying on the ground he ran to him" Dean! Dean!" he pulled his head on his lap and start shaking him" Dean are you okay?" he didn't know that he was crying hugging Dean's head against his chest.

Dean opened his eyes slowly and smiled" You came back," Seth looked at him" Thanks god you're okay," he hugged him again crying" I thought that you'll never come back," Seth cupped his cheeks" What! why would I never come back? I love you," Dean smiled" Cause all I do is hurting you," Seth hugged him again" Don't say that again, what happened in here?" Dean scratch his neck" I was a bit angry," Seth smiled and kissed him deeply.

Dean pulled away" You gonna give me the address of the restaurant that you're working in right now," Seth laughed" You crazy," he wrapped his arms around Dean neck and kissed him again.

x

2 Weeks Later

Seth and Dean were happy and they never had a fight, Dean was telling Seth how much he love him and that Seth is his, every single day and he was coming to see Seth in the restaurant too.

Seth and Roman were hanging out everyday and they became too close and Roman was falling deeper and deeper in Seth's love, Tyler was telling him that he should keep a distance between him and Seth but he didn't take the advice he was waiting for the right opportunity to tell Seth how much he love him, he was feeling that Seth likes him too so maybe that will give him more courage to admit about his love.

Seth was in the kitchen waiting for the meal to be ready" C'mon Mark the customers are starving," Mark laughed and handed him the tray" Thank you," he took it and in his way he came face to face with Wade, Seth moved to the right to avoid him but he stood in his face Seth moved to the left and Wade did the same" Move away," Seth said sharply but Wade didn't move" FUCKING move away Wade!" he snapped.

Roman came from behind Wade when he heard Seth voice" What's wrong Seth," Seth looked at Wade" Nothing boss I wanted to take the order from him and he refused," Wade winked to Seth then left.

Roman looked at Seth" Is he bothering you?" Seth shook his head" No I don't give him any attention," Roman smiled and rested on the wall" So what we gonna do tonight?" Seth laughed" What you mean?" Roman pinched Seth cheek" You know what I mean,"Seth wrinkled his nose" I may go home early tonight," Roman raised an eyebrow.

" What! No you are not, we are going to my house and we gonna drink three bottles of whisky," Seth laughed and Roman grinned" Three! I'll be drunk from the first glass,".

" Please Seth we gonna have fun," Roman begged and Seth smiled" Okay I'm going," Roman kissed his cheek" Seth where is the order the man is waiting!"Tyler screamed, Seth ran to him, Roman was looking at him running and smiled.

x

Dean was sitting across of Tyler and Johnny" What would you like to drink Mr Ambrose?" asked Tyler with a sharp voice, he saw Dean a lot in the last two weeks and he hate him for treating Seth like that, Seth has told him about their past and everything happened with them" Nothing thank you I just came to see Seth,".

Seth came with an order and didn't notice that Dean was sitting there" Three coffee," Seth sat on the chair next to Dean, Dean smiled" You look tired," Seth glanced and saw Dean" Dean baby!" he hugged him" I wanted to see you,".

Tyler was annoyed by Dean being in here he walked toward Roman office and walked in.

Roman noticed that he was annoyed" What's the matter?" Tyler sat down" That jerk Dean is sitting out there," Roman dropped his head down" I'm gonna tell him," Tyler didn't understand what he ment" Tell what?".

" I'm gonna tell Seth that I love him and tonight,"Tyler blinked" What no no no you're kidding right?" Roman shook his head" No Tyler I'm not I need to tell him I can't keep it anymore Dean doesn't deserve him and I need to take Seth away from him,".

" Roman don't do it you're going to be the only one hurting," Roman knows that very much but he needs to do that cause he can't keep that love inside he need to take it out" I don't care he needs to know how much I love him,".

x

Seth ended his shift and stood out there waiting for Roman when Wade came to him" What are you doing here pretty?" Wade leaned against the car,Seth didn't answer him he just puffed" I feel that there's something going on between you and Roman," Seth eyes widened" It's not your buissnes, now can you leave me alone!" Wade smirked" I don't think that Dean would like the way you and Roman are acting!" Seth raised his eyebrows" SHUT THE FUCK UP OR-".

" What's going on guys?" Roman showed up and Wade left without saying anything" C'mon let's go," Seth said getting into the car, Roman felt like something was going on between them but didn't give it much attention.

x

Dean was in the bar watching the people dance" How is Seth doing?" Dean turned to see his friend" Fine," he replied simply" You guys are not fighting right?" Dean smiled" Nope, we are good,"John rolled his eyes at his friend crazy manner.

x

Seth and Roman arrived and Roman's heart was beating so fast, the moment is coming he is minutes away from admitting his love to the man who stole his heart, they entered the house.

" You know Roman I really love your house," Roman laughed as Seth sat on the couch" I'm going to bring the glasses," Roman walked in the kitchen he was so confused he was thinking about the right way to tell him and what his reaction.

They were drinking and watching tv Seth was into the movie but Roman wasn't he was think a lot, he felt that this was the right time he got a bit of courage inside, taking a deep breath he took the remote off the table and turned the tv off" What! Roman why? I was enjoying this movie," Roman turned to look into Seth eyes" Seth I want to tell you something," he took both of Seth hands between his" What is it Rome? tell me," Roman was uneasy he was sweating" I don't know how to say it," Seth was wondering what it could be" Roman tell me am your friend you can tell me whatever you want,".

Roman cupped Seth cheeks and Seth looked at him strangely" Seth I'm about to tell you something I've been keeping, but I need you to promise me that after you know, we will stay the same nothing is going to change between us," Seth nodded" I promise C'mon," Roman caressed his cheeks with his thumbs" Seth I am...I'm...Seth I'm in love with you!" Seth eyes widened and he was speechless" Wh..what?".

x

A/N: I think that's a good chapter for now cause I won't continue this story for some reason! hope you like it and see you in the next chapter if I worked on it=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	9. Chapter 9

Omg! it's look like there's a new readers to my story! thank you guys and I appreciate that and here's a special thanks for you:  
1-puppy. 2-the business gir.  
3-the hadeel.

thank you so much for encouraging me to keep going.

Xxx xxx Xxx

"Seth I'm about to tell you something I've been keeping, but I need you to promise me that after you know, we will stay the same nothing is going to change between us" Seth nodded"I promise come on"Roman caressed his cheeks with his thumbs"Seth I am...I'm...Seth I'm in love with you"Seth eyes widened and he was speechless.

"wh..what"Roman eyes were full of hope and sincerity"Seth I love you, I swear I love you, since you came to me in the first day you became my everything"he was caressing Seth cheeks"I-I don't know what to say or how to act"Roman leaned in and sucked Seth lips into his mouth.

Seth wasn't kissing him back but he allowed Roman to kiss him, Roman was shifting between Seth's upper lip and his bottom lip sucking the life out of them Seth wasn't pushing him away so he took his time tasting those pretty soft lips, he loved the feel of the smoothness of Seth lips aginst his, his hands traveled from Seth's neck down to rest on his hips, Roman groaned when his tongue touched Seth mouth and when he was about to slide it in Seth pushed him away.

"Roman stop! what are you doing?"his lips were pink and glittering"Seth I told you that I love you"he held Seth hand and kissed it, Seth pulled it away and got up he felt like he will be crying in a minute not knowing the reason"where are you going?"Roman followed him"I have to go Dean is waiting".

Roman saw the tears in those innocent eyes, he knew that Seth had mentioned Dean's name as a reminder that he have got a man waiting for him, Roman pulled Seth by the arm and hugged him tight and kissed his head,Seth closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Roman chest but pulled away opening the door and leaving Roman wiped his face confused not understanding Seth's reaction.

Dean was drinking some wine when some handsome guy walked to him"hey sweetie give me from this thing that you're drinking"Dean blinked on him and handed him the wine"what's your name?"the guy questioned sipping him drink"why is that?"the guy smiled"I like you and I would like to know you baby"the guy reached his hand and touched Dean's cheek.

Dean looked at him grinning"now tell me what do you want?"the boy leaned closer to Dean"I think we should go to my house tonight and I'll show you exactly what I want"the boy said in a whores tone, Dean just laughed loudly"I think you should finish your drink and get your ass up and leave right now, because if I saw your face in the next five minutes you'll not be able to go home, okay sweetie"Dean sipped from his drink eyeing the boy leave, and he laughed"he think that I'm gonna leave with him while my love is waiting for me, jerk".

Seth arrived home after sitting alone in the park for nearly one hour he then went to the restaurant to bring his car,he dropped his head on the steering wheel and sighed he got a strange feel since he left Roman house; he was thinking about the way Roman was kissing him, he shook his head and looked at his watch Dean was coming in one hour he slide outta the car and walked into the house he didn't bother to turn the lights on he walked straight upstairs an into the bedroom he kicked off his shoes and stood in front of the mirror.

He still thinking about Roman he like Roman so much but he didn't see it coming maybe if he wasn't with Dean he will give Roman a chance, he suddenly remembered his boyfriend and covered his face with his palms he took off his t-shirt and stood there looking at his reflection he stepped closer to the mirror and saw a scar on his shoulder, he remembered that day when he was in Hunter's restaurant...

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

He was working hard he smiled when Dean entered the restaurant smiling"Hi babe"Dean mouthed waving to him, it was Friday night Dean day off so he decided to catch a meal in the restaurant and see Seth, it was the day when his friend Adrian returns after two years in London.

Adrian entered the restaurant to surprise his old friend, Seth was taking Dean food to him"hi baby i would like to stay with you but I got a lot of work"Seth said then walked quickly but he stopped in his track when he saw his friend in front of him"Adrian!"Seth screamed and Dean looked toward him.

Seth ran toward Adrian and hugged him"Sethie boy!"Adrian hugged him back, Dean was angry his grip tightened on his fork he was boiling with jealousy as he watched them hugging each other, Adrian leaned forward and kissed Seth's cheek and that's it for Dean he got up and rushed toward them, he shoved Adrian away"don't touch him!"Dean screamed angrily, everybody staring at them,"Dean! What the fuck"Seth wasn't surprised by Dean he always get blinded by his jealousy but not now.

Dean grabbed Seth's arm"we're going home"Dean screamed, everybody was looking at them and whispering"Dean stop everybody is looking at you guys"Adrian got closer to Dean"shut up and get the hell away from us"Dean was screaming and pulling Seth's arm Adrian left them and walked away"Dean stop I'm not coming anywhere, I have a lot of work"he screamed snatched his arm away.

That noise brought the boss Hunter"Seth don't do that come with me or I'll drag you"Dean was super angry like always, Seth raised his eyebrows"oh really oh really Ambrose who the hell..."Hunter interrupt them"what is all this noise Seth?"Seth looked at him and his head dropped down"I'm so so sorry boss but Dean and I..." "Seth if you guys are fighting then do it I don't give a shit about it but go and solve your issues out take that lunatic with you, you have the day off"Hunter said and walked away.

Seth squinted at Dean"let's go"Dean said and walked out the restaurant"Dean why the hell you're doing that are you trying to make me lose my fucking job"Dean wasn't answering"follow me and we'll talk about it"Seth grabbed his hand"no Dean talk to me now"Dean snatched his hand and got in his car and pulled out"Dean! Dean fuck you"he screamed driving after him.

Dean stepped in the house first followed by Seth who shut the door hard"look at me Dean!"Dean looked at him"what the hell are you trying to do huh?"Dean took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket" why did he kiss you?he is your friend I got it but why the hell would he kiss you?"he shouted as he lighted a cigarette.

Seth rolled his eyes angrily"oh my god I'm sick Dean I'm sick of you"Seth was screaming loudly"and I'm sick of telling you I don't want anyone to touch you"Dean kicked the chair away dragging from his cigarette and puffing"I own you Seth you are mine"he grabbed Seth by the back of his neck and smashed his lips, Seth was fidgeting and pushing Dean away he was tasting the cigarette from his lips and he hate it.

Dean pushed Seth and pressed him against the wall, Seth finally got his mouth away from Dean's"stop!don't kiss me while you're inhaling this shit"he didn't like Seth pushing him away like this, that wasn't good for Seth cause it only make Dean angrier so in return he inhaled from it again and puffed in Seth's face, Seth start to cough.

"you are mine and I'll do whatever I want with you and you'll like it"grabbing Seth hair roughly kissing him again, his hand moved down unbuttoning Seth shirt, he was sucking the air out of his lungs, pulling out of the kiss Seth was panting and coughing his eyes close, he then sucked on his cheek he moved lower and sucked on his neck"I own you"Seth got the strength and pushed him away"no you don't!".

Dean eyes went wider and his blood boiling"what!"Seth was coughing"I'm not yours Dean we are just in love and I can leave whenever the hell I want"Dean stepped closer to him"Seth don't say it! you are mine"Seth start to cough more when Dean got closer to him cause of the cigarette that was in his hand"get the fucking cigarette away from me"he shoved him away,taking off his shirt tossing it on the floor he was about to pass Dean when Dean grasped his arm foully slamming him against the wall.

"say that you are mine Seth say it"he was screaming in his face but that didn't scares Seth"no Dean you should understand that I can leave when I want to, and stop saying that you own me I don't see your name written on my body to be yours! do you see anything"Seth opened his arms and looked at his own body"Seth you are mine wether you like it or not"Seth laughed and coughed"oh really no I'm not what you gonna do"Seth shoved him again but Dean grabbed his neck pressing him aginst the wall and quenched the cigarette on Seth's shoulder, he start to scream out in pain.

"who own you now?"Seth start to cry from the burning pain in his shoulder he was trying to push Dean away but Dean was stronger"De..Dean...please stop"Dean pushed Seth on the floor turning to leave but he heard Seth crying and screaming in pain he looked at him and saw his tears and the horrible scorching on his shoulder he wiped his face and sat on the floor next to Seth"Seth I'm sorry I did.."he held Seth's head and caressed his hair.

Seth moved away from him"stay away from me"he screamed holding his shoulder and his tears weren't stopping, Dean leaned again and pulled him against his chest"I'm sorry Seth I'm so sorry"he kissed his forehead"stay away from me Dean stay away"he was crying and sobbing hard on Dean's chest.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Seth brushed his fingers on the scar and panicked he start to think what happened with him that day was because of a kiss on the cheek what would that lunatic do if he knew what Roman did, shaking his head"no no, that's not gonna happen again no, he doesn't know anything, no no not again"he ran to the bathroom tears rolling down his cheeks turning on the water and stepping under it"not again"he sat down underneath the water hugging his knees.

Roman heard a knock on the door he got up and opened it to see Tyler"hey what happened?"Roman didn't say a word walking back and sitting on the couch"Rome come on tell me, did you told him?"Roman was looking down"I did"Tyler got closer to him"and what did he say?"."nothing, I kissed him and he didn't push me away I don't know what that suppose to mean"Tyler blinked"you kissed him, OMG!did he kiss you back"Roman shook his head and Tyler patted him on the shoulder"don't worry everything's going to be okay"Tyler said with a smile and Roman smiled back.

Dean entered the house and saw the lights off"Seth are you home?"walking upstairs and into the bedroom, he saw Seth clothes on the floor and smirked taking off his and walking into the bathroom, he saw Seth under the water and walked from behind him wrapping his arms around Seth's waist.

Seth flinched but got comfortable when he saw Dean he laid his head on Dean's shoulder"I missed you"Dean whispered in his ear then kissed it"I missed you so fucking much"he sucked his ear lobe into his mouth, Seth moaned as he pressed his body against Dean, Dean moved lower to lick at Seth neck he sucked at the wet sensitive spot where his neck and shoulders meet, Seth dugged his nails in Dean forearm and turned around to take Dean's mouth into his, his hands around Dean neck and his whole body was compressed against Dean's.

Dean hands rested on Seth waist pushing Seth's hips against his to feel their hard cocks rub as the warm water washed over their bodys, Seth was moaning when Dean tongue touched his, Dean hardness was against him it was enough for him to moan, Dean pushed Seth against the wall and he was on him again kissing his neck up to his cheek and toward his mouth he was groaning and squeezing Seth ass in his palms, Seth hands were on Dean back moving up and down"Dean"he moaned, Dean was sucking on his neck and his hand moved to grab at Seth's dick and stroke lightly looking at Seth face and smiling.

"you want me to suck you?"he asked and heard a moan so he stroked harder and got on his knees licking at the the tip of his dick the sucking it inside his wet hot mouth, Seth moaned loudly at the sensation holding Dean head as he inched him in, Dean took every inch inside and start to suck harder taking him in and out, as a rule Seth wasn't able to thrust; Dean is the only one who's thrusting between the couple, so Seth just moaning and scratching Dean's scalp.

Dean popped the head and licked at the head by the tip of his tongue teasing his partner he then moved to suck at the skin between his dick and balls"De..an fuck me"Dean groaned at the request then sucked on his balls, Seth head rested on the wall with an open mouth and shut eyes moaning his lover name, Dean stood up and kissed Seth mouth again making him taste his own precum on Dean lips he held Seth leg and wrap it around his waist, the younger male automatically wrapped the other on around his dominant waist reaching his hand and turning off the water.

Dean carried him out the shower throwing him on the bed getting on top of him and attacking his mouth, Dean was thrusting his dick against Rollins like he was fucking him, Dean pulled on his bottom lip and released it repeatedly, Seth was moaning and digging his nails in Dean lower back"you gonna suck my dick, don't you?"Seth nodded his head sucking on Dean mouth for the last time.

Dean got up pulling Seth from the hair to get him up"get on your knees on the floor"Seth obeyed his dominate and got on the floor, by the back of his head Dean pulled him to work himself in Seth mouth, Seth was moaning around the shaft and scratching Dean ass"fuck"Dean grunted as he interjected his cock in Seth throat who gagged, he start to thrust in and out fast at first then slowing down, Seth was moving with him and popping-up the head, Dean pulled his cock out of the warm mouth and held him by the hair, stroking himself roughly and running his dick on Seth cheeks and lips.

Seth was opening his mouth every time Dean pass his dick on his lips but Dean would pull him back he was chasing the dick and moaning, Dean pushed his dick back in his mouth harder hitting Seth throat and thrusting sorely"un..your fucking mouth"his head was throwing back and he was groaning, Seth eyes were close he cupped his cheek"look at me, prepare yourself for me"he was rubbing his cheek.

Seth pulled the cock out"no Dean fuck me without preparing"Dean smiled and leaning and placing a sloppy hungry kiss on his lips pulling him up laying him on the bed and getting between his open legs his dick was rubbing on Seth ass and he can feel Seth hardness on his abs he grabbed his cock and lined it with the pink hole he slowly inched himself in.

Seth broke the kiss to cry out in pain mixed with pleasure"uhh..uhh fuck"Seth squeezed his eyes and moaned as Ambrose start to move in deeper"are you okay?"Dean asked his lover, Seth ran his tongue on his lips wetting them"I'm fine keep on moving uh.."Dean start to thrust into him faster groaning and biting on his love neck, he slammed into him and began to thrust roughly hitting those pleasurable spots over and over again, he grabbed Seth dick it was leaking stroking him in time with his thrusts"Dean I'm gonna cum".

Seth was crying in pleasure, Dean start to stroke him fast"me too baby"he kissed him and start to pound away in him rapidly hitting his sensitive bundles, Seth broke the kiss panting"Deeeean shit uuuhh"his cum spluttered hot and thick on Dean hand and their abs, Dean felt the tight ass clenching around his cock squeezing him tightly he felt that his fluid was about to shot too, he grabbed Seth face and sucked on his lips as his cum shot thickly in spurts filling Seth hole up.

Dean broke the kiss and lay next to Seth both were panting, he looked at him his eyes close and he was panting Dean smiled and got up walking to the bathroom and bringing a washcloth he cleaned Seth up and cleaned himself he tossed it on the floor and laid on the bed pulling Seth on his chest and kissing his forehead"I love you"Seth mumbled he wrapped his arms around Dean waist"Dean I'm cold"Seth was cold of course it's because being under the water for an hour. Dean pulled the covers on Seth body and held him tight.

*X*X*X*X*X*

A/N:Hi everyone I couldn't wait to post this one for you guys cause I know that you want to see what would happen with Roman and Seth I'm sorry for not posting earlier but as you can see I have another stories, Tough love, The Pander lover and won't give up on you didn't get that much attention so I think I'll cancel that story.

I hope that this chapter looks good and don't forget me with a small review, and I have a little secret I have another chapter ready to post if you would like to see it tell me.

ROLLYTEAM97. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! it's been a year since my last update! this is a new chapter for you my lovers hope you like it and thank you so much for the incredible reviews.

For you TALENT SMITH I would love to take your ideas but the number you wrote maybe wrong cause I've been calling you dude! I guess cause we are from a different countries you should put plus or something I don't know but thank you. And if anyone have some ideas and wants to share it with me feel free to tell me;-)

Let's go to the story:

Roman was in his office looking at the ceiling and thinking about Seth if he gonna come or he'll never see him again.

Dean woke up and saw Seth sleeping next to him like an angel he covered him good and kissed his head getting up toward the kitchen to make a breakfast.

Tyler was behind the counter when Wade came to him"Roman looks upset today"Tyler glanced at him then looked away"I think that something happened between him and Seth!"he was talking like that to upset Tyler"Wade I think you are running your mouth a lot these days."Tyler gave him a look of disgust"I'm just saying"he smiled archly taking his tray and leaving.

Seth opened his eyes slowly he sat in the bed rubbing his eyes the first thing that came to his mind was Roman"good morning"Dean entered the room with a big tray in his hands"good morning, what is this?"Dean placed the tray on the bed"a good breakfast for my love"he leaned and kissed Seth lips, there was eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuit, and orange juice.

Dean took the glass"open up"he made Seth drink the whole glass and start feeding him"you look in a good mode this morning."Dean smiled putting another mouthful in Seth mouth"yup I'm, cause you are in my life"Seth grabbed Dean hand and kissed it then he took a pancake and shoved it into Dean's mouth, they start to feed each other when Seth phone start to ring he took it off the bed to see who was calling.

Dean stretched his neck out trying to see who was that, it was Tyler Seth thought it's okay to answer in front of Dean, well maybe it wasn't a good idea he wanted to give it a try"hello"Seth said eyeing Dean"I'm good you?"Dean was jealous but why would he be it's just a phone call he is crazy"Seth about what happened last night Roman told me what happened, so I'm asking if you're coming or not!"Seth eyes were on Dean he was confused when Tyler mentioned Roman"umm..no no I'm coming"Dean looked down jealousy burning him from inside, he needed to know who his boy is talking with.

Seth saw Dean fist clenching"okay see you"he ended the call"who was that?"he looked at him"Dean it's my friend"Dean raised an eyebrow"your friend!".

"Yeah my friend!".

"Really?".

"Yes really!"Dean puffed and closed his eyes trying to control himself"that's okay it's okay your friend your friend"Seth wondered why Dean didn't scream in his face like always"really! you sure? I mean Dean are you okay?"Seth wasn't believing Dean's reaction, Dean was trying to keep his jealousy inside but he couldn't he was going to puff and blow.

"No am not okay, I'm trying to be cool with it but I just can't Seth who is this man?"Seth rolled his eyes ready for a bit of a morning fight with Ambrose"he is my fucking friend Dean cut the crap!"Dean was inhaling slow and deep"it's fine it's fine"he was trying to not bursting in Seth face but..."why the fuck he is calling you and he know that you're coming to work?"he shouted.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Dean when we gon...".

Dean tossed the tray on dropping everything on the floor Seth got up wearing his jeans"Seth I'm talking to you"he screamed.

Seth wasn't answering so he got up"Seth look at me!"he grasped Seth arms turning him around"stop it Dean"Dean hands clenched on Seth arms"when I'm talking you can not ignore me"he was screaming, Seth flinched"Dean my arms stop please"Seth was trying to get his arms out of Dean's grip but Dean was stronger"this guy likes you?"Seth was flinching every time Dean screams and trying to release his arms from the pain his eyes watered"Dean...please..I'm hurting..he is my friend..my friend..stop"he start to cry and sob.

Dean looked at his love tears and looked at the way his hands were squeezing Seth arms"S..Seth"he let go of him and Seth fell to the ground curling into a ball and hugging his knees sobbing out"Seth I.."Dean covered his face with his palms and curved in front on Seth"I'm tired Dean..I'm tired"he was weeping, Dean pulled him to his chest but Seth shoved him away"Seth let me hold you"he took Seth in his arms forcefully Seth was struggling trying to get away but he give up in a minute, he now is crying on the chest of the man that caused him those tears again, he balled his fists on Dean t-shirt and sobbing"stop crying baby"Dean was caressing his hair"why Dean why?"he was sobbing on Dean's chest"shush"he kissed his head"Dean I love you why you have to do this to me?".

Dean pulled him away to lock their eyes without any word he took Seth lips into his mouth the kiss was the best way to solve the situation, he felt Seth kissing him back so everything was good, Dean broke the kiss to wipe Seth tears"I'm an asshole I always fuck things up I'm sorry"Seth rested his head on Dean chest again, Dean looked at the clock"baby it's time to work"Seth glanced at the time then got up pulling white t-shirt, Seth took his stuff from the table"Seth"Seth turned and looked at him"I'm sorry"Seth just nodded and walked out, Dean looked at the mess on the floor and sighed he throw himself on the bed hitting his head against the pillow repeatedly.

Seth parked his car in front of the restaurant looking at the door he wiped his tears cause he was crying since he left Dean, walking in"morning Seth"johnny was wiping the table Seth didn't say anything he kept on walking till he was behind the counter, Wade looked at him and smiled"I never thought that you look damn gorgeous in a white t-shirt"Seth looked at him with nausea but said nothing"your eyes look puffy have you been crying?"Seth glanced at him taking a step closer"who the hell you think you are?"Seth was yelling in his face"what the fuck is wrong with you?since I came here you are trying to disturb me, what is the matter with you huh?"Seth pushed him, he didn't notice that he was screaming so loud.

Roman was in his office when he heard Seth voice he walked out to see what's the matter, Tyler stood between Seth and Wade"guys stop!"Wade reached his hand and pushed Seth making him stumble, Roman was behind Seth looking, Seth jumped trying to punch Wade but a strong hands pulled him back by the waist"let me go"he turned to be face to face with Roman"Seth calm down what are you doing?"Seth was looking in Roman eyes deep he then looked at the man lips, oh!those lips that were on his last night and he liked it, he felt like they were too close he drawn looking down and walking to the bathroom.

Roman looked over at wade then he followed Seth. Tyler glanced at wade"what the fuck you want from Seth?"wade shrugged"I didn't do anything".Tyler shook his head and walked pass him pushing him by the shoulder.

Seth was sitting on the floor crying with Roman soothing his back"Seth talk to me why are you crying?"Seth was crying because of what happened with him and Dean in the morning but he wasn't telling anything"Seth talk to me maybe I can help you, if it was because of wade tell me I'm gonna fire him right the way"Seth looked at him innocently"it's Dean."Roman rolled his eyes and sighed angrily"what about him, did he hurt you again?"Seth laid his head on Roman's shoulder crying"I'm sick of fighting with him everyday for the same reasons...I'm tired..his jealousy and anger is taking the best of him every time...and he become blind not seeing anything.. breaking everything around him screaming and yelling in my face and sometimes...sometimes even hurting me"he start to sob out on Roman shoulder.

"it's okay Seth it's okay"he was rubbing Seth back"I'm sick Roman I'm tired"Roman caressed his hair and placed a kiss on his head"I'm here for you don't worry"Seth held him tightly after hearing that Roman was here for him"Seth, not because I want you to be with me but if Dean is causing you all that hurt why don't you leave him?"Seth closed his eyes he know that Roman is in love with him and being that close wasn't making things better but he couldn't get away from him not now not when he need a shoulder to cry on and not forever"I can't Roman I can't I love him"it kills Roman to hear this but what could he do"even if he hurt me I can't get away from him I love him".

Roman closed his eyes in hurt the love of his life was in love with a lunatic sick man, he soothed Seth back and kissed his head again"I understand"Seth was comfortable on Roman chest he felt warm and safe, he now realized how much he love him cause he understood that he is in love with Dean, he felt guilty for not being able to love him back"Roman, I'm sorry cause I can't love you back"Roman smiled"it's okay it's enough for me to see you happy."Seth pulled from the hug and smiled"you are a great guy Roman"Seth kissed his cheek"get up and head to work or I will not pay you this week!"Seth laughed and got up.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around and saw the mess in the room,he fell a sleep and forgot to clean up the room, he slapped his forehead"ugh, I thought I cleaned it, fuuuuck"he got up and start cleaning.

*cxcxcxcxcx*

In the evening Roman was sitting on the stool across of Seth eating a cake, he asked Seth to make a chocolate cake like the one they've made together"Rome, eat slowly you'll choke!"Roman swallowed his morsel and looked at Seth"I'm hungry and beside I love the cake that you make and I just can't stop eating it"Seth laughed, Roman handed Seth the fork"taste it."Seth didn't take the fork so Roman took a piece in the fork and placed it in Seth mouth, Roman laughed"am I right?it's taste good"Seth smiled and nodded.

Wade was watching them and smirking,Tyler came from behind him"what are you watching?"Tyler followed his gazes and saw Seth and Roman laughing"wade, I think you gonna lose your job soon"wade looked him up and down then left, Tyler stood there looking at them smiling"you deserve a guy like Roman Seth I hope you can understand that!".

*cxcxcx*

Roman entered his dark house turning the lights on, he walked to the kitchen opening the fridge and taking 3 bottles of beer, he sat on the couch, Roman was acting happy in front of Seth but alone he was sad, depressed, somber and weary he start drinking as the thoughts of Seth invaded his mind, what would happen if Seth wasn't with Dean? What would happen if Seth loved him back? What would happen if Seth is sleeping next to him tonight? All of this thoughts were making his heart ache as he tossed the first empty bottle on the ground causing it to shatter.

He took the second one and start drinking, all the hope that Tyler was giving him was a lie! Seth is deep in love with a madman, tossing the second empty bottle on the ground as one tear tumbled down his cheek, he was crying he never did before but for the love of his life, he wiped the tears and took the third sipping from it and placing it on the table he held his head and start to cry out loud, he was wiping the tears but they kept on falling, drinking the rest of the beer and throwing it behind, he sniffled and wiped his tears.

Dean was home sitting in his chair front of the dinning table and the dinner was ready, it was his night off so he made a special dinner for Seth, he heard the front door shut and got up opening his arms to Seth to hug him, Seth smiled and ran to his arms Dean kissed his head, Seth lifted his head and kissed Dean lips quickly"I made some dinner for you"Seth smiled and kissed him again"I love when you make the dinner"another kiss"and I love you"and another kiss"stop kissing me or you will not have the time to eat the dinner"Seth laughed and sat in his chair."wow! fishes and tomato salad, delicious"Dean smiled and they start eating.

Tyler was knocking on Roman's door for ten minutes for now"Roman open the door I know that you are inside". Roman was pass out on the couch not hearing anything. Tyler still knocking"fuck Ro open the door"but he got sick of waiting so he walked away.

A/N:Review please... 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Hi! this is a new early chapter from me to my lovely reviewers. Just because you're reviewing I'm writing and writing more and the next update will be on tomorrow YAY! all that cause i love you all...

Seth was laying on the couch when Dean came with a bottle of wine and glasses he sat next to him"are you sleepy?"Dean asked as he fill their glasses handing one to Seth"no"Dean finished his glass with one gulp"Dean let's go and hang out"Dean poured another glass and drinking it"nah, I don't feel like it and it's my night off I want to spend it all here and with you"Seth smiled as Dean leaned and lock their lips, Seth moaned and pulled away"Dean it's too early for this"Dean raised an eyebrow"no it's not, I'm fucking you tonight if it was now or later"Seth laughed"no Dean I mean when we usually have sex in this time of evening we go through three rounds and I'm gonna end up sore"Dean cupped his cheek and kissed him"okay Sethie"Dean took the bottle and drank it all.

Seth was drunk and laughing and so was Dean they drank almost six bottles of wine"so Sethy I think it's time to pound your little ass"Dean got closer to him and Seth smiled, they were face to face"take off your clothes"Dean whispered, Seth flicked his tongue and licked Dean's mouth moaning at the taste"if you want to fuck me you need too-"Seth got up"you need to catch me first"Seth ran behind the couch, Dean tried to catch him but Seth was faster"I'm gonna catch you"Dean start to chase Seth.

Seth was running and stumbling like a little baby he was laughing as he ran upstairs"Seth stop it"Dean was screaming after him, Seth got in the bedroom taking a pillow off the bed and hiding behind the bed, Dean entered the room"Seth it's enough I want to fuck you now"he was stumbling as he walk and fell to the ground.

Seth lifted his head he saw him down and laughed running and getting on top and hitting Dean by the pillow hard, he was hurting Dean cause he was drunk not knowing what he was doing"Seth it hurts"Seth kept on laughing and hitting him more, Dean turned them over to get on top taking the pillow and hitting Seth with it hardly, Seth was struggling and Dean lost control of his movement and delivered an elbow on Seth cheek"ohh fuck Dean what you did?"Seth placed his hand on the corner of his mouth and saw blood. he fell back and burst laughing.

"oh god Dean you cleft my lip!"Dean looked at him and laughed too"now I'm gonna fuck you"Dean ripped Seth shirt roughly, Seth start laughing more Dean licked the blood from the corner of Seth mouth then sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, Seth start to press his body up against Dean's moaning in his mouth.

cxcxcx In the morning Seth opened his eyes and felt his head throbbing achingly and his back was hurting too, he felt a heavy wight on top of him it was Dean he felt something stretching his hole he pushed Dean aside and winced as Dean's dick fell from his ass"ohh what happened?"he sat up and noticed a dry cum on his abs he looked around"why we are sleeping on the floor?"he rubbed his eyes and held his aching head he was trying to remember something from last night but nothing all of their clothes were on the floor too and he noticed his shirt torn apart and gasped.

"what the fuck! my favorite shirt oh no"he got up and felt sore"of course he fucked me roughly"he shook Dean lifeless body"Dean Dean get up you are sleeping on the floor"Dean opened his tired eyes slowly"what do you want Seth my fucking head hurts I wanna sleep"he turned his head to face away from Seth"get up and go sleep on bed"Dean lifted his head looking down"what! why I'm sleeping on the ground naked?"Dean sat up holding his head"I guess we were drunk"Seth walked to the bathroom, Dean got up and throw his body on the bed.

Seth stepped out of the shower drying his hair he glanced at the mirror"WHAT THE FUCK!"he screamed touching his wounded lip, he walked out to see Dean asleep again he walked to him"Dean Dean"he pulled the covers off him"what Seth?"he said not opening his eyes"what happened last night?"he asked"how can I know I was drunk"he looked at Seth"what happened to your lip?"he got up caressing Seth wound by his thumb"I don't know I just remember when you were fucking me"Dean smiled and kissed him"I think we were playing"Seth laughed and walked away.

Roman cracked his eyes at a horrible pain in his head he was sleeping on the couch"God"he tried to get up but fell back down"I think I'm not going today"he closed his eyes again wanting to go back to sleep.

Seth was behind the counter with his friend"Seth don't lie to me who did that to you?"Seth sighed"please Tyler I told you we were drunk and I woke up sleeping naked on the ground and my lip was like this, I don't remember anything and Dean also is not remembering anything of last night".

"even if I know it's him I hope that Dean is not the one who did this to you"Seth rolled his eyes"where is Roman I didn't see him today?"Seth asked"he didn't come and didn't call, I'm calling him since yesterday no answer and I went to see him but he didn't open the door"the concern start to raise in Seth body, he was worried about Roman wanting to see him right now"is he okay?"Seth was thinking about Roman he felt something is missing"don't know I'll go and check on him in lunch time"Seth nodded but he didn't like that Roman wasn't there.

He walked to the bathroom pulling his phone and calling Roman, but he wasn't answering"please Roman answer"he was passing in the bathroom waiting to hear Roman voice but nothing, he sighed and got out.

Roman opened his eyes at the sound of a knocks on the door, he got up and stumbled he opened the door and Seth was on him hugging him tightly"Roman, you are okay?"Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around Seth waist"what's wrong?"Seth was breathing in his neck"I missed you"Seth pulled away, Roman eyes widened at Seth wounded lip"Seth what happened to your lip?"Seth walked into the house, Roman closed the door and stood in front of Seth"nothing"simply said Seth.

Roman expected Dean to be behind it and Seth is trying to hide it"Seth Dean did that to you?"Seth sighed"Roman Dean didn't do anything, we were drunk and I don't remember exactly what happened"Roman reached his hand and brushed his thumb on Seth lip"when he gonna stop this? Seth you deserve the best"he pulled him into his chest"I love you and I hate to see you hurting"Seth closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Roman"why you didn't come today?"Seth pulled away walking to the couch, he saw the shattered bottles on the floor"I was tired"."you were drinking all night long and you passed out on the couch?"Seth looked at him sharply.

Roman sat on the couch holding his head"I wanted to pass out"Seth of course knew the reason why Roman wanted to pass out he was trying to forget about Seth, trying to ignore the fact that he is in love with another man, trying to hide all the pain inside, but he couldn't he felt the tears burning in his eyes as he looked at Seth he wanted Seth to be with him but he couldn't do a thing about it.

Seth noticed the tears in Roman eyes and sat next to him"Roman what's wrong?"Roman was fighting the tears but they won he was crying, Seth start to soothe his back, he was silent"Rome talk to me why are you crying?"Roman hugged Seth so tight"I love you Seth, please be mine please I love you, Dean is hurting you always and I can't do something about it, leave him Seth I can love you more than him and more than anything"Seth was about to cry too"Roman please stop I can't"Roman kissed Seth neck and one tear rolled on his cheek.

"stop Roman"said Seth not pushing Roman away as he was kissing his neck up to his cheek, Seth was trying to get away but Roman kept on pulling him closer, Roman reached Seth lips and sucked on them, Seth was fighting the kiss but soon enough his power died down and he give up for Roman.

Roman was kissing him hungrily but he didn't feel Seth kissing him back so he realized that he was doing the wrong thing, he immediately pulled away"Seth I'm so fucking sorry"Seth was silent,he saw some tears on Seth cheeks so he wiped them and felt uncomfortable so he got up and ran upstairs, Seth was in shock he even didn't notice that Roman was gone, he looked around placing his hand on his mouth he got up and looked around the house walking towards the front door and leaving.

A/N:REVIEW PLEASE... 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Hi everybody! I'm so so sorry for not updating but it's out of my hand you know the life. and a HUGE thanks for you my lovely reviewers thank you so much guy for keeping on supporting me.

LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY...

In the evening Seth was sitting in the barstool across of Dean, Dean was talking to him but he wasn't understanding what he was saying his head was full of thoughts, what happened with him earlier messed him up he was thinking about Roman, the softness of Roman lips against his own was crazy"Seth! Seth"Seth was out of his thoughts by Dean's voice"yeah"Dean looked at him strangely"you weren't listening to me?"Seth shook his head"I'm just thinking about something"Dean put his hand on Seth's."baby tell me are you okay? You are silent since you came"Seth shook his head and sipped his drink.

Tyler parked his car in front of Roman house and he wanted to knock on the door but it was already open"Roman! Are you here?"he entered the living room and saw the mess, walking upstairs and entering Roman's bedroom"Rome"he looked at the bed Roman was sleeping face first he puffed and pulled the covers off his body"Roman! Roman!"Roman opened his eyes"what the fuck you want?"he snapped pulling the covers over his body again"what are trying to do? you didn't come to the restaurant today and you are not answering the phone".

Roman sat up and looked at him"I want to stay alone"Tyler sat next to him"Roman you not gonna get Seth like this"Roman laughed"Tyler please stop I'll never get him he is in love with Dean"."Dean is hurting him and you are going to save him alright! he need you to show him the truth, and I know that he likes you"Roman shook his head"no he doesn't, cause he didn't kiss me back"Tyler looked at him"did you kissed him again?"Roman nodded covering his face by his palms"I freaked him out"Roman puffed.

Seth entered the house walking slowly and throwing himself on the couch, he remembered when Roman was telling him that he love him and the way he was kissing his neck, he smiled and felt his phone vibrates against his thigh, he looked at the name and immediately sitting up, he took his hair behind his ear and answered"hel-hello"he was confused but he didn't know why"Seth how are you?".

"fi-fine, you?"

Roman smiled"good as long as you're good, so I-I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier, I'm sorry"Seth grinned"it's okay"the silent controlled the conversation till Seth broke it"so are you coming tomorrow?"he asked"I really don't know".

"no Rome I feel like something is missing when you're not there".

Roman smiled"I thought that you don't want to see me after what happened"Seth scratched his neck"it's okay Roman it's okay"Roman laid back in his bed"what are you doing now?".

"sitting home alone".

"then wh-where is Dean?".

he asked"in the bar".

"why don't come over and make me your chocolate cake".

Seth laughed laying on the couch"I can't Dean is coming in hour if you come to the restaurant tomorrow I'll make you the best cake ever"Roman smiled"I only come to the restaurant cause I wanna see you"the more Roman said this words the more Seth felt guilty for not giving him the love back and he wanted to end the conversation for not hearing that word "Rome I'm pretty tired, see you tomorrow"he was waiting for Roman to say good night but..."love you, good night".

"goo-od night"Roman hang up, but Seth kept the phone on his ear for a bit then he got up walking to the bedroom. Dean returned home after an hour he walked upstairs, opening the bedroom door he saw Seth already asleep with only his jeans on, Dean stripped himself to stay in boxers, he laid next to him looking at his face he caressed his cheek, his eyes drifted to Seth's shoulder he saw the scorching scar"I'm sorry"he leaned and kissed it softly, he the unbelted Seth jeans and pulled them off, Seth opened his eyes tiredly"Dean"Dean laid next to him and hugged him"I'm here"kissing Seth head and rubbing his back"Dean I'm cold"Dean pulled the covers over Seth back and clinged to him.

*cxcx*cxcx*

Seth took the chocolate cake from the oven and placed some pieces in a plate, Tyler and Mark smelled the chocolate cake and they were behind Seth, Seth turned to take a fork and saw them"wow guys!"Seth took the plate and the fork the ran out of the kitchen towards Roman office.

Roman smiled when he saw Seth coming with the cake"my cake"Roman got up taking the plate from Seth and placing it on the small table and eating it hungrily"you are the only one who likes my cake"Roman grinned"really, I love it because you made it"Seth looked at him"Roman, I want to ask you something".

"ask me anything"Seth smiled"do you ever had a relationship?"Roman put his fork down and looked in Seth eyes"yeah I had"Seth was curious and he wanted to know more"where is he?"Roman looked at him"who?".

"your boyfriend"Roman looked down and sighed"I don't know since we broke up I didn't hear something about him"Seth placed his hand on top of Roman's soothing it"you guys were in love?"Roman didn't believe that Seth was soothing his hand, Seth should keep his distance since he know how Roman feel about him, but maybe like what Tyler said Seth likes him"yeah we were"Roman moved his hand so his hand was on top of Seth's"why did you broke up?"Roman start to play in Seth fingers and sighed.

"He betrayed me"he breathed in hurt as he remembered his old love"I'm sorry"Roman faked a smile rubbing Seth hand in circles with his thumb"can you tell me your story and if you don't feel comfortable talking about it then just don't"Roman glanced at him with a small grin.

"no it's okay you're the only one that I can feel comfortable with. His name was Cody and he was a handsome guy he was a model. we met here and he was coming a lot here, after a while I fell in love with him, one night I decide to tell him about my feeling he came to my office and he said that he wanted to tell me something but not here, so I gave him my address and he came to my house, we sat on the couch silently and then he told me that he is in love with me I was so happy to hear that, I told him that I got some feelings for him. he jumped on me and start to kiss me and we had sex that night"he paused for a minute to sigh and continued.

"we stayed together for six months, one night in his birthday I wanted to make a surprise for him so I bought him an expensive car that he wanted so bad I parked the car in his parking lot and headed up to tell him to come down with me and to check his new car. When I reached his apartment the door was open and a voices were coming from inside, I walked in and I followed the voice, it was his moans I reached the bedroom and I saw him on his back with a man fucking him"his voice start to crack as he pulled the old memories back.

"He saw me and called after me but I didn't want to see his face, I got in my house I felt my heart was aching and me body was numb I was crying and screaming breaking everything around me, I drank almost thirty bottle of wine that night, in the next morning he showed up and he started to say that he needed to do this it was the best thing to do to be successful in his career and I told him to forget about me and that we are done he start crying and begging me to forgive him but I ignored him. And even though that was hard to me but I moved on and forgot everything about him. And since that day I told myself that I'll never fall in love again till-till I saw you . And till this day I didn't hear anything about him"Roman sighed loudly.

Seth got up and sat on the armrest of Roman chair, he pulled Roman head against his chest, Roman smiled as he was smelling Seth scent"I'm so sorry, that jerk you deserve the best"Seth didn't know that he placed 2 quick kisses on Roman's head, Roman was feeling so warm on his love chest, he wrapped his hands around Seth waist tightly, Roman kissed Seth chest lightly, Seth felt awkward so he got up"I-I think I gotta go"he ran through the door, Roman sighed"I deserve you Seth I hope that one day you would love me the same".

Seth was in the bathroom washing his hands, and he felt a hands on his waist, flinching and turning around to see wade smirking"what the fuck is the matter with you?"Seth shoved him away and walked out Tyler was in his face"what's wrong Seth?"Seth didn't want to tell him what happened in the bathroom"nothing, I just wanted to get back to work"said Seth the walked away, wade stepped out and Tyler squinted at him"why are you looking at me like this?"Tyler shook his head and left.

Roman and Seth were standing in the parking lot ready to go home"so Seth now you are going home?"Roman asked"no I'm going to the bar to drink something then am going home"Roman leaned back on his car"can we go together?"Roman asked, Seth strayed for a moment thinking that if Dean saw them together it will be a big problem and Dean will punish him for coming in the bar with another man.

"Seth! Seth!"Seth looked at him"ha, actually I'm going to the bar that Dean is working in and I don't think it's a good idea to go with me"Roman looked down"I'm taking you to another bar, what you think?"Seth looked at him thinking about it"c'mon Seth"Roman grabbed his hand. Seth looked at him then smiled"okay"Roman smiled and kissed his cheek"hey! Stop"Seth slapped his chest playfully.

Seth was playing with his glass and deep in thoughts, he was thinking a lot about Roman, some strange feel start to build it place in Seth heart, Seth was watching Roman talking to the bartender and laughing he was smiling and watching the way Roman was moving his lips, the smile on his face faded as he remembered his boyfriend and the love that they have for each other, shaking his head and gulping his drink"I have Dean in my life and I love him, Roman is just a friend and am thinking about him cause he loves me, he is just a friend nothing more just a friend".

Seth was trying to convince himself not to think about Roman but he couldn't, he squeezed his eyes trying to push those thoughts about his friend away"Seth are you okay?"Roman sat next to him and placed his hand on Seth thigh"yeah im good".

"you want another drink?"Roman asked, Seth shook his head no with a smile.

Dean was in the bar looking around and glancing at his phone"Seth didn't show up"john heard him"are you okay Dean?"Dean looked at him and at his phone"Seth didn't show up yet"john shook his head"maybe he is home".

Seth was looking down at his glass"Seth, tell me more about Dean"Seth looked at him strangely"what! Why would you ask about him?"Roman smiled"I just wanna see what kind of a guy he is".Seth looked down with a smile"he is my life, and my everything he loves me so much, and regardless of what he does when he is angry I love him so much, he hates to see any other guy around my he is so jealous and possessive he love to say that I'm his all the time and I don't like it".

Seth glanced at Roman to see his reactions but he couldn't understand the look on his face he took the bottle to his lips and drank it all. Seth phone buzzed wirh a message it was Dean saying'Seth baby I'm waiting for you, you didn't show up tonight is everything okay?'. Seth smiled as typed a reply.

In the end of the night Roman was drunk and reclined on Seth as Seth walked him upstairs to his bedroom"fuck Roman you are so heavy"they reached Roman's bed Seth laid him on it and took off his shoes and Roman was taking off his shirt he laid back"take off my pants too"Roman laughed"shut up Ro"Seth smiled and pulled the covers over Roman body"okay you're home and I'm going"Seth glanced at Roman naked body and turned to leave but Roman grasped his wrist"stay here Seth"Seth turned to face him"Roman I gotta go Dean is waiting"he saw one tear tumbling down Roman face.

"Seth I love you please stay with me tonight, I just want to hold you in my arm and fall asleep with you on my chest I'll never hurt you I swear"Seth felt his heart aching for Roman, seeing Roman crying wasn't something he is accustomed to see, Roman sat up and pulled Seth to sit next to him, Seth didn't know what to do just to sit down, Roman cupped his cheeks"Seth Dean is hurting you leave him, please be with me Seth"Seth eyes watered.

"Roman please understand me I can't be with you, I love him plea-".Roman cuts him with a hot kiss he was kissing Seth lips hard holding his head with both hands, Seth wasn't fighting or kissing back he just dugged his nails in Roman wrists, Roman lied Seth back and laid on top of him, Seth was feeling Roman soft lips moving on his and Roman groans in his mouth were turning him on and Seth sucked on Roman upper lip for the first time, that was the thing that Roman wanted feeling Seth kissing him back, but he was dead drunk and he won't remember that in the morning.

Seth felt Roman growing hard against his thigh so he pushed him away"what the fuck Roman?"he snapped.

A/N:REVIEW PLEASE... 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Thank you so much guys for the reviews I really appreciate it. I called this chapter cuteness when I was writing it and it's really cute if you found that it's cute review and tell me...

Dean entered the house straight to bed he saw Seth already sleeping hugging his knees with his clothes on, that was strange for Dean cause when Seth go to sleep at least he would take his t-shirt off, Dean got closer and looked at his face he saw some tears wetting the pillow, he didn't know what to do to know why Seth was crying he caressed his cheek"Dean! I'm sorry"he said this word and fell back asleep, Dean didn't know what was that sorry for.

XxXXxXXxXx

Roman was kissing Seth hard and Seth was moaning in his mouth, Roman broke the kiss to pull Seth t-shirt off, Seth assaulted Roman making him fall back he captured his lips with a hungry open mouth kiss, Roman hands were on Seth back sliding down to rub at his ass, Roman broke the kiss he licked Seth lips earning a moan from him as he began pushing his hips aginst Roman's.

"I can't believe that you are in my bed on top of me and kissing me back"Seth kissed him again, Seth sat on Roman's dick and start to feel how hard he was he moved a bit and unbelted his pants, Roman lifted his hips to allow Seth to take his pants off, he moaned when he wrapped his hand around Roman thick cock, Roman groaned at the feel of Seth stroking him roughly"you like this Ro?"Seth moaned and leaned between Roman legs and wrap his talented mouth around the shaft sucking and moaning around it.

Roman groaning and his hands were in Seth hair massaging his scalp, he then took it out of his mouth and licking up and down the shaft he licked the pre cum that was leaking from the head and slide down the cock he start bobbing his head and hearing groans from Roman.

Roman pulled Seth head from his cock and pressed their lips sucking hard Seth was moaning in Roman's mouth as Roman flipped them to be in top he broke the kiss to nip at Seth cheek down to his neck and bite on it earning a sluty moan from him, he moved down to place a wet kisses on his chest and then he took on of his nipples into his mouth moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

"Rome"Seth moaned as Roman unbuttoned Seth jeans and taking it off"what you want baby?"Roman looked in Seth eyes they were full of lust"fuck me"Roman smiled and stroked Seth a few times, Roman opened Seth legs wider to slide one finger in his hole feeling the tightness and heat.

After stretching the hole good he positioned himself between Seth legs and lining his dick with the stretched hole and pushing the head in groaning at the pleasurable tightness"fuck Seth"he bite on Seth neck harshly as he pushed the rest inside slowly"uh..Rome"Seth nails were digging in Roman skin, Roman start to move faster, thrusting into Seth pulling out and slamming back in.

Seth moaned loud when he felt his prostate being pushed against, Roman lifted his head and kissed him passionately, Seth pulled out"Roman I'm cumming"Seth cum shot between their bodies coating them, Roman felt Seth hole clenching and he thrust harder and released his seeds into Seth"uhh..Seth I love you"he fell on top of him.

XxXXxXXxXx

"I love you Seth, l love you"Roman opened his eyes and looked around but Seth wasn't here, he looked at his hand it was coated with his own cum and the sheets were spotted with cum"oh fuck"he wiped his hand with the dirty sheets"it's just a fucking dream"he tossed the pillows away"FUCK"he got up and entered the bathroom.

Seth woke up and looked around the room Dean wasn't there, he walked downstairs and Dean was sitting with the breakfast in front of him, Seth stood on the staircase looking at Dean, Dean saw him he got up and stood in front of him cupping his cheeks"good morning love"Dean kissed him but didn't feel that Seth was returning the kiss he broke away"Seth why you're not kissing me?are you okay?"Seth hugged him tightly inhaling in Dean's neck"I'm sorry"Dean smiled and kissed his cheek"you are saying sorry since last night and I don't know why"Seth pulled from the hug"cause I let you wait for me last night and I didn't come"Dean grinned"you were crying all night cause you let me wait, you love me that much"Seth kissed him deeply and pulled away with a smile"I love you Seth".

Seth knocked on Roman's office door and walked in not looking at Roman"good morning"Roman said but didn't hear anything from Seth, Roman wasn't remembering anything of last night and he thought that he did something wrong with Seth"Seth, are you mad at me or something?"Seth placed the coffee on the table"Seth!"Seth looked at him, Roman got up and stood in front of him"Seth, did I did something wrong last night? I don't remember anything I was dead drunk"he grabbed Seth hand, but Seth pulled it.

"Roman please stop"."Seth tell me what happened last night?"Seth was looking down, he was trying to push Roman away cause his feeling were growing and he start to feel something different toward Roman"you kissed me again, and I don't like this"lier he liked it he loved it, Roman pulled him for a hug, Seth was trying to pull away but he didn't his hands weren't on Roman's back he just closed his eyes and stood there against Roman chest"I'm sorry I'm trying not to do this but I can't cause I love you"Seth hands were on Roman's back rubbing gently.

Seth was running between the tables giving the people their orders when he turned he knocked against wade, pouring out all the coffee and drinks on Seth white t-shirt, Seth looked at his dirty clothes with a gape"holy fucking shit"Seth throwing the tray on the floor, wade walked away to leave like nothing happened Seth ran to the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror"god, I'm not going out like this, fuck my favorite t-shirt"like he have a t-shirt that wasn't his favorite, all of his clothes is favorite, Tyler walked in"what happened?".

"look at me and you get the answer"Seth was passing in the bathroom"of course you're not going out like this"."of course I'm not, I mean I always look fashionable, and I'm not going out even if that cost me my job"Tyler laughed loud"you are right you're good looking and you have an image to protect...I understand...oh Seth...and by the way Roman will never fire you"Tyler said through his laughs"what so funny, what if that happened to you?"Tyler placed his hands on his chest.

"I'll do the same I'm not walking in front of the people like this"the door cracked open and Roman stepped in, Seth eyes immediately were on him"what's wrong guys?"Tyler noticed the way Seth was looking at Roman and smiled he wanted to leave them alone"um guys I gotta go you two find some solution"Roman nodded and looked at Seth clothes"what happened to you?"Roman grabbed the hem of Seth t-shirt looking at it, Seth was watching the man beauty face his lips were moving but Seth wasn't hearing anything he smiled, Roman looked at him"Seth can you hear me?"Seth shook his head and looked down"what?".

Roman smiled"I have a tank top in my office you can take it"Seth raised an eyebrow"Ro your clothes won't fit I mean you are too big"Roman grinned"they will look baggy but you will look so cute"Roman pinched Seth nose"aww! Roman don't do that"Seth rubbed his nose"let's go".

Roman handed Seth a gray tank top"it's really big"Seth took off his t-shirt, Roman couldn't tear his eyes off Seth hot body, his pecs and abs looked just like how he dreamed about last night they were tan and tight, Seth put the tank top on and he looked flawless but all of his chest was exposed"you look just like I expected cute"Seth was looking at himself"mmm not bad, I look sexy right"Roman grinned"you always look sexy"Seth got closer to him and looked with cute baby eyes.

"can I keep it?"Roman loved this look in his eyes"it's my favorite, lemme think about it"."Ro please"Seth interlaced his fingers begging, Roman laughed"okay it's yours"Seth hugged him"thank you, you're the best"Roman buried his face in Seth hair inhaling the scent that he was addicted to. Seth pulled away"I gotta go now, my boss will be mad".

Roman watched him go and his heart ached, just the fact that Seth wouldn't be with him was enough to roll a tear down his cheek, he wanted to be with him to sleep and open his eyes next to him to eat with him to do everything with his only love, bit that seemed far from reach, but he'll keep trying and hoping that his love will be with him, he wiped his face and laid on the couch.

A/N: And a little more thing for one of you my reviewers who's a GUEST your review was (Omg Seth and Dean should stay together even though they had bad times they still had good and Seth should be honest with Dean about what happens with Roman and Roman should man up and tell Dean how he feels for Seth but when he's telling him he should also say Seth loves Dean and they belong together and Roman should go and be with someone else maybe John ...) baby you don't know how much ideas it's gave me! thanks alot for this and please keep it on cause you're giving me alot of incredible ideas you would love, thank you so much.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	14. Chapter 14

Seth entered his house and he was careful glancing in the kitchen and in the living room, Dean wasn't there he ran upstairs and took off Roman's tank top, he held it to his nose inhaling in it he smiled hiding it in his closet if Dean saw it, there will be a huge fight and Seth will end up with a black eye or bruised cheek or a bleeding mouth and crying on Dean's chest, so he did the right thing.

XcxcxXcxcxX

Seth and Dean were walking back home holding hands"we didn't walk back home since a long time"Dean grinned at his boyfriend"yeah it's been a long time"three guys who looked familiar to Dean were walking in front of them"you remember when we were walking in a dark alley and a crazy cat jumped on your back"Seth was laughing so loud, the guys turned around to see who was laughing"why are you laughing pretty boy?"Dean immediately knew those guys; they were the same who kicked his ass that night.

Dean clenched his fists, how dare you call my love pretty boy? Seth was afraid of those guys and hiding himself behind Dean as the guys got closer, Dean was feeling Seth hands on his back"what the fuck! you are the same guy"Dean was silent like he was studying the situation"who is that pretty ass? He is your girlfriend?".

"Dean let's go"Seth tugged Dean's jacket, Dean reached his hand behind and placed it on Seth hip the guy who looked like the head of the group stepped in Dean's face"you got all of that for yourself, why don't you give us a taste? I would like to se-"Dean cut him with a kick on his man business making him fall down"fuck you"the guy was wriggling in pain, the other two were on Dean punching him.

Seth was watching the back of one guy delivering a kick between his legs, Dean took control of the other guy and knocking him out with a strong punch, Dean stood in front on the guy who called Seth pretty boy"how dare you to call what's mine pretty?"he start to kick the man midsection, Seth ran to him"Dean it's enough let's go"Dean spat on the guy and both walked away"your mouth is bleeding"Seth took a tissue from his pocket and wiping Dean mouth"those mutts"Dean watching Seth wiping his mouth carefully.

He grabbed Seth wrists and captured Seth mouth in the middle of the street Seth kissed back pressing his body against Dean, Dean tongue slipped in Seth mouth making him moan he slide his hands down Seth back to his ass pushing him forward, Seth moaned at the feel of Dean hard one against his, their tongues swirling together sloppy and wild, Seth broke the kiss to take a breath. a bit of blood was on his mouth Dean leaned and licked Seth lips, Seth rubbed his dick against Dean's"fuck Seth"he sucked Seth lip into his mouth again, Seth moaned and pulled away.

"Dean we are in the middle of a street"Dean squeezed Seth ass and let go"let's go home so I can fuck you good"Seth smiled holding Dean hand.

XcxXcxX

Seth flicked his eyes open feeling a bit of pain in his lower back, he looked at his right to see Dean sleeping he start to play in Dean hair"you fucked me too good last night"he kissed Dean lips and got up"aww my ass"he placed his hand on his ass"oh Dean"he smiled entering the shower.

Roman was sleeping on the couch with a bottle of beer in hand and others on the table, he passed out on the couch again, he cracked his eyes open to feel the pain in his head"ohhh FUCK"he stumbled to get up but he made it to the shower.

Seth entered the restaurant with a smile"morning guys"Seth walked straight to hug his best friend Tyler"morning Tyley"Tyler smiled pulling from the hug"morning, how are you?"Seth smiled"I'm good"jimmy came to them with an order"guys you're always talking, you two look like ladies, always talking"Seth laughed and patted jimmy's shoulder"no we are not ladies".

Roman walked in the restaurant he looked upset cause he didn't say good morning like he usually do, Seth and Tyler were looking at each other"what's wrong with him?"Tyler asked Seth like he know the answer Seth shrugged"why would you ask me?"Seth was thinking about what would upset Roman like this and make him sullen"cause you're the only one who can turn him upside down"Seth shrugged"we were cool yesterday nothing happened".

"go and ask him"Seth nodded and walked to Roman office knocking on the door not hearing anything he stepped in, Roman was behind the desk head hiding in his forearms, Seth got behind him placing his hands on Roman shoulders"Roman are you okay?"Roman didn't answer and didn't move. he was thinking about Seth of course!

He couldn't control his feelings anymore and if Seth wasn't his he should keep his distances, the scent of Seth was always in his nose, his face never leaving his mind his dreams every night are the same about that guy, he loved him so much and he wants him so badly, but if he knows that he can't have him he should stay away, he didn't want to wake up every day passed out on the couch enclosed by a thousand bottle of beer and wine let alone the shattered one on the ground he need to stay away from Seth he is only hurting himself by staying close, he know that is so fucking hard to do but he'll try.

"Roman look at me, are you okay?"Seth stroked Roman's hair"Roman please"Roman raised his head and his eyes were puffy"Seth I'm fine leave me"Roman said in a calm low tone"you were crying?"Roman wiped his face and got up facing away from Seth. "Seth we should stay away from each other"Roman said Seth walked closer"what! Roman you're not okay you look tired".

"Seth you heard me please stay away from me"his heart was aching just of saying this words"but way? Am I bothering you?"Roman looked at the ceiling"Seth you know that's not about you bothering me" Seth wasn't understanding what Roman meant"then why?"Seth stood in his face"because you are causing a lot of pain here"he was pointing at his heart"what you mean?".

"Seth! you being around me and I can't have you it's killing me, I love you and you are in front of me but I can't have you, it hurts a lot. I tried a thousand time to get away but I couldn't, I tried to forget about you and I fail, I spend all my night since I met you by drinking till I pass out but I couldn't get you out of my head, and now I'm trying to push you away but I know that I will fail again, what can I do if you don't feel the same about me?"Roman tears were falling and he lost control of himself.

Seth was looking in his eyes and saw the pain and the hurt, his own eyes watered at the sight of Roman tears falling, he cupped the man cheeks"I'm sorry cause I'm causing you all that pain"he looked deep in his eyes wiping Roman tears with his thumbs"Roman I'm gonna leave and you'll never see me again, I hate to see you like this"Roman eyes widened there's no way in hell he will let that happen"no Seth you can't leave I ne-"Seth placed his index on Roman mouth shushing him.

"no Roman you need to forget about me, I'll find another job it's not hard on me okay"Roman tears only fell more, no no no that's not gonna happen how could he tell Seth to stay away? Could he live a day without seeing his face? could he endure a day without hearing his voice? Of course not"no Seth I can't live without you I'm sorry for telling you to stay away I'm sorry please don't leave me"he was cupping Seth face now"no Rome I can't be the reason of your sadness, I can't be the reason of your tears"Seth kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

"you will be the reason of my death if walked through that door"Seth stopped in his track"I'm gonna kill myself and that's so easy for me"Seth turned he took a step closer to him and lock his eyes with Roman gray one"Roman what are you saying?"."I rather to die than living a day without you"Seth eyes watered as Roman pulled him for a hug"you are not leaving right you will kill me if you did"."no stupid I'm not leaving"Seth slapped Roman chest lightly.

Dean was sitting on the couch eating pizza and drinking lemon juice when he heard a knock on the door, filling his mouth with pizza and taking a piece in hand when he reached the door he swallowed his mouthful"surprise!"Seth screamed hugging Dean"what did your boss fired you again?"Seth laughed"no I'm here for lunch"he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck kissing him.

Seth moaned at the taste and pulled away"yum you taste like pizza baby"Seth licked Dean lips and moaned"cause I'm eating pizza"he handed Seth the piece and they sat on the couch"I'm hungry"Seth was moaning at the delicious taste, Dean was watching him with a smile"we didn't have a lunch together since a while"Seth placed a big piece in Dean mouth and laughed"yeah I miss filling you mouth with pizza"he said laughed and filling more in Dean's mouth"your cheeks looks cuter"Seth Seth pinched Dean cheeks.

Dean growled barely swallowing his mouthful"Seth stop acting like a baby"Seth got back to eating his pizza with a large smile on his face.

After eating every piece of pizza Dean laid on the couch while Seth was cleaning the table when he walked in the kitchen his phone buzzed on the table in front of Ambrose, Dean looked behind and looked at the phone he reached his hand to take it but hesitated, reaching his hand again but didn't, finally he grabbed Seth phone and opened the message it was from Tyler says:

'where are you cuteness? we miss our beautiful waiter! Roman is waiting you and he wants your cake ;-)'.

Dean eyes went red, who the hell is that idiot? Why he is texting what's mine? If I fucking know him I'll kick his ass."Dean I'm goi-"Seth saw Dean holding his phone and his fists were clenched, Seth gulped and stepped closer"Dean why are you holding my phone?"Dean looked up at him, Seth heart start to beat faster when he saw the look on his madman's face, of course that was a message from Roman telling him how much he love him. Shit! Dean saw it. Fuck what he is going to do...

A/N:what you think Dean is going to do?

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	15. Chapter 15

Note:If you wanna get deep in the chapter and in the story you should listen to"Love The Way You Lie"song, Rihanna ft Eminem it's always inspires me while writing:  
xxx

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.  
But that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie.

xxx

"Dean why are you holding my phone?"Dean looked up at him, Seth heart start to beat faster when he saw the look on his madman's face, of course that was a message from Roman telling him how much he love him. Shit! Dean saw it. Fuck what he is going to do.

Dean got up in Seth face"who the fuck is Tyler?"Dean said in a low angry tone"he is.. he is my..my friend"Seth stuttered"your friend huh! Why would your friend call you"cuteness and beautiful"tell me!"he screamed making Seth flinch and step away from him.

"He..he always call me that"Dean stepped closer"doesn't he know who own you? Why the fuck he is texting you, Why you didn't tell him that you are mine?"Dean screamed loudly, Seth tears tumbled down his face"Dean please he is working with me and that's normal we are just fri-"Dean kicked the table, Seth flinched Dean ran to him and pressed him against the wall covering Seth mouth with his hand"don't say he is my friend and YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT FUCKING FRIENDS!"he screamed in Seth face and punching the wall leaving a hole in it.

Seth flinched and closed his eyes"FUCK YOU SETH HOW MANY TIMES WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?"and another hole in the wall, Seth was mumbling under his hand"WHY CAN'T YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM? WHY CAN'T YOU PUSH THEM AWAY FROM US?"he shouted delivering another punch in the wall making his knuckles bleed, Seth got the strength to push Dean away"what the fuck is your problem?"his tears were streaming on his cheeks, how dare you to push who owns you? Seth got in his face again sticking his index in Dean's chest"YOU ARE CRAZY Dean! You need help Dean you ar-"Dean grabbed his hand and slapped him across the face but he regretted doing so immediately.

Seth locked eyes with him as the tears fell more he saw the regret in his steel eyes, Dean forcefully pulled him to his chest caressing his head"I'm sorry Seth"Seth only sobbed out on his chest. Why he is in his arms now after that slap? He shouldn't be crying on his chest now! When he gonna understand that Dean always hurts him and then he hold him and soothe his back? Why can't he stay away from this madman? Dean buried his face in Seth hair"shush baby I'm sorry"Seth hit Dean chest repeatedly crying on his chest"De..an"sobs were choking him"I don't know why I'm doing this to you?I'm sorry"Dean kissed his head"am sorry baby, I love you"another kiss.

Seth sobs stopped and he relaxed in Dean arms eyes close breathing in his love chest. Dean moved away to cup Seth wet cheek, wiping his tears and smacked their lips in a breath taking passionate kiss, they were opening and closing their mouth on each other mouths making some sloppy noise, Seth pulled first and rested his forehead against Dean's feeling Dean hot breath against his mouth"Dean I gotta go"Dean placed a sucking kiss on Seth cheek and pulled away"yeah go now you'll be late".

Seth smiled weakly and walked pass Dean and he noticed Dean's bleeding knuckles, he ran back to him holding his hand"Dean your hand is bleeding!"Dean smiled at the younger man, he loved how tender his heart was"I deserved it for slapping you"Seth shook his head and walked to the bathroom.

Dean sat on the couch looking at his knuckles"I'm a jerk"he punched the table again, Seth came with some first aid ket, he sat on the floor and took Dean hand, Dean was watching the pretty face of his lover with a smile, a few black and blonde locks fell on Seth face and he couldn't resist not taking them away, Seth wrapped the bandage on Dean's hand and looked at Dean face smiling"okay I'm going now"he got up and pecked Dean lips and leaving.

xXx

Roman and Seth were sitting on the hood of the car with beers in their hands, Seth was looking at the black sky"Rome! Do you love looking at the shining stars?"Seth drank his beer, Roman smiled looking at the sky"yeah I love it it makes me feel free"Seth nodded throwing the empty bottle back"Roman I wanna ask you something"Roman nodded sipping the rest of his beer Seth looked at him"what if-what if Cody show up in your life again would you take him back?"Roman strayed in the distance"oh Seth"Seth felt a bit of jealousy inside cause he thinks that Roman still in love Cody he placed his hand on top of Roman's but he didn't know why.

"You still love him, You still have feelings for him?"Roman looked at their hands and grinned"I can't say that I hate him"Seth rubbed his hand"you gonna take him back?".

"No Seth I won't and even if I wanted I just can't cause I'm in love with you now"Seth smiled in secrecy, Roman hugged Seth and buried his face in his neck"and I wanna ask you something"Roman pulled away looking at Seth.

"What?".

"When you gonna see how much I love you, And when you gonna realize that Dean hurts you always?"Seth looked away from Roman playing in his fingers"I see how much you love me, and Dean is the same since we met, he loves me but he is a bit jealous and he-he-doesn't hurt me"Seth wasn't convinced by the words he was saying, Dean is hurting him that's right but he love him in his possessive crazy way and that was enough for Seth"okay hope you realize that soon"Seth wasn't looking at him he was thinking about the words that Reigns said"let's go now"Seth puffed loudly getting off the car.

xXx

Dean was in the bar in his place dragging a damp washcloth over the counter surface"Hi"Seth kissed his cheek and sat on the stool, Dean smiled looking at his love"I missed you"Dean pecked Seth cheek with his index"I missed you too Deano give me some beer"Dean handed him his drink"how was your day?"Seth sipped his beer"good, nothing new"Dean reached his hand and held Seth's. Seth looked up at him with a smile"can't wait to get home!"Dean winked.

Seth was looking around to see if anyone was listening"really! What you gonna do to me?"Dean laughed"a lot of things a lot, cause I miss you so fucking much"he squeezed Seth hand and released it when someone called for Dean.

"Dean there is some hot dude calling for you, he is sitting there"the guy pointed at some far table, Seth looked over at the table and saw a pretty boy waving for Dean he felt a bit jealous he looked at Dean"Dean who is that guy?"he asked jealously, Dean was looking at the guy and smiled"that asshole"he glanced at Seth"I'll be back"when he was about to go Seth grabbed his arm"Dean who is that guy, And why he is waving for you?".

Dean smiled cause he know Seth felt jealousy"he asked me out once and he always flirting with me I told him that I have an angel but he still trying with me"Dean was looking at the boy and he was about to go and Seth grabbed his hand"then why are going, Since you know that he likes you?".

"I'm going to see what he want"Seth didn't let go of Dean's hand"Dean don't go"Dean held Seth hand between his"baby I'm going to tell him to stay away from me, I only love you don't be jealous"Dean smiled.

"I'm not jealous, I mean look at him, he is looking you up and down and licking his lips"Seth was looking down, Dean grinned and kissed Seth hand, Seth looked up"baby I love you"Seth was biting his lip"okay go and spit in his face"Dean winked and walked toward the table.

Seth gazes were following Dean and he felt like something bad is about to happen cause the guy looked wicked.

"What the fuck you want?".

"I told you baby I want you, by the way I'm Corey"he placed his hand on top of Dean's, Seth was watching them, Dean laughed and took his hand away"why can't you get it baby I'm not gonna leave you alone, so come home with me tonight"Dean hit the table hard leaning closer.

"Just a bit of advice leave now or-".Corey only smiled"okay I'm leaving, but can you come with me out for a minute".

"What?".

Seth was looking at them seeing them talking but he couldn't hear them of course"what's going on there?"he saw the guy getting up and Dean followed him, he didn't know what to do so he walked behind them.

Corey and Dean stepped out"here I'm, what do you want?"Corey stepped closer to him, Seth was standing in the doorway chewing his lip"Dean I want to tell you something"Dean was eyeing him carefully as he was getting closer and closer"Dean I like you so fucking much, please"he grabbed Dean hand.

Seth saw them and he wasn't believing that Dean didn't take his hand away"Dean what the fuck!"Seth muttered.

"Dean I come every night here just to see your face"he cupped Dean cheek, Dean was looking at him with wide eyes and he wasn't rejecting Corey touches he just stood there watching as Corey softly kissed his lips deep, Dean closed his eyes feeling the soft lips moving over his own.

Seth's jaw dropped and his eyes watered"D-Dean"he mumbled in a shaky voice...

A/N:I'm evil right? it's another wait worthy chapter and hope you loved adding Corey and he is really nice I love him, so if you loved this make sure to click Review and don't forget to tell me your thoughts and ideas and what you want to see, LOVE YOU ALL...

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	16. Chapter 16

Seth jaw dropped and his eyes watered"D-Dean"he mumbled in a shaky voice.

Dean liked the kiss, fuck that guy is a really good kisser, Dean kissed him back but then he remembered his boyfriend he immediately pushed Corey away"what the fuck!"Dean wiped his mouth.

Seth was trembling and his eyes were full of tears."what Dean? you kissed me back, why you're pushing me right now?"those words only made Seth tears fall more.

Dean came closer to Corey and punched him"if I saw your fucking face I'll kill you"Dean turned to leave and saw Seth standing in the doorway crying"Seth!I swear he kissed me you know I love you"Seth shook his head and walked to his car"Seth stop please!"he grabbed Seth hand"D..Dean let me g..go"Dean only grabbed his hand tighter"no you need to listen to me, Seth baby he kissed me I swear, I'll never think about cheating on you I love you and I love you only please don't go"Seth tears wasn't stopping the scene of Dean kissing another man wasn't leaving his mind.

"Dean I heard him say that you kissed him back, why?"Dean cupped his cheeks wiping his tears"Dean I don't think you love me anymore".

"Don't say that I love you so fucking much, yeah I kissed him, I don't know what happened to me but I'm sorry Seth I'm so sorry".

He kissed his forehead, but Seth pushed him away, getting in his car he wanted to close the door but Dean grabbed it"Seth where are you going? I'm so sorry Seth please don't go like this! I love you"the tears in Seth eyes were falling he sobbed"Dean I c..can't believe that you kissed him"he throw his head on the steering wheel crying.

"Seth I swear I don't know what happened to me but I'm sorry, don't leave now please"Seth started the engine raising his head"I need some time alone".

"No Seth I'm sorry".

"Dean I need some fucking time alone, do you ever thought what you gonna do if I kissed another guy?"Seth shut the door hard and driving away"Seth stop! Shit, where is that son of bitch?"Dean was looking around for Corey but he didn't find him"I'm gonna kill you you fucking jerk"Dean kicked some car next to him.

xXx

Seth was in his car head down and tears falling"why Dean why you're doing this?"Seth phone buzzed with a message, he took his phone wiping his tears and opening the message.

from Rome: 'what's up Sethie? What are you doing now?'.

He smiled and typed a reply.

'nothing I don't feel good Rome:'('.

Roman was on his couch and he got Seth's message he immediately called him.

"Hello".

"Seth are you okay? You said that you don't feel good, did Ambrose hurt you again?".

Seth smiled at the worry in Roman's voice"yeah he did"one tear rolled on his cheek"Seth what he did this time? Seth run away from him"Roman was super worried about Seth and that was clear in his voice"I'm not home I'm in my car"he sniffled"Seth where are you now? I'm coming to you".

"No Roman I'll be okay, I'm not going home tonight".

He wiped his tears"no please, where you gonna sleep? Seth tell me where are you?"Seth smiled"I'll be fine, don't worry".

"Don't do that to me, come to my house Seth please".

"Roman I'll be okay"Roman sighed"Seth I'm waiting for you, no protest you want me to come and pick you up?"Seth smiled"no, I'll be there in five".

"Okay I'm waiting".

Dean was drinking with his eyes red he've been calling Seth since he left but he wasn't answering"fuck you Seth fuck you!"he screamed throwing his phone against the wall, John rushed to him"Dean what the fuck?"John grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the hallway Dean snatched his arm"what the fuck is wrong with you man?"Dean closed his eyes"John leave me alone"he snapped"what happened?"Dean sat on the floor"Seth is not answering my calls, and I don't know where is he"John knelt next to him.

"What happened this time?"Dean covered his face"he saw me kissing another guy"John narrowed his eyes"what! No you gotta be kidding".

"Yeah I was kissing him, but John you know how much I love Seth, I don't know what happened to me that moment"John patted his shoulder"he'll be back I know him, he love you and if he didn't you go to his place tomorrow"Dean looked at John"you mean the restaurant?"John nodded"but how can I sleep tonight without him on my chest?"John rolled his eyes"Dean he saw you kissing another guy and that hurt him, let him cool down and he will be back"Dean smiled patting John's back"thanks bro, you always make me feel better".

xXx

Seth stepped in front of Roman's big house he was about to knock when the door was opened and he felt a large hands pulling him inside for a warm hug"Seth you're here thanks god"Seth smiled and pulled apart, Roman cupped his cheeks searching for any bruises.

Seth smiled and grabbed his wrists"he didn't hit me, I'm fine"Seth said as they sat on the couch"what happened?"Seth was quite looking down, Roman held his hand"Seth tell me"Seth tears fell down as he stared in Roman eyes"I saw Dean kissing another guy".

"What! But you said that he loves you!"Seth sobbed playing with Roman fingers"yeah"Roman pulled him closer placing his head on his chest"Roman I love him, but he always keep on hurting me, why he was kissing him why?"Roman caressed his hair"it's okay, you need to talk with him and hear what he got to say"Seth looked up at the gray eyed man.

Roman wiped his tears"you need to hear what he got to say right?".

"Even though you have feelings for me you're telling me to go and listen to what he have to say!"Roman nodded kissing his head"you're a great guy Ro"Roman smiled"I love you Seth, and I wish you nothing but happiness, I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't want you to leave him because I want you to leave him, you're an angel he don't deserve you, I hope that you can be mine, but since you love Dean that much you have to stay with him"one tear rolled on Seth cheek.

Roman is an amazing guy and he is deep in love with him he wish that he could love Roman back but in his heart there's Dean, he wish that he could give Roman the love that he need and deserve, Seth hugged him tightly"I'm so lucky to have you in my life"Seth mumbled against Roman strong chest"I don't want to break this hug, but are you hungry?"Seth smiled"no thanks".

"Then do you want any drink?"Seth lifted his head looking at Roman"I'm not in the mode to drink any thing but.. I'm in the mode to make some caaake"Seth pulled Roman hand and they entered the kitchen.

"really? You know how much I love that cake"Seth smiled.

xXx

In half-hour the cake was ready to be eaten, Seth and Roman were sitting on the couch looking at the cake on the table"ahem, I'll cut it"Roman took the knife, Seth smiled and took the cake off the table"no, I'll cut it"Seth took the knife from Roman"okay but I'll dish out okay?"Roman pointed a finger in Seth face, Seth nodded placing the cake on the table and cutting it cubicly"okay, I'll take this and this and this and this, and little Sethie you'll take this and this".

"What! no that's not fair"Roman ate the first piece"mmm, it's so good"Seth pouted and didn't eat anything, Roman glanced at him with a smile"why don't you eat?"Seth didn't say anything, Roman took a piece and shoved it in Seth mouth coating Seth cheeks"Rome nooo"when Seth opened his mouth Roman shoved another piece in his mouth and laughed throwing himself back on the couch"look at you you're so cute"Seth flicked his tongue licking the cake.

"Why you always do this to me?"Roman sat next to him"cause you look so cute when your face is painted with chocolate"Seth smiled"can I stay here tonight?".

"What! Are you serious? Of course you can stay as long as you want"Seth hugged him suddenly"thanks".

"let's show you your room"they got up walking into the guestroom"I love it"Seth was looking around the room"okay I'll sleep here"he threw himself on the big bed"come here"Seth pointed next to him on the bed, Roman got closer and sat down next to him"let's talk".

"Talk about what?"Seth smiled"talk about anything, I don't want to sleep now"Seth laid his head on Roman thigh"play with my hair I love it"Roman grinned and start to run his fingers through Seth soft hair.

Dean was home sitting on the bed hugging his knees"Seth where are you?"he was looking around the room and mumbling"why the fuck you left me alone?"he got up breaking everything around"why, Seth why?"he fell down laying his head on the floor closing his eyes slowly.

xXx

In the morning Seth yawned and cracked his eyes open he felt the pillow under his head moving so he lifted his head and realized that it wasn't a pillow it was Roman's belly he smiled and got up looking at the sleeping handsome man, his lips were parted and a light snores were coming from him, his inky hair spreads over the pillow and some on his pretty face, Seth smiled and took the hair away from the sleeping man's face so he can see him good, he brushed his fingers across Roman's bearded cheek.

"You're so beautiful Roman"his feelings for Roman start to take it place in his heart and he like him a lot now, the way Roman was treating him made him feel so special and the love that he was holding in his heart toward Seth was so big, he caressed Roman cheek and leaned to press a soft kiss on the tender cheek. Roman was much more different than Dean he would never say or do something to hurt Seth, speaking about Dean...Seth immediately got off the bed.

"What the hell I'm doing?"walking out the room.

Roman walked downstairs rubbing his eyes, the breakfast was on the table and Seth was sitting there stray, Roman smiled watching the pretty boy on his table, that most be a dream he've been dreaming about waking up to see Seth with him"good morning"Seth looked up at him as he sat down"good morning, how you feel? since I slept over your body last night"Roman laughed"I'm good, I don't remember what we were talking about last night".

"Ne neither, Rome can I use your shower?".

"Of course you can"Seth grinned getting up"thanks".

xXx

Dean woke up and his back was stiff he looked around the place, the room was mess he looked at the clock and got up running downstairs and out of the house.

Roman entered his room and Seth still inside taking a shower"Seth! Are you planning on going out of the shower soon?"Roman screamed and heard a laughter"I just got in Rome, give me another five and I'll be out"Roman puffed putting on some white t-shirt"okay then I'm going, you finish up your shower and follow me, but don't be late okay"Seth was smiling under the water"okay see you boss"Roman wanted to walked out but he saw Seth clothes on his bed he walked toward the bed and grabbed Seth white shirt inhaling into the shirt filling his nose with his love scent"my love"he muttered and kissed the shirt.

"I love you Seth, understand me please"inhaling in the shirt again as one tear fell from his eye, the pain in his heart was burning him, he love Seth so much and he is in front of him but he can't touch him like he want, he can't have him, he will never be his and that was a horrible feel in his heart; knowing that Seth is in love with that lunatic and he is hurting him was something that can't do anything about.

xXx

Dean was sitting in the stool Tyler was watching him carefully, he was looking around the place and chewing his lip and glancing at Tyler"have you seen Seth yesterday?"Tyler leaned against the counter"no I didn't, and do you really care about him?"Dean narrowed his eyes"what!".

"You heard me Ambrose"Dean grinned with venom"what is happening with me and my Seth is not your fucking business"he clenched his fist and hit the counter"oh really! Well it's my business cause I care about Seth a lot unlike you".

"I advice you to shut your mouth"Tyler laughed"what you gonna do Dean? you gonna hit me just like Seth, right?"Dean got up grabbing Tyler from the collar of his t-shirt"I'm gonna knock your teeth yo-".

"What's going on here?"Roman was standing feet away from them, Dean looked at him"let go of him"Dean stepped away from Tyler looking at Roman"Roman he is crazy te-"Roman cut Tyler off as he stepped closer to Dean"enough Tyler it's okay, what do you want?"he asked Dean and looking him up and down"I want Seth, do you know where is he?".

"He'll be here in a minute, you can wait in my office if you would like"Dean glanced at the man"no I'll wait here"Tyler couldn't believe that Roman was kind with his enemy"okay!"Roman said that and walked away, Dean glanced at Tyler and sat on some table away from him.

Seth entered the restaurant but he didn't notice that Dean was there"hey Tyley"he was about to hug Tyler but he stepped away"Seth Dean is here"Tyler pointed at Dean who got up walking toward Seth"Seth can we talk now"Seth puffed"Dean what the hell you want?"Dean closed his eyes"Seth you need to listen to me".

"I saw everything last night I don't have to listen to yo-"Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him to the hallway"Dean stop! Don't act like this with me in front of the people sto-"Dean pushed him against the wall and compressed himself against the smaller body"Dean what are you doing there's a lot of people here"Dean pressed his face against Seth cheek"you know that I'll never cheat on you, why are you acting like this?"he kissed Seth cheek then licked it making the younger man whine.

"Then why you kissed him?"Dean tongue lapped up on Seth ear shell.

Roman stepped out of his office and stopped in his way, he saw Seth and Dean kissing his neck his heart ached at that sight"I'm sorry about this, I love you Seth and you only"Seth hand traveled under Dean's t-shirt touching at the strong body and Dean lifted his mouth off his neck only to press it against Seth lips. Roman eyes watered when he saw them kissing, he felt the passion between them, the way their lips were moving together and the way their tongues twirling against each other made one tear roll on his cheek.

Seth moaned in Dean's mouth, Dean broke the kiss to suck at Seth neck, Seth groaned and opened his eyes to see Roman watching them he saw the tears on the man cheeks and pushed Dean a bit, Roman entered his office leaving the door open"Dean that's enough, you look so tired go home"Dean smiled"so, we are cool now?"Seth pecked Dean lips and grinned"yes, I know that you love me"is that really what he have to tell Dean?

"Okay then I'm going, give me a last kiss"he kissed Seth hard and walked away"see you"Seth looked toward Roman office and sighed he entered the office, Roman head was on the desk"um.. Rome I'm sorry for what you saw in the hallway"Roman didn't lift his head up"it's okay, now go back to work"he felt a pain in his voice"Roman are you alright?".

"Seth please give me a chance, you said that he was kissing someone other than you I can't believe that you forgave him that easy please leave him and give me one chance please".

"Ro! I'm sorry but I told you before that you and me can't be together, and I can't leave Dean I love him, Roman move on we will never be together"Roman heart was broken after the last words and he looked away from Seth eyes"o..okay go now"Seth felt that he had hurt Roman's heart by saying what he said"Roman I'm sorry bu-"Roman cut him off"Seth please leave me alone"Seth nodded and left the silent room. Roman exhaled loudly lying back in his chair looking at the ceiling"I don't know how to stop thinking about you Seth".

Seth was behind the counter with Tyler when Roman show up not looking at him"Tyler I'm going home take care of the business, okay!"Tyler noticed that Roman was ignoring Seth"well okay"Roman nodded and walked out, Seth and Tyler were looking at each other"did you guys had a fight or something?"Seth shook his head and ran after Roman.

"Roman! Roman!"Seth screamed as Roman got in his car, Roman didn't make any eye contact with Seth he was focusing on the road"what Seth! You want something?".

"No, but you didn't hug me and you didn't say good night to me"Seth was studying Roman face but he couldn't understand anything"okay, good night then"he started his engine"you're not gonna hug me goodbye?"Roman looked up at him"from now on we gonna stop our goodbye hugs"he said these word and drove away, Seth couldn't understand anything he shook his head and walked toward his car.

A/N:Thank you guys for your support you're incredible I love you, hope you liked this chapter so if you do click Review. LOVE YOU ALL...

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	17. Chapter 17

Roman was sitting on the floor with bottles of beer around him his eyes were red and his hair was a mess, the front was wide open.

'Ro! I'm sorry but I told you before that you and me can't be together, and I can't leave Dean I love him, Roman move on we will never be together'.

Those words were echoing in his head"fuck you Seth why can't you see how I feel?"he throw the empty bottle and it shattered in front of Tyler whom was standing in the doorway, he walked to his friend sitting next to him on the floor"Roman! What's wrong?"Tyler felt his heart aching for his friend and he was soothing his back"Ty leave me alone"he pushed the blonde guy hand off his back"no I'm not, it's because of Seth I know"Roman squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of his love name"Roman enough! You should get over him move on he and Dean are in love, you can't force him to love you".

"I know Tyler but I love him I tried to get over him before but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him, I'm trying so hard"Tyler pulled Roman against his chest caressing his hair"it's okay it's okay you just have to ignore him try this and you'll be fine".

xXx

Seth was laying on his stomach thinking about what happened earlier with Roman"why he was acting like that with me?"he was deep in thoughts and he didn't even notice that Dean entered the room"i'm heeeree babyy"Dean cooed as he laid over Seth and kissed his cheek"Dean when did you come?"Dean licked his cheek"I didn't CUM yet, I'll CUM in your pretty ass"he passed his finger in Seth ass crack earning a moan from him"you want me to cum in your ass right?"Seth moaned pushing his ass back against Dean finger.

"Yeah I love when your cum is dripping from my ass"those words tuned Dean on he got up unbuttoning his jeans"strip!"he ordered as his jeans was off and he pulled his t-shirt above his head standing in front of the bed, Seth in a minute was naked he stood up and grabbed Dean face crashing their lips in a hot kiss, Dean hands went down to grab a handful of Seth ass, Seth hands were cupping Dean hard pecs. Seth moaned when Dean squeezed his ass cheeks together and parted them, their hard cocks were rubbing grindingly, Dean brushed his index against Seth little hole then pushed the tip in.

Seth broke the kiss and throw his head back crying in pleasure, Dean kissed Seth chin down his neck pushing his finger further in"yeah you love it don't you?"Seth whined in response pushing his ass backward against the digit, the blonde shoved the whole digit in and out in and out enjoying the little moans of his sub"Dean"his hand touched down Dean abs down not touching his dick only to grab a hold of his balls.

Dean groaned biting Seth shoulder pushing his dick against Seth's, the smaller man began to knead Dean balls hard"fuck"Dean groaned taking Seth lips in his mouth, he pulled the finger out to rest his hands on Seth hips bringing him closer he broke the kiss passing his thumb on Seth wet pink bottom lip"wanna suck me?"Seth was panting looking in his boyfriend blue eyes"fuck yeah"Dean walked to the bed layin flat on his back stroking his leaking hard member, Seth ran to him, he grabbed Dean hand that was stroking him replacing it with his own.

"Fuck I love your dick!"he glanced up at Dean smiling, he leaned forward flicking his tongue to lick Dean precum then sucked the head into his warm mouth twirling his tongue and moaning around it, Dean hands grabbed the back of his head as he started bobbing his head up and down, Seth was gagging every time the cock pass his throat he moaned loud when Dean slapped his ass repeatedly"suck it good down your throat baby boy... yeah like that...uh god!"he kept on slapping his ass till he left a red hand print.

Seth let the shaft fall from his mouth glistening with his slobber stroking it with his hand while his mouth worked on Dean balls lapping on them he sucked them to his mouth lustfully"fuck Seth if you kept on doing this I will cum before even I fuck your ass"his grasp on Seth hair tightened pulling him off his balls to recline on top of him kissing his wet lips sliding his hand between their bodies and grabbing Seth leaking dick brushing his thumb on the slit, Seth bits on Dean bottom lip hard"fuck Dean"he buried his face in Dean neck moaning as Dean start to work his hand on his throbbing member.

"Why you left me alone last night?"squeezing his dick harder"uh..you know why, mm fuck"Dean grabbed handful of his balls massaging them while sucking Seth neck"I wanted you so fucking bad last night"Seth was feeling Dean erection throbbing against his ass"me too, but I needed you to know that you can't touch another one, I'm sorry"Dean rubbed circles on Seth entrance as the younger male arched his back"I think you need a bit on punishment to know who owns your ass"he slapped his ass and squeezed his dick hard"fuck!"Dean locked their lips flipping them so he can control the situation, without any word he shoved two fingers straight inside.

Seth broke the kiss crying in pain"it hurts right?"Seth whined shutting his eyes"I was hurting too when you wasn't answering my calls"he moved his fingers further in and pulled out.

"De...an uh slowly it's hurt"Dean smirked adding another two fingers in, Seth screamed in pain"scream my name Seth tell me who own you!"Dean shifted on his knees between Seth legs fucking him with four thick digits"Dean uuhh...fuck Dean".

"Yeah baby Dean Dean own that fucking fat ass"pulling his fingers out leaving a good stretched hole, he leaned forward flicking his tongue in the big hole tasting his love, Seth was trembling and mumbling"your little ass is hurting?"he ran his tongue from the hole to his balls and on the underside sucking the head into his velvet hot mouth, Seth moaned in pleasure as Dean deep throated him"yeah Deano yeah"Dean smiled around the shaft shoving it down his throat then getting back to the balls, he kissed them then sucked the area between Seth stretched entrance and his balls leaving a purple mark there.

Seth was crying out balling his fists in the sheets"are you ready to take you punishment?"he asked shoving two fingers into Seth easily"yeah punish me Dean fuck!"Dean smiled reaching his hand pulling Seth by the neck so he was sitting on his fingers he kissed his lips and shoved his tongue in his small mouth groaning, his fingers working in and out while his thumb massaging his balls, breaking the kiss he pushed Seth down and pinched his nipple, Seth cried out in pleasure"fuck you're so hot with my fingers inside you, scream my name Seth scream it".

Seth was moaning not saying his name so Dean pinched the nipple hard smirking at the way Seth was squirming"Dean I'm cumming"he screamed as his cum squirted on Dean"you're a whore you came and I'm not even touching you"Dean laughed grabbing Seth dick stroking it while he was emptying his load, his fingers that inside of the small man wasn't stopping their movement replacing his fingers with his seeping thick manhood thrusting immediately fast and hard groaning as he was shaking the bed underneath their sweaty bodies.

Seth whimpered holding the pillow under his head, Dean felt him growing hard in his fist again"this is the best punishment ev...er uh yeah harder Dean uh"his dick was fully hard as Dean kept on thrusting hard hitting his sweet spot, Dean smiled at the comment and shoved his index along with his cock"how it feel now?"Seth eyes watered as he screamed in pain, the bigger man was laughing adding another digit and moving his dick in and out"Deaaan, it hurts stop!"Dean grabbed his dick stroking the head fast.

"It's a punishment and I decide when to stop! You better keep on screaming my fucking name!"he was an animal when it come to punishing sex, Seth was feeling the pleasure but it hurts, Dean added the third finger with a grin, Seth came again on Dean hand trembling crying in pain with his inner muscles clinching around the three fingers and the huge thick cock along, and that only made Dean pounding his ass harder"Dean enough you're tearing me"but he didn't he kept on groaning and thrusting severity till he shot his hot white cum filling Seth ass up.

Seth was crying from the pain in his sore ass, Dean kept on thrusting slowly till he was done pulling his fingers out first keeping his dick in, he laid on top of Seth and captured his lips quickly, Seth was panting"tell me did you learn the lesson"Seth nodded"good boy".

xXx

Roman parked his car and got out of it he glanced to the spot that Seth usually park his car in but Seth car wasn't there, he heard a sound of a car from behind and he immediately knew that was Seth he quickly entered the restaurant"good morning guys Tyler bring me a coffee"he stood in the hallway looking from a corner that nobody would see him he watched as Seth entered he was limping, Roman wanted to run to him but he controlled himself not to, he stood there so he can hear what Seth and Tyler would say.

"Morning Tyley"Seth hugged him"morning, why are you limping, Did you had a fight with Deano again?"Seth laughed"no no we didn't".

"Then why you're limping like this?"Seth looked down with a shy smile playing in his fingers looking to see if anyone is around"Dean...um Dean and I had a rough sex last night and I'm..kinda sore"Roman closed his eyes and sighed walking to his office"wow Seth! Great"Seth laughed"Roman didn't come yet?".

"He is in his office"Seth looked behind the counter and saw Roman's familiar cup in his familiar place"oh it's look like he didn't get his coffee yet!"Tyler took the cup filling it with coffee"yeah I forgot that he ordered it"Tyler took the coffee but Seth stopped him"can I take it to him?"Tyler smiled and nodded.

Seth entered Roman office without knocking"morning Ro".

"Why you didn't knock on the door?"Roman was playing in his phone not looking at Seth, Seth stopped in his track confused"it's not the first time Rome!"he ignored the way Roman was acting placing the coffee in front of Roman and walked behind the desk hugging Roman tightly but the larger man didn't hug him back"I miss you Rome"Roman inhaled in Seth hair but he fought himself pushing Seth away.

"You need to go you have a job out there"Seth didn't understand the way that Roman was treating him"Roman what's wrong with you?"Roman sipped his coffee ignoring Seth"fine"Seth puffed and stormed out, Roman sighed closing his eyes"I'm sorry Seth but I'm trying to ease the pain inside me, I love you and that's not gonna change".

x

"What the fuck is the matter with him?"Tyler glanced up at Seth and knew that he was pissed off"what is it Seth?".

"Roman is treating me in a strange way since yesterday, I didn't do anything to annoy him"Tyler shook his head patting Seth shoulder"Seth he is trying to ease the pain in his heart, he lovers you so much but you're in love with that dirty crazy dude Dean, Seth please think about him he is better than Dean he'll never think about hurting you, he only loved once and that love hurt him a lot please give him a chance, Dean is mad, if he was in love with you he'll never cause you any pain"those words were running in Seth head, he was thinking that Tyler may be right but he shook his head.

"No Tyler he love me and about hurting me he got a problem with controlling his anger"Tyler puffed loudly"Seth just think about it"he said those words and left Seth fighting his thoughts, but he was out of thoughts when a large hand slapped his ass he turned to see Wade smirking"you're thinking about our boss?".

"Who the hell you think you're to touch me like this?"Wade only laughed"Roman is a good guy Sethie, I mean he is better than your lunatic"a sick laughter from Wade made Seth boil with anger"I just want to see the look on Dean face when he know that Roman loves ya of course he'll fu-"Seth cut him with a slap across the face"you're a fucking jerk"Seth pushed him twice and Wade grabbed his wrists and shoved him against the wall"how dare you to slap me?"he grabbed Seth by the neck choking him.

Jay saw them"hey guys stop!"he got between them"remember that slap very good Seth"Seth watched as he disappeared but he was afraid of what Wade would do now"are you okay?"Jay asked Seth nodded.

A/N:Hope you enjoyed leave me a review okay?

What you think Wade is going to do? share your thoughts lovelies.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	18. Chapter 18

Seth was in his car ready to go home, looking toward the door waiting to see Roman he didn't know why but he waited ten minutes till he saw Roman and Tyler stepping out a smile spread across his lips when he saw Roman laughing"okay see you"Roman hugged him and walked away, Tyler saw Seth and he walked to him.

"You still here?"Seth teared his eyes from Roman car"um yeah, Dean is not home and I don't want to be alone since I'm not in the mood to go to the bar"Tyler smiled knowing that he was watching Roman"okay, are you thinking about what I said, I mean Roman?"Seth focused on his steering wheel"Tyler I-I don't know, I really understand how much Roman loves me, but Dean loves me too, ugh I don't know"Tyler smiled"okay I think you should give it a try, you won't regret, I gotta go now see you tomorrow".

"Tyler!"Tyler turned silently"um you wanna go and hang out"Tyler smiled and got in the passenger seat of Seth car"of course, but since Dean is not home we're going to your house"Seth nodded with a smile.

x

Tyler and Seth were drinking beer talking and in half-hour Tyler was drunk laughing to himself"Seth you're so cute"Seth gulped his beer and he started to get drunk"Tyley I..think that we should sto..p drinking we will..be..drunk"Tyler laughed drinking another bottle"no no w..e will be fine, a..nd by t..he way why are you c..all..ing me Ty..Tyley?"Seth laughed laying on the couch.

"I..love giv..ing you a pet na-"his phone buzzed and he opened the message and he start to read it loudly.

"Se..th bab..y I'll be la.. tonight don't st..ay up for m.e I you so mu..ch love yo.u l..ove".

Both laughed unreasonably cause the drink got in their system.

x

In 5 pm Dean entered the house and marched upstairs entering the empty dark bedroom he took off his jacket and looked at the bed"Seth!"he stepped in the bathroom it was empty"Seth!"he screamed running downstairs to the living room"what the fuck!"Seth was sleeping on the large couch and Tyler was next to him the wrath inside him raised he needed to burst he needed to hit something or someone he grabbed the nearest item that happened to be a big vase he throwing it on the glass table.

Tyler and Seth woke up immediately at the loud thud"what the fuck!"Tyler screamed Seth looked up over Dean he saw the familiar look in Dean eyes"D..D..Dean"Seth start to step away from Dean"what he is doing here Seth?"Tyler was looking between them and saw the fear in Seth eyes"Dean please, he is..we were drunk an-" "shut up!"Seth flinched"why you're here jerk?"Dean stood face to face with Tyler Seth came between them.

"Tyler go please I don't want you to get hurt"Dean shoved Seth aside and punched Tyler sending him to the ground"Tyler!"Seth screamed kneeling next to his bleeding friend holding him, Dean looked at them and the way Seth was holding him"get away Seth!"Dean screamed, Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth"Seth get the fuck away from him"Seth looked at Dean with tears in his eyes"enough Dean!"Seth shouted taking Tyler blonde locks from his face"I'm sorry".

Dean looked between them and pulled Seth by the hair, Seth screamed in pain"I said get the fuck away from him".

"Dean my hair"Dean pushed Seth against the wall wrapping his hand around Seth neck"why he is in our house Seth? How many times we will fight about the same reason?"Seth sobbed holding Dean wrist"Dean"Tyler got up and pulled Dean by the arm punching him in the face Dean fell down"you're crazy"Tyler barked kicking Dean in the stomach, Seth sat on the ground crying he saw Dean on the floor and Tyler kicking him.

"Tyler please don't hurt him, please stop"Tyler looked over Seth"Seth are you serious he tried to choke you an-".Dean elbowed him from behind he got on top of him punching him in the face"Dean please let him go, please"Seth sobbed out, Dean glanced at Seth seeing his tears he immediately walked to him pulling him against his chest kissing his head"don't cry baby, he is going he'll never get between us shush it's okay".

x

Tyler knocked on Roman's front door holding his jaw, the door cracked open and Roman was shirtless hair a mess rubbing his eyes"what's wrong in the early morning?"his jaw dropped when he saw Tyler's condition"Tyler what happened to you?"Tyler throw his body against Roman crying on his chest"it's okay don't cry"Roman rubbed his back tenderly.

x

Seth entered the restaurant with a pale face he looked toward the counter but Tyler wasn't there he needed to talk to someone he need to vent what inside of him and to cry on some shoulder so he walked toward Roman's office but he wasn't there, he sat on the hallway floor hugging his knees and crying.

Roman entered the restaurant and he was angry Tyler was behind him"where is Seth?"he asked and Wade pointed at the hallway he saw Seth crying there"Seth!"Seth looked up smiling"Rome finally you're here"he got up running to hug him but Roman stepped away"what happened to Tyler?"Seth looked down silently"Seth".

"Um Dean Dean hit him"Roman laughed"and it's all because of you"Seth looked up in disbelief"what! Why it's because of me?"Roman looked at him with angry serious face"since you know that your boyfriend is a madman why the hell you took Tyler to your house?".

"We were drinking and having fun"Roman laughed dramatically"oh really having fun, what kind of fun that is Tyler lip is busted and he got a black eye, Seth if he can hit you and you like it the others don't, if you love to have a busted lip and purple cheek the others don't, please keep Tyler away from your mad boyfriend"Roman snapped making one tear tumble down Seth cheek"I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault, and i'm sorry for hurting your Tyler it won't happen again".

Roman heart fell when he saw Seth tears, Seth wanted to walk away but Roman grabbed his hand, Seth looked up and Roman cupped his cheeks pressing his lips against the smaller man's, Seth give up and grabbed Roman forearms but he wasn't kissing back, Roman pressed him against the wall as the kiss continued.

Seth opened his eyes looking at Roman eating his mouth why he is not pushing him away? he got a strange feel he wanted to kiss Roman but he couldn't he just give up and let Roman take what he want.

Wade walked out of the bathroom singing he looked to his right and saw Roman kissing Seth he smirked"I knew it Sethie boy".

Roman groaned as his tongue touched Seth soft lips, Seth pulled away and turned his head not wanting any eye connection with his boss"stop Roman!"Roman cupped his chin in his fingers turning him to look in his eyes"Seth tell me what you want me to do so you can be mine, I swear I'll do anything you want, I've been trying every way to get you out of my head but I couldn't, Seth I'm thinking about you in every single minute of my life, even when I'm asleep all my dreams is about you, Seth please leave Dean. Tyler told me how he was treating you, Seth I love you".

Tears rolled on Roman cheeks"ignoring you and treating you strangely was the hardest thing I've ever done"Seth was looking deep in his full of tears gray eyes"Roman we are friends and I swear if Dean wasn't in my life I would be with you, but I love Dean I'm sorry"Roman shook his head as more tears fell"okay you can stay with him and be with me if that's what you want, I'll do everything you want just be with me".

"No Roman things doesn't work this way I can't cheat on him if he found out I don't know what he'll do, I can't"Roman closed his eyes and nodded sadly"I'm sorry"Roman walked back to his office locking the door, Seth sighed wiping his tears"I hope I can be with you"he muttered.

x

Dean entered the bedroom and saw Seth sleeping peacefully with his hands under his cheek, Dean stripped himself to his boxer and laid next to him, Seth opened his eyes slowly"Dean you're here!"clinging to him, Dean wrapped his arms and kissed his head"I missed you babe"Seth glanced up with a smile"me too"Seth kissed his lips deeply, Dean groaned into his mouth shoving his tongue in the small mouth Seth sucked on the thick muscle and moaned, the kiss turned sloppy as their tongues twirling around each other.

Dean sucked on his tongue and bottom lip in the same time his hand moved under Seth t-shirt and scratched the tan skin, Seth was moaning and rubbing Dean's bare chest but he suddenly remembered Roman earlier that day when he kissed him, he pulled from the kiss and looked in Dean eyes"what's wrong Seth?"Seth laid his head on his chest and placed a soft kiss there"Dean I don't wanna have sex tonight".

"Why are you mad at me?"Seth smiled"no baby but I don't feel good"Dean kissed his head"it's okay, we'll do it in anytime you want"Seth was thinking about Roman and the words he said, he wanted to be with him but Dean is his first love and it's hard to cheat on him, he like Roman a lot but he showed up in his life in a wrong time.

But the words Roman said got inside and he was imagining the way his life would be if he cheated on Dean with Roman, he realized that he was laying on Dean chest and he felt bad for thinking about another man while he is laying on the man that he love, shaking those ideas off and closing his eyes.

A/N:Thank you guys so much for your incredible support I really appreciate that, tell me your thoughts, ideas and suggestions I need everything you have to offer hope you liked this chapter but be sure that the next will be much much better so click Review to encourage me;-)

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	19. Chapter 19

Seth woke up and he've got the day off he looked to his side but Dean wasn't there he lifted his head and saw Dean searching for something in their closet and all the clothes were tossed on the floor"Dean what are you doing?"Seth yawned"I'm looking for my gray t-shirt, have you seen it?"tossing another t-shirt to the floor"I told you you need to lash up your stuff so you can find them when you want, no Dean don't throw this t-shirt on the floor!"Dean throw it"oh Dean!".

"I'm looking for my t-shirt"Seth sat on the bed rubbing his eyes"baby since that's your day off can you make the breakfast"Seth rolled off the bed walking toward Dean wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck"why you tossed all my clothes on the floor?"whispered in his ear, his hands rubbed Dean abs up to his pecs Dean smirked throwing his head on Seth"I'm looking for my t-shirt Sethie"Seth kissed his neck and then his cheek"if you find it arrange the closet, I'll make something to eat"he walked downstairs and Dean kept on searching and tossing the clothes on the floor.

Seth placed the plates on the table"Dean come down breakfast is ready"he screamed"I found it"he grabbed the gray material in his hands but it didn't look like the t-shirt that he was looking for"what is this?"it was a big tank top he thought it was for Seth but Seth never buys a big clothes, he inhaled in it, the scent wasn't Seth's it was another man scent he inhaled again"shit! Who's clothes that is?"he balled his fists in the tank top walking downstairs"Seth! What is this?"he throw the clothe in Seth face, Seth looked at it and gulped he glanced at him innocently.

"Who gave you this?"he was nervous he got to answer but the right answer was hard to say"answer me Seth!"Seth was looking down and glancing up not wanting to see that look on the crazy man's face"I..I bought it couple weeks ago"Dean raised his eyebrows smirking"really! You're lying, you don't buy big clothes!"he screamed"I..I did, I loved it"Dean hits the table"still lying, Seth it's smells like another man it's not your scent"Seth was trembling.

"I..I Dean please calm down pl-"he kicked the chair"tell me Seth, who gave this to you?"Seth got up taking steps back, he'll not tell him"I'm sorry Dean"Dean stepped closer"Seth don't anger me, fucking answer me"he stepped face to face with Seth"Dean please don't hit me".

"Fuck Seth I'm asking"he pushed Seth against the wall and he fell to the ground"it's from one of your new friends right?"Seth start to cry"don't cry now, get up"he screamed but Seth didn't move"I said get up!"still not moving"Seth when I tell you to get up you fucking get up!"he pulled Seth up by the hair holding his head in both hands"Dean stop!"he sobbed grabbing Dean wrists"you are getting naked in front of them right!"Seth eyes widened"what! No no".

"How could you do this to me?"Dean eyes watered and he pressed Seth against the wall hard"Dean please I swear I didn't do this believe m-"Dean cut him with a hard slap on the face making the corner of his mouth bleed"you're a bitch Seth you are a fucking bitch!"a slap on the other cheek, Seth was crying loudly as Dean pushed him down"I'm gonna kill him, I'll know who you're showing your ass for and I'll kill him"he knelt in front of Seth grabbing his chin"how could you show the body that I own? How could you do it?"Seth got his chin free from Dean's grasp and got up.

"I told you that I didn't show my body for anyone"he walked away from him opening the front door"where are you going?"he got in his car"Seth where are going?"with no answer Seth drove away and Dean followed him in his car.

x

Seth was sitting on a bench in a park sniffling with a dry blood on the corner of his mouth he didn't bother to wipe it, tears streaming down his face.

Dean was chewing his nails and watching him from a few distances"fuck why I'm doing this to him?"hitting the steering wheel.

x

Roman was out for his morning jog wearing a black tank top with a gym short with his hair in a bun he stopped a minute to catch his breath he looked around the park and saw a familiar figure with black and blonde hair away from him he walked toward him and he smiled"Seth!"Seth raised his head looking toward him"Roman"Roman saw the blood on Seth mouth, Seth got up hugging him tightly crying on his chest, Roman caressed his hair"what's wrong?"Seth just sobbed on his chest"it's okay I'm here".

Dean face turned red when he saw them hugging"what the hell!".

"Enough Seth"Seth looked up with puffy eyes and wet cheeks, Roman cupped his cheeks wiping his tears"tell me what happened, why is your mouth bleeding?"Seth eyes went down, Roman wiped the blood with his thumb"Dean did this to you I know but why?"he kept on wiping Seth mouth"he found the tank top that you gave me"Roman rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"Seth eyes widened and he pulled from the hug when he heard that voice, Roman turned around to see none other then the crazy boyfriend Dean Ambrose, Seth hidden himself behind Roman.

A/N:Am I evil for making this chapter short and cut it with that exciting moment? well it's nice to do this, now I need you to blow my inbox with your reviews so I can think about the next chapter, don't worry it won't take long and you know it;-)

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	20. Chapter 20

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"Seth eyes widened and he pulled from the hug when he heard that voice, Roman turned around to see none other then the crazy boyfriend Dean Ambrose, Seth hidden himself behind Roman"well looks to me that I know who saw your ass Seth"Dean looked at the tank top Roman was wearing and it did look like the one he found.

Roman squinted at him, Seth buried his face in Roman's strong back"Roman Reigns right?"Roman nodded coldly, Dean smirked looking him up and down"Seth come here baby"he said eyeing Roman, Seth didn't move he was afraid"Seth, what I said?"Seth opened his eyes and he wanted to walked toward Dean but Roman grabbed his hand"he is not coming"Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Wow! Really let's see about it Seth come here right now" "Seth don't be scared I'm here he can not hurt you"he got under Dean skin"who the fuck you think you are? Seth fucking come here right now!"Roman pushed him"don't yell at him"Dean looked down and smirked, Seth jaw dropped and he knew exactly what the smirk on Dean face mean.

"Seth that's the last time that I'm gonna say come here"Seth wanted to walk toward Dean but Reigns grabbed his arm"Seth don't be stupid he'll hurt you, listen to me Ambrose that's not the way you should treat a guy like Seth he loves you, why you keep on hurting him? You should love him protect him not being possessive, you can't rough him up whenever you want yo-" "shut up, you don't tell me how to treat him, Seth?".

"Roman things will get worse"he pulled his hand from Roman's walking toward Dean"Dean let's go"Dean glanced at Roman and pushed him smirking, Roman was about to attack him but Seth stood in front of Dean"Roman please I don't want you to get hurt because of me De-"Dean grabbed his arm pulling him behind"it's not over Roman and you'll see"Dean shouted in his face pulling Rollins roughly by the hand.

Roman eyes never left Seth as Dean dragged him and shoved him inside the car"What the hell is wrong with you Seth?"Seth was focusing on the road, Dean pushed Seth head against the window"I'm talking"Seth looked at him with a fresh tears in his eyes"Dean stop doing this to me please, I only love you and you know that I'll never think about another man, enough with this shit I'm tired I can't take it anymore please"he start to cry and hitting his head against the window, Dean heart ached for him and he held his hand.

"Stop Seth I'm sorry it's not your fault I just love you so much"he parked the car"Seth look at me"he kissed Seth palm and that what made him look in those icy blue eyes"I love you Seth more than anything, I hate to see the others around you, I feel jealous stop crying now"wiping Seth tears kissing his cheeks and the bleeding corner of his mouth"I'm sorry I love you"he placed a soft kiss on Seth lips"Dean I love too"what he supposed to be stupid or good-hearted?

x

Roman was in the bar with Tyler"Tyler I want to take Seth away from Dean".

"He love him and you can't do something about it"Roman sipped his beer"Tyler I think he have some feelings for me"Tyler smiled patting his friend shoulder"I know"Roman looked at him"really, how so?"Tyler shrugged sipping his drink"it's obvious, the way he is looking at you and the way he is hugging you all the day and beside he told me that he like you a lot"Roman's face light up but he frowned"you're lying, I never felt him kissing me back".

"You know what! you need to make him jealous"Roman narrowed his eyes"what you mean?"Tyler strayed thinking"you need to make a fake relationship to make him feel that you're moving forward and he'll understand that he missed a great guy like you man"Roman start to think about the whole idea"you think it's will work?"Tyler nodded"defiantly".

"You mean I'll kiss and cuddle another guy to make him jealous?"Tyler nodded"but who is that guy?"Roman looked at Tyler with a proud smile"what that smile supposed to mean, oh no you're not thinking about me, are you?".

"You're the only one that I trust"Tyler rolled his eyes"oh Rome you're my friend man, how can we kiss?".

"Cause you're my friend you gonna do it, not like I want to kiss you but I'll do anything to have Seth including kissing you"Tyler laughed"what! Alright alright I'll think about it cause I don't want to kiss you but you're my best friend, I think it's will work".

"You know Tyler the only thing that I want in this life is Seth, I just want to live a day with him and die after it that's all I want"Tyler hugged him"he'll be with you believe that"Roman smiled"looks like we started the game right!"Tyler pulled from the hug and slapped Roman chest playfully.

x

Dean was in the bar thinking about the morning and the sight of Roman hugging Seth and kissing his head didn't leave his mind but he had hurt Seth enough and he was thinking about Roman"you'll pay for touching him Roman".

"You're talking to yourself?"john placed his hand on Dean's shoulder"hey man"Dean gave him a bro hug"what are you thinking about?"Dean shrugged"nothing"john knew that something was going on in Dean unstable mind.

x

Seth walked behind the counter and saw Roman sitting on the stool and Tyler was across of him holding his hand he felt strange"um Tyler coffee for the table five"Tyler took the order leaving Seth and Roman alone, Roman kept his eyes on Tyler until Seth spoke"what you have for tonight?"Roman shrugged"me and Tyler are going out"Seth looked down and Reigns noticed that he felt neglected"you wanna come with us?"Seth shook his head, Tyler came back and winked to Roman"what are you talking about guys?"Tyler asked.

"Nothing baby he just asked what we have tonight"Seth was looking between both of them with wide eyes, Roman just called Tyler baby!"Tyler I need you in my office now"Tyler nodded with a smile and they got Seth he dropped his head down and felt a bit jealous but why? Tyler wanted to go after Roman but Seth stopped him"Tyley! I- I wanna talk to you".

"Seth not now I gotta see Rome"Seth nodded depressingly.

x

Seth spent the rest of his day watching Roman and Tyler flirting, cuddling, winking, whispering, and even Roman slapping Tyler on the ass he was so jealous of Tyler being that close to Roman but why? Roman asked him for a relationship a hundred times and the answer was no, why would he be jealous or get angry cause Roman found someone to love! he shook these ideas off and started his engine he glanced up and saw Tyler holding Roman's hand"what's going on Roman?"he muttered under his breath.

"Do you see him? He is watching us?"Roman held Tyler hands"yes I think we got him, are you ready?"Roman was watching Seth"for what?".

"For the kiss!"Roman closed his eyes taking a deep breath"it's not easy for me to kiss you Ty!"Tyler smiled"me neither, but we have to, we need it to be passionate, okay?"Tyler closed his eyes and so did Roman capturing each other lips.

Seth eyes widened and he felt his heart beating faster, but whhhhy? he kept his eyes on them kissing passionately but soon he drove away, Roman heard the sound of the car and immediately pulled away"I never thought you good kisser"Tyler commented.

x

Seth arrived home and saw Dean laying on the couch taking his shoes off and throwing himself on top of Dean laying his head in the crook of Dean's neck kissing the sensitive flesh with an open mouth"you missed me?"Seth moaned in response, he was thinking about Roman and smacked Dean's lips.

Dean pulled away taking his hair away from his face"are you okay?"Seth nodded licking his lips"fuck me Dean"Dean narrowed his eyes"Seth, did anyone hurt you or something?"Seth shook his head"just shut up and fuck me"kissing Dean again, the scene of the way Roman was kissing Tyler made him kiss Dean hungrily, Dean hand went under Seth t-shirt rubbing the flesh roughly"Bedroom?"Seth nodded.

Soon enough they got in the bedroom, Seth pushed Dean back on the bed taking his t-shirt above his head and did the same with Dean's"You look hungry"Dean smirked as Seth tugged on Dean shorts pulling them off"I'm always hungry when it comes to your dick"Seth rubbed his own dick through his jeans the sight of Dean hard cock made his dick twitch"don't touch it! Take your pants off"Seth obeyed sending his pants to his ankles and topping Dean, mouth against mouth with a hot kiss, his lips traveled to the older man's cheek"you're sweet"Seth mumbled sucking his neck.

Dean groaned scratching Seth back their hard dick were touching in friction, Dean growled when Seth hot mouth wrapped around his nipple and he was teasing the other with his thumb"fuck!"Seth smirked leaving a trail of kisses on Dean's midsection.

His mouth start to water as he wrapped his hand around Dean erection"suck it Seth"stroking a few times he took it deep in his mouth immediately"oh yeah fuck easy Seth you'll choke"Seth gagged but he kept on moving his head up and down, the thought of Roman came to his mind and he speeded up his work on Dean's dick shoving it down his throat.

"FUCK"Dean groaned loudly, he glanced at the young boy between his legs admiring the way his mouth stretched around his thick shaft"enough Seth I gotta fuck you"Seth kept on popping his head up and down"oh fuck"Dean fingers slipped in Seth hair pulling him away"enough baby, you did a great job"Seth kissed the tip of his dick"fuck, ride my face Seth"Seth moaned and straddled Dean's face.

Ambrose massaged his balls with his thumb and teasing his hole with his middle"Deeean oh god"Seth throw his head back crying in pleasure when he felt Dean's velvet tongue contacting with his puckered entrance, the tongue slipped in and out in and out, the pink thick muscle curling it's way as deep as it could go.

"Dean I'm close"Dean slapped his ass couple of times pulling his tongue away to replace it with two thick digits"not now babe"Dean licked the edge of Seth entrance while his fingers worked in and out before pulling completely out making Seth whine.

He pushed Seth on the bed and got on top of him kissing his neck up to suck on his chin till he reached his parted pink lips his tongue automatically slipped in letting out a groan when their tongues tangled together in Seth mouth, Seth reached his hand between their bodies to grab a hold of Dean's dick and lining it with his hole giving the older man the hint to move in deeper, a loud groan escaped their lips when the sensation hit both of them.

Dean just kept the head inside not moving until he felt Seth pushing against it, Dean pushed his hips forward and he was balls deep inside his lover, Seth back arched and a moan escaped his swollen lips, pumping in and out quickly Dean let a howl and held one of Seth legs wrapping it around his sweaty waist and the younger man wrapped the other, his hips start to rock in and out faster and faster, the moans that Seth was letting were driving him crazy.

"Your ass is swallowing my cock fuuck!"Dean grunted in Seth ear, Seth arched his back almost completely off the be but Dean's wight pinned him down"right there Dean fuck yeah"Dean kept on pushing against Seth prostate roughly"Dean touch me"he cried, Dean immediately wrapped his hand around the hard dick between their bodies stroking it"come on Seth cum, cum for your Dean"he speed up his hand up and down squeezing the throbbing member.

"Dean I'm-"he didn't end his sentence and his cum exploded staining both bodies"mm"Seth moaned moving his head from side to side with shut eyes, the scene of Tyler and Reigns stroked his head again even if he wasn't in a condition to think about it.

'Fuck you Roman I got a strong man pounding my ass whenever the hell I want'.

He thought to himself moaning while Dean kept on thrusting desperately to get his release"fuck"Dean groaned blasting his thick liquid spotting Seth walls with white"I fuckin' love you"leaning down to kiss Seth passionately.

x

Dean car was parked a few distances away from the restaurant and he was watching as Roman car pulled up and he got out standing and waiting for something Dean had no ideas why he was standing there but as soon as Seth car pulled up he knew why"you fucking jerk"Dean said through a gritted teeth.

Seth walked toward Roman smiling"morning boss, what are you doing here?"Roman pulled him in a tight hug"waiting for you"Roman regretted for saying this right away he should've say Tyler!"really! I thought you're waiting for Tyley".

"Yeah I am"Seth raised his eyebrows smiling"good let's go inside".

Dean puffed his grip tightening on the steering while"I should do something about this"he was trying to calm down but like every time he couldn't, hitting his head against the steering wheel hard"I'm killing you Reigns, how dare you to touch what's mine"he screamed.

A/N:Hmm here we go I think that Dean is going to do something bad, tell me what you think, what's going on in Dean's head? what you think about Tyler and Roman's game? did you enjoy reading the sex scene? and focus here guys cause what's coming is the end I guess...

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	21. Chapter 21

Seth was staring at Tyler the whole time and Tyler took notice" Tyler you look sexy today, are you going in a date or something?"Tyler smirked.

" Kinda,".

" What and you didn't tell me come on tell me right now who's that gu-"Wade interrupted them" Tyler Roman want to see you,"Seth looked at the large smile on Tyler's face and the way he ran toward the office" This is too much!"Seth followed him.

" Keep the door open and come sit on my lap!".

" We got him Ro, he is coming after me I swear!"Tyler straddled Roman lap wrapping his arms around his neck" Don't forget what I told you to say!"Roman nodded.

Seth saw the door open a little he looked around to make sure nobody was around, his jaw dropped when he saw Tyler straddling the larger man's lap.

Roman pulled the elastic from Tyler blonde smooth hair and his face was buried into his neck" You smell damn good,"Tyler tried his best to make a convincing moan" Roman!"Roman sucked on his neck but not too much" You know Ty I wanna fuck you right here,".

They got Seth and he felt his heart ache and tears burning in his eyes" You said you love me Roman!"he mumbled watching as Roman lips surrounding Tyler's and sucking them to his mouth" No!"one tear rolled on his cheek but why he cried? It's look like he felt betrayal" You need to stop!"he whispered his eyes widened when Roman rubbed Tyler ass slapping it gently.

Seth couldn't let that happen he wiped his tears and entered the office," Roman!"he said loudly, both of them pulled apart looking at him strangely, Tyler got off Roman's lap gathering his hair aside" What you want Seth?"Tyler was looking down acting shy" I- I wanna talk to you alone,".

" Okay, Tyler we'll talk later,"Roman rubbed Tyler lower back tenderly winking to him, Tyler nodded silently leaving both of them alone, Seth gazes were on him" Seth what you want to talk about?"Seth was confused he got nothing to talk about with Roman he said that cause he wanted to interrupt their moment but he needs to create something.

" Um, I- I, we-we we're- we're out of coffee, yeah we are out of coffee!"Seth laughed nervously, Roman arched his eyebrow.

" Really?".

" Yeah, guess you're the boss here and you need to know, I-I gotta go see you later,"he ran out smiling proudly, Roman shook his head laughing" Thank you Tyler".

x

Seth was squinting at Tyler pouring coffee" Why are you looking at me Sethie?"Tyler got closer" What were you doing in Roman's lap Ty?"the blonde smiled.

" Making out!".

" Really! why were you kissing him and you know that he loves me?"Tyler shrugged smiling" Do you love him? He asked you a hundred time and bagged you to love him but you picked that crazy over a great man like him, he got tired of waiting you to understand how much you love him,".

Seth realized that what Tyler said was right and he strayed" Seth do you love him?"Rollins just shook his head" I don't know Tyley, I don't know,"Tyler patted his shoulder" It's obvious, you felt jealous when you saw us kissing I think that's means something!".

Roman walked to them and his eyes were on Seth and so were Seth's" Ty I'm stiff I'm going home,"pulling Tyler for a hug and eyeing Rollins" Sethie come here,"he opened his arms for Seth who ran to him burying his face in the larger man's warm chest, Roman wanted to pull away but Seth didn't let go, a small smile formed on his lips winking to Tyler behind Seth's back, Tyler nodded raising a thumb up.

" Roman can we go out together for a couple of drinks?"Tyler waved to him to say no" Seth I would like to but I'm tired, we gonna go out some day,"Seth inhaled in Roman scent"okay"kissing Roman on the cheek and Roman kissed his forehead, Seth smiled at him and he walked away.

x

Dean was in his car watching the restaurant he saw Roman and he started his engine" You'll pay for it jerk!"Dean muttered tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

Roman walked across the street, Dean started the car fast to connect with Roman.

Roman looked at the car that was coming toward him and he saw a familiar man in the driver seat but he couldn't get away the car connected with his body sending him up and to the ground, driving away quickly Dean's car disappeared in the distance.

Roman was out cold the blood covered his face and his body was motionless, the ground around Roman's head was red from how terrible the wound in his head was bleeding.

A/N:dun dun dah...what you think is Roman going to make it? hope you're enjoying and I just want you to know that I have a new story "Don't Trust That Maid" it's awesome please read it okay. see you in the next update.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	22. Chapter 22

Roman was out cold the blood covered his face and his body was motionless, the ground around Roman head was red from how terribly the wound in his head was bleeding.

A young lady walked across the street and she saw a body on the ground she ran to it shaking the unconscious body" Hey you can you here me?" she pulled her phone and called 911.

x

Seth shift was over and he came to say goodbye to Tyler" Tyley I'm going," Tyler pulled him in for a hug" Make Roman happy okay?"Seth said with a sigh" What you mean?" breaking the hug" Guess he loves you!" Tyler arched an eyebrow" Seth Roman love you and you only, I'm just trying to make him feel good and in some point maybe love me," a sound of an ambulance filled the air" What's going on?" both of them ran out side.

Seth and Tyler were in shock when they saw Roman on the stretcher blood covering his head and a neck brace around his neck" R-Roman!" Seth stuttered as he ran to him but they closed the ambulance door" Roman! Roman!" he screamed after the car tears running down his face" Seth come on get in the car!" Tyler screamed and Seth ran to the car as Tyler drove them away.

x

Seth was trembling in his chair and Tyler was pacing in the corridor, the doctor came out and they ran to him" Please tell me is he okay?" one tear made its way down his face" He got a broken leg and he got a terrible laceration in his neck and also some damages in his head we did everything we can and he is good so far," " So far!" Tyler said loudly" Please can I see him?".

" Yes you can," the doctor wanted to leave when Tyler stopped him" Wait wait wait! What you mean so far?".

" He got a lot of damages in his head and he may be in a coma, and if he woke up in the next twenty-four hour he'll be alright and he may need some special treatment till he take control of his balance again," Seth eyes formed more tears at this words, Tyler pulled him in a hug" He'll be fine,".

x

Dean was in the bar smiling to himself and drinking wine" Dean are you okay? Why are you smiling?" his big friend john asked" Nothing man I'm just happy,".

" Why?" the unstable winked grinning" A piece of trash has been removed,".

x

Seth phone was buzzing in his pocket wiping his tears" Hello!" Dean was smiling at the end of the line" Hi baby I'm home where are ya?".

" Dean I can't make it home tonight," Dean narrowed his eyes" What the hell! Why?"he was pissed" My-my boss Roman got hit by a car and I'm in the hospital," Seth knew that this not gonna end well by the silent of Dean" What! He didn't die yet?" Seth blinked and his jaw dropped" Oh my god! Dean please say that you have nothing to do with the accident!".

" You fucking come home right now or else!" Seth start to cry" Why Dean he didn't do anything for you? He may make it or may not, why would you do something like that?".

" He is playing around you and I needed to stop him, nobody can touch you,nobody can take you away from me, now come home I need you,".

" You're a terrible person Dean, I can't believe that you could kill someone," Dean sighed in ennui" Yeah yeah yeah, Seth I told you I could do anything for you and even killing, you're everything I have, I love you so fucking much, baby come home,".

" You lost it, I'm not coming till Roman open his eyes, how crazy you're Dea-" Dean cut him off" Shut up Seth, I told you don't make any friends it's all you're fault now get your ass here right now!" he shouted making Seth flinch even through the phone" No Dean I'm not coming," he hang up sobbing in his palms.

" Seth Seth, you fucking bitch, how dare you to hang up while I'm talking?" throwing the phone on the wall" How dare you to dissent me I'm gonna kill you!".

x

" Why Dean? He didn't do anything, what if he- oh god," Tyler came with two coffee in hand" Seth stop crying! He'll be okay, now drink this," Seth wiped his tears" No, I wanna see him,".

x

Seth entered Roman's recovery room and sat on a chair next to his lifeless body the tears made the way down his face at the sight of Roman lying there with a bandaged head and a broken leg and the neck brace surrounding his neck, he grabbed his hand" Roman I'm sorry...everything happened to you...it's because of me I'm sorry...please open your eyes I don't wanna lose you," he leaned and kiss his hand.

" I want you to hold me when I'm crying...I want to hang out with you.." he sobbed looking up at his face" I wanna make our cake with you...please open your eyes... Roman please look at me...you don't know how much I love when you kiss me..I didn't want to admit this to myself...I wanted to kiss you too but I was afraid of Dean..you're laying here because of him...".

He sobbed hard on Roman hand" It's my fault I am sorry...you only loved me but I only caused you the hurt and pain...I don't know why I couldn't give you the love that you deserve...but I love him I can't stop loving him...I don't even know why I forgive him for everything he does...today when I saw you kissing Tyler... I wanted to kill him I felt jealous...maybe I start to realize how much you love me...Roman please come back to me I need you," getting up he reached his hand and caressed Roman's bruised cheek.

" Please Rome open your eyes...I wanna see the way that they keep on staring at me...I love those fucking gray eyes... .se," he laid his head on Roman's chest carefully sobbing out, raising his head up he kissed his cheek" Please wake up...for me," he nuzzled in his cheek.

" You always wanted me to kiss you right? Wake up then..I want to kiss you Romie...please...please," he touched Roman lips with his own" Please kiss me,"one tear fell from his eye and landed on Roman's face as he kissed him deeply but he didn't feel those soft lips kissing him like always and his heart ached, he pulled away kissing his forehead" Please don't leave me...I'm begging Roman I'm begging...please don't leave...".

x

The next morning Dean had been calling Seth but he wasn't answering and Roman condition was the same and Seth spent his last night next to him alone cause Tyler went to take care of the restaurant.

Seth face was pale and his eyes were red he was sitting on the ground resting his head on the wall, the nurse came toward him" Hey you!" the lady said shaking him, he opened his eyes heavily" Why are you sleeping on the ground?" Seth rubbed his eyes getting up quickly" Did he wake up?" the nurse shook her head sadly walking away.

x

A/N: Who cried? it's sad right? So guys what you think about this complicated situation, what you think about what Dean did? What you think he is going to do when he see Seth? Is Roman going to make it or it's the end of his innocent love? tell me what's your thoughts, and if you took notice I kinda changed the way of my writing I start to take some more spaces so hope it'll make reading easier.

Hope that you're reading 'Don't Trust That Maid' it's awesome really, thanks for supporting and I love you...

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	23. Chapter 23

Seth was sitting on the bench tears falling down, it's been the second day and Roman didn't wake up, he felt sad and weak, and most of all he felt guilty cause what happened with Roman was because of him, the twenty-four hours the doctor gave were over and Seth was watching the clock, his heart was skipping with every click of the second pointer, Roman will not make it and he'll feel guilty for the rest of his life.

He sighed wiping his face as fresh tears formed in his tired eyes he felt Tyler's hand on his shoulder" Seth!" Seth turned and hugged him" Tyler, he didn't wake up yet, " the blonde couldn't hold back the tears" He'll be okay," the doctor stepped out of Roman's recovery room, Seth saw him and he squeezed his eyes shut afraid of the bad news the doctor is about to tell him.

The doctor interrupted them with a cough, they pulled apart" About Mr Reigns condition he woke up," Seth face lit up" Re..really, C..can I see him?" the old man nodded with a smile.

x

Roman eyes were open but he was hurting, he heard the door opening but he couldn't turn his head to see who was that" Seth, is that you?" his voice was raspy and low, Seth was standing there silently as more tears fell from his eyes" Tyler?" Seth walked to him slowly feeling guilty cause Roman was hurting because of him, but he didn't like Roman mentioning Tyler's name.

" Roman!" Seth buried his face in Roman's bare chest carefully, Reigns lifted his hand weakly caressing his hair" Don't cry Seth please, you don't know how much I hate to see you cry," Seth sobbed out on Roman's chest" Roman..Dean did that to you..and it's all because of me..I'm sorry,".

" I know baby but it's not because of you," Seth placed a small kiss on his chest and lifted his head up" Seth tell the doctor I wanna get out of this room," Seth caressed his cheek with a smile" I will,".

" Where is Tyler?" Seth frowned at this question but he remembered them kissing, his head dropped down, he heard the door open and turned around to see Tyler" There he is,"Breeze leaned forward hugging Roman" Thank god that you're alright,"Seth scratched the back of his neck when he saw Tyler kissing his cheek.

" I'm out guys if you needed something," he felt like they need some time alone since they're in a"relationship"he turned to leave when Roman heavy voice stopped him" Seth don't go anywhere, come here, stay near me please," a small smile formed on his pale face and he grabbed Roman hand between his.

Tyler looked between the both and choose it the right time to leave the couple alone" I'm gonna tell the doctor that you want to leave this room,".

" Why's that redness in your eyes?" he reached his hand caressing the tender cheek" I just didn't have much sleep,".

" You have been crying, right?" he start to cry again" Rome I'm sorry, you don't deserve what happened to you, Dean did that cause he thinks that you love me,".

" And I do, I love you so much and if he is trying to kill me because I love you let him do it I don't care,".

" Roman I'm so stupid,".

" What! no don't say that,"Roman wiped the tears from Seth cheeks" Mr Rollins can you leave the room we need to check on Roman to see if he is ready to leave this room,"the doctor interrupted them, Seth got up but Roman was grasping his hand tight" You gonna come back right?" a warm grin formed on his lips" Of course, but you need to leave this annoyed room first,".

x

Tyler was sitting on the bench in the corridor when he saw Seth walking toward him he got up" They are checking on him to see if he is ready to leave the recovery room," he sat on the bench rubbing his temple" Seth why don't you go home and have some sleep you look pretty tired," Seth nodded getting up" I think, I'm going but I'll be here in the evening,"hugging Tyler" Take care of Rome okay?" Tyler grinned rubbing his back" Don't worry,".

x

Dean was sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine in his hand and a cancer stick in the other, taking a sip of the bottle and a long drag from the cigarette" You don't know what you did Seth!" tossing the bottle on the ground" I'm fucking your ass Rollins, how dare you not to come home!" he screamed taking another drag from the cigarette" I own your slutty ass, and you're in hospital waiting for that jerk!".

Dean was drunk mumbling with curses, he searched between the bottles but all of them were empty, taking the cigarette between his lips he made his way to the fridge but there was no wine" Fuuuck!" he kicked the fridge but he fell on his back, his head was throbbing cause he have been drinking since last night, closing his eyes.

" Fuck you Seth I'm gonna kill you and that son of bitch!"he muttered getting up slowly making his way toward the couch when he heard the front door clicking open his heart start to boil, his eyes closed and his fists clenched he turned around to see Seth standing there, he walked closer to smack him across the face hard enough to send him to the ground, Dean grabbed a handful of his hair in each hand yanking his head backward roughly.

" WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE SETH? WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T COME HOME FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS? WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS?" Seth flinched sobbing" Dean my hair!" he grabbed his wrists trying to pull Dean hands from his hair only to feel a harder slap on his face" Now you're crying huh?".

" Dean please!" his fists clenched hard on Seth's hair pulling him to stand up" What were you doing in the hospital anyway? Do you like him Seth? NOW TELL ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed slapping him again" Dean...please stop..".

Another smack leaving his cheek bright red and making his mouth bleed" Don't do that now tell me, DO YOU LIKE HIM?" he screamed shoving Seth against the wall" No..no I swear I love you and you only.. Dean stop this please...please," his voice was cracking with sobs" Then why the hell you were with him last night?" Seth threw himself on his chest.

" Please don't hurt me..I love you," in other times Dean would hug him and soothe his back but now he was drunk not knowing what he is doing, Seth could smell the alcohol and the cigarettes from his boyfriend's mouth and he knew that this won't end well, he pulled Seth off his chest shoving him on the wall.

" Shut up, you are a fucking bitch!" he tried to punch him but Seth ran away" Dean you're drunk," Dean grabbed his wrist with one hand punching him with the other, Seth fell to the ground and he felt a bit dizzy, Dean straddled his chest wrapping his hands around his neck" I'm killing you Rollins!" he tightened his grip around his neck choking him.

Seth was struggling underneath him coughing" De..an!" he fought back and pushed Dean off him hardly, he sat on the ground holding his neck coughing, Dean got up pulling him by the hair" You need to learn how to be a good baby".

Seth knew that tone" Dean you don't know what you are doing,"a sick laughter was all Dean did" Wait Seth, wait you choose to leave me for him," Dean grabbed his chin in his hand hard enough to leave marks where his nails were digging, Dean flicked his tongue to lick the blood from Seth mouth with a sick grin.

Seth knew were this was going Dean is going to punish him by a rough sex round so he pushed Dean away but that didn't effect Ambrose too much" You need to stay away from me," a hard smack was what he got for pushing his man, he fell on the floor but he got up quickly running upstairs" You can't run away Sethie!" Dean cooed following him slowly.

Seth entered the bedroom locking the door he rested his back against it as more tears moistened his red cheeks he slide down till his ass hit the cold floor" Sethie boy, open the door!"Dean sang knocking on the door, he got to the one hundred percent crazy manner, Seth sobbed out hugging himself tight.

" Fuck off Dean fuck off...you're smoking again...and you promised me...not to inhale this shit ever again," he was sniffling wiping his tears but he couldn't stop the tears a loud knock on the door made him flinch" OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SETH!" Dean screams kicking the door.

Seth got up running to the bathroom locking the door, he sat on the floor shivering and sniffling, the knocks and the kicks on the door stopped" You can't hide forever slut!" Seth lied on the ground hugging his knees tight against his chest, sniffling he closed his tired eyes to take some rest.

x

A/N: OMG I can't believe that you guys are loving this story, thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favs and PMs it's really awesome thanks for everyone who read this story I love you guys and I want to hear everything in your mind, now what you think about this chapter?

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	24. Chapter 24

Roman was laying in his new bed no medical rig surrounding him with a bandaged head and splinted leg, his lift elbow was bruised, his neck was hurting, his gray eyes were focusing on the window to see the black sky, one tear rolled from the corner of his eye.

The only thing that broke his heart was that he was on the verge of death and he couldn't make Seth love him yet, he love that guy so much he just wanted to feel him one time and then Dean can kill him or do whatever he want.

" I don't know how to make you love me, you're the only thing that I want in this life," he whispered closing his eyes with a sigh of pain, Tyler entered the room, Roman wiped his tears turning his head slowly to see his friend" Seth said that he is coming back and didn't yet," Roman told his friend as he sat on a chair next to him" Roman he have been awake the whole night, he may just fell asleep, how you feel?".

" I'm good, did he miss me or worry about me last night?" the blonde smiled patting Roman on the hand" He was crying all the time, he begged the doctor to let him be in your room next to you, he was next to you the whole time, I really think he loves you," Roman lips curved in a small smile.

" I hope Ty I hope, you know when Dean hit me by the car, when I fell to the ground the only thing that was in my head is Seth, I thought that this was the last minute in my life and I wanted him next to me, to feel him kissing me at least for once in my life," he was talking in a low tone" You saw how he acted when he saw us together I really think you'll have him soon, trust me,".

x

Dean was laying on the couch he opened his eyes slowly everything around him was dark, he rubbed his temple" Oh fuck!" his head was throbbing he slowly got up turning the lights on, he felt his head spinning so he sat on the staircase he looked around the empty house.

" When you gonna come home? I'm fucking alone Seth, FUCKING ALONE!" he screamed punching the wall, he wasn't remembering what happened earlier in the morning cause of the liquor. He got up walking to the kitchen to make some coffee.

x

Seth tossed on his back and his head hit the ground waking him up" Aw!" he looked up and realized that he was on the bathroom floor, he sat up holding his back getting up slowly, he have been sleeping here on the ground and his body was stiff, he stepped in front of the mirror and his tears fell, his cheeks were purple, his neck was red and a dry blood was on his mouth, he brushed his fingers over his cheek wincing.

He opened the door wiping his tears he slowly opened the bedroom door walking downstairs lightly, he looked around but didn't see Dean, walking to the front door when he twisted the knob he heard..." Why you didn't come home last night?" he gulped turning around slowly" I'm sorry Dean," he looked at him placing the coffee on the table walking toward him.

Seth knew that Dean got back to normal but when he felt a slap across his face he was wrong" I've been alone all night calling for you and you weren't here, why Seth why you let me alone and you know how much I hate to be without you?" he put a hand on each side of his head in Seth hair and gripped the strands hardly" Dean please don't hit me..I'm hurting..you did enough..please I love you!" Dean saw Seth face, mouth and neck and he ran his hand on Seth purple cheek and busted lip.

Seth flinched with sobs" I did that to you?" Seth opened his red eyes as Dean kissed his forehead pulling him closer" I'm sorry Seth please forgive me," Seth buried his face in his lover's chest crying his heart out" Enough crying! I was drunk I'm sorry," he whispered kissing his head" I didn't want to let you alone but..when you told me that you tried to kill someone I was scared Dean I love you baby..I'm sorry,".

He kissed his chest inhaling his favorite scent" I didn't want to do the to him but he got under my skin,".

" Please don't do that again..I don't want you to go to jail," the larger man caressed his hair whispering with apologies.

x

Seth got of the bed taking his pants off the ground he slide it on, he glanced over at Dean he was sleeping taking his phone he dialed Tyler's number entering the bathroom.

" Hello!".

" Tyler hey how is Roman?" Seth closed the door.

"He is good why you didn't show up last night?".

" Me and Dean had a fight," Tyler puffed.

" Seth look I'm in the restaurant right now and Roman is alone please go and check on him,".

" Why you let him alone? He is your boyfriend!" Tyler narrowed his eyes.

" He is no- well I'm here to take care of the business, if your precious boyfriend isn't allowing you to step away from him then I'm closing the place,".

" No I'm going right now see you," he immediately hang up.

x

Dean woke up and saw Seth looking at his bruises in the mirror" I'm sorry," Seth turned and looked at him dropping his gazes down he felt Dean hands on each side of his head lifting it up" I'm sorry for doing this to you, and I'm sorry for smoking again I know I promised you not to do it," a smile formed on his face and he pulled Dean head and kissed his lips quickly three times" I know that you'll never break you promise,".

" You are going somewhere?" he placed his hands on Seth hips" I..I gotta go to the restaurant," Dean sighed holding his hands raising them up and placing a tender kisses on each hand" I love you" he muttered against his hand" I love you more, I gotta go now,".

x

A/N: Thank you so much guys I'm really amazed by your follows and favs thank you sooo much, I know that this chapter is a little shortie but the next is 75% ready for you so tell me what you think about this one =^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Hi lovelies! before we start this chapter I just wanted to say that I changed the way of my writing in my stories cause a lot of people sent me notes about this via PM, so guys from now on the following stories would be in a different way : Tough Love 2 , The Pander Lover, Hood Of My Car, We Are Champions, please forgive me for the errors, guys I just was out of time and I didn't get the chance to proofread them I promise it won't happen again.

x

Roman was sitting in his bed and a young girl entered the room with a tray in her hands" Good morning Mr Reigns, how you feel today?" she smiled placing the tray in his lap" Good morning, I'm fine thanks," when she sat next to him attempting to feed him he spoke" No, I can eat, thank you," she nodded leaving the room.

x

In a quarter the nurse came again taking the tray off the bed, Roman wanted to head to the bathroom he looked around and saw a crutches next to his bed, he slowly moved off the bed grabbing the crutches he took his first step and his head pulsed, he stopped for a minute closing his eyes, he walked again but his head spun around and he fell flat on his back he looked around closing his eyes slowly.

x

" Excuse me, can I know where is Roman Reigns room?".

" Sure follow me," the nurse guided him to the room and left. Seth knocked on the door and stepped in" Good mor.. oh my god Roman!" Seth panicked when he saw him on the ground, he ran and helped him up" Why did you get off the bed?" Seth was holding his waist as he sat him in his bed" I wanted to go to the bathroom and my hea-" he opened his eyes wide when he saw the bruises all over Seth's face" What happened to you Seth?" Seth dropped his head down.

" Um..Dean was drunk and he was pissed cause I didn't sleep home," Roman hit his hand on the bed" You're idiot Seth! When the fuck you gonna understand that he is crazy, when you gonna understand that he hates you, you're stupid he is not far from killing you, he tried to kill me and who knows maybe the next time it's you!" he yells making Seth eyes water" Why are you yelling at me?".

He wanted to leave but Roman grabbed his forearm" Where are you going? Look I'm sorry for yelling at you but I couldn't handle seeing you like this, I love you," Seth turned to look at him, he throw his head in Roman strong arms crying on his chest" Shush," he inhaled in Seth hair kissing his head" Stop crying now I'm sorry,".

x

Tyler entered the hospital room and saw Roman asleep with Seth holding his hand and sleeping on it he smiled at the cute sight and decided to leave them to rest.

x

At 6 pm Seth opened his eyes and saw Roman still sleeping" How much you sleep Roman?" he kissed Roman hand and got up.

Tyler was sitting on the bench focusing on the ground" Hey Tyley!" Seth sat next to him and he felt that Tyler was upset" What are you thinking about?" Tyler closed his eyes" Seth, do you know why Roman is lying there?" Seth pouted his gazes down" I know what you mean, I'm sorry Tyler but I didn't know that was going to happen I kn-".

" Stop it's not your fault, I mean Dean is the reason of what happened to Rome," Seth nodded sadly" I know," Tyler exhaled loudly" He needs to pay for what he did," Seth narrowed his eyes" What you mean?".

" I'll do whatever I can to put him in jail for the rest of his life, " Seth immediately got up" No Tyler please don't do this, please I can't endure seeing him in jail please," he start to tremble" Seth I'm not gonna back down, even if Roman forgive him I'll not, he deserves more than that for what he did to Roman and what he is doing to you!" Tyler's voice was loud a bit.

" Tyler please I'm begging you, I'm your friend don't do this to me I love him," Tyler got up standing in Seth's face" You got nothing to do with it I'll make sure he get to pay for what he did,".

" No Tyler please no, he told me last night that he regret doing that please," the blonde didn't listen he just walked away.

Seth sat down holding his head" I can't let this happen.. but Dean needs to know that he was wrong, but I can't see him in jail, oh god I don't know what to do?" he muttered under his breath.

x

Roman cracked his heavy eyes open, his head was throbbing he looked around and the room was empty" Seth!" he mumbled with shut eyes, Tyler stepped in the room" Finally you woke up!" sitting next to his friend" Where is Seth?".

"He is sitting out,"Roman closed his eyes" Why he is not next to me?".

" You were sleeping and he wanted to let you rest, um Rome I wanna tell you something, I.. I want you to press charges against Dean," Roman flicked his eyes open" Why? I don't want to do this, Seth will be hurt,".

" And if you didn't it's the same, he needs to get away from Seth".

" No Tyler please Seth will hate me and this is the last thing that I want," Tyler was doing this so maybe Seth will get that lunatic out of his life not because he want to hurt Seth" Listen to me, if you really love him you'll do this, I think you saw Seth's face earlier!" Roman shook his head" I don't know Ty I don't know,".

Breeze smiled getting up" Then let me do it I'll see you later," when he opened the door he saw Seth attempting to open it, they locked eyes" Tyler I don't want you to do this," he said almost like a whisper" Seth don't feel sorry for him, he needs to learn that his actions have consequences," Tyler said walking away.

Roman saw the pain in Seth eyes" Seth come here!" Seth looked up at him and sat on the chair next to his bed, he grabbed his hand and gave him a warm smile" How you feel after sleeping the whole day?" Roman chuckled barely opening his eyes" I don't know why I'm sleeping the whole day!".

" Cause you're tired," Seth dropped his head above Roman's hand" It look to me that you want to sleep?" Seth grinned with his eyes closed" No," he said calmly" Then raise your head up I want to see your eyes," Seth immediately looked up.

Roman cupped his cheek soothing it with his thumb" Why your eyes look sad? Is there anything bothers you?" he just shook his silently" I know that you're thinking about what Tyler said," Seth eyes watered" Roman he told me that he regret it!" he paused for a moment" But...you have the right to do whatever you want," Roman smiled.

" I'm not going to do anything make that pretty face pale,"Seth felt strange; if Roman and Tyler were in a relationship why he was acting the same toward him? and why he feel like Roman don't like Tyler? He was out of thoughts when he heard Roman voice" ha? What you said?".

" I want something from you,".

" Anything for you Rome," Roman grinned cause the thing that he was going to ask Seth for was..." Seth please kiss me," Seth eyes went wide" What! Ro I..".

" I feel my head is throbbing with every word I say, and I feel tired all the time so maybe I'll not be here tomorrow, the doctor is not telling me anything about that pain so it's a probability that I may not make it tomorrow, this is the only thing that I want in my life, to feel your lips against mine, the lips that I spent my nights dreaming about, please Seth just kiss me for one time," Seth tears fell down his cheeks and his heart was aching.

" Ro please don't say that, the doctor told me that you'll be fine, and I.." he couldn't let the next words fall he just looked down. Roman closed his eyes letting one tear fall down" It's okay, forget about it," Seth got up cause he felt uncomfortable, seeing Roman tears shook him to the core, he looked at him and without any another word he captured the older man lips with his own.

He start to kiss Roman lips slowly and softly sucking on his upper lip, Roman couldn't believe what Seth did but he kissed back right the way groaning at the feel of a smooth lips moving over his own.

Seth felt Roman tongue licking on his lips waiting for permission to deepen the kiss he heard a groan from the larger man and got it opening his mouth for the velvet thick tongue to go in and tangles with his own, Roman hand was on the back of Seth head pulling him even closer.

Seth pulled away in need for air but Roman didn't let him go, Seth eyes flicked open panting his lips were red from how hard Roman was sucking them. Roman gray orbs locked with brown, lips touching, breath against breath" I love you," Roman mumbled against his lips, Seth closed his eyes as Roman slide his tongue in his still open mouth tasting him for the last time, his hands cupped each side of Seth face as he nipped on his bottom lip.

Seth pulled away" I think I gotta go," he said nervously walking away" Seth!" he turned around with a smile" I really love you," Seth walked back toward him kissing his cheek" I'll see you tomorrow," he placed another kiss on the stubble cheek, and left the room.

x

A/N: Yay finally Seth kissed him! hope you liked it thanks for every one for the great support I really appreciate that, thanks for the guests and for my friend Samo Rolly and special thanks for you Carolyn 95 , the funnyone19, the hadeel, puppy and the business gir you guys are awesome and you always give me incredible reviews thanks a lot and tell me what you think=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	26. Chapter 26

Seth was in his bed alone thinking about what Tyler said and a thought came to his mind, he suddenly got up grabbing his phone dialling Tyler's number.

" Hello!".

" Tyler Hi!" Seth said in his low tone.

" Yeah Seth,".

" I..I..I thought about what you said earlier and I think that I found something you would like,".

" What are you talking about?" Seth rolled his eyes" About Dean,".

" Hmm, yeah I didn't change my mind yet,".

" Okay, what if Dean came to the hospital to apologize to Roman, would you change you mind?" the idea got to Tyler's head and he loved it; seeing Dean apologize to Roman would be the best scene ever, he smirked" Well maybe," Seth jumped happily" Thank you Tyley I love you," and with that he hang up" Now I need to convince Dean!".

x

Dean was sitting on the bed taking off his boots, Seth was chewing his lip and thinking about a way to tell Dean to apologize to Roman" The bar was pretty crowded tonight," he said but Seth wasn't listening" Why you didn't sleep yet?" he glanced at Seth and he was doing like Dean's habit; chewing his nails, Dean grinned" Sethie, are you listening?".

" Ha! Yeah yeah, how was the bar tonight?" Dean arched an eyebrow" Oh! Please baby I was thinking about something and I didn't hear what you said? don't look at me like this!" Seth whined, Dean leaned forward and pecked his lips" What are you thinking about baby boy?" Seth smiled and kissed his cheek" Dean! How much you love me?" Dean narrows his eyes" That most be the stupidest question ever!" Seth pouted" I'm not stupid," Dean chuckled" No babe I didn't say that, okay, I love you Seth Rollins more than anything in this whole life,".

A shy smile spreading on Seth lips" Will you do anything for me?" Dean pecked his lips" Anything you want,".

" Okay then I want you to do something for me," Dean start to place a butterfly kisses on Seth's neck groaning at the taste" What is it?" he muttered continuing his kisses making the younger man moan" Dean stop let me tell you what I want, ah!" Dean was biting on his neck lightly" Dean I want you to go and apologize to Roman!" he felt the kisses on his neck stop so he gulped, Dean raised up his head and looked deep in Seth eyes" What the fuck!".

" Dean please don't look at me like this!" Seth whined" Your mouth needs to be shut," he said as he captured Seth lips with his own, Rollins smiled against his lips cause Dean was in the mood, he moaned in his mouth turning his head in angles to take Dean tongue into his mouth, Dean hand tangled in Seth hair to dominate the kiss more groaning loudly, he grabbed Seth hand and placed it on his erection, Seth moaned when he felt the hard dick under his hand and he immediately start to cup and rub it roughly, they broke the kiss in need for air resting their foreheads against one another.

" Fuck Seth!" he groaned at the way Seth was kneading his dick" I want you inside of me," he moaned unbuttoning Dean jeans and unzipping it" You're a bitch!" Dean groaned loudly when he felt a hand wrapping around his shaft" When it's about your big dick I am," Seth got on his knees and leaned down flicking his talented tongue lapping at the tip making a trail of saliva down to his balls and kissing and nipping on them.

Dean took off his t-shirt and rested on his elbows watching the beauty young man doing what he was talented in" You..look so..hot down there," he groaned throwing his head back, Seth grabbed the hard rock member in his hand stroking it and he took his t-shirt off with the other, he leaned down and wrapped his mouth around the tip of the cock sucking and moaning around it and slowly inching him inside.

" Fuck..oh..suck it harder baby..shit!" Seth circled his tongue with the thick shaft and took him down his throat popping his head up and down making a gagging sound. Dean start to thrust up into the pleasurable mouth groaning loudly and holding Seth head in one hand" Fuck Seth your fucking mouth shit!" Seth flicked his eyes open locking them with Dean's.

He start to throat him faster bringing him closer to his release, he reached his hand down to hold his leaking neglected member stroking it lightly. Dean smirked and pulled him off his cock but not completely he kept his lips on the head of his shaft, Seth moaned and flicked his tongue to lick his slit, Dean groaned he grabbed his own dick and running it on Seth mouth and cheeks" You love this cock, don't you?" a shaky moan was what he got from his sub, he pulled him and laid him on the bed getting on top of him and kissed his lips, the taste of his precum was on his lips and that made him groan, he kissed on his cheek down to his ear.

" I'm gonna fuck you like an animal" he whispered in a seducing voice sliding his hand down and grabbing a handful of Seth clothed dick" Take this damn thing off," Seth moaned and Dean did what he said pulling his shorts off, he pecked his lips again and cupped his pecs rubbing and squeezing them making Seth moan and rub his own dick, Dean buried his face in the crook of his sweaty neck biting and sucking on it.

" Deeean just fuck me," Dean smirked as he went down between the open legs lifting them up to expose the tight puckered entrance he smiled at the sight and slapped Seth's ass cheek leaning forward teasing the opening with his tongue, he circled and licked at the sensitive area and slowly fucking it with his tongue lubricating it for his thick dick eliciting a shaky moan from the younger man.

" Mm..Deano..fuck..me..please..uhh," he placed a last kiss on his balls and on the head of his dick, Dean slowly lined up himself with the tight entrance and entered him with one hard thrust making Seth gasp and moan" Oh..god!" Dean moved his hips forward and backward shoving his hard cock inside deeper, Seth's grasp tightened on the sheets crying in pain.

Dean grabbed Seth's cock stroking him in rhythm letting out a growls of pleasure" Fuck Seth my dick!" Seth smirked squeezing his inner muscles around Dean cock to bring him closer, Dean cried loudly and tightened his fist around Seth rocking his hips faster" Stop Seth you gonna make me cum..fuuuck," Seth moaned when Dean hit his sweet spot, the older male smiled in known that he found his spot hitting it rapidly.

" De..an faster," sweat covered both bodies and a loud noises of skin smacking against skin filled the room along with moans and groans of pleasure" Dean I'm so close uhh FUCK!" Dean felt him throbbing in his now tight fist" Scream my fucking name while you cum my bitch!" he spad up his fist and thrusts.

" Dean..I'm.. cumming..uhhhhh..Dean shit..fuck..Dean..Dean!" his load exploded on Dean fist and on himself.

His bitchy moans and his now extra tight ass brought the blonde man to the edge thrusting in three more times pulling his cock out and shooting his cum all over Seth" Yeah baby cum all over me," Seth face, abs and chest were covered with cum and sweat and he reached his hand stroking Dean till he emptied his load and he start to spread Dean's cum all over his body moaning, he pulled Dean down for a hot kiss.

Their bodies were sticky with cum and their kiss stopped looking in each other eyes" I love you Sethie," he sucked on his cum covered cheek" Dean you didn't tell me about what I said," Dean laid his head on Seth's chest closing his eyes" You know me Seth I don't apologize to anyone but you," Rollins rolled his eyes" Dean you know that what you did was wrong,".

" I'll admit that what I did was wrong but he deserve what happened to him he choose that, now let's take you to the shower you're leaking with my cum!" Seth sat up looking at him" No Dean you'll apologize to Roman and tomorrow," Dean sat up wrapping his arms around Seth" Seth stop it I'm not going anywhere," Seth strayed imagining the sight of Dean behind bars and he start to shake his head.

" Dean please apologize, please baby do this for me," Seth voice was shaking as he hugged the older male" Seth what's wrong with you? You know me better than anyone so stop this drama," Seth start to tremble in his arms" Please Dean..Roman said that he'll put you in jail..and you will never get out..please Dean I don't wanna be alone..please," Dean eyes widened when he felt Seth tears wetting his neck he pulled him away and cupped his face" Seth baby why are you crying?" Seth sobbed holding Dean biceps.

" Dean I don't wanna see you in jail..I don't wanna be alone..please do this for me..I love you please don't leave me," Dean wiped his tears and kissed his forehead hugging him against his chest" Shhh..I'm not gonna leave, you'll never be alone I'm here for you always just stop crying, okay I'll apologize to Roman if you want me to, stop crying," Seth calmed down when he heard that Dean was going to see Roman, he start sniffling on Dean's chest until Dean rose his head up.

" I said I'm going stop this," Seth smiled pecking his lips" I love you," Seth mumbled against his lips" Me too, now let's get Rollins to the shower he is sticky," he said slapping him on the ass.

x

Tyler entered Roman's room and he was eating his breakfast" Morning Ro,".

" Morning, you're early!" Tyler sat down" Yeah I've got something to tell you," Roman nodded" There's someone coming to see you today,".

" Who?" Tyler smirked" Dean!" Roman narrowed his eyes" Why he is coming?".

" He is coming to apologize to you," Roman chuckled" You gotta be kidding me!" a knock on the door took their attention and Seth entered the room" Hey Rome!" a huge smile appeared on Roman's pale face" Hey!" Seth kissed his cheeks and hugged him" I think I'm going," Tyler left the pair alone walking away" What are they giving you for breakfast?" Seth sat next to him glaring at the tray in his lap" It's a good breakfast for a hospital!" Roman couldn't help the smile on his face.

" Roman, umm..Dean wants to apologize to you about what he did..would you accept his apology?" Roman cupped Seth cheek with a smile, the younger man smiled closing his eyes leaning against the large hand on his face" If you want me to, I'll," Seth kissed his hand making the larger man's heart flutter and his eyes water" Seth! Why?" that question was for the kiss on his hand.

Seth flicked his eyes open and saw the tears in the gorgeous gray eyes" Thank you Ro," he got up kissing his cheek" For what?".

" Cause you still love me and for everything," Roman was confused, what was wrong with Seth? he start loving Roman back or what? The thought had brought the largest smile on earth" Seth you mean that we'll be together?".

" Roman I-" he was cut with his phone, Roman sighed.

" Hello Dean!".

" Baby I'm standing in front of the hospital, where are ya?" Seth smiled patting Roman hand and getting up.

" Wait a second I'm coming," Roman sighed loudly shaking his head.

x

Dean was chewing his nails and looking at Seth" He is not gonna kill you Deany, it's just an apology you have to learn how to be cute with people,".

" I ain't cute, and apologies is not my thing," Seth puffed" C'mon baby let's go in," Dean sighed and nodded" Okay," Seth knocks on the door stepping in first" Rome Dean is here, can he come in?" Roman just nodded.

Dean stepped in locking his eyes with Roman's sharply" Umm..Hi!" Dean said in a low tone" Welcome Dean, have a seat," Roman said, Seth was looking between both men" Roman, Dean is here to apologize about what he did, Dean?" Dean was squinting at Roman, Seth thought that he needs to let them alone" Okay guys I'll be out, you two solve the problem,".

Dean was watching Seth disappear through the door and turned toward Roman" I'm here cause Seth wanted me to..look I'll say it in your face I tried to kill you yeah and I don't regret it, but I'm doing this for Seth and I don't give a fuck about you," Roman chuckled shaking his head" And I don't mind doing it again and again and again if you tried to come too close with what's mine,".

" You know Dean I could throw you in jail in a blink but I'm not going to do it just for Seth he doesn't deserve to get hurt because a piece of crap like you," Roman raised his voice and made Dean angry" You son of a bitch!" Dean took a few steps toward him when Seth entered the room" Dean what are you trying to do?" Seth stopped between the two men" Nothing baby let's get out of here," he pulled Seth by the hand.

" Dean wait! Roman did you guys sort it out?" Roman just nodded with a smile" Okay then..we're going," with that Seth was out with Dean holding his hand tightly.

Roman sighed as he watched them walking away and a small grin formed on his pretty lips when he remembered the fell of Seth lips on his own, he loved that soft feel and he was hoping that it would happen again soon cause the way Seth acted with him was sending hope to his heart and that made him feel good.

x

A/N: Hi Guys I'm so sorry for the late update but we were having some stuff in our city guess you know, Thanks for reading hope you liked it =^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	27. Chapter 27

1 Month Later

x

Roman and Seth stepped out of the hospital holding hands" Oh Rome finally you got rid of that ugly splint," Roman stamped on the ground couple of times smiling at Seth" Yeah I'm so happy," Roman leaned in and stole a small kiss from Seth's lips.

" Ro don't do that we are in the street!" Roman laughed pulling Seth by the hand toward the car" Let's go, I missed seeing you running between the tables," he start his engine" And I missed seeing you behind the steering wheel and behind your ugly stupid desk," Both men laughed loudly" If I got behind my ugly stupid desk and my chocolate cake wasn't there I'll slap your fat ass!" Seth narrowed his eyes" My ass isn't fat," Roman chuckled and pinched Seth's nose" Aww!".

x

Tyler and the other guys were waiting for their boss for the first time without the splint and the crutches, Roman and Seth stepped in and a smile appeared on Roman's face when he saw how excited the boys were" Hey guys I missed you so much," Roman gave everyone of them a bro hug" Welcome back boss," Jay hugged him tightly.

Roman reached to hug Tyler when he whispered in his ear" Is the game still on?" Roman smirked" I think it's affecting him, keep it on, kiss me," and he did kissing Roman but quickly" I'm glad that you're here baby," Seth looked away scratching the back of his neck" I'm gonna make you your cake!" Tyler and Roman exchanged looks with smile on their faces.

x

Seth knocked on the door with an angry face holding the cake in his hand" Come in!" Seth entered placing the cake on the desk along with the fork, and he turned to leave silently" Seth! Where are you going? You know that I don't eat our cake without you," Seth stopped" I gotta go I have a lot to do,".

" I'm your boss you can set here for a quarter," Seth turned and sat on the chair, Roman smirked in known that Seth was annoyed since the kiss" You look upset baby boy," Seth just shook his head" Seth! I can feel it," Seth couldn't keep it anymore" Can you tell me what's going on between you and Tyler?" omg! He shouldn't ask that question, Roman smirked as he watched the brown eyed boy getting nervous.

" I-l I'm sorry it's not my business, l-shouldn't ask this I-I'm sorry," he got up running through the door.

Roman smiled taking a piece of cake into his mouth and laying back in his chair" I fucking love you Seth Rollins!".

x

Seth was in the bathroom washing his hands and he caught the sight of Roman entering the bathroom, his gazes focused down, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist turning him around to be face to face with his boss" Why you ran like that from me?" Seth couldn't tear his eyes from those plump pink lips" I asked a stupid question," Roman other hand grabbed Seth's other wrists" Why you want to know what's going between me and Tyler?" Roman asked pressing his body against Seth's.

" Ro anybody can walk in and see us!" Roman smacked their lips together, Seth smiled against his lips and kissed back taking Roman's tongue into his welcoming hot mouth and sucking on it, Roman groaned as his hands touched Seth's hips up and down, and while Seth was kissing him and sucking on his tongue what stroked his head was his man Dean and he pushed Roman right the way panting" Stop Roman! I have a fucking boyfriend!" Roman head dropped down" I'm sorry," with that he walked out, Seth closed his eyes" Oh god what I'm doing?" he looked at his reflection in the mirror and his lips were red he smiled placing his fingertips on his swollen lips" I love when you kiss me Ro, but why you're doing this and you've got a boyfriend?".

x

Roman and Seth stepped in the parking lot and the smile on the younger man's face was big enough to be seen" I hate this moment in everyday!" Seth turned toward him and grabbed his hand" Why?"Roman took some blonde locks behind Seth's ear with a grin" Because it takes you away from me," he kissed his forehead" And I won't be able to see those gorgeous eyes till the morning," and a kiss on the cheek but Seth never moved he stood there smiling" And one another thing," Roman slapped Seth on the ass.

" Rome!" Seth whined" And I'll miss to see this bulgy ass cheeks," and a kiss on the other cheek" And one last thing," Roman pinched Seth's nose then kissed it" Aw! How many times I gotta tell you don't pinch my nose?" Roman laughed loudly kissing his nose again" I can't stop it I love your nose the way I love the rest of you," Seth blushed and eyes glowing in tenderness toward Reigns" Rome! I- do you really love me?".

" Oh Seth you don't have to ask me, yes I love you so much and more than myself," Seth grinned shyly" But you love Tyler!" Roman wasn't seeing that question coming and he have got no answer for it" Um..me..me and Tyler are different, I mean..it's not like me and you.." Seth nodded looking around the empty parking lot" That's mean..you..you love me more?" Roman nodded with a smile on face" Yeah, I love him too but not the way I love you," Seth leaned in and kissed his lips quickly, Roman closed his eyes in enjoyment" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Seth hugged him tightly inhaling in his chest Roman placed his hand on the back of his head pressing him even closer and filling his nose with what was his favorite scent and he buried his face in his neck and kissed it softly" I love you," Roman muttered kissing his head.

x

Dean was home watching tv and eating popcorn" I don't know why I have to watch this stupid show in every day off!" he heard the front door being shut and got up, Seth ran to his arms" My baby's day off!" Seth cooed hugging Dean and kissing his neck" I missed you!" Dean kissed his head and squeezed his ass cheeks" Me more," Seth kissed his lips quickly three times" efuck I love you," Dean groaned hugging him again and inhaling in his neck.

" Seth?" he pulled away and smelled his neck again" What?" Dean sniffed his neck and cheeks" What that smell?" Seth stepped away confusingly in known that Roman's scent was all over him" It's-it- it's nothing," he glanced up to see the blue eyes flashing with angry.

" It's not your scent and it's not mine," Seth start to tremble" It's nothing Dean!".

" Seth this scent like a man so stop this and tell me who you've been fucking with?" he grabbed his biceps roughly" D-ean it's nothing please let go me!".

" Seth why are you doing this, is the love that I give is not enough?".

" I swear it's nothing please stop!" Dean slammed him on the couch and straddled him holding his face in his hands" IT'S ROMAN RIGHT? SETH I'm CRAZY ABOUT YOU, I EVEN TRIED TO KILL HIM, STOP DOING THIS OR you'll NEVER GO TO THE RESTAURANT AGAIN!" he screamed in his face shaking his head, the tears rolled down the corner of Seth's eyes.

" I love you..Dean please stop!" the grip on his face was tight it hurts, the lunatic saw the tears and he loosened his grip, hearing the sobs of his lover he held his face tenderly" Seth stop!" he wiped his tears and kissed his eyelids then his cheeks" I'm sorry baby," he buried his face in Seth's neck kissing on it softly.

Seth tears stopped and so his sobs, he start to sniffle with his his eyes close thinking about the way Roman was treating him earlier and the way Dean was.

A small smile formed on his lips when he remembered Roman kissing his nose and cheeks and the 'I love you more than myself' word, the way Roman was treating him was totally different and he wished he could be with him in this moment so he can cry his heart out in his arms; the arms that held him when he needed, the arms that kept him warm and safe. He buried his face in his crazy lover's neck thinking about the other man.

x

A/N: This is a little shortie just to get Roman out of the hospital, all I wanted by Dean trying to kill Roman is to make you guys prepared for anything that lunatic can do okay, the next update will be soon and you will love what I'm gonna do, thanks for support specially you thefunnyone19 and I love you all=^-^=

Ah read my new story Can I Forgive You it's great and I don't think it will stay rating T

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	28. Chapter 28

Song of this chapter is by Kelly Clarkson 'Heartbeat Song'.

x

Roman woke up and he immediately grabbed his phone and typed a morning message for his lover:

' Morning Sethie get your ass up it's time to work,'.

x

Seth heard his phone buzzing and opened his eyes, he was holding Dean tightly and his face was buried in the older man's chest, they were sleeping on the couch, he glanced up and saw Dean sleeping peacefully he kissed his chin" I love you Deany and because of that I'm enduring your crazy actions," he kissed his mouth passionately and unwrapped Dean arms from around his waist and heard a groan from him, he smiled and start to place kisses all over his face his forehead, cheeks, nose, lips and neck.

" Thanks god that you're a heavy sleeper," he licked Dean's mouth and kissed him again playing in the dirty blonde hair, his phone buzzed again and he broke the kiss getting up, he slide his phone out his pocket to see two messages from Roman:

' Morning Sethie get your ass up it's time to work,'.

'Seeeeeethie! Wake up lazy fat ass,'.

Seth smiled as he typed a reply:

' Mr Reigns first my ass isn't fat and second I'm not lazy you're a lazy ass:-P'.

x

Seth was watching Tyler with a smile and he hugged him" Tyley..Tyley..Tyley you don't know how much I love you!" Tyler smiled looking closely at Seth's face" Are you alright Seth?" he placed his hand on Seth's forehead" Yes I'm so happy!".

Roman came from the door and Seth looked at him up and down" Wake up lazy ass huh? You're late Mr Reigns!" Roman and Tyler exchanged looks and smiles" Oh Seth I found an old lady lying on the street and I came to help her and she thought that I'm a thief and she kicked me in the gut,".

He placed his hand on his stomach, Seth laughed loudly" But..you don't..look like..a thief..oh god!" Seth said through laughs and Roman fold his arms on his chest" It's not funny," Roman smirked walking toward his office and when he entered he burst laughing" It's really funny though!".

x

Roman was playing in some papers when the door opened" Seth if you're here to laugh please don't!" Seth tried hard but he controlled not to laugh" No Rome," Seth walked toward the couch that Roman was sitting on and sat next to him" Why you're wearing a white pants your ass look fatter than before?".

" Why you're calling me fat ass all the time?" Roman placed the papers away looking toward Seth with a smile" Cause it's fat," Roman said a bit loud" Roooome!" Seth whined slapping Roman on the chest playfully but he laughed" Fat ass, Seth I'm serious your ass is bulgy," Seth wanted to piss him off and he smirked when he lay his eyes on the man's inky hair, he pulled the elastic from his hair and ruffled it.

" Seth don't do this," but he kept on laughing and ruffling his hair" You love your hair Romeo?" he grabbed his wrists" Anything but my hair Seth please," Seth gave him a puppy dog eyes and nodded" Okay," Roman gathered his hair and felt Seth pushing him against the couch and straddling his hips" What are you doing Seth?".

" You said anything but your hair Romeo so let's do another thing," Seth said as he start titillating Roman in everywhere and the older man laughing and struggling underneath him" S..eth S..eth st...op," Seth laughed and continued his action" I'm not gonna stop until you admit that my ass is not fat!".

" Ok..ay o..kay it's not I'm this cau..cause I wan..t to bo..ther you Se..th pl..eas.e!" Seth smirked proudly and stopped his tickles" Yeah I'm the winner!" Roman was panting underneath him and he looked up and his eyes landed on Seth's pink lip and he couldn't resist not to take them between his own.

He placed his hand on Seth's thigh and he pulled him down with the other, slamming their faces together for a kiss. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and the kiss turned passionate. The two lazily fought for dominance, tongues dancing and sliding against one another, as Roman held him close.

Seth felt Roman placing his hands on his ass and heard a groan as he start to squeeze it, his tongue was dancing with Roman's in his mouth and he felt something growing under his ass and the groans Roman was making he should stop this, he pulled from the kiss and locked his eyes with the man underneath him.

" We..we need to stop doing this!" he was nose to nose with the older man and both were panting" Why?" Seth closed his eyes" I don't know, but we need to," Roman pecked his lips" I love you Seth, so fucking much," Seth nodded with a grin.

" I know," Roman took away some blonde locks behind Seth's ear" Ro? Don't stop calling me fat ass," Roman smiled and kissed his nose" Dnd don't stop pinching my nose," Roman laughed" Hust don't push me away I won't,".

" Don't worry I'll never push you away, not anymore, I know how much you love me," Roman smiled.

Tyler stepped in the office and saw Seth straddling Roman" Roman?" Seth immediately got up fixing himself and his face flushed with redness" Tyler, we were playing," Tyler just nodded and left" Tyley wait!" Seth was about to follow his friend but Roman grabbed his hand" Seth don't follow him, he'll be fine,".

" But Roman-".

" No, he knows that I love you, he'll be okay," Seth nodded sitting back on the couch holding his head" Oh god Roman, how could I do that to my friend? I mean he loves you and I'm here kissing you, oh god!" Roman placed his hand on top of Seth's" Seth don't worry he'll be fine, now tell me what do you wanna do with me today?" Seth smirked" Mr Reigns I have no time today!".

" Seth Rollins you have the day off, you can go anywhere you want," Seth chuckled" You're crazy,".

" Meet me at the parking lot I'll be there in a minute, I just want to do some phone call," Seth nodded and he walked away, Roman dialed the number" Hello! Mia, I'm Roman, I want something from you..".

x

Seth snd Roman were walking in the street and eating apple" Seth I wanna ask you something," Seth bite on his apple and nodded" Go on ask,".

" Why you're allowing me to kiss you? I mean you always have been pushing me away but now you're kissing me," Seth smiled and grabbed his hand" I almost lost you months ago and I realized how much you love me so I'll never stop you from kissing me cause I love it," Roman smiled and squeezed Seth hand, he glanced at the store that was in front of them.

" Roman my legs start to hurt let's set down," Seth whined and sat down" Okay I need to buy something I'll be back in a minute," Roman entered the store leaving Seth alone.

Seth was glancing at the stores across the street and saw a pet store he smiled and got up walking toward it.

Roman walked out of the jewelry store holding a small black velvet box in his hands, he looked at the spot Seth was sitting but he wasn't there he looked around but didn't see him" Seth!" he called looking around to spot him" Roman come here!" Roman heard from across the street and glanced there and saw Seth holding a small gray puppy he smiled at him hiding the small box in his pocket.

" Look how cute those puppies are," Seth kissed the gray one" Yeah they are," Roman held a white puppy and ruffled his fur" Omg! Mr Reigns you look so cute with that puppy!" Roman chuckled kissing the puppy's head.

" They're cute," Seth was kissing the gray puppy with a smile on his face" I love this one so much Rome," Roman smiled and glanced at the blonde woman" I'll take the gray puppy," Seth looked at him" Really Romeo you'll buy a puppy?".

" It's not for me it's for you," Seth's smile slowly faded and he placed the dog down" No I don't want it!" Seth rushed through the door and Roman ran after him" Seth what happened? Why you rushed from the store? I want to buy that puppy for you!" he grabbed Seth's hand and looked in his eyes and saw how sad they were.

" Roman I love the puppies so much and I would love to have one but-" he paused looking down" I can't guarantee Dean actions when he is angry, I don't want a innocent dog to die," Roman cupped his cheeks" It's okay, let's go now I have a surprise for you and you'll love it,".

Both guys walked toward Roman's car when Seth stopped, Roman turned around and saw him standing" Seth let's go,".

" No tell me what's the surprise," Roman placed his hands on his hips" Seth it's A SURPRISE you know what that mean?" Seth pouted" Okay then give me a hint," Roman sighed looking at the sky" Seth let's go now you'll see it,".

" Okay you don't wanna tell me," Seth walked away and sat on the pavement, Roman walked to him" Seth please don't be a stubborn let's go you'll ruin the enjoyment!" Seth glanced up" I'm tired I can't walk!" Roman puffed" Seth the car it right in front of you get up," Seth shook his head" Carry me!".

Roman narrowed his eyes" You're acting like a six years old stubborn kid," Seth stood up and walked behind Roman" Hold my thighs tight I don't wanna fall on my ass it hurts," Roman laughed as Seth hopped on his back" Of course it's hurts cause your butt is-" Seth covered his mouth and whispered in his ear" Fat!".

x

XXX

x

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long. Oh up, up all night long

You, where the hell did you come from?

You're a different, different kind of fun

And I'm so used to feeling numb

Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue

Anticipating what's to come

Like a finger on a loaded gun

I can feel it rising

Temperature inside me

Haven't felt it for a lifetime

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long. Oh up, up all night long

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Turned it on

But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh up, up all night long (all night long)

x

XXX

x

Roman carried Seth toward the car holding his thighs tightly" Hop!" Seth hopped on the ground with a large grin on his face when he felt Roman pressing him against the car by his chest" You liked it didn't you?" Roman asked placing his hands on each side of Seth blocking him from movement" Liked what? Hopping on your back? Yeah I loved it can you turn around so we can do it again," Roman was looking at his lips while he was talking and he didn't realize that his lips were against the other's.

x

XXX

x

I, I wasn't even gonna go out

But I never would have had a doubt

If I'd have known where I'd be now

Your hands on my hips

And my kiss on your lips

Oh, I could do this for a lifetime

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long. Oh, up, up all night long

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Turned it on

But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long. Oh up, up all night long

Until tonight I only dreamed about you

I can't believe I ever breathed without you

Baby, you make me feel alive and brand new

Bring it one more time, one more time

x

XXX

x

Seth closed his eyes in enjoyment as he took the pink muscle into his mouth twirling it with his own lazily and sloppily, Roman hands traveled down to touch the younger man's waist as he pressed his body against Seth's and his eyes were close, he groaned when he felt Seth pulling his head closer.

Seth fingers were in the inky hair pulling the older male closer as his tongue danced with Roman's, Roman hands moved to rub at Seth's butt and toward the front of his thighs, Seth body shivered at the touch and he let Roman control the kiss to gratify the feel of Roman velvet tongue in his mouth and the magical hands that were rubbing his butt and waist and thighs.

Seth eyes flicked open when Roman hands start to get closer and closer to his hardened dick and he moaned but he'll never let this happen.

He pulled from the kiss but Roman lips were sucking hard so it made a pop sound Seth opened his eyes and grabbed Roman wrists, Reigns opened his and his mouth was red open" Seth let me touch you," Seth closed his eyes.

" Roman I can't," Roman pecked his lips" Please Seth I just wanna touch you," Seth looked deep in his gray eyes" Ro I'm sorry but I can't give you more than the kisses, I wish I can but I'm sorry," Seth said with pants escaping his swollen lips.

" It's okay I'll never do something you don't want," Seth kissed his lips quickly and pressed his cheek against Roman's" Seth I love you," Seth smiled and kissed his cheek hugging him tightly" Now let's go I'm so excited 'bout your surprise,".

x

A/N: Oh god a jewelry store, small velvet box and a surprise, hmm that's look exciting right? hope you liked it tell me what you think, you loved the song?

I wasn't sure about this chapter and really I didn't want to post it because of that hateful review I received, it's some guest calling me and my story ugly and stupid, I wanna tell you if you don't like this don't read it, I don't know why would you say what you said about me you should not say this to someone you don't even know, Syrians are human too and they have feelings, I don't know what left to say:-(

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and I wish that I didn't look ugly.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	29. Chapter 29

Roman was covering Seth eyes by a blindfold holding his hand guiding him the way" Romeo are we in yet?" Roman smiled and took the blindfold off his eyes" Yes," Seth glanced at the sight before him" Wow!".

There was a big white yacht and a table settled for two people with red flowers and red chairs and a waitress holding champagne, Seth looked at Roman and smiled" That's awesome! Roman you did all that for me?" Roman nodded as Seth threw himself on Roman.

" How cute! Thank you so much, Dean never did that for me," Roman rubbed his back tenderly" That's all because I love you," Seth pulled from the hug and kissed Roman quickly" Let's go," they held hands walking into the yacht.

" Welcome Mr Rollins I'm Mia and you are our princess tonight!" the blonde walked away, Seth blushed and glanced at Roman" Thanks, Ro I'm not a princess,".

" No you're my princess tonight, let's eat," Seth glanced at the table" How did you knew that I love fish?" Roman smirked" I have my ways!".

x

Seth and the older man were sitting with a blanket around their bodies watching the wide sea" Roman thanks for everything you did today, you made me so special," Roman pulled him in his lap and hugged him tightly placing his head on the smaller shoulder.

" Cause you're special to me," placing a soft kiss on his shoulder, Seth rested his head on the man's strong muscular chest" You know something? If Dean came and saw us like this I swear he'll kill us both!".

Roman chuckled and buried his nose in Seth's hair" No he'll not, I won't let him touch you, I will let him kill me but he'll never touch you," Seth interlaced his fingers with the other man" I feel so safe and secure when I'm with you, I hope that we'll be like this forever," Roman took the black box from his pocket" Yeah we'll," he placed the box in front on Seth eyes.

" Romeo I wou-" Seth mouth dropped when he saw the box, he glanced between Roman and the black box" R..o! What's...that?" Seth stuttered nervously thinking that Roman was proposing to him!" It's just-".

" Roman you're not proposing to me right?" the gray eyed man smiled" I hope it was, if I knew that you'll say yes I will propose to you, but it's something I liked to give you," Roman opened the box and inside was a silver necklace and the letters SR were shining with dark blue diamonds, Seth looked up at Roman and back at the expensive necklace" Roman this look so expensive,".

"It's for you," Seth grabbed the necklace running his thumb over the letters" Rome I can't take it it's so expens-" Roman placed his index on Seth lips.

" It's a gift from me, and it's the first letters of our names. and if Dean asked say it's Seth Rollins," Seth eyes watered cause he never got an expensive gift like this one" Rome I loved it thank you," he hugged him tightly" Let me help you put it on," Seth turned around as Roman hooked the necklace around his neck, Seth laid against his chest again grabbing the locket and looking at it.

" Roman look! there the word I love you from behind!" Roman kissed his ear.

" Yeah I know, to make sure that you'll never forget that I love you," Seth turned his head to give the older man lips a peck.

x

Seth stepped in the bar walking straight toward his boyfriend, Dean smiled when he saw him" Hi Deany!" Seth pecked his lips and sat down" Missed ya," Dean said looking in Seth eyes" Me too,".

" Damn it babe you're so beautiful," Seth blushed holding Dean's hand" How is work?" Dean shrugged and his eyes landed on the shining locket" Seth what is that?" Dean grabbed the SR locket looking at the shiny diamonds.

" I bought it today, do you like it?" Dean narrowed his eyes" And why it's not SD? I mean you and me!" Seth was playing cool and he kissed Dean on the cheek" It means Seth Rollins," Dean nodded handing Seth some beer" Thank you," Dean leaned against the counter watching Seth drinking his beer.

Seth glanced at him" Why are you looking at me like this?" Dean smiled and pecked his nose, Seth smiled cause what Dean did made him remember Roman" Just love you,".

" Me too,".

John walked beside Dean and saw Seth" Sethie boy! How are you?" Seth grinned" I'm good you?" John nodded" I'm fine man, how is your boss and work?".

" Everything is great," Dean was taking his attention away from them cause he never liked Seth talking with another while he was around.

" Okay see you later I gotta go," john patted his friend's back" Deany! Tomorrow is my day off what we gonna do?" Dean grabbed his hand interlacing their fingers" First when I finish my shift I'm taking you home and I'm pounding that ass," Dean whispered with a wink" And tomorrow I'll take you to shopping".

"Really?" the blonde nodded" Oh god Dean I love you," Seth hugged his head" You know it's been a long time you didn't take me to shopping!" Seth pulled away" Yeah I know,".

x

Seth was straddling Dean's lap and kissing him deeply he pulled away looking in the icy gorgeous blue eyes and playing in the dirty blonde locks that were hanging on Dean eyes" Deany! Why you keep your hair on your eyes?" the bigger man kissed his chin" Don't know! I love it," Seth moved Dean's hair backward.

" Wow! You look hotter and more serious like this," Dean ruffled his own hair bringing the locks on his eyes again" Deeean! Don't!" Seth moved it backward again and Dean ruffled it too" Seeeth! Don't!" Dean whined like Seth did.

" Deano please don't ruffle your hair you look better when it's backward," Dean pecked his lips and slapped his ass" I like it on my eyes," Seth was stroking Dean's hair and his tongue was peeking between his lips" At least like this I'll get the chance to see those beautiful eyes," Dean was watching his sub small lips.

" I'm not beautiful!" Rollins kissed the top of his head" No you're amazing!" Seth kept on stroking his hair and letting his pink tongue peek between his lips.

Dean mouth was open and he was watching that pink muscle move" Damn it baby I wanna eat your tongue!" Dean pulled him for a kiss taking that naughty tongue into his mouth, Seth tangled his tongue with Dean's, Ambrose hands squeezed his ass hardly groaning at the feel, the smaller boy moaned when Dean bite on his tongue lightly.

Dean buried his face in Seth's neck and kissed it, Seth fists balled in Dean shirt as he moaned and pressed his ass against his lover palms" Dean!" Seth breathed as the older man's hand was under his black shirt touching the bare skin, Dean teeth sank in the sensitive tan skin of Seth's neck.

" Uhh..Deany..uhh!" Dean ran his fingertips over Seth asshole through his pants raising his head from his neck to whisper in his ear" Do you want me to FUCK that little tight hole over this couch?" Rollins only bite on his lower lip leaving a moan to escape.

" Yeah FUCK yeah," Dean kissed his ear shell flicking his tongue and lapping on it" You want Deano to make you cum? You want Deany to fuck that ass? You want who own you to fill your fucking ass with his cum? Huh?" Dean smutty words had made Seth's dick hard as a rock and leaking with precum and a sluty moans to fall from his open mouth" Touch me Sethie!" Dean groaned his dick was hard just by hearing those pretty bitchy moans of his lover.

Seth moved aside pulling at Dean shorts all the way to his ankles, wrapping his hand around the shaft and squeezing it lightly moving his hand up and down on it" Fuck yeah," Dean threw his head back leaving his neck exposed for Seth, Seth kept on moving his hand up and down leaning against Dean neck sucking and nipping on it.

" Take your fucking clothes off!" Dean ordered stroking himself and watching as his boyfriend striped down" Get back and stroke my dick!".

Seth got to his place wrapping his hand around Dean's length and his head was in the crook of Dean's neck sucking the skin into his mouth and moaning.

Dean hand was massaging Seth chest" Enough baby! Kiss me," Seth looked up with a smirk as he leaned against Dean's face and sucking his lips, Dean groaned in his mouth as he shoved his tongue in the small mouth, his hand grabbed a handful of Seth balls, Seth panted breaking the kiss" !" he cried out digging his nails in the bigger man's chest.

Dean let go of his balls running his hand on the underside of the hard cock lightly teasing Seth" Dean!".

" Yeah baby what you want?" Seth moaned stroking Dean" I-I wanna suck you," Dean smirked grabbing Seth hair roughly and pressing him against his dick, Seth took the dick into his mouth eagerly moaning around it" Y..ea..h baby!".

Ambrose growled loudly rubbing at Seth's back in circles and clawing at it grabbing a handful of Seth blonde and black hair in the other.

Seth bobbed his head up and down flicking his tongue on the head to gather much precum to taste his lover then taking him down his throat.

Dean slipped his hand down Seth's back pinching his right nipple and pulled it causing the smaller man to drop the cock from his mouth to gasp, Dean pinched and pulled it harder making Seth eyes water.

" Uhh..god!" he laid his head on Dean's abdomen and his dick was right in his face he held it in his hand as he cried out louder placing a trail of kisses down the base till he reached the tip lapping on it then taking it in his mouth again, the older male released the nipple leaving it red and swollen moving his hand to slap Seth on his ass that was up in the air repeatedly.

" Suck it harder my bitch!" Seth shoved it down his throat three times and pulled it out panting" Dean, fuck me please," Dean smirked cupping his cheeks" No baby I'm cumming in your mouth," Seth whined stroking himself in a fast pace, Dean grabbed his dick in hand and a hold of Seth hair in the other shoving his member down the boy's throat and thrusting roughly.

" Don't touch your fucking dick! You're not gonna cum until I tell you to do!" Dean shouted making the submissive moan in protest but he moved his hand away obeying his dominate.

Dean groaned pushing his hips up to catch that feel of his cock head hitting the smooth flesh" I'm close Seth FUCKING CLOSE!" he cried out in pleasure as he came in Seth's mouth, Seth moaned around the dick as he swallowed much as he could from the delicious white cum, cum was on the corners of his mouth dripping on Dean balls, the dominate pulled Seth up by the hair, he lapped at his own cum on Seth's mouth, his hand moved between Seth open legs to squeeze his aching member.

" Dea..n I'm..I'm gonna cum!" Dean squeezed him tightly" No baby not now hold on, straddle my chest," Seth grabbed his cock and got up allowing Dean to lay on the couch, Dean slapped his hand away.

" Don't you dare to cum!" Seth nodded moaning as he straddled Dean's chest, Dean massaged his balls with his thumb smirking when he saw the reactions on Seth's face" You wanna cum, don't you?" Seth cried out loudly holding his dick but Dean grabbed his wrist" Yeah Dean, please let me cum, uhh.. please!".

Dean smirked brushing the tips of his fingers on the so so sensitive aching head, Seth fingers dugged in Dean shoulders crying" Scream out my fucking name now Seth, if you wanna cum do it now! Fuck you Seth SCREAM MY FUCKING NAME tell me who OWN YOU!" Seth was crying and trembling pulling at his hair" Dean.. ..please..I love you Dean..Deany please let me cum!" Dean smirked.

" Yeah Dean that's it baby, cum in my mouth," taking Seth in his mouth as he gasped and shot his hot cum in Dean's mouth" Ahhh..shit..yeah..Deean!" Seth fell on the armrest of the couch out of breath, Dean swallowed the cum to the last drip and pulled Seth on top on him kissing his head" I love you my Sethie,".

x

A/N: Thanks a lot guys for your support I really appreciate that, hope that you enjoyed, I know you all were thinking about engagement, please forgive me if I disappointed you, but be sure that the next is better, click review and you'll get the next chapter tomorrow I promise=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	30. Chapter 30

" Roman Reigns you're unbelievable I can't believe that Seth was on top of you eating your mouth out!" Tyler sipped his beer looking at his friend" Believe it Ty..and also we spent the whole day hanging out..I took him to my yacht and I gave him a special gift," Tyler smiled patting Roman's hand.

" I'm happy for you Roman, hope that you guys would be together some day!" Roman nodded with a smile" I hope, you know something if I know that Seth will say yes I'll ask him for marriage and I'll not care about what the others say," Tyler nodded" I know, hope you will have him in your life forever,".

x

" Dean let's see this one," Seth pointed on a big clothing store" Yup," both entered the store holding hands, Seth was looking for some shirt like his style" Sethie! Try this on," Dean came holding a gray t-shirt with a pink pig and white wings" Wow! I loved it," Seth snatched the t-shirt from his hand walking into the stall to try it on, Dean followed him into the room leaning against the wall watching as Seth took off his t-shirt replacing it with the new one, Seth smiled hearing a whistle from Dean.

" Dame it baby you look fucking hot," Seth watched himself in the mirror" I guess!" Dean licked his lips when Seth turned around looking at the boy's butt" C'mere baby," Dean said and Seth walked toward him" What? You like it?" Dean nodded wrapping his arms around Seth's waist.

" Dean what are you doing? Anyone could see us!" Dean palms cupped each butt cheek giving it a good squeeze, Seth couldn't resist to moan" Dean you have to stop!" Seth said kissing Dean lips softly moving his ass from side to side in Dean palms.

Ambrose slapped his ass" You're a tease, you are telling me to stop and you kissed me!" Seth smiled moving away from him taking off the new t-shirt and wearing his.

x

Dean was looking between some jeans and picked one drak blue taking it toward Seth" Try this jeans," Seth took the metireal in his hand looking at it" Ugh! Dean you know I don't like baggy jeans," Dean rolled his eyes.

" Oh yeah yeah you want something to hug that fat ass!" Seth chuckled then strayed in the words that Roman was telling him, he didn't notice that Dean walked away and brought the skinny jeans that he wanted" I think that's what you want!" Seth was out of thoughts and he took the jeans from his hand, Dean dragged him toward the stall to try it.

" Dean get out!" Dean smirked leaning against the mirror" No C'mon strip!" he reached his hand unbuckling Seth's belt pulling his tight jeans all the way down, Seth wore his new jeans zipping it" That looks fucking tight!" Seth was looking at his butt in the mirror and rubbing his butt cheeks.

" I look sexy?" Dean groaned at the way Seth was touching his ass he couldn't handle just standing there and just watch, he slapped Seth hands away replacing them with his own and giving each ass cheek a good squeeze.

" So so fucking sexy!" Seth turned around moving away making Dean hands fall from his ass" I know baby thanks," Seth was about to take the pants off but Dean stopped him" Wait a minute! There's one thing I wanna see," Seth watched as Dean got closer to him grabbing the waistband with one hand and shoving the other inside.

" Dean what are you doi..Fuck!" Dean hand cupped Seth dick and balls" I want to see if your fucking jeans are hurting my little babies!" he start to squeeze Seth balls making his lover moan.

" Fuck Dean, you should stop this! Your babies are okay with those jeans, Oh god!" Seth kept on moaning until he was interrupted with...

" Gentlemen you can't be in this stall together!" Dean pulled his hand right the way turning toward the black haired lady" I was just helping him with the...the... um..I'll see this t-shirt!" Dean walked away quickly leaving Seth with red cheeks, the lady glared at him and walked away shaking her head.

Dean was watching her as she walked away from Seth searching between the colored t-shirts and snatching a orange t-shirt biting his lower lip and looking around.

Seth walked out of the stall but Dean pushed him back in" What Dean? Enough! you heard what the woman said, she is watching us!" Dean handed him the orange t-shirt" I liked this t-shirt try it," Seth took the t-shirt from him handing him the clothes that he was taking" Okay okay, hold this I'll take them and stay out!" Dean stood out watching the clothes that Seth picked looking at them and shaking his head" I don't know how you fit your dick and balls in this thing!".

Seth stepped out with the tight orange t-shirt that was showing his pecs and abs perfectly, Dean jaw dropped and his dick twitched in his pants" Fuck Seth! It's look like I've never seen you before!" Seth touched his pecs down to his hips" Is it that good?" Dean walked to him touching his lover chest.

" FUCK YEAH! Seth let's go home!" Seth arched an eyebrow" Why?" Dean bite on his lip" If you don't want me to fuck you right here you'll come," Seth smirked looking at the bulge in Dean's jeans and he wanted to tease and retaliate for the last night.

" I didn't finish shopping yet!" Dean grabbed his hand" Seth you know I can't control myself, I need to fuck you,".

" Okay, let me take this off,".

x

Roman was drinking coffee in his office and watching the pics that he took with Seth the previous day a knock on the door took his attention" Come in!" Roman returned his attention to the pics and didn't notice Seth walking in but the familiar scent that he was addicted to rose his head up.

" Hi!" Roman's dick twitched from the hot boy with a so fucking tight orange t-shirt and the tight jeans and the high bun, Seth smirked in known that Roman love what he is watching" Ro?" Seth called when Roman didn't say anything he walked to him Roman eyes were following every move he made, Seth leaned in and kissed his cheeks" Seth are you trying to kill me?".

Seth pouted his lips and smiled" Why would I try to kill you?" Roman got up and smack there faces together in a hot kiss, Seth parted his lips immediately to allow Roman's tongue to get in. Wrapping his arms around Roman shoulders, the larger man placed his hand on Seth's lower back resting the other on his hip letting out a groan in the small mouth.

Wade was walking toward his boss office and he heard Roman's groans he smirked evilly.

Roman spin them around so Seth was pressed between his body and the desk, Seth pulled away looking at the gray eyes with a smile on his lips cupping the man's face" Roman! You're so fucking good at kissing," Roman smirked and pecked his nose" I'm good in a lot of things just give me the chance to show you!" Roman panted and sucked Seth upper lip the released it a couple of times.

" I'm sorry Roman but I told you I can't give you anything but kissing, I hope that I can, but I can't do this to Dean regardless of what he's doing I love him please understand that," Roman pressed their foreheads together.

" I do, but never forget that I love you so fucking much, and by the way that t-shirt makes you hot and sexy and I don't want you to take it off," Seth smiled" I know I know now shut up and kiss me," Roman leaned in for another kiss but this one didn't last long cause...

" Mr Reigns can I-" .

Wade interrupted their moment with a smirk on his face, Seth pulled away immediately with red cheeks, Roman turned toward Barrett a little embarrassed coughing" I'm sorry Mr Reigns I didn't know that Seth is here I'll come in another time, and sorry for the interruption," Wade locked his eyes with Seth and winked.

Seth start to tremble and he sat on the couch and buried his face in his palms" Oh my god! What I'm gonna do?" Roman sat next to him moving his hands away from his face" Seth stop! Why you're afraid of Wade?".

" Roman I wanted this to be between the two of us only but now he'll tell everyone and-" he paused to think about the things that Dean will do if he just heard about what Wade saw.

" Oh my god! What if... what if he told Dean? Oh fuck Roman I'll be done, Roman he will fucking kill me!" One tear rolled on his cheek and he start to rub his thighs nervously, Roman cupped his face" Seth calm down nobody will know anything," Seth shook his head getting up.

" No Roman I know Wade he'll tell him he hates me, I know...Dean.. I swear he'll kill me...I know..I know...he will kill me.." Seth said trembling, Roman got up pulling him to his chest and kissing his head" He can't do anything to you, I'll protect you even if that cost me my life, sh... now nobody can hurt you while am still breathing,".

Seth felt more comfortable hearing what Roman said he buried his face in Roman's chest feeling safe and warm.

x

Dean entered the restaurant wearing his sunglasses he looked around and saw Seth dealing with some customer and he grinned sitting down, Wade walked beside and Dean called" Hey!" Wade turned toward him and a huge evil smirk formed on his face" Mr Ambrose welcome welcome! what would you like to order?" Dean smiled taking off his glasses" Thanks Wade I guess you are the best waiter in here, cider would be nice,".

Seth leaned against the counter eyes close he turned around and his heart dropped, he saw Dean sitting at the table and talking to that jerk Wade" God please no!" he ran to them and they were silent.

" D-Dean!" Dean got up hugging him and Seth heartbeat got back to normal, Wade was smirked and watching him from behind Dean's back" I missed you," Dean pulled away and saw Wade still watching them" Wade thanks man but Seth will bring me what I want," Wade nodded eyeing Seth" Okay man see ya," Seth was watching as Wade walked away.

" Sethie are you okay?".

" Ha! Yeah..yeah I'm..I'm fine, what you want to drink?" Dean grabbed his hand" Seth baby you don't look well you're sick or something?" Seth shook his head" Seth let's go to the doctor you look pale,".

" Dean I'm fine I'm just tired, now tell me what you want?" Seth smiled nervously" Cider," Seth walked back to the counter and gave the order to Tyler" Tyler I gotta go to the bathroom,".

Seth ran toward Roman's office opening the door and stepping in" He is here!" Roman got up walking to him" Seth?" Roman pulled for a hug" Roman he'll tell him he is going to kill me," Seth mumbled against his chest.

" Sh... Seth he loves you right?" Seth nodded" But he can't control his anger!" Roman sighed kissing Seth head" No no I'm here for you," Seth looked up at him kissing Roman on the chin" Thank you Ro, you make me feel so comfortable and safe," Roman smiled and kissed his forehead" I love you," Seth pecked his lips" Thank you for that,".

x

Dean's drink was in front of him but he wasn't drinking, he came all the way here to see his love not to fucking drink, he was shaking his leg and looking around to catch Seth but he didn't he got nervous and start to bite his nails, Wade walked to him.

" Mr Ambrose you didn't drink your beverage!" Dean looked at him" I just was looking for Seth," Barrett smirked" Uh Seth! Guess he went to see the boss," Dean narrowed his eyes" Why would he go to the fucking boss?".

Seth walked toward the counter and when he saw Wade standing next to Dean and the look on his face made his stomach twist in fear, his heart fell between his legs when his eyes locked with Dean, his heartbeat was audible when Dean got up and walked to him, that fucking son of a bitch Wade Barrett...Seth will be done in a minute and he needed to find something to do...

x

A/N: Oh God! Dean will go crazy like always, tell me what you think guys, tell me did you like Seth and Dean shopping? Sorry about the late update but I was busy with other stuff, I know I promised, but like what Korean says: don't promise today if you don't know what would happen tomorrow=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	31. Chapter 31

Seth walked toward the counter and when he saw Wade standing next to Dean and the look on his face made his stomach twist in fear, his heart fell between his legs when his eyes locked with Dean, his heartbeat was audible when Dean got up and walked to him that fucking son of bitch Wade Barrett...Seth will be done in a minute and he needed to find something to do...

Roman walked toward the counter and he saw Seth stray looking in one point he followed his gazes and saw the dirty blonde walking to him, Roman watched the fear on Seth's face and needed to do something to help his lover, Dean got in Seth's face and Seth looked down" Where have you been?" Seth looked up for a second" I-I was in-in bathroom," Dean smirked wickedly" Come with me now!" Seth gulped as Dean pulled him by the wrist, Roman couldn't let that happen.

" Hey Mr Rollins!" Roman called making both of them stop to look at him, Seth looked between both men on each side of him" M-Mr Roman?" Dean was watching Roman up and down" Why you're standing here? You should be working!" Seth looked at Dean" Dean I gotta go," Dean closed his eyes exhaling he was trying to keep his anger inside and then he can end this thing with Seth alone.

If it wasn't for that idiot Reigns Seth would have a slap across the face" Seth don't you think that this conversation is over," Seth nodded" Okay baby we will talk in the evening I need to go now," Seth kissed his cheek leaving both Dean and Roman alone, Dean smirked looking Roman in the eye" Roman stay away from him, I think you know what I can do," Roman smiled proudly and walked away.

x

Seth was chewing his nails and sitting on his bed; he used to see Dean doing this when he is anxious and he thought that doing this will make the anxiety be less, he didn't face Dean since the morning and he couldn't go to the bar tonight afraid of what that jerk had said to him" Fuck you Barrett I don't know why you're doing this to me!" Seth screamed getting up when his phone went off he flinched" Fuck!" he looked at the name it was Roman.

" Hello!" Seth breathed with a small smile on his lips.

" Hey Sethie! What's up babe?".

Seth heart twitched when he heard 'babe' from him.

" Nothing just sitting in my bed alone! What 'bout you big boy?".

" Nothing just hugging my pillow and thinking about you," Seth closed his eyes with shy smile.

" Really?".

" Yeah just can't stop all those thoughts about you," Roman hugged his pillow tightly laying his head against the headboard" I mean you're in my mind always, your hair, your gorgeous eyes, your smile, your fucking lips and most importantly my favorite your noooose and your faaat ass," Roman cooed closing his eyes to imagine Seth and his cock twitched.

" Ro stop!".

" I miss you, why you didn't hug me goodbye tonight? I didn't even see when you left!" Seth flipped on his stomach" I left early, you saw how angry Dean was, I wanted to make sure that he is okay,".

Roman was silent with his eyes close imagining his lover next to him.

" Seth! Say my name," Seth arched an eyebrow.

" Roman what's wrong?" Seth felt Roman's voice heavy" Nothing I just love when you say my name," Roman was imagining Seth on his bed naked and moaning out his name, he opened his eyes to see the huge tent in his shorts just the thought of Seth was turning him on and hearing his name in Seth's seductive voice wasn't helping.

" Seth I miss you so much, I wish that I can see you now, I wish you can see what you're doing to me!" Roman reached his hand to rub at the bulge in his shorts, he bite on his lip to muffle his groans.

" Rome I- Roman I miss you too," Seth said biting his lip, Roman was rubbing his hard dick through his shorts but that wasn't enough when he heard Seth saying that he miss him, Roman slide his hand in his shorts stroking his dick and flopping it out of the waistband, he couldn't control his groans anymore and needed to end the call" Seth..Seth I-I gotta go!" and with that he hang up to end what he started.

Seth flinched when Roman hung up he looked at his screen" What's wrong with him?".

x

Roman was groaning and stroking his leaking shaft" Fuck Seth! I fucking love you!" his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned loudly" Shit! Fuck...oh god Seth!" he stroked the head of his dick roughly speeding up his hand his cum erupted all over his hand and shorts" Seth! Seth ohh!" he closed his eyes panting licking his dry lips.

Moments later his breath got back to normal and his eyes still close, he slowly cracked them open and saw the cum all over his hand and shorts, he pulled his shorts off and cleaned himself up.

x

Seth was lying on his back looking at the ceiling and when he heard the front door being shut his stomach starts to flip" Oh my god!" he didn't know what to do so he just pulled the blanket over his head.

Dean entered the room" Seth!" he called walking toward the bed" Seth I know that you're awake," he pulled the blanket off his body and his face was buried in the pillow" Seth!" shaking his body Seth wasn't answering" Seth FUCKING Rollins!" Seth knew that tone and if he didn't answer he'll make things worse, he slowly lift his head opening his eyes.

" Baby you're home?" Dean arched his eyebrow" Now don't pretend like you were asleep!" Seth got on his knees and hugged Dean" I missed you," Seth mumbled placing a soft kiss on Dean's right pec and raising his head up to look in those steel blue eyes with cute brown ones innocently, Dean cupped his head" Seth don't look at me like that, tell me what is the deal with that dick head Roman?".

Seth winced from the hard grasp of Dean's strong hands, his heart start to beat faster, did Wade tell him that he saw them making out in the office? Maybe he did, Seth eyes watered.

" Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this,".

" Seth do what? What are you talking about? I asked a fucking question!" Seth flinched" He told me Seth!" Seth heart dropped and the tears fell" I'm sorry Dean, please don't hurt me," Dean tightened his grip on Seth's head" Don't start this drama, tell me what were you doing in his fucking office?" there's no way out of this, that son of a bitch Wade Barrett has told him that they were kissing.

" D-Dean please I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this but Roma-".

" It's the last time that I'm gonna ask you! What the fuck you were doing in his office?" Seth was crying and looking deep in the angry blue eyes" Nothing Dean nothing, why would you believe that jerk? Dean I love you, you don't have to believe the others please baby I'm sorry," he grabbed Dean forearms and let one more tear fall down" Seth I'm not believing anyone but you, but today I was there to see you and you weren't around!" Dean screamed in his face.

Wait! What? That's mean Wade didn't tell him anything" You mean that Wade didn't tell you?".

" What! Tell me what? Wade have nothing to do with that, I was there and you disappeared, I don't like him, I don't like the way he is watching you! I don't want you to work there anymore!" he was screaming and shaking Seth's head in every sentence" Dean he have a boyfriend he is just my boss! Dean let go me!" Seth screamed trying to move Dean hands from around his neck.

" Seth you're not going to that fucking place ever again!" Dean shoved Seth face in the mattress" No Dean you can't do this to me..no..no..you know how much I love my job!" Dean walked toward the door when he felt Seth tugging his arm" Dean you can't stop me from doing what I want!" Dean snatched his arm from Seth" What! Really you gonna fly in my face?" Seth looked down chewing his lip not wanting to say what he was about to say.

" And what if I did?" Dean eyes widened and that made Seth regret what he said immediately" When I tell you NO that's mean FUCKING No!" Dean didn't slap him yet so he was a little bold" Dean before even we met I was a waiter, I love my job you can't restrain me from doing what I love to do!" Seth screamed and Dean stepped chest to chest with him" Don't you fucking scream in my face! I said that you'll never go and that's mean you're not going!" Dean said through gritted teeth.

" No Ambrose not my job, you can't do this!" Dean grasped Seth's chin raising his head up" Don't forget who you're Seth!" Seth was avoiding any eye contact with Dean" Dean I've the right to do what I love and you can't stop me!" Seth said it almost like a whisper but it made the older man feeling the anger raising up in his body.

Seth saw the usual sick grin and he took a step back but Dean grasped his arms roughly" Really Seth? No you'll never go to that son of a bitch again!" he screamed tightening his grasp on Seth arms making the smaller man flinch letting the tears fall" No Dean you can't stop me, I'm going, you're crazy I don-" Dean pushed Seth roughly making his back impinge against the frame of the door,Seth gasped and fell to the ground panting and coughing" Oh god..oh!" Seth placed his hand on his back fidgeting in pain.

Dean looked at him squirming and panting and he cursed holding his head and kneeling in front of his lover.

" D-Dean my..back..uh god!" Dean cupped Seth's face and his tears fell" I'm..sorry..Seth..I'm a son..of...a...bitch!" Dean sobbed laying his head on top of Seth's" I'm sorry..baby..I love..you," he pressed his lips on Seth's forehead as his tears fell on the cheeks of Seth.

Seth was panting and sobbing holding his back trying to get his face away from Dean's" Stay away..from me!" Rollins cried crawling away from his madman, Dean tried to hold Seth's hand but Seth snatched it crawling to the wall" Seth I jus-".

" Get out!" Seth said wiping his tears" I'm sorry Seth, I can't leave you like thi-".

" Dean please leave me alone!..I just wanna stay alone..please...please!" Seth sobbed as he winced from the pain in his back, Dean looked at his hurting boyfriend" Seth! I'm sorry!" Dean tears were falling on his cheeks as he got closer to Seth cupping his head and kissing his forehead and his hand traveled to hold his boyfriend's aching back.

" Oh! It hurts Dean.. so much..why you always do this to me? Why?" Dean kissed his tears" I didn't mean to do this! Get up," Dean got up holding Seth to get up" Oh! I can't! I can't!" Seth squeezed Dean's hand closing his eyes in hurt as the tears moistened his cheeks more" I'll carry you baby, just try to get up," Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and managed to get up, Dean carried him in his strong arms and placed him gently on the bed" Oh!" Seth winced turning to lay on his side.

" I..I can't..lay on..my back!" Seth hugged the pillow and cried out, Dean sat next to him feeling guilty taking Seth's blonde hair behind his ear" Dean!" he breathed in the pillow.

" Sh...baby it's okay, I'm gonna bring a doctor right the way," Dean kissed his shoulder and stormed out the room, Seth held his back as the tears fell down his face" Oh god! Why?" he raised his body up slowly, he got up walking toward his closet, he leaned to pick up his jeans putting it on and making his way downstairs.

c

Dean entered the house half-hour later with the doctor Damien Sandow" C'mon doctor upstairs," Dean guided Damien upstairs but when they entered the room it was empty, Sandow looked around in the room but nothing was there he glared over at Ambrose with questioning look.

" Mr Ambrose?" Dean mouth was open looking at Damien" He was here, where the hell did he gone?".

" Well it's look like you proved that you have some issues in your brain, thanks Mr Ambrose for wasting my time," Damien adjusted his glasses looking Dean up and down.

Dean slide his phone from his pocket dialling Seth's number, it rang once, twice, rang and rang but Seth wasn't answering, throwing the phone on the bed delivering a strong kick to the nightstand.

x

Seth parked his car in Roman's parking lot wiping his tears he opened the door making his way toward Roman's house slowly holding his back, he sniffling knocking on the door four times" I'm coming!" Roman screamed from inside.

Seth leaned against the wall as Roman opened the door" Seth?" Roman was shirtless looking at Seth's face, Seth throw his body against Roman's bare chest crying" Baby boy?" Roman placed his hand on the back of Seth's head pressing him even closer" Roman I'm hurting!" Seth tears moistened Roman's chest, Reigns kissed his head and placed his other hand on Seth's back and he winced" Uhh!" Seth pulled from the hug looking in Roman eyes as the large hands cupped his cheeks.

" Let's go inside," Roman pulled Seth against his body guiding him to the couch" Stop crying and tell me what happened," Seth laid his head against Roman's chest" Dean..he hit me..again!" Roman sighed grabbing Seth hand interlacing their fingers and kissing Seth knuckles" I don't know baby," Seth squeezed Roman's hand pressing his face on the hard pecs.

Roman rubbed Seth's back and Seth flinched" Where did he hit you?" Roman said calmly" My back, he pushed me against the door!".

" Let me see your back," Seth sat on the couch unbuttoned his shirt but couldn't take it off so Roman helped him, Seth turned around giving his back to Roman and placing his legs on the armrest of the couch, Roman narrowed his eyes in hurt when he saw Seth's back, it was red and bruised.

Roman brushed his fingers on the red mark" How could he do something like that?" Roman leaned and placed a small soft kiss on it, Seth smiled weakly at the feel" You don't know how much I hate Dean!" Roman said massaging Seth shoulders" Umm Ro!" Seth whined moving away from Roman grip" What? I thought that you need a massage," Seth laid his head back on his chest" Not now," Roman kissed his ear and Seth buried his face in the older man's neck.

" I don't wanna go back to him...I know I can't stay away from him but I'll try, Roman I don't know what kind of love that is!" Seth was crying again Roman raised Seth's head up wiping his tears" Seth please stop crying! Please, you love him?" Seth nodded" And he loves you?" Seth looked away" I guess!" Roman took Seth's hair away from his eyes" Seth I don't know but you should do what you think is right," Seth closed his eyes sighing.

" I'm not gonna go back to him, at least for one week, he should know that what he is doing wrong," Roman smiled" I love how tender you are," Seth leaned forward kissing Roman on the lips.

x

Dean was lying in his bed trembling tears all over his face hugging Seth's t-shirt" Seth I'm sorry, please forgive me please, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sorry," he kissed the t-shirt as more tears fell from his eyes" Do anything but don't leave me alone, please, I hate to be alone, you're the only one for me, I promise that I'll never hurt you again," Dean wiped his tears straying and sniffling, he suddenly got up and grabbed his phone he dialed Seth's number but he wasn't answering.

" Seth please answer!" Dean crying loudly he tossed the phone away pulling at his hair rocking his body back and forth" I swear to you baby I will never hurt you again, please Seth please," Dean mumbled clawing at his thighs.

x

Roman was lying on his couch watching tv with Seth on his chest" Ro! Play with my hair," Seth whined making the older man chuckle and he start to run his fingers through Seth's hair, Roman saw Seth's phone lightening on the table" Seth your phone is ringing," Seth shrugged" It's probably Dean and I'm not gonna answer," Seth's heart was aching for his lover but he needed to do this for both of them.

Seth reached his hand turning off his phone" Now he'll not call again," Seth laid his head on Roman's thigh thinking about Dean and playing with his SR locket, Roman kissed his temple" Rome where I'm gonna sleep?" Roman smiled" Next to me," Seth wasn't sure about it and Roman got it by his silent" Or in the guest room if you want," Seth smiled looking up at Roman and pinched his nose" Aww! Seth stop!" Seth laughed" I just wanted to see why you always do this to me,".

" I told you baby cause I love it," Roman yawned" I think it's time to bed," Seth got up" You know where is the guest room right?" Seth nodded" Come give me a little kiss," Roman leaned in kissing his lips" Good night baby boy," Roman kissed him again but this time deeper groaning at the softness of Seth's lips, Seth pulled away first" Roman! Good night," Roman nodded kissing his forehead and stepping in his room.

Seth walked toward the guest room sitting on the bed, he sighed" What are you doing now Dean?" Seth closed his eyes taking his phone from his pocket turning it on" Please call me Dean I swear I'll answer," Seth's heart was aching at the way he left his lover alone, he knows Dean very well and he know how much he hate to be alone, the regret was eating him, how could he leave him alone and he know well known that Dean hates to be alone and that he can't do anything without knowing something about Seth?

" Dean, baby please call me!" he didn't want to call Dean cause he was right and Dean was wrong, and he is doing all of that wanting for Dean to realize that he should change the way he is, Seth held his phone laying on the bed.

" Please baby I miss you!" one tear rolled down his face, no matter how much Dean is hurting him he could never hate his first love, no matter what Dean did the love in Seth's heart for his lunatic lover would never be less, he was blaming himself for leaving the older man alone even though what he did wasn't wrong but his love for Dean was cultivated deep in his heart...

x

A/N: Hi sorry for making you guys wait all this time but I've been in hell the past few weeks hope I will make it up to you this week I really miss fanfiction and I hope I will be back like always.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	32. Chapter 32

Seth opened his eyes looking around the empty room he grabbed his phone checking if there was any missing call from his boyfriend but there wasn't, he puffed getting up, he walked toward Roman's room biting his lower lip.

He just stood there in front of the door thinking if he should go in or not but soon he opened the door and stepped in, he immediately looked at the bed to see Roman asleep on his back and he was shirtless, he grinned walking toward him and lying next to him" Roman!" he said softly placing his hand on Roman's chest and his head on his shoulder.

" Ro!" Roman moved a little, Seth shook him" Ro! C'mon wake up!" Roman cracked his eyes open and he smiled when he saw the pretty boy lying almost on top of him, he kissed the top of Seth's head" Morning baby," he muttered turning to face Seth" Morning, let's go we will be late," Roman smiled placing his hand around his waist pulling him closer.

" No we won't let's just stay like this, how is your back babe?" he kissed Seth's nose and forehead" It's better," he paused for a minute" Rome Dean didn't call me!".

Roman frowned at the mention of Dean tracing his fingers on Seth's lower back.

" And?".

" And I miss him, I can't stay away from him Ro, I love him," Roman closed his eyes in hurt, how Seth is thinking about Dean while he is lying in his bed? he just buried his face in Seth's neck" Roman help me in something!" he just felt Roman kissing his neck, he didn't want to move cause he liked the feel closing his eyes and clinging to him.

Roman sucked on his neck lightly groaning at the taste" Roman!" Seth breathed, Roman cupped his ass and squeezed it gently" I love you," Roman mumbled against his neck kissing softly" Roman stop," he liked the feel but he couldn't do this to his lover his hand was on Roman's hip, he couldn't let another man kiss him like this but if he was doing it he just wanted to touch Roman's hot body.

" Why you want me to stop?" he said biting on his neck" Oh, we shouldn't be doing this," Roman smirked licking on his ear" No one has to know," Seth squeezed his eyes digging his nails in the strong back when Roman sucked on his ear lobe.

" Roman please stop!" but he didn't he moved to kiss on his cheek and jaw line" Seth please just let me enjoy this moment," he grabbed Seth's chin capturing his lips in a hot kiss, Seth didn't have another choice but to kiss back enjoying the hot velvet tongue inside his mouth, Roman nails were digging in his chin and he was groaning loudly pressing his body against Seth, Seth let a small moans to escape his mouth feeling a bit turned on by the heat of Roman's body.

Seth hand moved to cup Roman's right pec massaging tenderly turning his head in angles to deepen the kiss even more, Roman groaned bringing his hand up to the back of Seth's head, Seth moaned loudly when he felt Roman's hardness against his thigh Seth wanted to touch Roman's dick but his hand was drawn automatically, their tongues were dancing out making a sloppy noise as the moans and groans from both of them filled the room.

Seth felt his dick stiffening and the thought of his boyfriend came to his mind but when Roman bite on his tongue he pulled him out of those thoughts, Roman hand rested on Seth's hip and he rubbed slowly and teasingly, Seth's cock was so achingly hard and he pushed his hips against Roman's belly to feel some friction, Roman smirked against his lips and he felt some courage to do what he was about to do, Seth felt Roman's hand go down to his abdomen and he flicked his eyes open to see that Roman was already looking at him.

Roman bite lightly on Seth's lower lip releasing it with a pop" Seth!" he panted longing for more of his lips" Ro enough! I can't be doing this to Dean," Roman kissed Seth roughly in retaliation for mentioning Dean's name again, Seth couldn't breathe right by the hungry way Roman was kissing him, Roman now was on top of him eating his lips hungrily and pushing his hips against him, Seth moaned in protest but when Roman shoved his tongue back into his mouth he just sucked on it, Roman moved his hand down and down trying to reach Seth's dick.

Seth felt him getting down and he knew what was coming but he'll never do this to his lover, he broke the kiss panting grabbing Roman's wrist" Roman stop! that's enough i don't wanna do this," Roman closed his eyes" Seth please let me touch you, no one will know, you don't have to be scared, please Seth I always wanted to do this please," Seth shook his head getting off the bed.

" Roman I said I don't want to do this, I can't let another man touch me I love Dean and he is the only one that I allow to do things like this, I'm sorry but I can't," Seth felt guilty for snapping like this at the other man, Roman face went sad and he was silent, Seth shook his head in regret" Roman I'm sorry," Roman nodded getting up" Roman! I didn't mean to snap at you like this," Roman opened his closet taking some new clothes and ignoring Seth.

" Roman! Rome please say something," Roman walked pass him but Seth grabbed his forearm" Ro I'm sorry, you don't know how much I want to do a lot of things with you but...but I just can't I love him and I feel guilty for even kissing you, I'm sorry, I like you so much and I'm happy that you're in my life but I can't do anything with you," Roman looked down with sadness, he slowly pulled his arm from Seth's grip the younger man looked down at the way he took a few steps away from him.

" Well, I'm sorry Seth," Roman said walking in the bathroom. Seth puffed pulling at his hair" I want to touch you Roman, so badly," Seth said to himself walking out the room.

x

Seth was behind the counter holding his phone" Dean please!" Seth placed his forehead on the surface whining, Tyler walked to him placing his hand on his back" Sethie what's wrong?" Seth didn't move" Seth?" Tyler caressed his hair" Dean," Tyler rolled his eyes he never like Dean Ambrose anyway" Fuck him!" Seth raised his head squinting at his friend.

" Ty I'm not in the mood to hear you fucking my boyfriend," Tyler chuckled" I'll never let that happen anyway," Tyler smirked patting Seth's back" Now really what's wrong with you?".

" Dean didn't call me since yesterday, and I'm worried about him," Tyler arched an eyebrow" Really Seth after what he did to you? I don't know why you keep on going back to him while he is treating you like fucking shit!" Seth shook his head" Tyler please stop I don't need to hear that, I told you that I love him, what if that happened with you?" Tyler leaned against the counter" It's simple I will leave him," Seth rolled his eyes" What if you love him? what if you can't live a day without him?".

" Oh Seth come on, he hates you don't you understand?".

" Tyler he can't control his anger how many times I gotta tell you that? and thanks for your amazing support my friend," Seth turned his head away from Tyler" Seth I'm sorry I'm just trying to help but it looks like I fucked up," Seth knew that his friend felt bad so he turned to face him" Tyley I love you," Tyler smiled hugging Seth tightly" I love you too," Seth smiled" Look I don't blame you for hating Dean sometimes he is really a dick head but I can't help it I love that dick head," Tyler chuckled and pulled away.

" Now seriously Tyley what you think, should I call him?" Tyler pinched Seth's nose" Aww! Ty stop! don't be like Roman!" Tyler laughed" I think he should call first," Seth nodded" I think you're right I'll wait for him," Tyler narrowed his eyes" What! why are you looking at me like this?".

" Cause I know that you'll call him," Seth grinned" No no don't worry I won't," Tyler kept the same look on his face.

" Ty I told you I won't!".

" I don't think you can do this Seth,".

" No I can,".

" Promise?".

" Promise,".

x

Roman was sitting in his office looking through some papers when Seth entered" Ro it's lunch time let's go," Roman just nodded not looking from the papers" Rome let's go I'm hungry,".

" Just give me a minute Seth I'll be right there," Seth rolled his eyes" Okay I'll wait until you finish whatever you are doing,".

Three minutes passed and Seth still standing there waiting for his boss and suddenly his stomach start to growl loudly" Ro C'mon baby!".

HOLY SHIT did he really just said baby to Roman? it was the first time ever, Seth closed his eyes immediately.

' What a fucking slip of my fucking tongue how the hell I just called him baby? I shouldn't say that fucking how can I look in his eyes now'.

Seth told himself not looking up.

Roman heart fluttered and the papers fell from his hands and a small smile appeared on his lips.

' Oh god how good it fells to finally hear this word from you Seth, I FUCKING LOVE YOU'.

Roman thought to himself looking at Seth with a smile" Seth!" he got up walking toward Seth.

" Roman I-I didn't mean to say that," Roman cupped his chin with his fingers raising his head up, Seth looked in Roman's gray beautiful eyes" Seth I love you, I love you so fucking much, this four letters from your mouth made me feel like I'm the happiest man on the earth," Seth smiled shyly looking down again" Seth look at me," and he did looking up into his eyes" Roman I ju-" Roman cuts him with a kiss, Seth kissed back and smiled against Roman's lips at how good he made the older man feel by just saying baby.

Roman felt Seth lips stretching into a smile and his heart starts to beat faster, he pressed his body against the small one as his hands rubbed the muscled back down toward his ass giving it a gentle squeez, Seth opened his mouth and that gave Roman the hint to slide his tongue in exploring the hot velvet mouth, Seth tangled his tongue with Roman's grabbing Roman by his biceps and squeezing lightly enjoying the feel of the muscle crinkling under his grip and bouncing back.

Both broke the kiss in need for air resting their foreheads against one another" What are you doing to me?" Seth panted taking a last taste of Roman plump red lips sucking his upper lip into his mouth and placing his hands on the back of Roman's head and this time he shoved his tongue into Roman's mouth and moaned when Roman sucked on it, and here come Dean Ambrose stroking Seth's head, Seth opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

Roman took Seth blonde locks behind his ear and kissed his forehead" I'm sorry for what I did this morning," he kissed his cheek" Don't be Roman cause I...I want...cause I wanted to touch you too," Roman smirked caressing his cheeks, Seth smiled kissing Roman's nose making him chuckle" Really Seth! don't steal my move,".

" Guys the lunch is waiting are you serious?" Tyler screamed for them and they walked out smiling at each other.

x

Seth was lying on Roman's couch looking at his phone" What the hell is going on Dean? why you're not calling me?" Seth puffed and closed his eyes and suddenly opened them" John!" he sat up and dialled John's number" Please answer," it rang three times and john picks up.

" Hello!".

" Hey John it's Seth,".

" Seth, how you doing man?".

" Fine, you?".

" I'm good, how is Dean doing?".

" Actually I called you to ask about him, I'm not home since yesterday and I just wanted to know how he is doing".

" Really! you are not kidding, I mean you guys broke up?".

" No why would we broke up, I...I just wanted to take a break, so please how he is doing?".

" Oh man I don't know, he called me yesterday and took the whole week off I asked him why but he didn't say a thing,".

" What? are you serious?".

" Yeah,".

" Thanks a lot man,".

" Please when you know anything about him call me I'm too busy okay?".

" Okay thanks again bye,".

And he hung up sighing" Dean baby!" he whined dialling Dean's number, it rang and rang and rang but it turned to voicemail" Oh god!" Seth called again and again but there was nothing so he immediately called his friend.

" Hello!".

" Tyler Dean is not answering and John told me that he took the week off and he is not coming to the bar I don't know what's wrong with him,".

" Hey hey hey easy dude, and what's the big deal? I mean what's so strange if he took the day off?".

" Ty I said he is not answering the phone! maybe something bad happened to him,".

" Seth Rollins calm your ass down, maybe he passed out on the couch I mean typical Dean Ambrose,".

Seth thought that maybe Tyler is right he sighed in relief when he knew that's indeed his lover a screwed up guy on his couch with a thousands of bottles surrounding his naked ass.

" Thanks Ty you made me feel a bit better,".

" You're welcome,".

" Alright good night see you,".

" See you,".

x

A/N: So Dean didn't show up in this chapter hope you missed him cause I do but I guess he won't show up in the next chapter too so what you think, did anything bad happened to him or what, please review cause I need to know what you all think=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	33. Chapter 33

2 Days Late

x

Seth was lying on top of Roman snoring lightly, Roman woke up and saw the pretty boy laying on his chest he smiled kissing his head inhaling in his hair" I wish that we can stay like this forever," Roman whispered rubbing Seth's back lightly, he looked at the bedside table to see the time it was 8:30AM it's too early, he kissed Seth's head again.

For the last two days Seth spent his days and nights with Roman and that made him really happy sleeping and waking up with his lover next to him was the best thing ever, Seth was calling Dean but he wasn't answering and Seth knew nothing about him but he kept on whining and even crying and telling Roman that he should go and check on him but the older man wasn't letting him go.

Roman slapped Seth's ass gently" Seth! Fat ass wake up!" Roman shook him a little but Seth just whined" Roooooo what you want now?" Seth whined turning away from Roman" Get up it's time to work," he slapped Seth's ass again but this time a little harder" Romie please just let me sleep some more and don't touch my ass!" Seth whined pulling the covers over his head" Alright I'll make you some breakfast then I'm waking your ass up alright?" Seth moaned in response.

x

John was standing in front of Dean's house knocking on the door" Dean! are you in here?" he screamed knocking and knocking but no one opened it" Dean open the door!" he knocked again" Dean are you alright man?" he took his phone calling Dean but he wasn't answering" Dean man open the fucking door don't be stupid!" soon enough he got tired of knocking and walked away.

" Fuck you Ambrose!".

x

Seth stretched on the bed and opened his eyes he looked around and realized that he was sleeping in Roman's room he smiled getting up, he walked toward his room and went straight to the bathroom.

Roman set the table and went toward his room but he didn't find Seth he went toward the guest room and the door was already open he wanted to step in but the sight of Seth wearing only a towel, his hair was wet and so was his body, his ass looked too good with the towel, Roman's eyes were admiring the body in front of him, he licked his lips when Seth bend to pick his jeans, when Seth was about to let the towel fall down Roman turned his head, he wanted to see every inch of Seth's body but not by peeking.

He wanted to look in his eyes while he undressed him, he wanted Seth to show him his body, shaking his head he walked back toward the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table waiting for Seth.

Seth stepped in the kitchen holding his SR necklace" Morning Romie," Seth leaned and kissed Roman's cheek" Morning baby,".

" Ro can you help me wearing my necklace?"bRoman got up taking the necklace from him as he turned around" Sure," Roman hooked the necklace around Seth's neck but his hands couldn't leave the soft skin, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on the back of Seth's neck, Seth gasped closing his eyes but he moved away cause Dean was always in his mind" I..I'm hungry," Seth sat down and Roman sat across of him" Rome?" Roman moaned as he was eating" Today is my day off and I..I miss Dean and I'll go to see him,".

Roman nodded sadly" But he should come and beg you to go back to him," Seth shook his head as he ate his breakfast" I know but I miss him and I forgave him, Ro I really miss him," Roman placed his hand on top of Seth's on the table with a smile" Seth your heart is so tender and I love you so much,".

As soon as they finished eating and cleaning the kitchen they walked to the living room sitting on the couch" So? you're going?" Seth nodded holding Roman's hand" I loved being here with you but I should go back to where I belong, I'll miss being with you all the time Rome," Seth threw his head in Roman's strong chest wrapping his arms around his waist" I'll miss you too baby you and your fat ass, so fucking much," he kissed Seth on the head rubbing his back" Romie!" Seth whined kissing his pectoral.

Seth looked up with innocent eyes kissing his cheek, Roman smiled and kissed his nose three times before kissing the soft skin between his nose and upper lip making the smaller man smile, they looked in each other eyes for a while smiling, Roman took Seth's hair behind his ear rubbing his cheek gently" Why you have to go and leave me alone?" Seth focused down not wanting to look in the man eyes" I have to, I love him,".

Roman cupped Seth's chin raising it up forcing their eyes to meet" Seth it's okay if you don't love me I mean I can't force you, but I got used to you around me and I just hope that you can live with me forever," Seth smiled softly cupping Roman cheeks and hugging him tightly" Ro I wish I can live here with you," Seth kissed the side of his neck burying his head in it, Roman rubbed Seth's back tenderly inhaling in his hair" I'm gonna miss you fat ass,".

Seth pulled from the hug slapping Roman's chest lightly" Ro stop this drama, you're acting like I'm going to another planet!" Roman chuckled ruffling Seth's hair, Seth leaned in to peck the older man's lips, Roman kissed back placing his hands on each side of Seth's head then moved them to the back of Seth's head massaging his scalp and groaning in his mouth.

Seth hands rested on the hard pecs cupping and massaging them tenderly, Seth moaned shoving his tongue into Roman's mouth who sucked on it eagerly twirling it with his own, their dicks made a huge tent in their jeans as the kiss became deeper, Roman wanted to control the kiss so he broke it by pulling Seth from his hair, Seth looked up at him with a parted swollen kissed lips, Roman smiled cause he knew that Seth liked his hair being pulled at.

Roman shoved his tongue inside the still open mouth exploring Seth's mouth, his tongue touched at his teeth and the roof of his mouth groaning at the soft feel, Seth hands rested on Roman's hips rubbing in circles and moaning in Reigns's mouth.

The kiss was rough and both got on their knees holding each other tightly, Roman hands cupped Seth's ass squeezing it roughly pulling a loud moan from the smaller man, both their heads tilted to the opposite side as their tongues touched and tangled together making a wet noise.

Roman grind his hips against Seth to make him feel how hard he made him, Seth gasped at the feel of the big hard cock against his abdomen groaning he moved his head inches away from Roman's so their tongues could dance outside.

Seth moaned when Roman start to move his hips from side to side rubbing his dick against Seth, Seth wanted to feel that dick rubbing against him he wanted more friction he wanted more and more, he grinds his hips against the older man hearing a loud grunt from him, he wanted to touch that cock so fucking badly, his hands moved up and down Roman's body rubbing and squeezing the flesh.

His left hand made its way automatically toward the huge tent in Roman shorts, he grabbed a handful of Roman's hard dick not breaking the lip lock.

He did it?

What the fuck?

He was touching Roman's dick for the first fucking time, is that a damn dream?

He moaned at the feel of the throbbing hard shaft in his hand squeezing and cupping it through the thin material.

Roman eyes popped open he couldn't believe that Seth was doing this to him, Seth wasn't drunk or out of his fucking mind, was he? Roman couldn't help but to thrust against the warm hand, god please don't make this another dream, Roman felt Seth lips moving against his so he knew that wasn't a dream, he groaned in Seth's mouth squeezing his ass cheeks.

Seth was rubbing Roman's dick but he didn't really know what he was doing, Dean appeared in his head and he opened his eyes and saw the great expressions on the older man's face, he stopped the kiss and his hand movement pulling away, Roman grunted is disappointment opening his eyes to see Seth covering his face.

Seth wiped his face and shook his head getting up" Roman I-I'm s-so fucking sorry, I'm sorry," Seth made his way to the front door not stopping until he got in his car.

Roman ran after him" Seth wait, Seth please stop!" but soon his car disappeared in the distance.

Roman threw his body on the couch covering his face with his palms thinking about what happened moments ago, he was in shock but in a good way also he felt happy, thankful and crazy, he smiled and shook his head" Thanks god," he whispered with love in his eyes.

x

Seth parked his car in front of his and Dean's house dropping his head on the steering wheel with a sigh" Oh god! what the fuck I did?" he felt tears burning in his eyes, he felt unfaithful for touching another man in the way he supposed to touch only his man, his love, his boyfriend, one tear rolled down his face" Dean I'm sorry," he sobbed as the tears streamed down his cheeks, Dean would never do something like that to him, how the hell he did this to him.

He was crying in hurt for doing this behind his lover's back, the regret was all over him, his heart was squishing in his chest, he needed to see Dean and to apologize for what he did, he needed to tell him what happened he need to take this heavy weight off his chest, he needed to tell him and he'll handle the consequences.

" I'm gonna tell him and I deserve whatever he will do to me," he stepped out of his car walking to the front door putting his key in its hole and entering the house" Dean!" he called walking toward the living room" Baby I'm back!" the house was quite and calm, it looks like Dean wasn't here.

Seth walked upstairs" Deano!" he cooed" Dean baby I'm here!" Seth opened the bedroom door" De-" Seth eyes widened at the sight before him, Dean was lying on the floor with only his shorts on, his body was pale and so was his face, the bottles of wine and rum were surrounding his ashen body.

Seth placed his hand on his mouth when he saw the blood all over Dean's right forearm, the tears made its way down automatically at the horrible sight...

x

A/N: Hi guys I'm here with another update! that's right so tell me what you think, Dean did something horrible to himself like you all expected so I hope he will be alright and Seth is thinking about what happened between him and Roman and feeling guilty, he is going to tell Dean? maybe anything could happen, please guys tell me all your thoughts thanks.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	34. Chapter 34

" Deano!" he cooed" Dean baby I'm here," Seth opened the bedroom door" De-" Seth eyes widened at the sight before him, Dean was lying on the floor with only his shorts on, his body was pale and so was his face, the bottles of wine and rum were surrounding his ashen body.

Seth placed his hand on his mouth when he saw the blood all over Dean's right forearm, the tears made its way down automatically at the horrible sight.

Seth ran to him crying" Dean baby what the fuck you did you fucking idiot?" Seth cupped his face shaking him" Dean! Dean please look at me," he was crying, tears never stopped, he grabbed Dean's wounded arm to see how bad the cut was and he gasped" Oh my god Dean why you did that?" Dean's forearm has several cuts and they all made Seth's name and the cuts weren't too deep but they bleeds a big amount of blood.

Seth was holding Dean's hand while crying out" Dean baby please don't leave me," he didn't know what to do so he just kept on shaking Dean and crying and screaming" Dean why you did that to me why? I'm sorry baby I'm sorry," he placed his head on Dean's chest sobbing out.

Dean moved a little when he felt something wetting his naked chest he moved his head slowly not finding enough power, he smirked when he saw Seth on his chest, he left his bleeding arm up and saw Seth's bleeding name on his forearm.

" S..Seth ," Seth opened his eyes looking up" Dean you're alive thanks god," Seth buried his face in Dean's neck crying out he kissed it" Why you did that Dean why?" Dean smiled placing a weak kiss on his head" I..I m..missed you," Seth looked up and kissed his lips getting up toward the bathroom.

Soon enough he came back with a bowl of water with a clean white rag and some first aid kit kneeling in front of Dean" Why did you cut your arm?" Seth placed his forehead on his cheek kissing his jaw line, he grabbed his bleeding arm placing it in his lap, he moistened the rag and wringing it and wiping Dean cuts.

" I just missed you I t..thought you'll never c..come back so I tried to make you c..close to me," the water in the bowl turned red and Dean's arm was cleaned, he opened the first aid kit box to take aseptic.

" By cutting your arm? you could have called me, you're idiot Ambrose," Dean chuckled and sat up, Seth saw the exhaustion and weariness in Dean's movement and the way his body and face color turned"Dean have you been eating in the last three days?" Seth moistened the gauze with the aseptic wiping the cuts, Dean winced at the burning pain" No since you left I didn't have the appetite,".

Seth bandaged his forearm and hugged him tightly" Why? you look pale I'll go make you something to eat," Seth got up and Dean grabbed his wrist" Seth," Seth turned around to see the sadness in the icy blue eyes" Seth I'm sorry...I swear I never wanted to hurt you...but I-I just don't understand why I'm doing this to you...please don't leave me...I can't live without you...I'm sorry please forgive me, all these nights you left me alone i could't breath," the tears made their way down his cheeks.

Seth cupped his cheeks wiping the tears as his own fell, he remembered the incident with Roman earlier and felt bad so bad, Dean was here alone suffering and crying while he was making out with Roman, Dean was thinking about him he even cut his arm to write his fucking name that made him feel even dirtier and he knows how much Dean hate to be alone he felt like an ass for doing this" Dean I'm sorry for leaving you alone,".

They kissed each other deeply, groaning and wrapping their arms around each other, they missed the feel of their soft lips moving against each other, they missed the taste of their mouths, they missed the touch of their bodies together.

Seth broke the kiss and kissed Dean on the forehead" I love you Dean," he pecked his lips taking the blonde locks away from his face" I love you too," Seth got up extending his hand for Dean who took it and got up" Let's make that pale face something to eat,".

x

Roman was lying in his bed thoughts flooding in his head, Seth did what he never expected he touched him in this way that made his stomach flutter, first he started to kiss him then yesterday he called him baby and hours ago he touched his fucking hard dick, he chuckled to himself" Oh god!" Roman grabbed his phone texting Seth.

' Hi Seth! I just wanted to ask if everything is alright :-)'.

x

Seth and Dean were sitting at the table eating some tacos they ordered, Seth bite on his tacos and watching Dean eat eagerly" Oh baby you're so hungry," Seth smiled when he felt a bit of life run through Dean's body" Three days without my love how you expect me to eat but now I can eat you," Seth laughed getting up" The kitchen is a mess I'm gonna clean a bit when you finish your food go upstairs and take some rest okay baby?" Seth kissed him on his cheek, Dean smiled and nodded eating his third tacos.

x

Seth finished with cleaning the kitchen and went to the living room and arranged the mess, he slide his phone and turned it on and a message lightened his screen.

From Rome: ' Hi Seth! I just wanted to ask if everything is alright:-)'.

Seth frowned at the memory of this morning but he typed a small reply.

' Dean is okay and so am I don't worry Ro'.

Seth heart ached when he remembered what he did behind Dean's back and Dean's condition when he was gone, he shook his head throwing his phone on the couch, he grabbed his head" Oh god Dean I'm sorry," he sat on the couch with a puff, his eyes watered when he remembered his name on Dean's forearm" Oh god I gotta tell him," one tear fell down he sobbed at the thought of the possible things that Dean would do but he has the right to know.

Seth wiped his tears getting up" I'm gonna tell him and I deserve everything will happen to me," he walked upstairs to tell his boyfriend what he did.

Seth opened the bedroom and his heart was beating out of normal he saw Dean lying on the bed and focusing on the ceiling, Seth gulped and walked to him sitting on the bed, Dean smiled and sat up against the headboard holding Seth's hand" Finally you're here," Seth was quite looking in his eyes squeezing his hand, Dean reached his bandaged arm to cup his cheek rubbing on it with his thumb.

Seth closed his eyes at the touch and leaned against his hand" Baby are you okay?" Seth shook his head no, Dean smirked pulling Seth by the hand for a heated kiss Dean grabbed Seth by the hair bringing him even closer groaning in his mouth he pulled at Seth's bottom lip and let it go with a pop, both looked in each other eyes and Dean smirked" I miss you Seth so fucking much and I know that you feel the same don't you?" Seth looked down thinking in a way to say what he did" Dean I need to tell you something," Dean smiled kissing Seth again but this time it was rough and hungry.

Seth gasped when Dean bite on his lip, Dean hands tugged on Seth's t-shirt and he broke the kiss only to pull it above his head" I know what you need," he kissed him again aggressively pulling the air out of his lungs, Dean cupped Seth pecs and rubbed at them slowly he found Seth's right nipple giving it a little massage, Seth moaned and broke the kiss throwing his head back" Dean..uh baby," Dean pushed Seth on the bed toying with both nipples" You love this huh? you missed this didn't you slut?" Seth's dick was throbbing at the feel of Dean pinching his nipples and talking dirty.

Dean leaned forward and took the hard nipple into his mouth twirling his tongue around it, Seth was moaning loudly arching his back his palm went to ease the pain under his jeans and Dean saw him rubbing his erection, he bite on the bud hard pulling it between his teeth he reached his hand and unbuttoned Seth's jeans and unzipped them not stopping his suckling on the now red puffy nipple he let go of it looking at Seth rubbing his hard on.

Dean smirked getting between Seth legs and pulling his jeans all the way off he immediately wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft stroking up and down" You missed my hand around you huh?".

" Y..Yeah baby please suck me..uhh..please!" Dean smiled speeding his hand up and down, he flicked his tongue lapping at the sensitive tip, Seth cried out moving his hips up to feel more of that wetness, Dean eased him down taking the head of his dick into his mouth twirling it with his tongue" Uhh...Dean...fuuuck..." Seth cried arching his back, Dean popped the head up and down and took him down his throat.

" Mmm...yes...I fucking love you...Dean...oh god!" Dean cupped his balls playing with them harshly, Seth placed his hands on the back of Dean's head massaging his scalp and crying in pleasure, Dean released the cock with a wet sound smiling at his lover then he placed his hands under Seth knees raising him up" I missed to do that," he flicked his tongue and lapped at Seth's entrance making him tremble" Uh FUCK!" Seth squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at his hair, Dean shoved his tongue in the tight hole thrusting it in and out.

Seth whined when Dean took his tongue away, Dean climbed on top of him kissing his lips, Seth moaned when he felt Dean's covered dick hard against his own, Dean start to grind his hips against Seth's to feel more friction, Seth broke the kiss" Take this off baby," Dean smirked taking his shorts off, his dick was standing proudly as he start to stroke himself, he groaned throwing his head back, his eyes were close and he just felt his hand being slapped and replaced with another, he groaned when he saw Seth on fours stroking his shaft and looking at him he cupped his cheek.

" Look how cute you're like a little hungry dog, are you hungry?" Seth moaned stroking Dean faster, Dean grunted his fists clinched in Seth's hair as his hips moved" Yeah...Dean I'm hungry please..." Dean smirked leaning forward and kissing Seth hungrily" You wanna suck?" he mumbled against his lips" Fuck Yeah yeah!" Dean moved Seth hand off his dick and pinched his head groaning he placed it on Seth lips coating them with his precum, Seth immediately licked at it and flicked his tongue on the slit, Dean couldn't handle so without warning he was down Seth's throat.

Seth sucked and moaned placing his hand on the base taking the dick in and out" Fuck Seth!" Dean starts to move his hips fucking Seth's mouth roughly listening to the beautiful gags he was making, he intercalated his dick down Seth throat and stopped his movement enjoying the warm surrounding his throbbing dick, Seth eyes watered and he was gagging trying to move but Dean hands were keeping him in place, Dean looked down at him and saw that he was moving his head, he groaned loudly at the feel of Seth moving his head while he was in his throat he felt like he is going to explode so he pulled out.

Seth gasped and coughed panting, Dean leaned and kissed him deeply tasting his precum he grunted sliding his hand down Seth's back toward his puckered entrance rubbing it with his index, Seth moaned in his mouth and moved against the digit, in one move Dean shoved his finger inside working it in and out slowly, Seth panted breaking the kiss" Uhh...Dean...Dean don't perp me...please I wanna feel you when I sit...please just fuck me!" Dean was looking in his eyes he pecked his lips smirking.

" Hands and knees babe," and Seth did turning around and sticking his ass toward Dean's hard shaft, Dean spanked him and rubbed his ass cheeks" Fuck!" Seth moaned, Dean pointed his dick with Seth's hole moving his hips slowly and stopping when the head was in, Seth balled his fists around the sheets crying in pain" Oh god uh Dean mo..move baby!" Dean moved his hips forward slowly until he was deep in his lover he grunted stopping again for Seth to adjust, Seth fell on his face pulling at his hair" Fuuuck fuck...yo...you're so big!" Dean smirked slapping his ass he pulled his dick all the way out leaving just the head and stabbing again, his speed became faster with every thrust.

Dean hands moved on Seth's back rubbing it gently he moved his hand down and found Seth's nipple he played with it trying to distract Seth from the pain he was causing" Oh god...oh god...mm...Fuck!" Seth moved his hips back to meet Dean's movement, Dean threw his head back grunting and thrusting quickly" I'm close baby so fucking close!" Dean was close to his release but he didn't want to cum yet not before Seth" Seth C'mon baby," Dean grabbed Seth's dick stroking fast changing the angle of his dick finding those little sensitive bundles causing him to cry out in pleasure.

" Dean I'm gonna cum baby I'm gonna cum oh god!" Seth buried his face in the mattres to muffle his cries, Dean assaulted his prostate sorely and squeezed the head of Seth's dick bringing him to the edge" Deeeeean shit!" Seth shot his cum all over Dean's hand and he almost fell but Dean grabbed his hips in place fucking him desperately as Seth's hole clenched around him milking his cum and filling the tight channel with white.

x

Dean walked out of the bathroom wearing his shorts and some baggy t-shirt, Seth was still lying face first on the bed but he was dressed, Dean climbed on the bed" Seth baby are you asleep?" Dean clinged to Seth nuzzling in the side of his neck, Seth turned his head to lock their eyes" Dean I love you," Dean smiled and pecked his lips" I love you too, Seth please don't leave me alone again," Seth was feeling guilty and he wanted to tell his lover what he did" Dean I need to tell you something," Dean pecked his lips" Tell me baby," one tear rolled down" Seth why are you crying?".

Both sat up and Seth threw his head on Dean's chest" Dean I'm sorry but I...I don't know what happened to me please forgive me I'm sorry!" Dean narrowed his eyes pulling Seth away to cup his cheeks" Seth what's wrong with you? baby stop crying," Dean wiped his tears, Seth was looking deep in his lover eyes and he saw the love and that made him feel dirty he need to tell him what he did he can't hide his mistake.

" Dean...I did something...wrong and I...I hope that you will forgive me...but you should know that...I love you...and no matter what you do to me I will love you forever," Dean shook his head and kissed Seth's forehead" Baby what's wrong? please stop crying now," Seth closed his eyes ready to say but he won't say that he touched another man's dick cause Dean will know right the way that it was Roman and he is going to kill him and Roman definitely but he needed to tell him something less.

" Dean I...I...I'm sorry baby...but...I...I kissed another man!" Dean eyes widened and his hands moved away from Seth's face, he felt like he got a dagger in his chest he just kept on looking in Seth eyes while he was sniffling, of course that's not gonna end well...

x

A/N: Well I think that you guys will hate me cause it's another exciting chapter and you will have to wait till the next time, I don't know when I'm gonna update cause I swear I don't have any idea until then please don't stop supporting me=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	35. Chapter 35

Roman parked his car in front of the restaurant and stepped in" Hey guys!" therewasn't too much customers and some of his waiters weren't there since it's Friday and it's their day off, there was Tyler, Johnny and Jimmy. Roman walked to the counter.

" Hi Ty!".

" OMG! Roman Reigns is here on Friday it's got to be something serious," Tyler hugged Roman" Yup I'm here and I got something to tell you but I came here cause I forgot my headphones in the office," Tyler faked a pout" You mean you're not here to see me?" Roman laughed nudging Tyler's head.

" Don't pout, I'm here to tell you something," Tyler smirked" I know this look Reigns and it's something includes Seth I know but C'mon tell me what happened,".

Both stepped in the office sitting on the couch" Go ahead," Roman smiled covering his face" Ty I don't know how to say it," Tyler smiled" Oh god Roman! you're shy? you look so cute for the first time," Roman chuckled playing with his fingers" Stop it, I really don't know how to tell you,".

" Let me make it easy, did you guys had sex?" Roman narrowed his eyes" No we didn't," Tyler hummed" It's not about kissing cause you told me that you passed that level," Roman nodded.

" If it's not sex then...you gave him a blowjob!".

" Nope,".

" He gave you a blowjob!".

" Nooope,".

" C'mon what left? ah you grabbed his package?".

" Almost,".

" I got ya he grabbed your dick?".

Roman nodded with a laugh, Tyler laughed getting up and hugging his friend" WTF Roman that means a lot I guess he loves you," Roman smiled rubbing his back" I hope Tyler I hope,".

x

MEANWHILE WITH SETH AND DEAN

x

Dean was still in shock looking down, Seth was crying holding his hand" Dean I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do this... please say something do something just don't...just don't be quiet!" Dean snatched his hand away the anger was running in his veins he looked up with tears streaming down his face, his eyes turned red and he slapped Seth across the face.

" WHY WHY YOU DID THAT TO ME?" Dean was crying and screaming, his heart was aching and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Seth mouth starts to bleed and Dean got on top of him pulling him by the hair.

" Seth TELL ME WHY YOU KISSED SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME WHY? IS IT BECAUSE I HIT YOU? YES I DID BUT I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF AND YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT!" another slap on the other cheek, Seth wasn't fighting he just cried out" Dean I'm sorry baby please I swear I didn't mean to d-" Dean cuts him off with a hard slap.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP, Seth how could you do that, why Seth why?" Dean tears were falling as he was shaking Seth's head, Seth was holding Dean wrists and crying in pain" D..eean p..please I'm sorry," Dean slapped him again getting up he sighed in hurt pulling at his hair" GOD!" he screamed kicking the nightstand he punched the wall pacing in the room" You're a bitch Seth, you left me here all alone to go and hang out with him, you don't love me anymore? answer you son of a bitch!".

Seth's lip was busted and his mouth was bleeding he got up and forced Dean to hug him" I love you Dean I can't love another one I love only you please baby I'm sorry!" Dean pushed him away and when Seth came closer he punched him on the mouth" Don't say that now! why didn't you remember me when you were fucking with him?" Seth fell to the ground crying in pain he deserved it, he deserved more than that, crawling toward Dean he held his hand" Dean enough please...I'm sorry,".

Dean tears never stopped he felt like Seth took out his heart and stomped on it, Seth was his but now he is not, there's another man sharing him, Dean would never let that shit happen but Seth stabbed him in the chest, he should kill that man, he strayed while Seth was kissing his hand" Dean forgive me please...please I love you," Seth kissed his hand again he looked up and saw Dean's forearm bleeding" Dean you're bleeding, let me clean your wound," Dean was quiet looking at the ground.

" It's Roman right?" Dean suddenly said looking down at him Seth, Seth narrowed his eyes" What?".

" YOU FUCKING HEARD ME ROMAN KISSED YOU?" he screamed making Seth flinch" Dean I-" Dean grabbed him by the hair roughly" Just fucking answer! I know that it's Roman so just admit it!" he screamed shoving Seth against the floor" No it's not him!" Dean laughed his usual sick laugh" How cute you're trying to protect him?".

Seth got up slowly mouth covered with blood and cheeks covered with tears" I love you Dean...please stop this...you slapped me you punched me let's just forget about it," Dean shook his head" How you want me to fucking forget about it huh? my love was in another man arms, my fucking love Seth, I'm gonna kill him!" Seth eyes widened cause he know that Dean wasn't kidding, he shook his head" No Dean please he didn't want to kiss me I kissed him I forced him to do that, you can hit me as much as you want cause I deserve it but Roman got noth-".

" I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Dean stormed out of the room with Seth running behind him" Dean! Dean stop please!" Dean took his car keys walking toward his car" Dean please listen to me please stop!" he grabbed Dean's wrist" Seth stay away from me!" Seth shook his head" Please don't hurt him he didn't do anything please!" Dean snatched his hand getting in the car and driving away.

Seth pulled at his hair" Oh god Roman!" Seth ran inside taking his keys driving after Dean.

x

Roman was in his office looking for his headphones" Where is it?" he sighed looking in the drawers" Finally," he took the headphones walking out of his office.

Tyler was walking in the hallway and he saw Roman walking out" Ro are you going?" Roman nodded giving Tyler a bro hug" Yeah man I wanna rest and you know it's Friday," Roman smiled walking away.

Roman got to the parking lot and when he was about to open the door he heard a loud noise of a car sizzling on the cement he turned around and saw the car stopped in front of the restaurant and Roman eyes widened when he saw Dean stepping out of the car, Dean looked angry, crazy and irritated he walked to him quickly and punched him on the mouth" You son of a bitch how dare you to touch what's mine?" Roman grabbed his jaw and turned around only to feel another punch on the nose making him stumble.

" What the Fuck you want from us?" Roman eyes flushed with anger and he punched Dean on the face and again and again until he was bleeding, Dean grabbed his fist and punched him in the gut, Roman held his midsection and looked up delivering an elbow to him" You fucking bitch!" Dean cursed spitting blood.

Seth arrived and he saw them exchanging punches" Dean!" he ran to them leaving the car door open, Roman punched Dean hard making him fall he got on top of him grabbing a handful of his hair and punching him repeatedly" Roman!" Seth grabbed Roman's arm" Roman please stop!" Roman looked at him and saw the tears down his face and the blood on his mouth, he delivered a last kick to Dean's stomach getting up" Roman please don't hurt him!" Roman stood in his face" Seth he hit you?".

Seth wiped his tears, Roman brushed his thumb on Seth's busted lip who flinched moving his head away not wanting Dean to see them that close" I'm gonna Fucking kill him!" when he turned around Dean kicked him in the gut, Roman fell down and Dean was on him" You jerk how dare you?" he screamed punching him, Seth grabbed his arm" Dean please stop!" Dean pushed him away" Stay fucking away Seth!" but Seth didn't back down" Dean! Dean please stop!" Dean shoved Seth harder hitting him against the car.

Seth gasped holding his back that was already hurting from what Dean did the last time, Roman eyes widened when he saw the way Seth pounced against the car" Seth!" he screamed finding the unstoppable strength pushing Dean off his body and punching him on the nose causing his eyes to water, Roman ran toward the younger man holding him" Seth are you alright?" Seth nodded with a loud sobs" Please don't hurt him Roman!" Roman narrowed his eyes" What's wrong with you Seth after what he did you don't want me to hurt him?".

Dean got up grabbing Roman by the hair, Seth only cried more looking at them exchanging punches" Please stop!" Seth got up pulling Roman away by the arm and standing between both men" Roman...please...that's...enough," Dean was trying to get to Roman but Seth was standing in front of him" Seth move!" Seth was crying loudly he turned toward Dean, Dean's heart ached when he saw Seth's face, tears weren't stopping and glittering on his red bruised cheeks, and the blood on his busted lower lip.

" Dean...I'm...begging you...to stop...please...you did enough...you did enough!" Seth tears fell down his face" Seth!" Dean cupped his head but Seth moved away walking to his car" Seth stop baby!" Dean squinted at Roman" It's not over Roman!" Seth got in his car driving away, Roman was focusing on Seth not giving attention to Dean who ran after Seth.

x

Seth got a suitcase from under the bed walking toward his closet and gathering all of his clothes and placing them in the suitcase, he got up placing his phone on the nightstand, he took some stuff from the nightstand drawers putting them in the suitcase and zipped it.

Dean walked in the room but stopped in the doorway when he saw Seth holding the suitcase" Seth what's that?" Seth walked to the drawers taking some tissue and wiping the blood from his mouth, Dean walked to him but Seth was acting like he wasn't exist" Seth why's that suitcase?" Seth didn't answer and Dean grabbed him by his biceps turning him around" Seth you know that you should always answer when I ask!" Dean said in a serious tone making Seth look down cause he know that he always should submit to his dominant.

" Seth look at me," Seth glanced up to look deep in the wild angry steel blue eyes" You want to leave me?" Dean's grip tightened on his arms" Dean stay away from me!" Seth shoved Dean and stepped away from him" Seth what the fuck is wrong with you?".

" I'm leaving you Dean I can't handle it anymore...please stop doing this...let me breath...let me fucking feel comfortable...I love you..but you always hurt me..when you gonna stop this..I don't feel like I'm your boyfriend...I feel like I'm a fucking slave..you fuck me and beat me up in the same time..I can't..." Seth sat on the bed crying out holding his head.

Dean closed his eyes feeling guilty for making his lover feel that bad, he walked to him sitting on the bed and Seth immediately got up" Don't touch me Dean!" Seth screamed" It's over I'm leaving," Seth only turned Dean more irritated and grabbed his wrist" You wanna go to him, you want to leave me for him?" Seth snatched his hand squinting at his boyfriend" Fuck off Dean! I'm gonna leave you because you're crazy, and I'm not gonna run to him because I don't love him, your love is the only thing I have in my heart, and I can't love another one, but I'll try to stop this pain that you're causing!" Seth shouted grabbing his suitcase.

" That's not gonna happen Seth! never, put that fucking suitcase down right now!" he yells and when Seth didn't did what he said he walked to him grabbing his arm and taking the suitcase throwing it on the ground, he pushed Seth against the ground with a loud thud" You can't leave me Seth never, I told you from the start that this fucking relationship will never end and I told you that I'm possessive and jealous and fucking crazy and you just wanted me to fuck you, now you want to leave when I fucking need you, you saw what I did the last time you left,".

Seth was on the ground looking at him with tears streaming down his face" You're stuck with me Seth forever you can never leave you're mine," Seth didn't back down he couldn't live that scenario every day, he took the suitcase again only to feel Dean taking it and throwing it against the wall, Seth flinched when it collided with the wall" You're crazy I'm not gonna stay with you!" when he wanted to walk out of the door Dean grabbed him by his hair pulling him back and slapping him hard sending him to the ground.

Seth mouth started to bleed again he looked at Dean" Fuck you Ambrose Fuck you you're an asshole Fuck you!" Seth screamed sobbing, his eyes widened when he saw Dean unbuckling his belt" You don't understand me anymore Seth, that jerk played with your head but I know how I'm gonna fix you"...

x

A/N: Here I am guys another chapter hope you liked it, please review if you want the next update to be soon.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	36. Chapter 36

" Fuck you Ambrose Fuck you you're an asshole Fuck you!" Seth screamed sobbing, his eyes widened when he saw Dean unbuckling his belt" You don't understand me anymore Seth, that jerk played with your head but I know how I'm gonna fix you,".

Seth crawled backward thinking that Dean is going to lash him till he faint" D..Dean please don't hit me," Dean got closer holding the belt in his hand, Seth was crawling back every time Dean got closer until his back hit the wall" Dean please don't hurt me please!" Dean knelt in front of him, Seth hugged his knees" Seth I love you I'm not gonna hurt you," Dean cupped his cheek but Seth turned his face burying his head in between his knees, Dean closed his eyes getting up.

" Seth get up," but he didn't make a move and Dean smiled nervously" Seth C'mon get up baby," Seth squeezed his eyes shut hugging his knees tightly, Seth not doing what Dean told him to do made the lunatic feel more irritated" Seth I FUCKING said get up!" Seth flinched looking up at his boyfriend" Dean please don't lash me," Dean shook his head pulling Seth to his feet by the back of his neck" Seth I'm not gonna do something like that I love you," Seth watched as Dean grabbed his wrists and belted them together tightly.

Seth looked at Dean's face with wide eyes" Dean what are you doing?" Seth was trying to pull his wrists free but Dean's grip was so strong and tight, Seth eyes watered not knowing what's going in Dean's head" Dean please untie me please don't hurt me I love you please!" Dean cupped his face and kissed his forehead" Shush Seth I'm not hurting you I'm trying to keep you with me," Seth tears fell as he was trying to free his wrists, Dean grabbed him by the arm guiding him to the bed, Seth walked with him reluctantly.

Seth sat on the bed looking up at Dean with fear" Lie down Seth," Seth shook his head" No Dean tell me why you tied my hands? please Dean I'm sorry," Dean got enough so he pushed Seth to lie on his back getting on top of him, he grabbed his wrists and tied them above his head to the bedpost, Seth was struggling but Dean's weight kept him in place" Dean..what...are...you...doing please...Dean!" Seth tears were falling down the corner of his eyes.

Dean cupped his cheeks looking at him with comforting eyes and Seth felt a bit comfortable as Dean caressed his cheeks with his thumbs" Seth don't cry, no one is going to hurt you I'm here baby, shush it's okay don't cry," Seth started to sniffle looking deep in the crazy man eyes" Dean?" what he can do if he is getting weak by the touch of Dean's hand.

Dean kissed his forehead and pecked his lips" He can't take you away from me nobody can, I love you Seth and I'm sorry for tieing you up like that but you want to leave me, I can't live without you Seth, I love you and I know that you're pissed right now and I know that you'll leave but like that I can grantee that you'll stay here with me," Dean tears fell down on Seth's face and he kissed his lips passionately, Seth closed his eyes and kissed back enjoying the soft lips.

" I'm sorry baby but I can't stop being like that I know I'm a jerk I know that I'm crazy, stupid, possessive, son of a bitch but I told you that remember? Seth you told me that you love me, you told me that you'll always be with me, you stayed with me even though I told you that I'm not gonna cause you anything but pain and hurt, you said that you don't mind me being jealous and you said that you're mine forever, I'm sorry," Dean pecked his lips again" Please forgive me for hurting you I'm sorry," he mumbled against his lips getting up immediately and rushing out of the room.

Seth tears fell again looking at Dean running out of the room" Dean I'm not gonna leave please untie me Dean!" Seth cried after him but he acted like he didn't hear anything" Dean..Dean!" Seth sobbed tugging on the belt tears streaming down the sides of his face.

Seth didn't stop his cries and sobs as he was trying to free himself from the belt" Dean please!" he sobbed giving up and laying his head back and when he closed his eyes the memory when him and Dean first met was in front of his closed eyes...

x

FLASHBACK

x

Seth and John entered a big restaurant" John are you sure about this whole thing?" John grinned looking at his friend" Seth trust me you'll like him," Seth puffed as both sat on the table" I don't know why you bought me here,".

" Seth C'mon man you just act normal alright, it's not a date or something he is my friend and he was out of town for months so I just wanted you to be with me," Seth rolled his eyes.

" Oh whatever,".

Half-hour passed and John's friend didn't show up, Seth looked at his watch" John where is him?" John was looking around searching for his friend" Wait Sethie he will be here in any minute,".

" Okay then tell me about him, what is his name, what he dose for living anything?".

" His name is Dean Ambrose he works as a bartender,".

" OMG, that looks hot," John laughed" Calm down Seth,".

" Hi John!".

Seth and John turned around to see a tall hot man with a dirty blonde hair slicked back wearing a black t-shirt with a red pants, Seth was eyeing him up and down as he walked closer to them, John got up hugging Dean" Hey bro, missed you," Seth was still sitting looking at the man with heart eyes.

" Dean this is Seth my friend," Dean looked at the pretty boy with a grin cause he saw the way Seth was eyeing him

" Hi!".

Dean waved his hand in front of Seth's face, Seth flinched and got up.

" Hi I-I'm Seth Rollins," they shook hands and Dean got the chance to see Seth's hot body he smirked at how tight his shirt was, Seth didn't want to let go of the man's hand but he finally did, they sat down and Seth couldn't tear his eyes off that hot ass.

" So.. John is your friend?" Seth asked looking nervous" Yup we are working in the same bar but I had to go somewhere out the state to do some business and five months and I'm back, John why you didn't tell me that you have a pretty friend like Seth?" Seth blushed looking down, John was smirking as he watched the guys looking at each other" Well there he is," Dean licked his lips looking at the boy up and down" What do you do Seth?".

" I'm a waiter,".

Dean nodded with a smile" Liked it, it's kinda nice job," John's phone went off he looked at the caller ID and got up" Guys I'll go answer you enjoy I'll be there in a minute," Seth was looking at Dean's mouth and he felt hot, Dean turned around and saw Seth looking at him so he gave him a wink, Seth's heart fluttered and he blushed" Nice to see you Seth, it's been a while since I saw a hot beautiful boy," Seth's heart was beating faster, fuck that guy is fucking charming" T..thanks you're pretty too,".

Dean leaned against the table looking in Seth eyes, Seth felt uncomfortable but he locked his eyes with Dean's, Dean smirked" You are virgin aren't you?" Seth narrowed his eyes" W..what?" Dean smirked" You heard me you're virgin," Seth gulped looking down" I..I umm..." Seth chuckled lying back in his seat" I like you Seth and I know by the look in your eyes that nobody ever touched you, and I love to be the first one in everything, so just say that I'm right," the guy was so confident and that made him twice hotter.

Seth looked at him and Dean winked making Seth smile shyly" Well I never been in a relationship...and I..." Dean liked how nervous he made the guy feel" Okay okay I got it you're virgin," Seth nodded with red cheeks" Seth you are beautiful, I know this is the first time that we meet but I like you you're innocent and I love innocence," Seth felt like the breathing is the hardest thing to do" Thanks I like you too, I mean you are charming," Dean smirked eyeing Seth with sinful eyes.

John finally came back but he looked nervous" Guys I gotta go," Seth got up holding John's arm" John is everything okay?" Dean narrowed his eyes at the way Seth was holding John, he got up and pulled Seth away to stand in his place next to John, Seth looked at Dean strangely, why he pulled him away like that?

" Seth Dean you guys enjoy your time, my dad is kinda sick I'm going to see him," Seth was still looking at Dean" Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked" No man you stay here with Seth and you guys enjoy your time and know each other okay see you,".

Dean gave him a bro hug and Seth came to hug him too but Dean got in between and pulled Seth away again" John C'mon man your daddy is waiting," John nodded walking away, Seth opened his mouth looking at Dean" Hey why you pulled me like that?" both sat down again" When?" Seth rolled his eyes" When I wanted to hug John," Dean gave him a serious look" You'll see him tomorrow so why would you hug him?" Seth chuckled" Maybe,".

" So I gotta go now," Dean got up and Seth too" Where? let's have fun together," Dean smiled" We will have a lot of fun, what you think if you come to my home tonight?" Seth smirked" Okay then give me your number," both guys exchanged numbers and they stepped outside" So see you tonight Sethie," Seth's heart twitched at the nickname" Okay see you,".

x

Three Months Later

x

Seth was standing in front of Dean's house, he knocked on the door three times waiting for Dean to open" Fuck you Dean you are so hot I guess I'm gonna lose my virginity tonight," he mumbled and heard ' I'm coming ' and when the door was opened his eyes popped when Dean was standing there with only a thin gym shorts, Seth bite on his lip when he saw the out line of Dean's cock.

' Fuck oh god he is so fucking hot my dick...'.

Seth thought to himself as his dick twitched in his jeans.

" Hey Dean!" Dean stepped away and Seth entered walking to the living room sitting on the couch" How you doing?" Dean threw himself on the couch but he made sure to be compressed to Seth" I'm good," Seth turned his head to see Dean's face but his eyes landed on the man's crutch, he was hard defiantly, Dean smirked when he saw the guy looking at his dick so he moved his hips up more and heard a light whimper" Dean I.." Dean grabbed Seth's hand, Seth looked up at him" Seth will you be my boyfriend?".

Seth narrowed his eyes, is that really happening? of course he want to be his boyfriend" R..really Dean?".

" I know that it sounds stupid cause it's just three months since we met but I like you and I hate to be alone, I've been in a million relationship but all of them left me broken hearted, maybe it's because of me, I'm crazy, jerk, asshole, jealous, possessive but I sure know how to love, so just think about me," Seth chuckled nervously closing his eyes, Dean leaned in and kissed him on the lips passionately, Seth moaned placing his hand on the back of Dean's neck, Dean's tongue was down his throat twirling with his own.

Seth's dick woke up and he was pressing against his jeans, Dean groaned and pulled away, Seth was panting longing for Dean lips" I like you Seth your taste is sweet," Seth opened his eyes looking at Dean" Dean fuck me," Dean eyes went wide" What! Seth now not like this," Seth shook his head" Please Dean I want you and I want to be your boyfriend,".

" Seth I told you to be my boyfriend but I don't wanna fuck you right now cause I know that I'm gonna break you I'm gonna hurt you and you'll leave me just like the others, so now we'll be boyfriends but no sex until at least you get to know me better,".

" Dean please fuck me I'm not gonna leave you I like you and you are a great person, no matter what you do I'll stay with you forever I love your jealousy when I'm around John even though we are not together, Dean please fuck me I'll never leave you like the others please let's be for each other for life, Dean trust me I will never leave even if you tried to kill me,".

" Seth are you sure that you'll never leave? can you handle the crazy things that I do? when you will be with me you can never leave," Seth leaned in and kissed his lips" Dean I love your jealousy and I love you being so possessive, from now on I'm yours, I'll never leave you or think about leaving okay? now please fuck me I need you to pop that cherry please," Dean smirked kissing his head.

x

Five Months Later

x

Dean was sleeping upstairs and Seth was in the living room cleaning the house when the door knocked" I'm coming!" Seth cooed opening the door to see John holding a big box.

" Hi Seth!".

" Hi John what's that?" John entered the house placing the box down" Since you moved on with Dean I guessed that you may need some stuff,".

" Oh John you're a great friend,".

" How the things are going between you guys, is everything okay?" Seth smiled taking his hair behind his ear" We are great, C'mon let's drink something,".

" No I gotta go, hope that you'll love the stuff that I brought," both walked to the doorway.

Dean came downstairs scratching his head and yawning, he saw Seth and John standing in the doorway but they didn't see him.

" Don't say that I will love them defiantly, thanks John a lot," John hugged him and Dean didn't like it, he folded his arms against his chest watching them" Thanks John I love you, bye," Seth closed the door and turned around to see the look on his boyfriend's face" Baby you're awake," Seth walked to him but instead of having a morning kiss he got a hard slap against his face" Oh god Dean uh why you slapped me?" Seth held his cheek as the tears filled his eyes" Why the fuck you hugged him? why the fuck you said I love you? you should say it just for me understand it Seth,".

Seth flinched when Dean grabbed his arms" D..Dean I'm sorry baby I'll never do this again please," Dean pushed him away kicking the box that John brought" You don't need to have a friend while I'm here I'm your only thing and everything!" Seth tears fell cause Dean was yelling at him" Dean why you hit me? I didn't do anything," Dean looked at the tears down Seth's face and walked to him cupping his face" I'm sorry Seth I didn't mean to slap you but I can't handle seeing anyone touching you I'm sorry baby please don't cry,".

Dean hugged him tightly soothing his back and kissing his head" Dean I love you,".

" I love you too baby,".

x

END OF FLASHBACK

x

Seth was crying as the memory was in front of his eyes like a film" I love you Dean but why you're doing this to me?" Seth was trying to free his wrists but he fail, he buried his face in his arm sniffling maybe a bit of sleep will make him feel better or maybe not, Dean is the same since they met and he accepted him for being that crazy, jealous, possessive kinda guy why would he be made now?

" Dean I'll never leave you, never," Seth mumbled sniffling as he drift to sleep...

x

A/N: So Dean didn't lash Seth, that's a good chapter isn't it guys? tell me what you think about the flashback and what you don't like and what you like and I'll update sooner rather than later=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	37. Chapter 37

Roman was in his office holding an ice bag against his bruised cheek anger and worry all over him, Tyler came in with the first aid ket" Fuck that asshole, Roman why you let him go?" Tyler knelt in front of his friend" Tyler I'm afraid that he may hurt Seth you didn't see his face," Tyler puffed as he put the plaster on Roman's cheek bone" I don't know man we can't do anything about it," Roman rolled his eyes throwing the ice bag away.

" I don't know I have to help him," Tyler nodded" Roman relax everything will be okay Seth can take care of himself don't worry," Roman sighed and his eyes watered thinking about Seth's condition" Seth baby I'm sorry I can't help you," Roman muttered covering his face with his palms.

" Roman everything will be okay, in some point I guess Dean love him," Roman shook his head" He is crazy Tyler he is crazy!".

x

Dean entered the bedroom with a tray in hands, Seth was asleep he smiled placing the tray on the bed" You're my angel," Dean sat next to him placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin of Seth's abdomen" I love you my Sethie," Seth moved and flicked his eyes open to see Dean kissing his abdomen" Dean!" Dean looked up with a smile he leaned in kissing Seth's head" My baby you are hungry aren't you?" Seth was looking at him with wide eyes not understanding the situation.

Dean placed the tray on Seth and took some food in the spoon waiting for Seth to open his mouth" C'mon baby open your mouth," Seth eyes watered looking at his boyfriend" Dean I'm not gonna eat like this!" Dean placed the spoon in the dish looking down" Seth please don't say that I'm not going to untie you right now, I know that you'll run," Seth shook his head" No I'm not, I love you please I'm hungry,".

" I'll feed you," Seth closed his eyes he knew that Dean would never change his mind and he'll not untie him until he feel like it, he is his man and he know how he acts" Okay if that's what you want," he whispered as Dean start to feed him.

x

Seth puffed as he looked at the clock it was 9:30PM he was tied to the bed the whole day but if that what Dean want he need to do it and he have got no choice in this just to submit, his phone went off making him flinch he immediately knew that ring tone it was Roman, Seth eyes watered as he looked at his phone lightening on the nightstand he tugged at the belt but he couldn't free himself" Roman!" he whispered as one tear rolled from the corner of his eye, his phone stopped and he calmed down.

Dean entered the room and took off his t-shirt laying in the bed placing his head on Seth's chest and kissing it, Seth glanced at his boyfriend" Dean I'm gonna stay like this all night?" Dean looked up at him and pecked his lips" I don't wanna be alone Seth I love you," Seth closed his eyes, Dean kissed his lips passionately, Seth kissed back enjoying the feel of his lover's lips the older man straddled Seth's hips deepen the kiss, Seth moaned when Dean shoved his tongue in the small mouth.

Their tongues twirling together in Seth's mouth, Dean groaned as he bite on Seth's bottom lip pulling it and sucking it repeatedly, Seth was moaning squirming underneath his lover, Dean pulled from the kiss burying his face in his neck" Dean!" Dean sucked on his neck hard marking what was his, Seth gasped turning his head to give Dean much space" Seth I love you," Dean pulled the collar of Seth's t-shirt to find his collarbone nipping on it and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Seth was moaning loudly eyes close, Ambrose straddled Seth thighs he rubbed Seth's bulge through his jeans making him cry in pleasure" D..Dean fuck!" Dean raised Seth's t-shirt up to reveal his stomach and chest he leaned down placing wet sucking kisses from his stomach up to his chest he reached his left nipple and looked in Seth's eyes" Baby I'm sorry," Dean mumbled kissing his nipple a few times" Uh..fuck Dean!" Dean took the brown nipple into his mouth.

Seth arched his back trying to touch anything to suck anything but he couldn't" Dean Dean!" Dean released the nipple leaving it hard, glittering and pink, he saw a damp spot on the front of Seth's jeans so he smirked unbuttoning the button and sliding them all the way off admiring the leaking hard shaft, he stroked it a few times groaning, he pulled his shorts all the way down stroking himself fast" Fuck!" he panted locking his eyes with Seth.

" Dean kiss me baby," Dean smirked leaning against Seth's body capturing his lips roughly shifting between his upper lip and the lower, Seth was moaning pressing his body up against Dean's trying to feel something against his hot sweaty body, Dean broke the kiss looking in Seth eyes" You look so hot with your hands above your head!" Seth moaned pushing his hips against Dean's, Dean kissed his cheek down to his neck" Dean I love you baby," Dean smirked kissing his pec toward his armpit placing a soft kiss against the sensitive skin.

He got between Seth open legs kissing his dick and sucking just the head, Seth gasped moaning" Dean I'm gonna cum!" Dean released the cock massaging Seth balls" No Seth you gonna cum with me," Dean grabbed his own dick stroking it roughly and lining it with Seth's hole he pushed the head in slowly making Seth pant and arch his back" It's okay baby tell me when you want me to move," Seth squeezed his eyes biting his lip.

" Move!" Dean pecked his lips and moved his hips forward stabbing his whole length inside thrusting in and out slowly" Dean fast I want it fast!" Dean smirked biting his cheek, he rocked his hips back and forth fast, Seth body was trembling with pleasure every time Dean balls slapping his ass" Oh fuck Seth!" he groaned thrusts getting faster and rougher assaulting the man's prostate making him shiver.

Seth whined when he felt the soft head of Dean's dick brushing his sensitive bundles" Fuck.. Fuck.. yeah baby right there.. ah.. ah Fuck!" Seth was moaning moving his head from side to side, Dean start to thrust severity breaking Seth's prostate groaning loudly" Oh Dean!" Dean grabbed Seth's dick stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts burying his face in the crook of Seth neck" Cum baby cum!" Seth arched his back screaming Dean's name as his cum splashed on their stomachs.

" Dean I love you," Dean kept on thrusting until he reached his climax exploding inside of his lover's ass biting on his sweaty neck.

When their breath got to normal Dean kissed Seth on the lips passionately reaching his hands and untie his wrists, Seth looked at him strangely, Dean grabbed Seth wrists rubbing them good cause there was a red marks around his wrists he kissed the red skin softly" I'm sorry Sethie," Seth smiled and attacked his boyfriend lips.

" So, you forgave me for kissing another man? Dean I swear I'm sorry but you know that I love you," Seth dropped his head down feeling guilty, the whole thing wasn't about Seth kissing another guy cause he have been doing this with Roman for months now but it was because he touched another man's dick and of course he couldn't come to his crazy boyfriend and say ' Hey Dean I grabbed another man's junk baby' he thought that Dean is going to kill him.

Dean was the first for Seth and he never touched another man's dick but Dean's, that's what Dean likes more about his younger innocent boyfriend that he was his first and the fact that Seth was virgin in their first night made the lunatic extra happy thinking that he is the first and the last for Seth, nobody can ever put his hand on his Seth Rollins.

Dean cupped his cheeks caressing his bruised cheek and his wounded lip" Seth I'm sorry I should ask you to forgive me," Seth smiled tilting his head to kiss Dean's palm" It's okay Dean," Seth whispered looking deep in the blue eyes leaning in and crashing his lips onto Dean's, licking the blonde bottom lip asking for entrance.

Seth felt Dean lips part letting him in the warm velvet mouth so he could explore it, Seth cupped the back of Dean's head as he deepened the kiss their tongues moving as one as they both fought for dominance.

Seth pulled away breathlessly smiling at his boyfriend" I Fucking love you Dean Ambrose you don't know how much, I can't get away from you I can't breathe right when you're not around I love you," Dean kissed his head and pulled him for a tight embrace placing few kisses on the boy's head.

x

A/N: Hey I'm back again, so so so sooooooo sorry for the long wait hope you can forgive, tell me what you think about this and it's not that good I'm sorry I just got back to writing and I need sometime to go like the real rollyteam97=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	38. Chapter 38

Seth opened his eyes looking around the room, he glanced next to him but Dean wasn't in bed" Deeean!" he whined laying on his stomach closing his eyes again but he suddenly opened them" What the hell?" he looked at the clock" Oh shit!" he got up right the way snatching his red pants before wearing it, he pulled a white baggy tanktop, he pulled his hair back into a high bun running downstairs.

Dean was in the kitchen making the breakfast" Dean!" Seth called entering the kitchen" Morning angel," Seth pecked his lips taking a cucumber slice and eating it" I'm late baby I can't eat with you," Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes as he watched Seth walking to the front door" Seth where are you going?" Seth stopped in his place praying to god that Dean will let him go to his job, he turned around with a nervous smile.

" To the restaurant, um you want something?" Dean walked to him" You're not going Seth!" Seth looked at him with sad eyes" Dean please don't do this, I love my job please Dean I have to go!" Dean shook his head turning around to go back to the kitchen" No Seth you need to stay away from that Roman," Seth followed his boyfriend and got on his knees holding Dean's hand" Dean please I'm not gonna let him come near me, please Dean I'm begging you, you know how much I love my job,".

Dean snatched his hand away leaving Seth on his knees crying, Seth covered his face with his palms sobbing out" I..love... my job Dean... please... let me go!" Seth wiped his tears getting up and walking back to the bedroom locking the door and sitting on the floor crying out.

x

Roman was pacing in the restaurant and looking at the door" Seth please come," he mumbled looking at his watch" C'mon please," Tyler entered the place and saw his friend pacing nervous" Hey Ro!" he hugged the bigger man" Why you look so nervous?".

" Seth, I'm waiting for him he didn't come yet I'm afraid that Dean may hurt him," Tyler looked down" I don't know Roman but he can handle it I mean he is okay with Dean roughing him up every day," Roman squinted at his friend" Tyler please," Roman walked toward his office taking his phone and dialing Seth's number.

x

Seth was still sitting on the floor hugging his knees and crying when his phone went off he crawled on fours taking his phone off the bed when he saw Roman's name his heart fluttered and a smile brightened his sad face and he answered.

" Hello!".

" Seth baby thanks god, are you okay?".

" Roman I miss you," Seth said sadly wiping his tears, Roman smiled" I miss you too baby I'm waiting for you right now but you didn't show up I just wanna know if you're fine,".

" I can't see you again," Seth cried making Roman's heart ache" Seth why are you crying? baby please don't cry," Seth smiled not stopping his cry" D...Dean is not letting me go to work anymore he tied me up to the bed last night, R..Roman I wanna see you I'm afraid that we can't see each other again," Roman tears formed filling his eyes Seth's shaky voice was hurting him and he couldn't do anything to make Seth feel better.

" Don't say that baby, run Seth run away I can take care of you please Seth run away," Seth shook his head" I can't Roman I can't... I love him," Roman closed his eyes" It's okay Seth stop crying now," Seth wiped his tears" Seth I want to see you," Seth smiled but he flinched when there was a loud knock on the door and he hung up right the way.

" Seth why you're locking the door?" Seth got up" I wanna be alone Dean please leave me!" Dean knocked the door harder" Seth open the door now!".

" No I'm not, please Dean leave," Seth laid on the bed hugging himself" Seth don't do this I'm gonna count to three and if you didn't open I'm breaking this fucking door!" Dean yelled, Seth squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell.

" One...".

Seth opened his eyes.

" Two...".

Seth got up and opened the door" Dean what you want?" he sniffled holding onto the door" Seth why are you crying?" Dean wanted to enter the room but Seth narrowed the space" I wanna stay alone," Dean shook his head and pushed the door open.

" Are you serious Seth, you're crying why?" Seth laid on the bed covering his face with the pillow" Dean leave me the fuck alone for ones do what I want," Dean snatched the pillow away" Talk to me Rollins!" Seth sat up" Dean why are you doing this to me?".

Dean cupped his face wiping the tears but Seth slapped his hand away making Dean eyes widen" Fuck off Dean!" he screamed in the older man's face" What the fuck you want Seth?" Dean shot back" I want you to get out of this room right now!".

Dean smirked" That's fine Seth that's really fine," Dean got up and shoved Seth's face in the mattres" Fuck you Seth!" he walked out of the room.

x

In the night Dean entered the room walking toward the closet, he glanced at Seth who was still in his bed" Seth am going to the bar you wanna come with me?" Seth opened his eyes but he wanted to pretend that he was asleep.

" Seth I know that you're awake get up let's go and have some fun," Dean wore some black pants with dark gray t-shirt he walked toward the bed looking at Seth" Seth!" Seth didn't move, Dean smiled kissing Seth on the lips" I'm sorry baby," he kissed his cheek and stepped out of the room.

Seth opened his eyes when he heard the front door being shut, he got up walking to the kitchen.

Roman was watching as Dean car pulled away and he walked toward the front door knocking three times.

Seth was eating from the fridge when he heard the door" He knows that I'm not asleep," he mumbled walking toward the door opening it" Hi!" Seth smiled jumping on Roman" Roman!" Roman laughed at the way Seth jumped on him, he lifted him up entering the house, Seth didn't know why he start to cry on Roman's neck" Seth baby boy stop, why are you crying?" Seth only hugged him tighter as the large arms surrounded his small back rubbing tenderly.

" Roman thanks god I missed you so much baby," Roman smiled at the word baby and kissed Seth shoulder" I missed you too," Seth sobs calmed down and he pulled away and his lips fastened onto the taller man's, Roman smiled as he enjoyed the taste of Seth lips, Seth moaned tracing his pink tongue on Roman lips and waiting for him to open up, Roman parted his lips and took Seth's tongue inside, Seth sinful tongue explored the Samoan's mouth and nipped on his upper lip, both were breathless so they pulled apart.

Roman took some blonde locks behind Seth's ear kissing his forehead and wiping his tears" I've been waiting for Dean to leave so I can come and see you," he pecked his lips, Seth grabbed his hand walking toward the couch, both sat down and Roman pulled Seth against his chest caressing his hair" He really tied you?" Seth nodded.

" Why he was acting like that, I mean his fight with me and you was roughed up, why?" Seth balled his fist on Roman's t-shirt" I... I told him that I kissed you!" Roman pulled Seth to look him in the eye, Roman narrowed his eyes in disbelieve.

" Seth are you serious, why you did that?" Seth looked down with teary eyes" It... it's because... I did that cause I felt guilty about what happened with us yesterday!" Roman remembered the incident, it was when Seth grabbed the man's manhood" Seth why, you know that he was going to hurt you why?" Seth shrugged, Roman cupped his chin forcing him to look up" I'm sorry Ro," Roman kissed his nose" And why he is not letting you go to work?".

" Cause he don't want me to see you, but I'll come tomorrow I love my job and he know that, now just hold me," Roman chuckled ruffling his hair and kissing his head" I love you Seth," Seth smiled placing a tender kiss on Roman's chest" I'm so happy about that,".

" Seth look at me, " Seth raised his head looking deep in the gray eyes, Roman caressed Seth wounded bottom lip with his thumb.

" Seth let's run away, just me and you we can leave everything behind and start a new life I'm ready to give up on everything I have here just to be with you, let's run together I love you and nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm breathing," Seth looked down biting his lip" Roman I... I can't run and I don't want to, I love Dean and I love the innocent thing that we share I just can't an..".

" Sh... it's okay it's okay I just don't want to see those bruises on this beautiful face," Roman placed kisses on his forehead and on his bruised cheekbone and on the corner of his mouth pulling him tight against his chest" Roman I'm sorry,".

" For what baby?" Seth placed his hand on Roman's stomach rubbing lightly" Cause I'm not giving you what you need and deserve, but I really love us like this it's kinda innocent right?" Roman grabbed Seth hand intertwining their fingers.

" Right baby," Seth smiled closing his eyes and burying his face in the warm safe chest, he was hungry but he forgot about it he just wanted to feel Roman safe arms surrounding him, Roman understood what Seth meant by saying that he is not giving him what he needed and deserved but he knew that Seth will give it to him but when he feels it's the right time.

" Seth I want to have sex with you just to show you the love that I have but if you're not ready it's okay I can wait forever for you and if you don't want this to happen it's okay it's enough for me to kiss you and hold you close I love you baby boy," Roman said kissing his head" Seth are you listening?" Roman looked down at Seth and he knew that he was asleep, he smiled carrying Seth bridal style upstairs.

Roman placed Seth lightly on the bed and covered him he leaned down placing a soft kiss on Seth's chest where his heart is holding his hand and kissing his palm, Roman wanted to leave but Seth grabbed his wrist tightly.

" Roman stay with me please," Seth said almost like a whisper, Roman smiled lying next to him, Seth clinged to him placing his hand on the Samoan back burying his head in his chest" Seth I should leave what if Dean came?" Seth whined" His shift is seven hours he is not coming soon,".

Roman covered Seth back and held him tightly inhaling in his hair and wishing that Dean won't show up and ruin this lovely moment.

x

A/N: Hey guys another chapter hope it's good, guys I just have a problem with the reviews, I receive a lot of reviews on my email but I just can't see them on my own page if anyone of you guys know how to help about it just PM me alright THANKS=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	39. Chapter 39

Roman opened his eyes and saw Seth still clinging to him, both of them fell asleep in each other arms, he looked at the clock it was 1:30AM his eyes widened and he slowly unwrapped Seth arms from around him, Seth whined and Roman kissed his cheek" I gotta go now baby Dean is coming I'll see you tomorrow," he pecked his lips covering his body and walking out of the room.

x

Dean entered the house singing he kick his shoes off he was drunk swaying as he walked he slowly made his way upstairs entering the bedroom taking off his t-shirt, he smirked when he saw Seth lying on the bed he walked to him" Can you lick the tip and throat that dick or nah? can..." he sang looking at Seth up and down" Seth! Seth!" he shook him trying to wake him up.

Seth opened his eyes and saw Dean pulling his pants all the way down; he was hard and Seth enjoyed the sight he sat up" What Dean you see me sleeping?" Dean grabbed his dick and stroked it lazily" I need your mouth baby I'm horny you see?" Dean pointed his fully hard cock toward Seth" Dean I'm tired," he teased lying again" Oh fuck Seth please baby I want you," Seth knew that Dean was drunk by the way he was talking" Seth baby you should help your boyfriend right? oh fuck!" he groaned stroking himself.

Seth smirked and got up grasping Dean by the hair and kissing his lips deeply, he moaned at the taste of whiskey in his lover's mouth, Seth turned them and placed his hands on Dean shoulders pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed, he broke the kiss and got on his knees" Take off your clothes I wanna see all of you," Seth pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled his shorts down getting on his knees again"Yeah just like that you look like a little naked slut on her knees and gasping for some fat cock,".

Seth smirked grabbing Dean's cock stroking him slowly teasing his lover" Don't fucking tease Rollins," Seth leaned down placing soft kisses on the dick in his hand" Oh Fuck!" Dean groaned throwing his head back and grasping a handful of the black/blonde hair, Seth moaned closing his lips on the tip and giving it a firm suck before releasing with a pop, Ambrose grunted when he felt that wet warm tongue licking its way from the base of his dick up to the tip.

Seth flicked his tongue against Dean slit before Dean pushed his head down he gagged when Dean's cock hit the back of his throat" Fuck..uh..Seth baby.." he groaned thrusting in the small mouth enjoying the gags that Seth throat was making and he stopped letting Seth in control again, Seth moaned saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth he leaned hungrily sucking on the underside of the delicious wet cock, he cursed nipping at his balls and kissing them and taking the cock back in his mouth shoving it deep in his mouth until his lips were on the base of Dean's dick.

" Fuck Seth Fuck I'm so close baby," Seth bobbed his head up and down making his eyes water, Dean was on the edge so he grabbed Seth by the hair before fucking his mouth rough and carelessly, Seth grabbed his own leaking shaft stroking it fast, Dean picked up a high speed groaning, his other hand grabbed one of Seth nipples pinching and pulling it repeatedly making Seth squirm" I wanna cum on that chest Sethie, oh shit!" Seth was moaning and another three thrusts and he was done pulling his dick out and cumming all over Seth's chest.

He shoved his thumb in Seth's mouth forcing it open and cumming in it before throwing his body back panting, Seth start to jerk off trying to get his release cum dripping from his mouth, and his chest and abs were covered with Dean's release" Oh fuck ah..aah!" Seth rested his head on Dean's knee speeding up his hand and spreading Dean cum all over his chest and pinching his swollen nipple" Ah..Dean..shit!" he came in his fist crying in pleasure.

x

Dean woke up first he looked at his body he was naked he glanced next to his right leg and saw Seth head resting there, he sat up feeling the headache and rubbing his temple" Why are you sleeping like that?" he caressed Seth's hair and saw the dry cum on his mouth 'n chin and he remembered last night, he smiled kissing Seth head" I love you," he mumbled, Seth stirred and opened his eyes looking around" Why you didn't lie on the bed Seth?" Seth looked down at his body and saw the dry cum on him.

" I don't know," Dean smiled pecking Seth on the lips, Seth looked at the clock and his eyes watered remembering his job, Dean looked between the clock and Seth and saw how sad his eyes were" Dean please let me go you know how much I love my job please I'll never do that again please," Seth tears fell and he kissed Dean on his knee and that broke Dean's heart but he remain silent" Dean you remember when we first met I was working as a waiter and you are the only one who knows how much I love this please don't take it away from me,".

Dean shook his head looking down cause his heart was aching at the sight of Seth tears, Seth wiped his tears climbing on the bed and covering his dirty body" It's okay Dean I can take anything from you cause I love you," Dean squeezed his eyes shut feeling bad.

Moments passed and the room was silent the only sound was Seth's sobs that broke the older man's heart he glanced over at Seth" Seth stop crying," Dean placed his hand on Seth's thigh but Seth moved away" Seth if that's what you want I can't take it from you," that was good Dean is thinking about it he'll let him go back to work; Seth thought to himself.

" C'mon baby if you wanna go back to work you should get up and take a shower," Seth smiled and sat up hugging his boyfriend" Dean thank you baby I knew that you'll never do something like that I love you," Seth kissed the side of his neck burying his face in it" I'm sorry Seth I promise you that I'll never come near your job again, I promise,".

x

Roman was in his car in the restaurant parking lot holding his phone and typing a message for Seth:

' Morning baby I miss you:-( Are you coming? plz plz plz say yes'.

Seth was in his car when his phone buzzed he opened the message and smiled typing a reply even though he shouldn't be typing while driving but he couldn't help not texting Rome:

' Romy I'm home I can't come Dean is a stubborn dick he is saying NO :'(:'('.

Roman smiled at the new nickname" Romy!" he said but frowned at the rest of the text:

' Please don't say that Seth I wanna see you now:'('.

Seth chuckled as he got closer to the restaurant, he smirked when he saw Roman's car in the parking lot.

Roman heard the familiar car noise, a smile formed on his face when he looked up to see Seth smirking at him" Hi boss!" Seth called, Seth opened the car door and stepped out and so did Roman, Seth ran toward the bigger man jumping on him, Roman laughed lifting Seth's body up and kissing his neck.

" I really thought that you can't come today," he placed Seth down taking his hair behind his ears and cupping his face" I told you that I'll come," Roman kissed his lips quickly looking around the place" C'mon let's go in,".

x

Seth was leaning against the counter looking at his necklace with a smile on his face when Wade came to him" Hi Seth!" Seth looked at him but he was in a very good mood so he smile" Hi Wade!" Wade smirked" Where have you been yesterday?" Seth shrugged not looking away from his necklace" It's some stuff home,".

" Nice necklace it looks expensive?" Seth smiled" Thanks," Wade smirked evilly" Roman bought it for ya?" Seth frowned looking up at him" Wade why can't you be nice for ones in your life?" the tall man shrugged" It's a habit to annoy pretty boys," Seth sighed walking toward Roman's office.

Roman was behind his desk signing some papers" Ro there's no customers today!" Seth whined sitting on the couch, Roman smiled walking toward his love" You should be happy cause you'll get some time to rest," he sat next to Seth and Seth laid his head on the older man's thigh" Now tell me how you convinced Ambrose?" Seth chuckled" To convince any man you just need a couple of tears Rome," Roman laughed kissing his temple" You're right,".

x

Dean was in the bar behind the counter chewing his gum and nodding his head with the beat of the music a huge smile formed on his lips when he saw his boyfriend entering the bar walking toward him.

" Hi baby!" Seth wanted to kiss Dean on his cheek but Dean stole a kiss on his lips, Seth blushed looking around the place" Dean why you did that there's a lot of people here?" Dean shrugged" Let them know that I love you I don't care," Seth smiled with a blush" You enjoyed your day in work?" Seth nodded.

Wade came in looking around the bar and he smirked when he spot Dean and Seth" Great," he walked toward the couple sitting on the barstool next to Seth" Hey Seth you're here," Seth smile faded when he saw Wade smirking, Dean looked between them" Dean you're working here?".

Ambrose raised an eyebrow" What you want?" Dean looked him up and down" I'm Wade I'm a waiter me and Seth are working together, ugh Dean you don't remember me?" Dean shook his head" A lot in my mind man I don't remember," Seth was nervous of Wade being with them so he got up" Dean I'm going to the bathroom," Dean nodded with a smile.

x

Seth was washing his hands and singing when he heard the door being closed, he looked at it to see none other than the ugly tall British dick head, Wade walked toward him" Wade please what you want from me?" Wade shrugged looking at himself in the mirror" Nothing Seth i just like you," Seth rolled his eyes and he wanted to walk away but Wade grabbed his wrist, Seth looked at him with wide eyes" Seth the music out there is pretty good and I wanna dance with you," Seth snatched his hand away" You are out of your mind if you think that I'm gonna do this,".

Wade smirked rubbing his chin, Seth reached the door but Wade's voice stopped him" If you didn't dance with me then am gonna tell your boyfriend that you're cheating on him with your boss and I don't think you would like this to happen," Seth looked at him" What the fuck you want from me?" Seth said nervously, Barrett shrugged" I wanna dance with a hot masterpiece like you," Seth sighed looking down, either way Dean is going to kick his ass, if Wade told him he'll kill him and if he saw him dancing with Wade he will do the same.

" I'm waiting for you on the dance floor Sethie," Wade ruffled Seth hair walking out, Seth eyes watered and he was confused but he couldn't do anything about it, he stepped out of the bathroom sitting across of his boyfriend looking down, Dean glanced at him placing his index under his chin looking him in the eye" Baby are you okay?" Seth nodded he turned his head to see Wade dancing and singling him to come, Seth looked at Dean with fear" D..Dean you don't mind me dancing?" Dean smiled softly" No baby at all go have fun,".

Seth got up walking toward Barrett who smirked when Seth stood in front of him" Welcome Seth don't be shy," Seth squinted at him he wanted so bad to slap that smirk off his ugly face but he should be quite he flinched when he felt a hand on his hip" What are you doing if he saw you he'll kill you!" Barrett shrugged pulling Seth closer, Seth glanced at his boyfriend but fortunately he was busy with some guys" Grab my ass Seth," Seth narrowed his eyes" Are you serious?".

" Yes Seth I am, now do it before I do something terrible!" Seth start to breath sharply, his heart was bounding and he can hear it, he saw the serious look in the man blue eyes and didn't want Dean to tie him to the bed again" Now Seth!" Wade snapped making him flinch, he reluctantly placed his hand on the taller man's hip sliding it down, he squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed the man's ass.

Dean handed the guys their drinks with a smile on his face, he glanced at the dance floor and his smile faded when he saw Barrett and Seth face to face, Wade hands were on the small hips and Seth hand rested on his ass" WHAT THE FUCK?" Ambrose jumped from behind the counter blood boiling, he stood there watching with red eyes.

" SETH!" he screamed and Seth heard it he reluctantly opened his eyes turning his head toward him, he knew by the look on Dean's face that this won't end well.

x

A/N: Ummm.. sorry for not updating but I'm going through a hard time now what you think about this please leave a review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	40. Chapter 40

Dean handed the guys their drinks with a smile on his face, he glanced at the dance floor and his smile faded when he saw Barrett and Seth face to face, Wade hands were on the small hips and Seth hand rested on his ass" What the Fuck?" Ambrose jumped from behind the counter blood boiling, he stood there watching with red eyes.

"SETH!" he screamed and Seth heard it he reluctantly opened his eyes turning his head toward him, he knew by the look on Dean face that this won't end well.

Seth stepped away from Wade looking down as one tear fell down his cheek, Dean walked to them punching Wade on his jaw" What the fuck are you doing Seth?" Dean grabbed him by the arms" D..Dean I'm sorry," Seth pulled himself away running out of the place" Seth! Seth stop!".

He stepped in the parking lot Dean ran after him grabbing him by his wrist turning him around slapping him across the face, Seth started to cry holding his cheek" What the fuck was that Seth huh?" Dean grabbed his jaw tightly" Tell me why the fuck were you dancing with him, Seth give me a fucking reason why you were touching him like a fucking whore?" Dean grabbed Seth face in his hands shaking him.

Seth just cried and sobbed looking at his boyfriend steel eyes" I..I don't know..I'm sorry Dean please," Seth kissed Dean palm, Dean pushed him against the car tightening his grip on his face" Shut up! I don't know you anymore Seth, you're different you're not the same Seth that I fell in love with," Dean paused to laugh nervously with tears in his icy blue eyes" You're a WHORE Seth you're a FUCKING BITCH I'm not enough for you so you're wandering between me, Roman and now that British dick!" Seth eyes widened with hurt.

" D..Dean why you're saying this? I'm only for you I love you I'm not wandering baby and I'm not a bitc..." Dean covered Seth mouth as one tear fell down his face" I don't know when we gonna stop this?" Dean screamed and shoved Seth head away, Seth grabbed his wrist" Dean fucking stop this! all the issues we ever had in our fucking relationship was because of you , you always do this you're s-" Dean slapped him again grasping his hair" Don't you say that I'm the reason!" Seth pushed him away crying loudly.

" Seth where are you going?" Seth just kept on walking he didn't even took his car" Seth stop!" Dean grabbed his arm" Dean..p..please leave me..I wanna go home p..please," Dean loosened his tight grip" I'm sorry Seth," he kissed his head" I'm sorry, at least take your car," Seth shook his head walking away, Dean bite on his hand" Fuck Fuck Fuck!" he pulled at his hair walking back to the bar.

x

Seth was walking in a street that wasn't familiar sniffling and crying" Why this is happening to me why?" he sobbed looking around the empty street" Why Dean why?" his voice filled the place as he fell on his knees crying loudly" I'm sick of that Dean I had enough.. had enough!" he cried loudly anyone could hear him but he didn't care.

His tears stopped but his sobs didn't, he wiped his face down to his neck and he smiled when his hands touched his necklace" Roman," he whispered holding his pendant he kissed it closing his eyes when he felt his phone vibrating against his thigh, he took it from his pocket and he smiled at the text:

From Rome: 'Hey baby boy I'm bored lying on this couch alone and watching some stupid show I miss you but i can't see you:'('.

Seth tears fell down and he start to cry again" Why can't you be like him Dean why? he really care about me," Seth sobbed covering his face, his phone buzzed again but it wasn't Roman:

From Love: 'Seth baby are you home? am worried about you and I'm sorry'.

Seth got up walking slowly with his eyes focusing on one point in the distance" You always hurt me then you say sorry, you always hit me and say this is the last time!" Seth tears tumbled on his cheeks" I never did anything to hurt you Dean I never did," he muttered walking his way until he reached a strange alley, he looked around the place and he panicked, he never walked in this place before, his heart skipped when his phone went off.

" H..Hello!" he answered without looking at the caller ID.

" Hi Sethie!" Roman voice was on the end of the line" Roman I'm scared," Seth breathed" Seth what's wrong, where are you?" Seth looked around" Roman I don't know!".

Roman got up wearing nothing but a white tank top taking his car keys off the table" Seth baby don't be scared I'm coming to get you just tell me where are you, try to find some sign or anything," Seth looked around the place for something.

Roman got in his car driving to the place that Seth told him about.

x

Seth was sitting on the pavement biting his nails; like Dean and shaking his legs, he heard the sound of a car getting closer and he thought it was Roman so he got up, the lights of the car was on him as the car got closer, he smiled when the lights switched off to reveal Roman.

Roman got out of the car and Seth ran to him crying on his chest" Sh..it's okay you're safe baby I am here," Roman soothed his back placing a tender kisses on his head" Roman I was scared..I didn't know the place," Roman kissed his head again" It's okay stop crying now let's go,".

x

Seth was sitting on the couch and Roman handed him a cup of water" Thanks," Seth smiled at the taller man" So, um where is Dean then?" Seth eyes watered" Roman please don't mention his name, I just wanna forget about him for tonight," Seth snapped throwing the cup away" You should know that what he does is always hurting me," he screamed as the tears made their way down.

" Fuck him fuck this relationship I'm stupid I don't know why I'm still with him," Seth sniffled" I never hurt him but why he always keeps on fucking hurting me?" he start to pull on his hair and Roman grabbed his hands" It's okay but just tell me why are you mad?" Seth tears immediately fell more when he remembered Dean slap" Wade was in the bar and he told me if I didn't dance with him he gonna tell Dean about us so I danced with him ,and Dean saw us dancing together and he slapped me,".

Roman pulled Seth against his chest" That fucking jerk I'm gonna kill him," Seth was crying on his chest wetting the bare skin of Roman chest, digging his nose in the cut of Roman pecs inhaling in the natural scent of his skin" Roman I never did something to hurt him why he is doing this?" Roman sighed" I don't know," Seth thought in a way to hurt Dean and he knew exactly what he is going to do.

Seth kissed Roman chest softly making Roman inhale sharply, he kissed all over the exposed skin of Roman's chest up to his neck sucking lightly" Seth what are you doing?" Seth kissed his chin up capturing his lips, Roman kissed back placing his hand on the back of Seth's head bringing him closer as he deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue in the waiting mouth, Seth straddled Roman's lap pushing his crotch against Roman's and moaning.

Roman hands traveled down to rub at his ass grunting in his mouth, Seth grabbed the shoulder straps of Roman's tank top balling his fists in it, the older man's dick made a huge tent in his shorts as he squeezed Seth ass cheeks digging his nails in them, their tongues were dancing in the air as their groans filled the living room, Seth broke the kiss looking deep in the gray eyes his hands rested on each side of the thick neck he was panting with swollen kissed red lips.

" Roman I think it's our time!" Seth whispered pecking Roman lips" We should do it now baby," another peck to the upper lip" I think you should get what you deserve and what you need," a firm suck to the fully bottom lip" Roman FUCK ME please," Seth said looking in Roman eyes and massaging his neck" I want it now but not on this couch I want it on your bed,".

Seth didn't know what he was doing but he just wanted to hurt his boyfriend in any way and Roman was his choice" Seth you don't know what you're saying," Seth licked his lips" No Roman I know, let's go upstairs," Seth grabbed his hand guiding him upstairs.

x

Seth pushed the older man on the bed and took off his t-shirt unbuttoning his jeans and keeping it hanging on his hips, he straddled Roman lap again pulling his tank top off and attacking his lips with sloppy kisses tangling his fingers in the inky hair, Roman hands were massaging Seth's naked back up and down groaning in his mouth, he flipped them over to be on top he start to nip at Seth's neck, Seth eyes were close and the only thing that he was doing is to whimper" Seth I love you," he mumbled sucking on his ear lobe" Show me that you love me," Seth breathed placing his hand on the back of Roman's neck.

" Baby I don't want to do this when you're like that," Seth rolled his eyes" Roman I want it and you want it so please just do it," Seth said eyes glittering, Roman kissed his lips sliding his hand between their bodies to touch Seth's dick for the first time ever, he groaned palming the bulge in the thin metireal of Seth underwear, Seth broke the kiss panting and scratching Roman's back" I always wanted to feel this," said Roman pecking his lips, he moved in between Seth legs pulling his jeans all the way off leaning down he placed a small kiss on his dick through his boxers" Ro!" Seth panted looking Roman in the eye.

" Seth if you don't want this I'm not gonna do it," Seth hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers pulling them down, Roman eyes sparkled when he saw Seth's cock looking at him his hands moved automatically and took the boxers off, he moved his hand to grab it reluctantly" Seth can I-" Seth grabbed his hand placing it on his shaft" C'mon Roman I need you," Roman smiled touching Seth's dick up and down leaning down to place a small kiss on the tip, Seth arched breathing sharply as Roman took him in his mouth.

Roman sucked firmly taking him down his throat moving his head up and down rapidly, Seth cried in pleasure pulling at his own hair, he glanced down between his legs to lock his eyes with Roman, he always wanted to fuck somebody's mouth but Dean never allowed him to do so, he wanted to do it now but he wished that Roman will not be like his boyfriend, so he slowly moved his hips up thrusting in the hot mouth, he purred when Roman stopped his movement opening his mouth wider allowing him to fuck his mouth, Seth was thrusting in his mouth fast and he was on the edge every time his sensitive head touch the soft throat.

" Roman I'm gonna cum," he warned in case Roman didn't want to swallow but he didn't move he just kept his lips around Seth firmly as Seth thrusts in his mouth moaning" D.." Seth wanted to moan his lover name but he remembered that he wasn't Dean in the right time, his cum shot in the Samoan mouth who swallowed it hungrily, Seth eyes rolled to the back of his head as he emptied his load in Roman's mouth, Roman sucked the soft cock clean rubbing Seth thigh, he pulled his shorts down to reveal his leaking hard dick stroking himself to get his release.

Seth looked at him" Roman didn't I tell you to fuck me? do I have to beg you?" Seth grabbed his wrists smashing their lips together he shoved his tongue in the older man's mouth so he can taste himself pulling him down on top wrapping his hand around Roman dick stroking lightly" Rome you're so big," Roman grunted smiling as he kissed his neck, Seth moaned moving his hand down to cup his balls" Your balls are nice too," Roman chuckled nipping at Seth's jaw line" You have the best junk ever Sethie,".

" You have a lube?" Seth asked running his fingertips on the underside of the shaft, Roman groaned in response kissing on Seth's collarbone down to his chest until he reached the right nipple flicking his tongue on it and taking it into his mouth twisting it with his teeth, Seth arched his neck pulling at Roman hair" Uh.." he kissed his way to the other nipple giving it the same process he got off the bed walking toward the closet and taking some black box, Seth's dick was semi hard so he stroked himself while watching Reigns.

Roman came back with a bottle of lube and a condom, Roman stroked his dick and rolled the condom on he reached his hand and took a pillow he grabbed Seth ankles placing a soft kiss on each foot, Seth smiled nobody ever did that to him not even his boyfriend so he liked it well he loved it, Roman raised his legs placing the pillow under his lower back so he can feel more comfortable, he opened Seth legs apart squeezing some lube on his fingers and spreading it on his puckered hole, Seth moaned when he felt a finger entering him" Seth I don't wanna hurt you," he rubbed on Seth's abdomen as he shoved the second one moving them in and out.

A third finger was added and he was stretched good Roman leaned down kissing Seth lips passionately" Baby are you sure you wanna do this?" he mumbled against his lips, Seth nodded" Yes Roman yes," Seth didn't wait for Roman so he reached his hand grabbing Roman's cock and lining it with his asshole and Roman thrusted in gladly groaning Seth's name" Uh fuck Seth you feel so good," Seth shut his eyes moaning, Roman buried his face in the crook of his neck nipping on the soft skin as his hips rocked back and forth slowly.

" Seth you're so tight," Seth wrapped his legs around the sweaty waist nails clawing at Roman biceps" Fuck!" Seth cried he used to Dean's size and Roman was a little bigger, Roman grunted as he felt Seth dick throbbing against his belly angling and speeding up his thrusts he found Seth's spot making the smaller man quiver" Again Ro Fuck!" he moaned squeezing his eyes shut, Roman looked up at his face and saw some tears falling from the corner of his eyes and he didn't know why" Seth am I hurting you?" Seth shook his head reaching his hand and stroking his leaking shaft.

Roman kept on assaulting the man's prostate rapidly bringing him to his climax and he came in between their bodies, Roman noticed that Seth was crying all the time even when he climaxed, Roman groaned loudly when he felt Seth clenching extra tight around him making his cum squirt to fell up the condom" Seth I love you," Roman fell on top of Seth kissing his lips but he didn't feel Seth kissing him back and he felt bad.

x

Seth was looking in the space as Roman came out of the bathroom with a washcloth he leaned down to clean Seth abs but Seth grabbed his wrist not tearing his eyes from the point that he was focusing on taking the washcloth and cleaning himself, Roman felt his heart twist in his chest at the way Seth was acting since they had sex" Seth are you okay?" Seth got dressed not answering Roman's question, Roman got up hugging Seth from behind" Seth baby are you alright?" Seth closed his eyes laying his head on the strong shoulder making some tears fall.

Roman kissed the side of his neck rubbing his stomach tenderly" Seth please say something," Seth turned around and Roman saw the tears he cupped his cheeks" Seth please," Seth hugged him sobbing on his chest" Roman I.." Roman kissed his head" Talk to me, you didn't like it?" Seth shook his head" It was a..awesome but I..I don't know..." Seth pulled from the hug rushing out of the room he felt dirty and guilty for what he just did, now he is officially cheating on his boyfriend.

Roman followed him out of the house" Seth stop!" Seth kept on walking as fast as he could to get away from Roman so he start running" Seth please stop just talk to me," Roman ran after him but Seth was faster to disappear in the distance.

Roman was panting looking at Seth disappearing, he felt a heavy wight on his chest his heart was twisting in his chest causing his eyes to water, he got what he always dreamed about the only thing that he wanted having sex with the man that he loved, but the reality wasn't like the dream cause he also dreamed about holding Seth in his arms and cuddling with him till the morning light, one tear tumbled on his cheek as he walked back to his house.

x

A/N: OMG...That's what I'm talking about leave a comment please thanks for ur ideas=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	41. Chapter 41

Seth entered the house stray, the house was dark but he didn't even notice he just kept on walking upstairs into the bedroom slowly kicking his shoes off taking his t-shirt above his head and sliding his jeans down, the tears were falling since he ran away from Roman, walking silently toward the full length mirror to look at himself, he hugged his body as he cried out" Why I did that?" whispered covering his mouth" Dean was the only one that ever touched me!" shaking his head and pulling at his hair.

" I'm a bitch how I did that to Dean?" he fell to his knees" I was only his why I did that?" he felt filthy for letting what happened happen his boyfriend never slept with another one since they met and Seth was virgin and nobody touched him but Dean and that made the older man happy, knowing that nobody ever touched Seth and he would be Seth's first and last, Seth got up running to the bathroom and turning the hot water on he immediately stepped in not caring about the water temperature.

He thought maybe a hot water would wash all the guilt away, he felt like a dirty whore what if Dean knew about it? there will be a huge fight and it will end with Seth's death" I'm sorry Dean," he sobbed as the water fell on his face mixing with his tears" I'm sorry baby I promised you that I'm only yours but now I am just a cheater," his heart was quivering his knees were weak so he sat on the floor crying and telling Dean that he was sorry.

x

Roman was lying in the bed that they made love on and the tears fell from the sides of his face as he shut his eyes, his heart was snatched out since Seth left the way he did, Roman felt stupid when that happened why he made love to Seth and he know that Seth will never be with him and the proof was Seth running away and not even talking about it, he felt something strange in his stomach as he remembered Seth tears during sex.

" I shouldn't do that," he breathed wiping his tears he placed his hand on his heart feeling like it was burning, he felt like his heart was trying to get out through his throat, he got up and saw Seth's jacket on the floor he knelt down and took it, a weak smile formed on his lips as he inhaled in the scent of his love, bringing the jacket to his chest he took his phone and walked to the kitchen to grab some drink, he sat on the couch deciding to face the bottle and to text the man that made his heart shattered.

x

Seth shut the water walking quickly toward the closet grabbing some of Dean's shorts and one of his t-shirts, his phone buzzed five times and he walked toward it to see five messages from Roman.

From Rome:' Seth why you did that to me?'.

From Rome:' I'm sorry please talk to me'.

From Rome:' I felt my heart squishing when you ran from me like I'm gonna hurt you'.

From Rome:' I love you Seth please answer, why you love to hurt me like this? please say anything'.

From Rome:' I'm begging you Seth just say one word just tell me what I did wrong please, the only thing that I ever wanted is to hold you in my arms and whisper in your ear that I love you is that wrong?'.

Seth wiped his tears and his phone buzzed again.

From Rome:' The only thing that I know is that I love you and if torture was what you have to offer I'll take it, I'm so sorry baby and if you don't want to see me again that's fine don't come to work tomorrow it's enough for me to watch you from distances I love you and I'm sorry, good night'.

Seth start to cry loudly burying his face in the mattres" What the hell I did?" he sobbed hitting the bed" I didn't just hurt Dean I hurt Roman too," he covered his face when he heard the front door being shut, he panicked not knowing how to look in his boyfriend eyes after what he did" Oh god!" he wiped his tears and lie in bed covering his face.

Dean walked in and took off his clothes, walking toward the bed he laid behind his lover wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and kissing his neck" Why you slept now?" he whispered thinking that Seth was asleep, Seth shivered when Dean touched him he felt strange when Dean skin hit his and he opened his eyes" Seth baby are you asleep?" Seth moaned turning to face his lover" Dean," he whispered kissing Dean lips lightly.

Dean smiled rubbing his back" Seth I'm sorry for what happened in the bar but I kicked his ass," Seth cupped his face with tears in his eyes" I deserved it," he pecked Dean lips and kissed his cheeks" Dean you know I love you right?" Dean caressed his hair" Yeah I know," Seth smiled tracing his thumb on Dean's bottom plump lip" And you know that no matter what you do to me I'll never hate you?" Dean kissed his cheek" Yup," Seth closed his eyes clinging to his boyfriend warm chest.

Dean looked down at him caressing his hair" Seth and you know that I love you more than anything, you're my world you're my air you're everything I have and love," Seth nodded against his chest pressing his body against Dean.

x

Roman woke up on the couch his head was throbbing he slowly sat up and looked at the mess on the table, he pushed all the stuff off the table looking for his phone, he hoped that Seth sent him any word but he didn't, he sighed getting up he entered the bedroom and he stopped looking at the bed, a weak smile dragged itself on his lips at the memory of last night it was the night of his life, he had sex with Seth the man that he love, he shook his head walking into the shower.

x

Seth opened his eyes and moaned when he felt a hot breathe on his chest he was lying on his side, he glanced down and saw Dean sleeping peacefully against his chest his eyes watered as the thought of what he did last night came in front of his eyes, he slowly moved away from Dean not to wake him up and crawled so he was looking at Dean's face he glanced down and saw the cuts that formed Seth's name on Dean forearm he start to cry as he touch the hard skin of the cicartrix he kissed it and lie his head next to Dean.

One tear tumbled down on his nose" Dean I'm sorry," he cupped his cheek caressing it with his thumb, Dean was a heavy sleeper so Seth always get the chance to say what in his heart and have no fight after it" Dean I did something terrible to you!" he whispered pecking Dean open lips" I can't believe that I did that I'm sorry..you would never do something like that to me I know but.." the sobs choked him" But I did it I give the thing that nobody had with me just you," he wiped his tears and pressed his face against Dean cheek.

" I let Roman fuck me! it's all because of me he asked me a hundred time if I'm sure but I pushed him to do it," he moved Dean blonde locks away from his forehead and placed a soft kiss there" But I was so angry at you and I wanted to hurt you in any possible way and Roman was there I swear he didn't want to do this Dean I...swear I dragged him to bed,".

His sobs start to get louder so he got up running to the bathroom and closing the door and sitting on the ground hugging himself" I'm sorry Roman I know that I hurt you too,".

x

Roman glanced at his watch and it was 10AM he sighed, Seth didn't show up yet just like he expected shaking his head he got up" I need to see him," he took his car keys walking out of the office, Tyler saw him and he ran after him" Ro wait!" Roman stopped turning toward his friend" Roman where are you going?".

" I need to see him Tyler I can't just sit here I need to talk to him," Tyler gave his friend a comforting smile" Eerything will be okay don't worry, since he gave it to you last night that means something," Roman nodded as Tyler patted his shoulder" Go ahead but don't let Ambrose see you," Roman nodded getting in his car.

x

Seth finished his shower and walked to the bedroom drying his hair with a towel hanging on his hips he glanced at his sleeping boyfriend with a smile.

" You still asleep? you most be pretty tired," he smiled looking at his reflection in the mirror and a small smile formed on his lips when he saw his necklace, he kept on running his fingers on the shiny blue diamonds of the SR letters until his phone buzzed, he walked toward the nightstand and grabbed his phone, he pouted when he saw it was a message from Roman.

From Rome:' Seth I need to see you please let's talk please I'm standing in the street just open the door and you'll see me please'.

Seth eyes widened and his jaw dropped he glanced at his boyfriend to make sure that he was asleep and he grabbed Dean shorts shoving it on searching for some t-shirt quickly and he didn't find so he ran out shirtless afraid of Dean may wake up running downstairs and opening the front door and his body shivered when the cold air hit his wet skin.

Roman was standing across the street and he smiled when he saw Seth looking in every side and he was shirtless.

Seth looked in every direction and he saw Roman standing across the street he walked toward him quickly his body shivered as he stood in front of Roman looking him in the eye.

" Roman you're not crazy to come here and you know that Dean is home!" Roman grabbed his wrist dragging him toward his car opening the passenger seat and letting Seth in" Roman what are you doing?" Roman got in his seat and drove them away.

Seth looked at him with wide eyes" Roman stop the car Dean is home," Roman didn't stop and locked the car doors, Seth heard the click of the doors and looked at him" Roman where are you taking me? Roman stop the car I don't wanna see you right now!" Roman was silent focusing on the road, Seth huffed throwing himself back against his seat.

x

Seth looked around as Roman parked his car in an empty place it looked like a canyon, there was a big beautiful tree that cut Seth's eye and he liked it but now he need to focus on Roman, Roman opened the door and stepped away silently, Seth immediately followed him.

" Roman what is this place, why we are here?" Roman sighed turning to face Seth, he just looked in Seth eyes admiring his beautiful features down to his tight, perfect, tan chest that he just wanted to touch.

" That's the only place we can be in alone, Seth why you're doing this to me?" Seth pouted looking down" Seth I love you and you know that, why you ran like that?" Seth eyes watered when he remembered the previous night, Roman grabbed his hand and Seth winced closing his eyes" Seth please say anything just don't be silent," Seth turned his head away" You're killing me Seth please say that you loved what we had, say that you regret it anything please!".

Seth opened his eyes slowly looking up at the taller man" I'm sorry Roman I really didn't mean to hurt you but I-" Seth looked deep in the gray eyes and saw the hurt saw the pain and saw the love" What happened last night was..it's just..I wasn't.." Seth didn't know how to say the next words cause those words are going to hurt the older man, Roman cupped his cheeks" Seth I love you and last night you ran away like I was hurting you why you did that?".

" I..I didn't want to see you after what happened," Roman rested his forehead against Seth's" Why Seth, am I that bad?" Roman sad eyes formed tears" No you are amazing and it's not because of you it's because of me," Seth paused placing his hands on the sides of Roman's neck.

" Roman I'm sorry but I didn't want this to happen," that was the word that Roman was afraid of, he sighed as his hands fill from around Seth to his sides.

One tear rolled on Seth's face as he saw Roman's" Roman I'm sorry but I was angry, I wanted to hurt Dean in anyway and you were there, I didn't want to do this but it happened, please don't hate me," Seth brushed his lips against Roman's and wiped Roman tears.

" I'm sorry Rome," Roman's heart twisted as Seth kissed his lips, he is playing in Roman why he is kissing him now if what happened meant nothing to him? Roman didn't kiss him back he placed his hands on Seth's chest pushing him away lightly.

Seth looked at him with sadness, why he is torturing that guy? he didn't do anything but to love him" Seth why you did that to me?" Seth tried to grab his hand but Roman moved it away" I really am sorry, I wanted to hurt Dean just like he was doing to me that's all," Roman chuckled dramatically wiping his tears.

" That's it? I was just a way for you to hurt Dean, what you did to me is terrible but I can't hate you, I don't know what I can say to you right now, I never thought that you can be like this thanks for breaking my heart," Roman turned around walking toward the tree.

Seth walked to him wrapping his arms around the bigger man's waist and resting his head on the strong back" Roman please forget it let's get back to the way we were," Roman unwrapped Seth arms from around him" Seth leave," Seth shook his head standing in front of Roman" No I'm not until you kiss me," Roman sighed" Seth please leave me alone that's enough please leave me,".

Seth threw himself against Roman's chest" Roman I'm sorry pl.." Roman pushed him away stronge enough to make him take a couple of steps back" LEAVE ME ALONE SETH PLEASE FUCKING LEAVE!" Roman screamed making Seth flinch, Roman wiped his fresh tears taking his car keys from his pocket and throwing it on the ground.

" Take my car and leave," Seth looked at the hurt in the teary gray eyes, this pain and this hurt was because of him" I know that you will hate me but I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you,".

" Seth I love you more than myself I can't hate you..please leave me alone Seth I'm bagging," Seth tears fell and he took the keys and ran toward the car starting the engine eyes never leaving Roman" I'm sorry," he mumbled driving home.

Roman saw the car drive away and he fell to his knees crying loudly, his heart was hurting and he placed his hand on it, Seth just rend his heart he felt like the oxygen was choking him and he was panting, why Seth played in his feelings like this? what was the wrong that he did to deserve that from the only person that he love? why Seth was so selfish and didn't care about him like he was shit, he wiped his face looking around the empty place as the tears of sadness made their way down his now pale face.

x

A/N: Well well well that's what I have for this time hope you like it, please don't forget to comment=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	42. Chapter 42

Seth parked Roman's car few blocks away from his house not wanting Dean to see it, he sighed dropping his head on the steering wheel closing his eyes, what he just did was something horrible, Roman's heart is broken now and it's all because of few words Seth said, he never did something wrong with Seth to treat him that way, he only have the love for him and he just broke a good heart like Roman's, he is the one who wanted sex not Roman.

Seth puffed getting out of the car, he shivered when the cold air was against his topless body and his still wet hair, he locked the door hugging himself and walking back home" I really didn't mean for that to happen," he muttered rubbing his arms to get some warmth, Roman never left his head since he got in the car, the pain, the hurt and the love was clear in his beautiful gray eyes.

Seth start to tremble as he entered the house" It's cold," he whispered walking toward the bedroom he looked at his boyfriend and he was still asleep" Oh Dean, always sleeping?" walking to the bed he got under the covers clinging to his boyfriend's warm body, Seth buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck enjoying the warmth of Dean's body" My baby is warm," he whispered kissing his neck.

Dean felt some coldness against his body and a soft kiss on his neck so he slowly opened his eyes to see his smaller boyfriend clinging to him, he smiled placing his arm around Seth's waist pulling him closer" Morning baby," Dean said with thick raspy sleepy voice.

Seth looked up" Morning, finally you woke up!" Dean rubbed Seth's cold back" Baby why you're that clod?" Dean pulled the covers over Seth body burying his face in his hair that was wet" You took a shower without me?" Seth smiled kissing his neck" Sorry you looked tired and I didn't want to wake my prince up" Dean grabbed Seth ass cheek" Mmm really?".

Seth whimper kissing and sucking Dean on the cheek, Dean hand traveled upwards to Seth's neck bringing him closer for a kiss, Seth moaned pressing his bare chest against Dean's, Dean nipped on Seth's bottom lip flicking his tongue against it, Seth whined as he took the sinful tongue inside his mouth twirling his tongue around it, Dean groaned pushing his hips against Seth's to feel their hard cocks.

Dean broke the kiss panting placing kisses all over Seth's face" Dean!" he moaned lying on his back and pulling Dean on top, Dean buried his face in Seth's cold neck marking his man" Baby is cold?" Dean said sucking on his collar bone" Gonna warm that body," Dean teased Seth's right nipple with his tongue, sucking and releasing sucking and releasing, Seth arched his back crying in pleasure.

Dean looked at his boyfriend face as he bites on the sucked nipple hard making Seth pull at his hair" Uhh..god..fuck...mm!" Dean pulled his own shorts off to reveal his hard seeping dick, Seth propped on his elbows watching as Dean was pleasuring himself he whined grabbing his covered dick" Dean you're so hot," Seth pulled his shorts off grabbing his dick, Dean grabbed Seth's dick in his hand and his own with the other.

" Look at this dick," Dean said groaning as he was stroking both of their shafts, Seth threw his head back crying in pleasure, Dean pressed his cock against Seth's, Seth looked at Dean rubbing their dicks together" Ohh Dean..a..fuck!" Seth moved his hips rubbing his cock with Dean's" Fuck you Seth you're a fucking tease!" Dean groaned watching as Seth sucked on his own index finger.

" Want you to fuck me," Seth moaned pressing his finger against his opening, the older man growled when Seth pushed his finger inside" Fuck you Seth, you feel good don't you?" Seth whined moving his finger in and out slowly, Dean watched as Seth prepared himself and his dick twitched, he leaned down kissing Seth lips hungrily, Seth spad up his movement shoving the digit in and out faster.

Dean broke the kiss leaving Seth panting, he pressed his index against Seth lips who immediately took it into his mouth sucking on it and twirling it with his tongue, Dean groaned stroking his cock" Fuck baby, you like fucking yourself huh?" Seth nodded licking his lips, Dean smirked grabbing Seth hand pulling his finger out, Seth whined watching as Dean sucked both of their index fingers into his mouth taking them out glistening with his saliva.

" Uhh..Dean fuck me now please..." Seth whined, Dean groaned holding Seth hand and lining their fingers with Seth's hole pushing is right the way" Ahhh..." Seth cried at the feel of his finger along with Dean thicker one, Dean leaned down sucking and nipping on Seth balls, Seth leaned his back against the headboard moaning his lover name again and again.

Dean kept their fingers movement fast inside the tight channel stretching it good for what was bigger, he pulled the fingers out pushing Seth legs up and licking on his ready opening making Seth shiver, he pulled Seth by his ankles and pushed his legs up" Shit Dean fuck me please!" Seth whined holding his legs open for his man, Dean spat on his palm rubbing his cock.

Seth squeezed his eyes shut when Dean pushed the thick head in, both of them howled when Dean moved his hips forward" Fucking tight Seth!" he groaned grabbing the back of Seth thighs and spreading his legs wider, Seth was in heaven but suddenly he felt something strange in his heart, it was Roman, he remembered his night with Roman the way Roman was repeating 'I love you' during their sex, his eyes watered remembering the way he treated Roman this morning.

Roman was hurt, he hurt Roman so bad with the words he said, Roman wanted nothing but love he wanted nothing but to hold him in his arms, but he broke his heart and he felt guilty, he was out of his thoughts when Dean start his rough movement wrapping his hand around Seth's cock" Dean I'm close baby, so close!" Dean groaned speeding up his thrusts and hand" Seth cum now baby, Fuck..uh..scream my name now, C'mon baby!".

Seth balled his fists in the sheets crying in pleasure his dick was hot and throbbing" Dean I'm cumming..fuck..mm..Dean I love you!" Seth shot his load all over Dean abs and his stomach, five thrusts later in Seth's tight hole and he came inside of Seth coating his inside velvet walls with white.

Dean let go of Seth legs and fell on top of him out of breath, Dean brushed their cheeks together raising his head up to take Seth lips into his mouth" I love you Seth so fucking much,".

x

Roman was still sitting under the tree hugging his knees tears all over his face, his heart was aching since Seth left him alone" He is an idiot, how could he leave me here without looking back?" he muttered then got up kicking the tree walking in a dirt way.

He kept on walking until he reached a beautiful lake, he liked the sight before him but he wasn't in the mood to admire it, he stood at the edge of the water looking down at his wavy reflection.

" AM I THAT BAD? THAT HE CAN'T EVEN STAND A MINUTE WITH ME!" he cried out in agony then slowly walked into the lake with his clothes on, he kept on sinking under the cold water till he was deep under the water only his head out, he really didn't know what he was doing, he slowly sank under the water completely, his body start to shiver from the cold water, he needed air but he didn't want to get out.

He closed his eyes remembering every moment with his love, their innocent kisses, the image of Seth was in front of his eyes, when he smile when he cry when he pout everything, his lungs start to cry for air and his body was begging for warmth but he ignored everything and focused on Seth, the love of his life.

Dean Ambrose stroked his head and the way he was hurting Seth always, his eyes popped open and he got his head out of the water panting out loud.

He wiped his face looking around, his body was numb and he start to tremble he lazily stepped out of the water body shivering and his bottom lip was quivering, he hugged himself trying to get some warmth but there wasn't any, his clothes were soaked and he was panting.

" Why.. Seth ..I love you?" he muttered voice cracking as he slowly made his way back toward the tree" I'll ..Never hate you .. I love you more than anything!" Roman rested his back against the tree when the cold air hit his body, his face was pale and his lips were cold and quivering, he slowly walked back in the same way he came with Seth holding himself trying to warm his cold body.

x

Seth was in the shower, hot water hitting his body he was lost since he left Roman the way he did, he felt heavy weight on his heart since Dean touched him for the first time after what he did with Roman" I'm sorry," he mumbled wiping his face and squeezing his eyes shut and the scene of Roman and him in the bed was going on like a film.

The tenderness in Roman touch the softness of his lips traveling on Seth's sinful body, Roman kissed his feet and that was something nobody ever did to him, Seth smiled at the memory but he was out of thoughts when Dean called him" Seth baby you'll be late!" Seth strayed thinking how he is going to see Roman now, how he is going to stand in front of his or look in his sad eyes.

" Seth baby are you alright?" Dean called again" Yeah Dean I'm fine, I'm not going to work today I took the day off!" he called back and sighed" I don't know how I'm gonna face you again, I'm just so sorry," he mumbled shutting the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Dean watched as his boyfriend walked toward the closet, his ass looked damn good with that white towel, he smiled as Seth pinned down to take his t-shirt and whistled" Fuck Seth your ass look damn good and fat in that towel," Dean called groaning.

Seth blushed looking at him with a smile" Your ass is fatter than mine Dean," Dean got up walking toward him and hugging him from behind making sure that his dick was between Seth ass cheeks and he groaned in his ear" I'm so glad that this belongs to me," Dean cupped his ass cheeks digging his nails in it, Seth leaned against him" I'm all for you Dean," he said looking in Dean blue eyes.

" Fuck you Seth," Seth brushed their lips" Please do it!" Dean smirked sucking on his mouth" I will, a lot today since you're home," Seth smiled but moaned when Dean squeezed his ass" Look at that fat ass!" Dean groaned biting on Seth cheek.

Seth shut his eyes remembering Roman as Dean said those words 'Fat Ass' was what Roman used to call him, he wished that Roman would call him that again cause that always make him smile, he hoped that he will feel Roman lips on his own cause he love the way of those soft full lips, he opened his eyes when he felt Dean teeth sinking in his neck making him groan but the thought of Roman never left his mind.

x

A/N: Hey another update thanks for taking the time to review I'm really happy that you guys like my story thanks a lot=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	43. Chapter 43

Roman entered the house and his clothes were wet, his face pale and he was shivering, he took off his shoes and start coughing, he slowly made his way upstairs stepping in the bedroom pulling the elastic from his wet hair letting it fall over his face and shoulders, he took all of his clothes off placing his phone on the nightstand, fortunately his phone didn't die on him after that dive.

He laid in his bed naked coughing loudly feeling his eyes burn, his bottom lip start to quiver as he pulled the comforter over his naked cold body" Seth...please come back to me..I love you...I love you," he kept on mumbling and coughing until he closed his eyes.

x

Seth was focusing on his dinner plate and thinking about Roman, he sighed playing in his food" I shouldn't do that," he muttered, Dean came downstairs pulling his t-shirt on" Sethie baby I'm going," Dean hugged Seth's back kissing his cheek" You don't wanna come with me for some drink?" Seth looked at his lover with a smile" I have to clean the house baby," Dean kissed his lips" Not now let's go," Dean grabbed his hand pulling him to stand.

" No Dean I'm not in the mood," Dean pulled him against his chest resting his hands on his hips" Why not Seth? please baby let's go!" Seth pecked his lips" Dean I'm tired baby I wanna have some rest," Dean pursed his lips" Alright I don't want you to get tired cause when I come back you'll never rest okay?" Seth smiled nodding as he kissed Dean lips deeply" Alright I'm going now, I love you," Dean walked toward the front door" Love you more," Seth blow him a kiss as he closed the door.

Seth sighed taking their plates toward the kitchen, he turned on the sink and start washing the dishes, Roman never left his head, his brain was calling Roman's name in every second of the day even when Dean was making love to him the only thing he remembered was the feel of Roman inside of him, he shut the water closing his eyes.

" I don't know why I'm thinking about you now!" he sighed placing the plates aside, he opened the fridge taking out some orang, he took a knife to cut it he start to slice it and he strayed remembering Roman kisses and he accidentally cut his thumb" Oh Fuck!" he screamed looking at the blood running from the wound, he shut his eyes in hurt walking toward the sink and washing his wound.

x

Roman was sweating hard and panting loudly his throat was dry but he couldn't get up to drink water, his head was cracking as he cough and he felt cold even though the sweat was covering his body" S..Seth!" he muttered coughing and breathing heavily, he got sick of the dive in the cold freezing lake, his phone was ringing on the nightstand but he barely opened his eyes reaching his hand lazily and taking his phone.

He was shivering looking at the screen, he narrowed his eyes to see the caller ID cause his vision wasn't so clear he answered the call anyway.

" H..Hello!" he managed to say through his coughs.

" Ro? where are you man?" it was Tyler, Roman rubbed his temple.

" Tyler...I can't come and I won't..you can handle everything...please don't show up..I need to be alone okay?" Roman said barely breathing hanging up, he tried to get up but fell again, his head was bounding but he was cold and he needed another blanket" Oh god!" he mumbled holding his head and getting up slowly walking toward the big chest of drawers pulling out a blanket, he felt cold but his body was hot and sweaty, he laid in the bed covering his sweaty body.

x

Seth was lying on the couch and watching TV but he wasn't really watching, his phone buzzed and he got up immediately running toward the kitchen cause he thought it was a message from Roman, he looked at the name and it was Tyler.

From Tyley:' Seth why you didn't show up today? and what the fuck you did to Roman he didn't show up either?'.

Seth narrowed his eyes and called Tyler immediately.

" Tyler what's wrong with Roman?" Seth asked worry in his voice.

" Really Seth? do you even care about him?".

" Tyler please tell me is everything okay with him?".

" Well no everything is not fucking okay he didn't show up today and I called him he wasn't alright, how you did that to him Seth he only loved you, is that what you should do to people who loves you? I can't believe that you can be that selfish!".

" Tyler I told him that it's ju-" Seth was cut off by Tyler snapping" You're pathetic Seth you're a fucking selfish person, why you didn't do that with Dean huh? because he is roughing you up every fucking day?".

Seth sighed" Tyler stop saying this about me! I didn't do anything,".

Tyler chuckled" Seriously Now? Seth you crushed his heart and you say I didn't do anything! fuck off Seth I'm just telling you to please fix him please Seth I'm begging he loves you I swear please don't torture him he don't deserve it, his last love left him broken hearted please don't do the same,".

Seth squeezed his eyes shut sighing" I didn't mean to hurt him I swear it's just..I don't know, I'm gonna talk to him now,".

" Seth just remember one thing, he loves you more than anything,".

" I know,".

" Okay call him now, goodnight,".

Seth hang up, he dialed Roman's number" Please pick up Ro please!" he mumbled waiting for Roman to answer but it went to voicemail, he called again and again but Roman didn't answer, Seth sighed sitting on the chair" Roman I really miss you,".

x

Seth entered the restaurant in the morning walking toward Tyler and hugging him" Good morning!" Tyler rubbed his back" Good morning Seth I missed you," Seth pulled away" Me too, where is Roman?" Tyler looked down" He didn't come and I don't think that he will," Seth narrowed his eyes" You talked to him?" the blonde nodded" Yeah and he wasn't alright Seth, he was coughing and he said that he want to be alone, I'm worried about him,".

Seth felt worry about Roman and he wanted to know what's wrong with him since he is the reason of Roman's condition no matter what it was" He is home?".

" Of course," Seth walked away toward the door" Seth where are you going?" Seth turned to him" I need to check on him," Tyler walked to his friend" What if he didn't want to see you?" Seth looked down" I'll break his door,".

" Wait I think that there's a spare key for Roman's house in his office," Tyler walked toward Roman's office leaving Seth alone with his thoughts, he start to bite on his nails pacing back and forth.

A few seconds and Tyler came holding the key, Seth immediately took it" Thanks," he said running toward his car.

x

Roman was the same covered with a comforter and two blankets, his face was covered with sweat but he was shivering, his head was cracking with every single heavy breath he takes, his eyes were burning and watering involuntarily, he was panting coughing and feeling cold" S..Seth," he muttered opening his eyes weakly to see everything hazy, he heard some knocks on the door but he couldn't get up.

x

Seth was knocking on Roman's door cause he was super worried about Roman and he forgot about the key in his pocket" Roman! Roman!" he called knocking and knocking" It's me Seth please open the door!" Seth rested his head against the wooden door sighing and suddenly he remembered the key" The fucking key!" he took it from his pocket with shaky hands, he put the key in it's hole and twisting the knob.

He slowly entered the quite house looking around" Roman!? he called walking upstairs" Ro!" he walked toward Roman's bedroom and saw the door open, he heard some coughs and loud pain groans, his eyes widened and he stepped in the room, his jaw dropped when he saw Roman's pale face, his lips were dry and his face was covered with sweat" Roman!" Seth ran to him cupping his cheek and he flinched when Roman's hot skin hit his" Oh my god Roman!".

He pulled the covers off Roman's body, Roman was shivering and sweating hard, he was mumbling Seth's name as he panted, he cracked his heavy eyes open and saw shades of his lover a small smile formed on his white dry lips" S..Seth you're here?" Seth was watching the sweat on Roman's body, he placed his hand on his chest and the temperature of his body was burning" S..Seth cover me I'm cold," Seth eyes watered as he placed his hand on Roman's forehead" Roman you're burning,".

Seth got up walking toward the bathroom to turn the water on and fill the bathtub with cold water he moistened a towel with cold water taking it to Roman wiping his forehead" Seth I.. love you..I'm sorry," Roman groaned in pain, Seth tears fell as he heard Roman shaky voice, he wiped Roman's chest with the towel and placed it on his forehead" Roman I am sorry," he kissed his cheek grabbing his hand.

" C'mon Roman get up," Roman was breathing tiredly as Seth placed his arm behind his neck helping him to get up" Roman please help me C'mon get up you're burning C'mon baby please," Roman smiled weakly when he heard Seth saying baby" I can't Seth," he mumbled, Seth pulled the covers off his legs" Roman please baby help me, you can try to get up for me C'mon," Roman felt his head bounding as he moved his legs to place his feet on the ground, Seth pulled him to stand up walking him slowly to the bathroom toward the bathtub" Lean against me okay," Seth said bending down to raise Roman's leg placing it in the cold water," Seth... it's cold," Seth wrapped his arm around the sweaty waist and placed Roman's other leg in the bathtub" No it's not you're burning, thanks god that your brain didn't explode, now sit down,".

Roman sat down slowly gasping, Seth start to splash the water on Roman's head and face, Roman was shivering as the cold water was hitting his head" Roman why you didn't tell me that you're sick?" Roman relaxed in the water and he opened his eyes" I thought you don't want to see me," Seth splashed more water on his head to lower his body temperature" You stupid, your brain was boiling," Roman smiled at the worry in Seth's tone.

Seth kissed his forehead getting up" I'll change your sheets you stay in the cold water okay?" Roman closed his eyes coughing.

x

Seth helped Roman to lie in his bed again over the new clean sheets, he walked toward Roman's closet pulling some shorts since he was naked, Seth got on the bed shoving Roman feet in the shorts and raising it up to mid thigh, he glanced at Roman's cock and blushed looking away, Roman eyes were closed and he didn't see that" Ro raise your hips," Roman did that and Seth shoved the shorts on, Roman start to cough.

" Seth I'm cold please cover me," Roman breathed" No Roman you feel cold but your body is on fire I'll go and bring you some medicines," Seth got up taking all the covers away from Roman" You can't cover your body I'll be back okay," Seth leaned down and kissed Roman's hot forehead" I'll come back baby you'll be fine," Seth kissed him on the lips quickly but deeply, he smiled down at him and rushed out of the room.

x

A/N: Hey guys hope you like what I did in this chapter please comment let me see what is your ideas=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	44. Chapter 44

Seth entered Roman's house holding a brown bag he entered the kitchen and took small pot filling it with water to make Roman some soup, he put all the components in the pot and took a glass of water walking upstairs with the small brown bag.

He entered the room to hear Roman groaning and coughing, he ran to him taking some medicine from the bag and taking a pill" Roman baby swallow this," he placed his hand on the back of Roman's neck pulling him up" Open your mouth," Seth placed the pill in Roman's mouth" Swallow it Ro," Seth put the glass on Roman's lips and he drank swallowing the pill hardly, Seth helped him to lie back down caressing his cheek" You'll be alright baby," Seth leaned down kissing his forehead.

x

Seth poured the hot soup in the bowl placing it in a tray walking toward Roman's room, Roman eyes were open now after the medicine that Seth gave him, his body temperature got lower and he could open his eyes, Seth placed the tray on the nightstand" Ro you look better, let's set you up," Seth rested Roman against his chest and placed the pillow behind his back on the headboard.

Roman was smiling weakly watching Seth closely" You're here again," Seth took the tray placing it on Roman's lap" Yeah, now you gonna eat all of this cause you have to eat your medicines," Roman smiled as Seth start to feed him" You were worried about me?" Seth looked down" Of course i was, you're the only Roman that I have," Roman smiled " Thank god that I'm sick, at least I got the chance to see you next to me again,".

" I'll be always next to you when you need me," Roman grabbed his hand" That's why I love you," Seth smiled" The soup is delicious by the way thanks, I wish that you can cook for me every meal of the day," Seth blushed" It's not that good Ro," Roman caressed his hand" It is, since you made it,".

x

" Seth I'm full enough," Seth raised his eyebrows" No, you need to eat it all," Seth shoved the spoonful in Roman's mouth" Seth please," Seth shook his head" I said all the bowl Roman C'mon just three left, open up open up!" Roman opened his mouth and ate the spoonful" Good boy,".

Roman chuckled watching as Seth brought him another pill" Now you'll eat this and you will sleep and when you wake up you'll be fine," Roman swallowed his pill and laid in bed" Seth can you stay with me?" Seth smiled covering Roman's body with a thin blanket.

" I'll stay until you feel better," Seth leaned down kissing him on the cheek" Promise that you won't run," Seth caressed his hair" I promise," Roman smiled holding Seth's hand" I'm sorry Seth, I love you so much," Seth kissed his cheek" I should be the one who's sorry not you," Roman closed his eyes" We will be like we were alright?" Seth nodded" Yeah," Roman opened his eyes" Then give me a kiss, I missed those lips,".

Seth smiled leaning down and capturing Roman lips, Roman sucked on the delicious lips that he missed so much groaning weakly, Roman pulled out first cause his breath wasn't alright and he start to cough" I missed you Romie so much, I ruined everything between us I'm sorry," Roman nodded" Seth I want you to make me a chocolate cake, please I missed it," Roman muttered closing his eyes and falling in a deep sleep.

x

Seth was sitting at the table in Roman's kitchen, he have made the chocolate cake and he is waiting it now to be ready, his phone went off and of course it was Dean, he didn't know how to lie to his boyfriend but he have to, he answered the call.

" Hey baby!" Seth said with a smile on his lips.

" Sethie baby I missed you, I'm bored," Dean laid on the couch listening to his boyfriend's voice.

" Me too, what are you doing now?".

" Lying on the couch thinking about your naked ass with a stiff wood between my legs,".

" Hmm, that's why you called, what you gonna do now?".

" Go to the bathroom first, I need you to turn me off baby," Dean groaned flopping his hard shaft and stroking lazily.

" What you want now baby?" Seth said is his enticing tone.

" Want to fuck you," Dean groaned stroking his dick a little faster as the image invaded his head; Seth lying underneath him naked, sweaty, mouth open and the moans of his name were coming from the smaller man.

" I wanna suck your dick Dean, I want it down my throat baby,".

" Fuck!" Dean groaned moving his hand on the top his glistening head spreading the precum all over the length to make his hand faster.

Seth shut his eyes feeling turned on" Dean I want you to fuck me over our couch, I want you to cum in my mouth baby I want your cum to shot all over my face, you want this too huh?".

Dean moaned loudly quickening his hand movement on his throbbing member, Seth's voice was bringing him closer" Yeah I swear I'll fucking cum all over your fucking body Seth...uh shit...say my name...fuck you baby..moan my name Seth!".

Seth start to moan his lover's name cupping his now hard cock through his jeans" Dean cum baby, let it go baby C'mon Dean..uhh!" Seth squeezed his cock that have been twitching with every groan of Dean.

Dean howled squeezing the head of his cock" I'm cumming baby fuck Seth uh yeah baby that's it!" he shot his cum all over his hand and and shorts" Mm..fuck that's it!".

Seth was moaning his dick was throbbing and he needed to release" Fuck!" he hang up running toward the bathroom to finish himself.

x

Few minutes later and Seth walked out of the bathroom, he washed his hands and looked at the cake in the oven, fortunately it didn't get burn, he waited three seconds and the oven beeped, he took the cake smelling it, he smiled" It's just like the way you like Rome,".

x

Roman opened his eyes and the pain in his head and body was less, at least he can open his eyes without feeling them burn and he can move his head without feeling his skull cracking, he looked at the window it was night, he looked at the other side to see Seth sleeping peacefully next to him, he smiled but he start to cough waking Seth up.

Seth opened his eyes and sat up" Roman you're awake?" Roman couldn't speak he just kept on coughing, Seth start to soothe his stomach" It's okay, you'll be better in the morning," Seth grabbed his hand caressing it with his thumb, Roman coughs stopped and he sat up slowly against the headboard, he looked at Seth with a smile.

" How you feel now, better?" Roman just kept on smiling" Ro you're okay now? your head is not bounding anymore?".

Roman kept the smile" Roman are you okay?" Seth placed his hand on Roman's forehead to check on his temperature" Rome say something," Roman grabbed Seth's hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it" Seth I'm so happy right now, you're here with me again," Seth smiled kissing Roman's hand as well.

" Roman I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did, please forgive me," Roman leaned against Seth's face capturing his lips.

Seth smiled against his lips and thought that he may get the flu from Roman but he didn't care he just kept on sucking and sucking on that plump upper lip, Roman added his tongue to the kiss tracing it over Seth's bottom lip, Seth moaned parting his lips to let that thick tongue to explore, Roman groaned in the hot mouth tasting the deliciousness, the smaller man palms cupped the hard pectorals.

Roman was the first to break away cause he needed to cough, Seth closed his eyes panting" Fuck that, I can't even kiss you good," Roman said making Seth smile" It's okay," Roman touched his own hair" Oh god what's wrong with my hair?" Seth chuckled" I'm sorry you took a cold shower, I'll help you with your hair but now you need to eat," Seth got up" I made you your cake I'm gonna bring it,".

Seth entered the room with a plate full of the delicious chocolate cake" Mmm, it's been a while and we didn't see each other baby cake," Seth laughed at the words Roman said and he sat on the bed giving the plate to Roman who start to eat and moan at the taste.

" Eat Seth," Seth shook his head" No I'm not hungry," Roman smiled taking a slice of cake and pressing it against Seth's mouth" You don't have to be hungry to eat this," Seth smiled wiping the corner of his mouth.

Roman kept on eating and feeding Seth coating Seth's mouth, Seth was wiping his mouth but there was some cake on his lips" Sethie come closer," Roman said, Seth got closer and Roman cupped his cheek leaning down and kissing his lips to wipe that chocolate away, Seth kissed back as Roman pulled away just keeping their lips touching.

" I know that I may infect you but I can't stop kissing you, I missed you so much," he mumbled against Seth's lips soothing his hair.

" I don't care Ro, infect me but just don't stop kissing me, I need you to kiss me always," Seth kissed Roman again shoving his tongue in the hot mouth not caring if he'll be sick after that, the kiss only lasted for couple of seconds cause Roman wanted to cough again" Fuck! when this is going to stop?" Seth smiled" Soon baby, you'll be fine in the morning,".

" What if you got sick because of me? how I'm going to take care of you?" Seth grinned" Don't worry I'll be fine and Dean is there for me he can bring the hospital into our house if he wanted," Roman chuckled" But I want to be next to you," Seth grinned.

" I hope you can but.." Seth sighed reaching his hand to touch on Roman's hair" Wow Rome what's wrong with your hair?" Roman rolled his eyes" I told you, I usually put some oil but you didn't," Seth grinned getting up toward the bathroom to bring the hair oil and a comb.

" I'll fix this," Seth got on the bed placing the bottle aside and straddling Roman" Oh I'm gonna get some massage here," Roman said as Seth coated his palms with oil running his fingers through Roman's hair and giving his scalpe some of those magical touches" I never thought that you're good in this baby," Seth smiled combing Roman's black strands.

" Now it looks good, where is your hair ties?" Seth asked" In the drawer, there's a small gray box," Seth got up walking toward the drawers, Roman smiled when Seth pinned down seeing his nice ass in that magical pants, Seth came back with the box opening it.

" All those elastics? and in every color?" Seth was watching the box of hair ties with a smile" Yup I like to pamper my hair," Seth start to laugh" Alright what color you want now?" Roman grinned" Any color you want,".

" Let's leave the dark colors aside and pick something light, what you think about rosy?" Roman shook his head" Red?" Roman shook his head" Yellow?" another head shook" Let's see aha..this one is great, green!" Roman frowned" Really Roman what color you like then?".

" Anything you choose baby," Seth took the green elastic and straddled Roman's lap" Ponytail or a bun?" Seth asked combing Roman's hair" What you like?" Seth hummed" A bun," Roman smiled" Go ahead," Seth tied Roman's hair in a bun smiling at his job" It's so nice," Roman touched his bun smiling" Thanks baby,".

Seth cupped Roman's face and pecked his lips" You look adorable," he said, Roman placed his hands on Seth's back and moved them up to pull the elastic out of Seth's hair" Ro!" Roman ruffled Seth's hair, looking at the hair tie in his hand.

" Black? you said that we should leave the dark colors aside?" Seth smiled gathering his hair, Roman was looking in the box of his hair ties" I'm gonna give you my favorite," Seth grinned.

" Orange!" Roman took the elastic gathering Seth's hair up and tieing it in a high ponytail" You don't know how cute you look with the high ponytail," Seth smiled kissing him on the cheek" Roman I-" Seth was cut off by his phone ringing, he looked at the screen to see his boyfriend's name" Oh god!" Seth got up" I should be home now, Roman I gotta go,".

Roman got up slowly" Seth please come to work tomorrow," Seth grabbed his hands" I'll Rome don't worry, I forgot what happened between us and we will be like what we were alright? see you tomorrow," Seth pecked his lips rushing out of the room.

Roman sighed lying in his bed again Seth words hurt him, how could he forget something like that? but anyway at least Seth is back to his arms and that's what matters, but he'll never forget what happened and he'll always wish that it could happen again.

x

A/N: HUGE THANKS for you guys, all of your reviews made me happy so Seth and Rome got back to the same relationship what you think about it.

P.S: I saw last week and one shot and it was about getting off on the phone and I said why not having this scene in possession an jealously art, hope you enjoyed=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	45. Chapter 45

Dean opened his eyes looking around in the empty room, he glanced at the clock, Seth wasn't home now he sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning" Hope that every day is like yesterday, holding my baby in my arms," he said to himself and glanced on Seth's side of the bed to see a flower and a piece of paper, he smiled taking the flower and inhaling deep in it.

" Mmmm, just like Seth's scent, he is my flower," he mumbled with a grin unfolding the paper to read.

' Good morning baby I am going to work now and I wanted to give you that flower hope you liked it, I made the breakfast and I love you... Kiss Kiss Kiss.'.

Dean smiled kissing the piece of paper lying back in the bed" I love you too baby, so fucking much," he grabbed his phone calling Seth.

" Morning baby," Seth said.

" Morning, Seth why you didn't wake me up I miss you,".

" I woke up early like always and I saw you sleeping like an angel with your pretty mouth open that I love to kiss every morning and I didn't want you to wake up, you saw the note I left?".

" Yeah baby I loved it,".

" The breakfast?".

" Not yet but I know that it's delicious thanks, but I want to catch a meal in your restaurant," there was a silent from Seth.

" Um.. okay I'm waiting," Seth said sighing.

" Okay baby see you,".

x

Seth was leaning against the counter waiting for both Dean and Roman, Roman called him and he said that he'll be there in a five but he didn't show up yet, Tyler walked toward Seth. " Seth?".

" Hm,".

" What are you waiting for? didn't I tell you to deliver a coffee to the table six?".

" Oh god! I'm sorry I forgot," Seth slapped his forehead running to his job.

Dean was the first to walk through the door and Roman followed him, Roman start to cough loudly and Dean turned toward him and smirked seeing Roman placing his hand on the wall and coughing loudly" Hey Roman!" he said smirking, Roman placed his hand on his mouth coughing and looking at Dean" Are you okay?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

" What you want Dean?" Roman start to cough again" Nothing just hearing you cough like that I just wanted to say are you okay? you look sick?" Roman closed his eyes sighing" Dean you ju-" Roman start to cough again and Dean chuckled.

Seth saw Roman coughing but didn't notice that Dean was standing in front of him, he ran to him" Roman ba-" Seth stopped in his track when he saw Dean, Dean looked at him feeling jealous" Seth baby C'mere," Seth walked to him giving him a hug.

Roman was watching them and he felt jealous, Dean glared at Roman and kissed Seth lips but Seth pulled away" Dean what are you doing?" Seth stepped away from Dean" Mr Roman he's here for breakfast not for me I'm sorry," Roman shot Dean a look and glanced at Seth with a smile" It's okay Seth, bring Dean his breakfast please," Dean smirked walking away and sitting at the table.

Roman walked toward Seth" Roman I'm sorry but he kissed me," Roman smiled" It's okay baby give him his breakfast," Seth nodded" But why you're late Ro?".

" I was sleeping baby I'm sorry for that,".

" It's alright but don't do it again," Roman laughed and coughed" You took your pills?" Seth asked.

Dean was watching them talking and laughing and his eyes flashed with jealousy and anger and he hit his fist against the table, Seth will pay for it.

" Yes I did," Seth smiled" Good boy," Seth tapped his finger over Roman's hand" Okay I'm gonna go to the office," Seth nodded looking at his boyfriend.

x

Seth took the tray of breakfast toward his boyfriend's table" Here's the breakfast honey," Dean glared at him" Seth what you were talking about?" Seth frowned" Dean it's just a business," Dean sighed closing his eyes" Seth you both didn't look like fucking about business!" Seth gulped knowing that Dean is making it a big deal" Dean please calm down, don't let the people look at us!".

Dean smirked nodding his head" Alright alright you gonna tell me everything back home, go and do your job now, and take this food with you I'm replete," Dean pushed the tray away getting up.

" Dean wait!" Dean made his way out of the place, Seth ran after him" Dean wait! baby please!" Dean stopped in his place" Seth go back to work, we'll talk later," Seth grabbed his hand" Dean you didn't eat," Dean puffed" Seth go inside, I'll be okay," Dean pulled his hand walking away.

x

Seth was carrying the empty glasses toward the kitchen and his face was pale, he placed the tray on the table and sat down with a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling some pain in his head, Tyler walked to him placing his hand on Seth's shoulder" Seth are you alright?" Seth sighed" No just feeling some headache,".

" Go and lie in Roman's office until you feel better," Seth nodded getting up and walking toward Roman's office opening the door without knocking, Roman glanced at him with a smile" Seth?" Seth walked toward the couch lying on his back, Roman got up walking to him" Seth are you okay?" he sat next to him holding his hand.

" I'm fine don't worry just some headache," Roman leaned down kissing his forehead" Are you sure?" Seth nodded" Okay don't move today you just lie here, I'm afraid that you caught the flu," Seth closed his eyes" No Roman it's just a headache," Roman got up walked toward his drawers to take some analgesic for Seth.

" Swallow this Seth," Seth sat up taking the pill and drinking water, Roman was watching him with worry cause he thought that he infected Seth, Seth lied back closing his eyes" Seth baby let me take you to the doctor," Seth shook his head.

" Rome I'm fine," Seth whispered eyes close" Alright have some sleep now I'll leave you alone," Roman caressed Seth's hair and cheek" No don't leave me alone please stay here next to me," Roman smiled kissing Seth's hand and sitting next to him.

x

Dean entered the house a crazy look was all over his face he threw himself on the couch" I really don't like that jerk!" he muttered shaking his head" Seth you don't understand me anymore," the hate, despise, jealousy and anger were clear in his steel blue eyes, he kicked the table next to him.

" I don't know why you didn't die that night Reigns!" he screamed remembering the night he tried to kill Roman by his car" Seth you're only mine nobody else can be with you, NO FUCKING BODY!" he shouted kicking the chair.

x

Seth opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the couch in Roman's office his headache was a little less, he sat up rubbing his temples, he looked at his watch it was 6:15 PM he slept for nearly six hours and Roman wasn't in sight he sat up and sneezed then again and again" Oh..fuck I caught the flu," Seth muttered wiping his nose.

Roman was walking back to his office with Orange juice in hand when he caught the sight of Wade walking out of the bathroom and he remembered what that jerk did to his love" Wade! come over here," Roman called.

The tall British walked toward him" Yes boss!" he stood in front of him, Roman sighed" You're fired Wade!" he stated and Wade was surprised at the words" W..what? why? I didn't do anything," Wade protested angrily, Roman kept his hard look.

" You know what you did to Seth in the bar so do me a favor and leave my fucking place," The Samoan almost screamed.

Seth walked out of the office when he heard Roman screaming, he knew exactly why when he saw Wade, Wade looked at him eye to eye and smirked, Seth felt uncomfortable under his gazes and he tried to hide himself behind the door.

" Well Mr Roman I don't think you really want to fire me!" Wade said looking at Seth" Seriously? Wade I said you're fucking FIRED leave my place right now!" Seth flinched when he heard Roman screaming so loud, Roman grabbed Barrett by the collar of his shirt and Seth eyes widened.

" Get the fuck out of here or I will do something horrible!" Wade didn't wipe his smirk" But if I left I don't think that Seth will stay here!" Roman eyes widened and he punched him, Seth ran to him holding him by the chest.

" Roman stop please," Wade wiped the blood from his nose smirking evilly" Listen you fucking jerk don't you dare to even say Seth's name, now get your ass up and leave you are fired!".

Wade got up adjusting his shirt" Alright," he locked his eyes with Seth and spoke up again" Seth I'm sorry but I think that Dean should know that you're cheating on him with your boss, and whatever he is going to do to you I guess that Roman is responsible," Seth eyes widened and so did Roman's" B-but Wade I didn't do anything to you," Wade shrugged" Well, Roman did," he walked away.

" Wade if you said a fucking word I'm killing you I swear," Roman screamed after him, Seth start to shake and cough he was worried about what Dean will do if that ugly man said a word, Roman grabbed Seth hand soothing his back" It's okay Seth he won't do a thing," Seth shook his head" Roman please follow him please Dean will kill me please Roman!" Seth was trembling and Roman cupped his face" Seth you'll be fine baby,".

" Please Roman p-please go please," Seth begged" Okay okay calm down I'll go after him," Seth nodded watching as Roman followed Barrett and he sat on the ground placing his hand on his chest and coughing.

x

" Wade stop!" Roman called after him and Wade stopped turning to him" What?" he said, Roman sighed" What you want?" Roman said" What you mean?".

" What you want to shut your mouth?" Wade smiled" Nothing Roman I will retaliate because you fired me and you know how hard it is to get a job here," Roman puffed" Okay you got your job back," Wade raised his eyebrow" Really?" Roman nodded walking away.

x

Roman walked to the hallway and saw Seth sitting on the ground with fearful eyes, Roman sat next to him and pulled him against his chest" Seth don't worry he'll not tell him," Seth balled his fists in Roman's shirt burying his face in the warm chest he smelled the scent of Roman's body and remembered their night.

He didn't know why but he wanted it to happen again, he placed a small kiss on Roman's right pec making Roman feel strange when he placed another two kisses, Seth suddenly opened his eyes and moved away from Roman when he felt that he wanted Roman again" I-I gotta go home,".

Seth coughed getting up" Seth you're coughing," Roman got up standing in front of Seth placing his hand on his forehead" Ro I'm fine I'll go home right now, see you tomorrow," Seth kissed his cheek and walked away.

x

The Next Morning

x

Seth opened his eyes and his head was aching he glanced next to him but Dean wasn't there, he start to cough again but he got up taking off his clothes and walking to the bathroom standing in front of the mirror, his face was pale" Oh Seth that's what you get for sucking on Roman's tongue!" Seth told himself getting in the bathtub.

x

Dean was setting the breakfast table waiting for his lover, Seth came downstairs buttoning his shirt, Dean smiled at him" Morning Deano!" Dean got up wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and kissing his lips deeply.

Seth broke the kiss cupping Dean cheeks and kissed his nose" Lovely lovely long nose!" Seth pinched his nose whining like a baby" Seth stop my nose is not that long," Seth pecked his lips" No it is and I love it," both sat on their chairs eating breakfast, Dean was watching Seth and he felt that his face was pale" Seth are you okay baby?" Seth nodded but start to cough.

Dean felt strange when he heard Seth cough like that" I'm good Dean but a bit of headache," Dean nodded" You wanna go to the doctor?" Seth smiled at his worried boyfriend" No baby I'm fi-" he start to cough again" I don't like these coughs," Dean said" I'm fine baby," Seth start to cough again making Dean stray.

Dean head was telling him that he heard those coughs before but he just didn't know where, he kept on hearing Seth cough and he was trying to put his fingers on the answer, suddenly he knew where and his eyes widened looking at his boyfriend, he remembered Roman coughing yesterday and there's only one way to infect Seth.

" Seth you're a fucking bitch!" Dean said eyes flashing with anger, Seth looked at him with wide eyes not knowing why his blue eyes turned to the steel, angry eyes.

x

A/N: Hope you liked it, what you guys think that Dean is going to do...leave a small review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE...  



	46. Chapter 46

Dean's head was telling him that he heard those coughs before but he just didn't know where, he kept on hearing Seth cough and he was trying to put his fingers on the answer, suddenly he knew where and his eyes widened looking at his boyfriend, he remembered Roman coughing yesterday and there's only one way to infect Seth.

" Seth you're a fucking bitch!" Dean said eyes flashing with anger, Seth looked at him with wide eyes not knowing why his blue eyes turned to the steel, angry eyes.

" Dean what's wrong? why's that now?" Seth grabbed Dean's hand, Dean snatched his hand away getting up" You kissed him again?!" he screamed hitting his fists against the table, Seth flinched getting up fear all over his face.

" Dean what are you talking about?" Seth flinched as Dean turned the table" He was fucking sick yesterday and today you are sick I think it's obvious!".

Seth heart dropped and he watched as Dean took closer steps toward him" You've been fucking with him huh?!" he screamed taking a chair and breaking it against the ground, Seth start to tremble knowing that what Dean said is right" Dean that doesn't make sense please calm down,".

" You're nothing but a FUCKING BITCH who's whoring around with the boss!" he screamed grasping Seth by his arms" Dean stop calling me that!" Seth tears formed hearing the names his boyfriend was giving him.

" That's the fucking truth, YOU ARE A WHORE SETH A DAMN FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed grasping Seth's chin tightly" Dean stop please you're hurting my arm," Seth was trying to get his arm and face free from Dean's tightly grip when he felt a hard smack on his face.

He start to cry loudly as Dean pulled him by the hair" Why are you doing this?" Dean screamed slapping Seth again causing him to fall on the ground" D-Dean please stop this I didn't do anything," Dean pulled at his own hair watching Seth cry on the ground.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! I know that he won't leave us alone, why you did that Seth why you don't love me anymore?" Dean kneeled in front of Seth grasping him by the face.

" Dean please I'm begging you, I love you baby more than myself please stop hurting me," Seth cried looking in the wild blue eyes" You're a BITCH he turned you a WHORE I can't believe that Seth, I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE!" he punched him in the face leaving his cheekbone purple he got up and start to pull at his hair and scream out loud he kicked everything in his way and sat on the ground holding his head.

" I hate him I hate him so much, he made you a BITCH, Seth is mine nobody can touch him just me, you are my WHORE Seth you hear that my BITCH!" Dean shouted.

Seth was still lying on the ground his cheek purple and tears making their way down, the words Dean called him were echoing in his head, he sat up slowly wiping his tears and sniffling, his heart was aching because of the person that he love, he looked at Dean and tears fell again he got up slowly.

Dean was holding his head rocking his body, he saw Seth getting up and he looked at him walking to the front door" Where are you going?"h e called after him" I'm going to work," Seth said in a low shaky voice" Come over here Seth!" Dean demanded, the younger man stopped in his place eyes close and wishing that Dean would let him go to his job" Seth COME HERE NOW!" Dean screamed getting up.

Seth turned around slowly tears falling down as he walked toward his dominant, Dean eyes softened and he calmed down after slapping and punching Seth and breaking a couple of chairs, Seth stood in front of him eyes focusing down he flinched when Dean tuck his hair behind his ear tears falling in fear.

" You're a BITCH Seth, but you're my bitch," Seth looked up in Dean eyes and felt hurt of Dean calling him that" Tell me that you're my WHORE Seth let me hear it,".

" Dean don't call me those names I hate it," Dean closed his eyes inhaling sharply" Fucking say what I want!" he said through gritted teeth, Seth sniffled wiping his tears" Okay, I'm Dean Ambrose's BITCH," Seth said those words and left the house.

x

Roman was dressing himself looking at his smiling reflection in the mirror, he was so happy cause his relationship with Seth got back to normal, he buckled his belt taking some perfume and spraying some on his topless body, he took his gray shirt about to wear it when he heard a knock on his door, he tossed the shirt on the bed walking downstairs toward the front door.

He was surprised for two things when he first opened the door; first cause it was Seth and second cause his cheek was purple and he was crying" Seth?" Seth threw his body against Roman's chest and start to cry his heart out" Sh..it's okay baby," Roman soothed his back walking him in and closing the door.

" Seth stop crying and look at me," Seth tears moistened Roman's naked chest" Seth baby please stop," Seth raised his head up looking in Roman worried eyes.

" He hurt me Roman again...I didn't do anything.." Roman cupped his face wiping his tears" Seth stop crying please you know I hate to see you cry," Seth start to sniffle" Roman I was just coughing..he said that you infected me...and he punched me," Roman caressed Seth's purple cheek tenderly and kissed his forehead" It's alright now I'm here baby it's okay,".

" He called me a bitch..he said that I'm a bitch whoring around with you...I hate it..I hate those words Roman..he kept on calling me that.." Roman kissed his forehead and cheeks.

" It's okay baby please stop those tears," Roman pecked his lips pulling him against his chest, Seth relaxed in Roman arms and closed his eyes, the scent of Roman filled his head with lust and he felt like he want to taste Roman's skin, he placed a trial of kisses on Roman's chest making him whimper.

" Roman you smell so good," Seth mumbled kissing and sucking on Roman's chest" Seth stop this," Roman closed his eyes feeling as Seth lips were on his neck sucking and nipping.

" Your skin is delicious," he kissed on Roman's jaw line toward his bearded chin and to capture his full lips, Seth moaned into the kiss sucking on Roman's upper lip hungrily moving his lips over Roman's fast, Roman grunted and moved his head in rhythm with Seth deepen the kiss.

His tongue roaming hungrily around Seth's soft walls, Seth moaned feeling the sexy Samoans bare chest under his hands, He could feel Roman's hard cock against his belly and this was his fate. He was wanting Roman to fuck him right now, Roman grunted when he shoved his thick wet muscle down Seth's throat, enjoying the passionate moans that Seth was giving.

Roman broke the kiss cause his cock was fully hard pressing against his pants, Seth was panting watching the expressions on Roman's face" Why you stopped?" Seth breathed rubbing Roman's muscular chest" Seth you're turning me on," Seth looked down at the huge tent that Roman's pants was forming and he smirked.

" I'm turned on too," Roman opened his eyes looking at the front of Seth's jeans, he was hard" Seth we don't want to repeat what happened that night," Seth cupped Roman's cock.

" What if I want to?" Roman groaned and locked his eyes with Seth and saw the sadness and hurt, he smiled when he saw some lust and he kissed his soft lips" Seth you really want me?" Seth nodded pressing their bodies together" Roman take me please," Roman cupped Seth ass squeezing gently.

" Are you sure you want this to happen?" Seth pushed his ass against Roman palms in resonance, Roman's stomach fluttered and he kissed him on the lips deeply" Seth I love you," Roman carried Seth upstairs bridle style.

x

Seth was lying on his back shirtless watching as Roman pulled his jeans off" Seth you're gorgeous," Roman whispered as Seth's dick was out, he got up taking off his own pants smiling at the smaller man.

" Ro!" he whined when he saw Roman's shaft leaking, Roman got on top of him kissing his lips and cheeks, Seth was moaning running his fingers in the black hair, Roman kissed his neck suckingly.

Seth whined closing his teary eyes, he wanted to cry cause he was about to do the same thing he did last time he had a fight with his boyfriend, Roman kissed his chest toward his brown nipple kissing on it softly and teasing it with his tongue, Seth arched his back moaning as one tear fell from the side of his face but he wiped it quickly for Roman not to see it.

Roman kissed his chest down to his abs and flicked his tongue against his navel making him whimper, Seth grabbed the pillow underneath his head thoughts of what he is doing making him feel guilty" Seth I wanna suck you," Seth looked at him and saw the love and lust in his eyes" Go ahead Ro," Roman smiled rubbing on Seth thighs up to his hips and toward his cock.

He grabbed it kissing the base up to the head he flicked his tongue against the tip gathering as much as he could from the delicious precum, Seth bite on his bottom lip whining in pleasure" Ah Fuck!" he cried as Roman sucked the head into his pleasurable wet mouth flicking his tongue against the slit driving Seth crazy, he swirled his tongue around the shaft making the younger man cry in pleasure.

Roman released him with a pop turning his attention to his balls sucking on the sensitive skin, Seth was moaning but tears were making their way down, Reigns sucked on the balls sac for one last time and sucked the cock into his mouth down to the back of his mouth sucking hungrily and groaning loudly, Seth placed his hands on the back of Roman's head and began to fuck his mouth fast he couldn't take it slow anymore he was so close" Roman I'm gonna cum," he whined thrusting his cock deeper in Roman's mouth.

Roman groaned around him feeling his dick throbbing in his mouth he grabbed a handful of Seth's balls and start to massage them bringing Seth to the edge, Seth cried out loud in pleasure as he shot his cum in Roman's mouth some of it streamed down along Seth's cock, Roman grunted swallowing the cum down hungrily, Seth was moaning as he emptied his release in the hot mouth, the older man drank the hot cum and licked on the base to take the last drops.

He crawled on top of Seth's body kissing his lips deeply, Seth slipped his tongue inside Roman's mouth tasting his juices, his hands rubbed on Roman's body and traveled to his chest down to his abs, Seth squeezed his eyes shut kissing Roman lips harder moving his right hand toward Roman's dick reluctantly, Roman bite on Seth's bottom lip when he felt Seth wrapping his hand around his length.

" Seth um FUCK!" Seth start to stroke him slowly" Roman do you love me?" Roman looked in his brown eyes" More than anything in my life," Seth pecked his lips stroking him faster" Make love to me Rome, I need to feel that you love me," Roman smiled groaning he kissed Seth's forehead slowly and reached his hand to get the lube bottle from the nightstand drawer.

Roman moved between Seth legs lubricating his fingers, Seth opened his legs wider as Roman rubbed his entrance with some lube, Seth moaned at the sensation and cried in pleasure when Roman's long finger was in moving in and out slowly" Seth add another one?" Seth closed his eyes moaning" Yeah ah..." Roman rubbed on Seth's semi hard cock causing it to wake up again and the second finger was in.

Seth start to tremble when he felt Roman fingers brushing against his sensitive bundles, Roman placed a soft kiss on Seth's abdomen as he added the third finger moving the three digits in and out, Seth felt like he wanted to cum again so he pulled Roman down for a kiss, Seth pulled away panting.

" Fuck me Ro!" Roman smiled pulling his fingers out stroking himself, Seth eyes widened thinking that Roman will fuck him bare and the tears formed, the only seed that ever entered him was Dean's and he won't let another man take that away from him, even though he was pissed but that doesn't mean that he'll let that happen.

" Roman please, use a condom please," Roman looked at Seth, he do wanted to feel Seth around him skin on skin but if Seth didn't he will not do it, he smiled soothing Seth's thigh" It's alright baby I'll use it don't worry I'll never do something you don't want" Seth heart fluttered at the words, Roman pulled a condom from the drawer and ripped it open rolling it on his cock" Ready?" Seth nodded closing his eyes.

Seth arched his back when Roman's tip was in, Roman growled at the sensation and he buried the rest of his shaft all the way inside the hot opening" I missed that baby," Roman groaned thrusting his hips slowly, Seth eyes formed tears he regretted this again but it was too late, he cheated on his boyfriend again" Seth you're okay?" Seth licked his dry lips nodding, Roman buried his face in Seth's neck groaning as he kept on fucking Seth.

" Oh god!" Seth cried grasping on Roman triceps, Seth felt so close and so did Roman, Roman's movement picked a higher speed and he start to shake the bed underneath their sweaty bodies.

" Roman I'm cumming!" Seth cried out tears of guilt falling down he didn't need Roman to touch him just the friction of their bodies was enough, Roman was so close and he raised his head up and saw the tears, his heart shattered thinking that this will be just like the last time.

He kissed Seth lips closing his eyes not to see those familiar tears, he grunted in Seth's mouth shooting his cum in the condom, his body was trembling and he fell on top of Seth .

Roman heard Seth crying and sobbing so he pulled out of him looking at his face, his heart start to ache at the thought of their last time and Seth tears looked like that night had just repeat itself" Seth are you okay?" Seth sniffled trying to move from underneath Roman.

Roman felt the tears burning in his eyes at the way Seth crawled away from him, why he was such a stupid to let that happen again, he should've known that Seth will never be in his bed unless Dean hurt him, but it was too late to figure how stupid he was.

x

A/N: Sorry for not updating...

please tell me what you think... well Seth did it again but don't feel anything cause this may be the end=^-^=

PLEASE REVIEW... 


	47. Chapter 47

He kissed Seth lips closing his eyes not to see those familiar tears, he grunted in Seth's mouth shooting his cum in the condom, his body was trembling and he fell on top of Seth .

Roman heard Seth crying and sobbing so he pulled out of him looking at his face his heart start to ache at the thought of their last time and Seth tears looked like that night had just repeat itself" Seth are you okay?" Seth sniffled trying to move from underneath Roman.

Roman felt the tears burning in his eyes at the way Seth crawled away from him, why he was such a stupid to let that happen again? he should've known that Seth will never be in his bed unless Dean hurt him, but it was too late to figure how stupid he was.

Seth wiped his tears getting up and taking his clothes off the floor entering the bathroom, Roman got up following him but he locked the door" Seth what happened? Seth are you okay?" Roman knocked on the door but Seth didn't open.

Seth was crying in pain and he turned on the water, he was hearing Roman's voice but he didn't want to say a word, he felt dirty again he shouldn't do this, the guilt was all over him again cause he let another man touch him, but he was pissed and that's the only way to feel that he gave Dean what he deserves, he kept on crying and sobbing remembering what he did to his lover for the second time.

Roman's heart was aching he felt stupid for letting that happen again he should've known that since the last time but his feelings made him do it again.

The love and desire he have for Seth were too big to let his brain take control of him, he took some towel from the drawers and cleaned himself, he was listening to Seth's voice and the tears formed in his sad gray eyes, he pulled on his shorts and sat on the bed.

Few seconds later Seth stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed his head was down and his hair was all over his face, Roman got up walking to him" Seth baby is everything okay?" he knew what was about to happen but he wished that he was imagining, he didn't want to face the fact at least not before Seth say a word, he grabbed Seth hands but Seth took them away squeezing his eyes shut.

Roman gulped as he felt his stomach twist" Seth are you okay?" Roman got closer to him but he took a step back, Roman's heart ached at the way Seth stepped away from him like he want to hurt him" Seth I'm not gonna hurt you, why you're scared of me?" Roman stepped closer slowly.

" Roman I-I'm sorry," Seth kept on moving away from Roman" Let me hold you please," Roman said in a soft tone but Seth shook his head moving away" Roman please don't touch me,".

" Why Seth? did I hurt you?" Seth looked at his eyes and saw some tears" No you didn't, I don't know why I did it again," Roman clenched his fists trying not to cry, Seth saw him and felt afraid that he may be like Dean.

" Roman I'm sorry but I was pissed, I don't know why I always use you to feel that I gave Dean what he deserves," Roman couldn't swallow the lump that was in his throat, he looked up at Seth as one tear fell down.

" Why Seth?" Seth tears weren't stopping" I'm sorry it's the only way that I can feel better when Dean beat me up, Roman I'm sorry but I-" Roman cut him off.

" Why it's all about Dean?".

" Because I love him and he hurts me so I'm trying to hurt him back," Roman wiped his tears" Why you care about Dean and you don't give a fuck about how you're hurting me?" Seth didn't know what to say he just kept his eyes down.

" I'm sorry Ro but I don't know why I did it again," Roman shook his head" I don't know why you enjoy crashing my heart over and over again, is it because I love you?" Seth start to play with his fingers crying" Roman I'm sorry please don't say that, I never meant to hurt you, it's just because of Dean and-".

" FUCKING STOP THIS!" Roman screamed making Seth flinch" Seth you don't care about me at all, all you care about is fucking Dean I don't even know why!" Roman snapped tears tumbling down his cheeks" Ro I care about you, a lot but I feel strange when you t-".

" SHUT UP SETH PLEASE, CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Roman yelled, Seth couldn't believe that Roman was screaming at him like that but he have the right to do so" Seth I love you, I swear I love you I don't know why you don't believe that, I don't know why all I get from you is the hate and pain and hurt," Seth stepped in front of Roman cupping his cheeks.

" Roman I don't hate you I swear, I'm a jerk for making you feel like that, please stop crying," Roman grabbed Seth wrists moving his hands from his face.

" You're selfish, you only care about yourself, I never thought you could be like this you're the most greedy person I've ever met, you're selfish Seth I don't even know how to describe a fucking person like this!" Roman looked Seth up and down as he said the hurting words to Seth, Seth was agape looking at Roman eyes as he scorned him.

" You know? you should get some award for breaking hearts, cause you're doing a pretty good job in it, you're a FUCKING SELFISH GREEDY HEART BREAKING ARTIST!" Roman said with tears falling down.

Seth tears streamed down more as he heard Roman telling him those words" Roman what are you saying I didn't mean to hurt y-" Roman laughed dramatically pushing Seth away" Stop this Mr selfish you can't deceive me anymore," Seth grabbed Roman's hand" Roman please stop saying this you're hurting me,".

Roman chuckled looking Seth up and down tears still falling, his heart was so broken and he was another person, the real Roman would never say something like that to his love, his gray eyes were red and his heart was aching he didn't know what he was saying he just kept on hurting Seth by his words cause he'll never lay his hand on him.

" Really? Seth are you serious am hurting you?" Roman laughed wiping the tears of sadness" You're the last person to talk about hurting, I really thought you're the most innocent person I've ever met Seth, I loved you because of that but today you proofed me wrong, you're not innocent you're a fucking hoodwinker, now since we found the right description for you Mr Seth Rollins or since you love Dean so much we can call you Mr Seth Ambrose, YOU'RE A FUCKING DEVIOUS PERSON, uh right let's take some words from your lover's book, because he is right you're also A BITCH WHO'S WHORING AROUND!".

Seth's jaw dropped at those insults that Roman was saying, Seth took a few steps closer and slapped Roman across the face, the slap echoed in the room cause it was the hardest slap Roman ever took, Roman's cheek turned bright red immediately and he did nothing but to keep his head aside focusing on the floor, Seth didn't realize what he just did he looked at his palm and at Roman's red cheek but Roman needed that slap cause he was different.

" You're the same as Dean Roman, I just... Fuck you!" Seth snapped rushing out of the room.

Roman moved his head placing his hand on his cheek he was hurting, Seth just rend his heart again and he felt like a fucking stupid fool, he sighed wiping his face" I shouldn't say that!" he mumbled as he cried, he kicked the bed and sat on the floor" Why I said that?" he rested his head on his knees sniffling and crying his heart out" Seth I'm sorry, I love you baby," he muttered sobbing out.

x

In the evening Seth was lying in his bed, the words Roman said were echoing in his head and that's hurt, he sighed remembering the slap and he thought why Roman didn't react for it, if it was Dean he would probably rough him up but it was Roman" I shouldn't slap him," he said burying his face in the pillow.

" But he called me bitch and I hate it," he muttered sighing.

Dean entered the room and lied behind Seth resting his head on Seth's shoulder" Sethie baby I'm leaving," Seth turned to him with a small smile, Dean laid his head on Seth's chest looking in his brown eyes" Seth I'm sorry baby," Dean kissed his pec softly, Seth smiled playing in Dean's hair" It's okay," Dean smiled kissing Seth lips" I love you," Seth cupped his cheek" Me more," Dean captured Seth lips kissing him deeply.

Seth moaned breaking the kiss, he kissed Dean cheek breathlessly" Dean you're turning me on baby," Dean smirked flicking his tongue against Seth's mouth" Fuck that bar Seth I want you," Seth sucked on his tongue firmly making him groan.

" Dean you should go," Dean groaned in protest hugging Seth's chest, Seth smiled then pushed him" Go Dean and I'll wait you," Seth pecked his lips, Dean smiled then got up" Okay I'll go now but tonight you're mine," he winked walking out of the room.

Seth smiled as he watched Dean leaving, he love that madman so much" I love you Deano," he sighed remembering Roman, he sat up taking his phone off the nightstand and he turned it on, when the phone was on it immediately kept on buzzing with messages and all were from Roman, the first message was after he left Roman's house in fifteen minute.

From Rome:' Seth I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I said'.

From Rome:' Seth please I'm really sorry please forgive me'.

From Rome:' Seth my heart is aching please I need to talk to you'.

From Rome:' Sorry baby'.

From Rome:' Sorry'.

From Rome:' Sorry'.

From Rome:' Sorry'.

From Rome:' I love you my love'.

From Rome:' Please I need you'.

From Rome:' I love you so much I'm sorry for every word I said'.

From Rome:' I'm a Fucking jerk please forgive me'.

From Rome:' Seth baby please talk to me I need to hear your voice'.

From Rome:' I'm sorry baby please call me I need you so much'.

From Rome:' It's all because of me just give me another chance please Seth I can't live without you I need you'.

From Rome:' Seth I'm sorry please talk to me I'll not sleep until you call, I'm waiting I love you'.

All those messages made Seth feel sorry for Roman but he will not call him he needed some time alone away from Roman" I'm sorry Roman but you need to know that you shouldn't call me bitch I need a different person I don't want you to be another Dean Ambrose," Seth said turning his phone off again.

x

Roman was in his bed hugging Seth's jacket; the one he forgot in their first night, he kissed it and pressed it against his nose sniffing deep in the addictive scent, his phone was next to him and he was waiting for it to buzz at anytime but it didn't, he was crying in agony, he was sending Seth apologies messages and he was hurting, Seth should send him apologises not Roman cause Seth broke his heart again.

" Why he keep on hurting me?" he sobbed out hugging the metireal against his chest hoping that Seth's scent will make the pain in his heart ease, he kissed the jacket closing his puffy teary eyes.

x

The Next Day

x

Seth entered the restaurant walking straight to his place not noticing Tyler" Seth say good morning what's wrong?" Seth looked at his friend" Sorry Ty I wasn't focusing, good morning Tyley anyway," Seth hugged his friend, Tyler narrowed his eyes.

" Seth are you okay?" Seth pulled away nodding, Tyler felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what it was exactly.

Roman entered the restaurant and walked toward the counter, Seth saw him but he acted like he didn't" Seth can we talk?" Seth was looking at his phone" Seth please," Roman said but Seth didn't look away from his phone.

" Seth why you're doing this to me?" Roman snatched the phone from his hand but Seth didn't look at him" Please let's talk I'm sorry," Seth glanced at him and puffed walking away from him.

Roman closed his eyes in hurt knowing that Seth should be the one who's apologizing but he wasn't he just kept on stamping on Roman's heart over and over again, Roman eyes watered and he walked toward his office.

x

A/N: Thanks for the reviews... what you think? for me I think Seth got a bit of what he deserves=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	48. Chapter 48

3 Days Later

x

Seth didn't talk to Roman and he was ignoring him all the time, Roman was begging Seth to just give him a chance to talk but Seth always walked away from him, Seth was doing this because he didn't want Roman to be like Dean, first he would call him bitch and then he will be slapping him and after that he would be punching him and the punch would turn into a kick and in the end Roman would be roughing him up for the plainest reasons.

Seth was in the restaurant bathroom washing his hands, Roman walked from behind him but Seth didn't see him coming, when Seth turned around he was face to face with Roman and he flinched" Seth why you're doing this?" Seth looked down not wanting to see the hurt he caused in Roman eyes, Roman cupped his chin raising his head up, Seth looked deep in the sad gray eyes" Seth I'm sorry for snapping at you,".

Seth looked at Roman lips" I'm sorry for every single word I said," Roman caressed Seth's bottom lip" You not talking to me was the worst thing evewatered.

" Last three days were like hell for me, I missed you so much," Seth eyes watered" Roman I should say sorry," Roman smiled weakly resting his forehead against Seth's" No I should, I screamed at you, I'm sorry baby please come back to my arms," Seth placed his hands on Roman's back" Roman I slapped you and you didn't say or do anything,".

" I deserved it," Seth cupped his face" I missed you too Rome but I didn't want you to be like Dean, it all started with yelling at me and now you know what is like," Roman kissed his forehead" I will never yell at you again, and I will never think about hitting you," Seth grinned pressing their lips together.

Roman groaned as he took the delicious lips into his yearning mouth, he missed the taste of those lips so much, it's been the worst three days in his life, Seth cupped the back of Roman's head bringing him closer, Roman hands rested on the small of Seth's back rubbing tenderly, Seth moaned as he shoved his tongue in Roman's mouth tasting his sweet walls, Roman twirled his tongue with Seth's enjoying the sloppy noise of their saliva in each other mouths.

Seth pulled away breathlessly eyes close, mouth open, both of their lips were swollen, red glittering with wetness, they stared in each other eyes for what seemed for ever until Seth spoke up" I'm sorry for using you again," Roman caressed his cheek.

" It's okay baby I can take anything you offer even the pain, I love you so much," Seth kissed his lips deeply again, both of them broke away when the heard someone clearing his throat, Seth looked toward the door and saw Tyler folding his arms against his chest with a huge smile on his lips.

" Tyley you scared me," Roman chuckled looking at Seth blushed cheeks, he grabbed Seth's head and kissed his cheek hard" Ro!" Seth whined looking at Roman and holding his cheek, Tyler was smiling at them cause they were so cute together" Guys you're the cutest thing in life," Roman walked toward Tyler and ruffled his hair.

" Ty I wanna take Seth out can you take care of the place?" Tyler smiled" Of course I can, C'mon cuties go and have fun you must be yearning for each other," Roman extended his hand for Seth who grabbed it with a smile.

x

Seth was watching as Roman came out of the store holding a brown bag, he smiled at him as he started the car" What's in the bag Ro?" Roman smiled" It's some food," Seth clapped" Yay I'm hungry, oh where are we going?" Roman winked to him" Somewhere you saw before," Seth narrowed his eyes thinking" Where?".

" You will see," Seth pursed his lips looking at the road, the road looked familiar but he didn't know exactly where Roman was taking him until he saw a big tree, he gasped" I know it, this is the canyon, you brought me here months ago," Roman smiled as he drove pass the tree" Roman stop let's sit under the tree," Roman kept on driving until he parked his car in front of the beautiful lake.

Seth was agape looking at the beautiful sight before him, he glanced at Roman" Roman that's awesome!" Seth stepped out of the car walking toward the water splashing some with his foot" Roman this place is heaven, how did you find it?" Roman was spreading a small ground cloth on the dirt ground he placed the bag of food on it walking toward Seth and hugging him from behind.

" I was feeling lonely when you wasn't talking to me and I was coming here a lot," Seth interlaced their fingers resting his head against Roman's shoulder.

" I love it Ro it's really heaven," Roman kissed the side of his neck" It wasn't yesterday but now you're here it's really heaven," Seth kissed Roman lips quickly" Let's eat you said you are hungry," Seth nodded walking toward the blanket" Rome you brought a ground cloth," both sat down.

" Yeah I thought it would be great to have a meal with my love as we watch the lake," Seth smiled kissing him on the cheek, Roman opened the bag and took out the food.

x

Seth was on his phone texting Roman while he was waiting for Dean to come back from the bar, Seth was smiling at the texts Roman was sending.

From Rome:' Seth you're the cutest thing in my life I love you so so FUCKING much:-*'.

Seth's reply:' Oh real I'm not that cute Ro, I think that I'm ugly:-('.

From Rome:' What Seth? are you serious if you think that you're ugly what can I say about myself?'.

Seth's reply:' You can say that you're beautiful and nice and cuteO:-)'.

From Rome:' Hahaha I'm everything but cute'.

Seth's reply:' Alright you're not cute but you're stronge and you look like a knight that all the princesses want'.

From Rome:' Thanks baby and you're my princess'.

Seth smiled as he kept on texting Roman, he looked at the clock, Dean should be here but he didn't yet, he was worried about his boyfriend.

From Rome:' Guess who's sleeping with me every night'.

Seth narrowed his eyes at the text and didn't know how to reply, he bite on his nails feeling jealous" Who's sleeping with him?" he muttered as he typed a reply.

Seth's reply:' :-[ who?'.

Seth narrowed his eyes when Roman sent him a picture, he tapped on the pic and smiled when he saw Roman hugging his jacket.

Seth's reply:' You thief I have been looking for this jacket'.

From Rome:' :-) it's mine now you'll never see it again I keep it in my arms while I try to sleep cause it smells like you'.

Seth's reply:' Hmm'.

Seth looked at the clock again and saw that Dean will be here soon and he should stop his texts.

Seth:' Dean will be home now I gotta go baby'.

From Rome:' :-( alright baby good night'.

Seth's reply:' Good night Ro, good night my jacket O:-)'.

From Rome:' Just one more thing I love you 3'.

Seth smiled placing his phone on the nightstand Dean didn't show up yet, Seth lied in the bed looking at the ceiling, he waited and waited but Dean didn't come" Where are you Deany?".

x

Dean was behind the counter pouring whisky for people the place was pretty crowded and Dean's boss told him to stay for another hour, Dean sighed when he was done with filling the people glasses, he grabbed his phone to call his boyfriend when a voice stopped him.

" Hey can we have whisky please," he know that voice very well and he was in shock to hear it again after what seemed eight years.

Dean slowly looked up to see a woman he know, all the memories came back when he saw her face, she broke his heart and he loved her so much, she was standing there with her sister and friends, Dean blinked" N-Nikki?" he said looking at her face, Nikki was talking with her sister and stopped when she heard a familiar voice, she looked at him and smirked" Wow look who's here,".

Nikki looked at him up and down" Eight years Dean Ambrose and you didn't change?" she said chuckling, her sister looked at him" Oh Dean? you're a bartender?" Dean felt uncomfortable seeing his ex girlfriend Nikki and her sister, he handed the girls their drinks not wanting to look at Nikki's face cause he remembered everything happened between them in the past" Oh Dean you didn't get married?" Nikki said sipping her drink.

" No," Dean said simply and heard a laughter from the girls" Well Nikki that's a good question I don't think that anyone would accept to marry a guy like this," Alicia said looking Dean up and down, Brie laughed" Thanks god that you broke up with him in the right time Nik," she told her sister who laughed" Yeah thanks god, I would've ruined my future with a crazy, pathetic, useless person,".

" Shut up Nikki and get the Fuck away from here!" Dean said hitting his fist on the counter" Wow relax useless we're just telling you the ugly truth," Nikki said laughing" Nikki I can't control myself so please get the Fuck away from here!" Brie tugged at her sister's arm" Let's go Nikki he is crazy," Nikki smirked at him" Dean just one thing, I found someone will give me the thing that you can never give and I feel sorry for you, useless,".

Dean watched as his ex walked away with her sister and friend, he closed his eyes feeling bad when the memory hit him, he remembered everything happened with him and Nikki and his eyes watered, he felt like he can't breathe so he ran out of the place, he always wished that he will never see Nikki again but he saw her and the bad feel came back again, he got in his car driving home as fast as he could cause he needed love and the love is Seth back home.

x

A\N: Hey guys I'm planning on something hope you would know it please review so i can update=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	49. Chapter 49

Seth was sleeping peacefully and he flinched when he heard the front door being shut loudly, he sat up rubbing his eyes" Dean?" he looked at the clock and got up walking downstairs, he saw Dean sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand" Dean?" Seth sat next to him looking in his red eyes" Dean baby what's wrong?" Dean wiped his face sighing.

" Nothing baby don't bother yourself, go and have some sleep you've to wake up early," he grabbed Seth's hand kissing it" Dean please I can't sleep and you're like this," Dean smiled nervously trying to make Seth feel that everything is okay" Seth I'm good baby" Seth cupped his face forcing their eyes to meet" Dean I know that there something is bothering you tell me," Dean placed his head against Seth's chest.

"I saw Nikki!" Seth narrowed his eyes at the mention of Dean's ex girlfriend" N-Nikki? where?" Dean sighed" She was in the bar tonight," Seth knew why Dean was upside down when he heard Nikki's name" I remembered everything we went through Seth," Seth kissed Dean's head pulling him closer to his chest" It's okay baby, she lied to you she never loved you,".

" I know but she did a horrible thing to me," Seth kissed Dean's head again" Dean she's a bitch, she left you because of a stupid reason," one tear fell down his face" Why Seth why I can't have this?" Seth rubbed Dean back tenderly" It's not a problem baby you're perfect, everything about you is perfect," Dean shook his head" No I'm not, Nikki was right when she said that I'm a useless man, I couldn't give her a baby to hold and because of that she left,".

" Dean it's okay, being sterile is not your choice," Dean buried his face in Seth's chest crying" I wished that I was capable of giving her a baby but I couldn't Seth it's not in my hand, I do want kids but I just can't have them it's impossible, I'm fucking sterile useless son of a bitch," Seth hugged him tightly rubbing his back" It's a faith Dean, it's not your choice baby stop,".

Nikki and Dean were in a relationship and once Nikki told Dean to stop using protection cause she wanted a baby, the did sex for three months and there was no pregnancy so both of them went to the hospital to do some tests, the results proofed that there's nothing wrong with Nikki, but Dean results proofed that he is sterile and he can never have kids, Nikki was frustrated and she told Dean that she can't stay with him because he is sterile and useless.

Seth caressed Dean's hair" Dean I love you like this and you love me right?" Dean cupped Seth's cheek" Of course I do baby," Seth kissed his lips" We are happy like this and we don't need any kids, you see how happy we are like this forget about Nikki and about the things she said okay, I love you and I'll forever, no matter what you think about yourself you are perfect, don't think about the sterility shit, you're not useless you're perfection Dean I love you so much,".

Dean smiled feeling a bit comfortable after Seth words, Seth smiled back pecking his lips" Seth I love you and I wish that we can have a family," Seth kissed his lips" We don't need kids to proof how much we love each other, I just need you and you need me," Seth hugged him against his chest" Mm baby is crying!" Seth whined nuzzling in Dean's hair" Don't you wanna have some fun upstairs?" Seth asked, Dean looked up at him with a smirk" Of course I do," Seth got up pulling Dean by the hand.

x

Seth was on his phone reading his and Roman chats, the smile on his face was larger than ever, he start to have that strange feeling in his heart toward Roman, he closed his eyes remembering the way Roman was kissing him at the lake after their meal" Oh Roman!" he whined smiling, his heart was fluttering with every time Roman stroked his head, maybe it meant something.

Tyler walked to him with an order" Seth table nine they want three coffee and one tea," Seth was smiling looking down and he didn't hear what Tyler said, Tyler squinted" Seth table nine is waiting," Seth still looking down" SETH!" Seth flinched" Yeah yeah," Tyler sighed" Three coffee and one tea what's wrong with you?" Seth shrugged" I heard you Tyley," Tyler placed his hands on his hips.

" Oh really?" Seth was looking around" Yup," Tyler raised his eyebrows" Then do you know what's the table's number?" Seth opened his mouth to say but he didn't know" Five?" Tyler slapped his forehead walking toward the kitchen" You keep on smiling Seth I'll take it!" Tyler called" Okay if you want to," Seth chuckled going back to his daydream.

x

Roman was in his office a smile on his lips, and of course he was thinking about Seth, the way they were kissing and the way Seth was holding him all the time, the door of his office cracked open and Tyler stepped in but he didn't notice that" Ro Seth is moonstruk all the time I'm doing everything alone, gosh I can't do everything alone he should do so-" Tyler glanced at his friend who have a huge smile on his face.

" Roman are you listening?" Roman's mind wasn't with him it was with Seth all the time and he was listening to Tyler going on and on but he felt like Tyler was talking another different language" You are moonstruk too, oh gooood you guys are going to derive me crazy!" Tyler got up walking out of the office to see Seth standing in the hallway.

" What's wrong Seth why you're standing here?" Seth bite on his lip" I-I-I just wanted to see Roman, is he busy?" Tyler chuckled" He is busy Seth," Tyler shook his head walking away from him, Seth looked at him leaving and took a step toward Roman's office biting his nails, he didn't know why he was feeling shy.

Roman threw his pencil behind and got up walking toward the door" I miss him so much," he told himself as he opened the door, Seth was standing there his hand was up attempting to knock on the door" Seth?" Seth looked down" I-I just wanted to-" Roman smiled at the way Seth was stuttering and he pulled him inside the office locking the door and pressing Seth against it, he grabbed Seth's face roughly smashing his lips with a breath taking fierce kiss.

Seth moaned kissing Roman lips hungrily, Roman was compressing his body against Seth biting on his lips while sucking them, Seth hands were on Roman's ass just resting there as more moans left his sucked lips, Roman was hard and so was Seth and they didn't get enough of the kiss even though they needed air, Roman broke the kiss panting.

" Seth you're delicious baby..I never get enough of those lips," Seth moaned when he felt Roman lips on his neck" Ro th-that's..." Roman was sucking on his neck driving him insane" Ro we need to stop," Roman released the soft skin from his lips pulling away, he pecked Seth lips and kissed his forehead" You're right I don't want to ruin us again," Roman said tucking Seth blonde locks behind his ear.

" Roman I'm thinking about you all the time," Roman smiled" Lucky me," Seth buried his face in Roman's neck hugging him tightly" Ro I miss you when I'm home," Roman kissed his head" I love you Seth," Seth kissed him on the cheek pulling from the hug" I think I should go and help Ty he is pissed at me cause I've been thinking about you instead of working," Roman smiled pinching Seth's nose.

x

Seth finished his shift and he was going home he walked toward Roman's office opening the door" Ro I'm going," Seth looked in the office but Roman wasn't there" Ro?" Seth pouted when he didn't see Roman and his phone buzzed.

From Deano:' Sethie I'm coming to pick you up don't leave alright tonight the bar is closed'.

Seth walked toward Tyler with a pout" Tyley where's Roman he is not in the office?" Tyler looked at his friend" I didn't see him," Seth nodded hugging Tyler" Okay I'm going now good night," Seth said sadly walking away.

Seth sat on the pavement edge waiting for Dean to come, he grabbed his phone to text Roman.

x

Roman was in his car driving home when his phone buzzed.

From Sethie:' :'( '.

Roman face scowled as he saw the crying face Seth sent him" Oh god I'm sorry baby," he said as he called Seth.

" What, why are you calling?" Seth whined.

" Baby I'm so so sorry I had to go and see someone, I'm sorry baby,".

Seth narrowed his eyes feeling uncomfortable about what Roman said" Who's that someone Ro?" Seth stated.

Roman felt the jealousy in Seth's voice and he smiled" It's someone special, so special I mean super special," he teased.

" Aha special? alright, good night with your super special someone,".

Roman laughed" Wait Seth, baby you're jealous?".

Seth sighed" Rome I gotta go now, see you tomorrow,".

" Sethie is jealous..." Roman cooed.

" No I'm not," Roman kept on singing Sethie is jealous" No I'm not Ro stop," Roman stopped laughing.

" Okay okay, you don't have to be jealous it's just my mother,".

" Oh your mom?".

" Yeah I haven't see her since a long time I just missed her,".

" Oh Romie you missed your mommy, you're so adorable baby, I wish that I'm near you to give you a squeez, where is she?".

" In the hotel, I told her to come with me but she refused she said that I may have someone to cuddle with,".

" She looks great, and do you have someone to cuddle with?".

" Will yeah I have,".

" And who is?".

" Your jacket, of course my mother will say that her son has lost it and he is cuddling with a jacket,".

Seth laughed" That's good, I mean you're sleeping with my jacket I won't be jealous,".

" I love you and I love your fucking ugly jacket,".

" Hey my jacket is not ugly".

" She asked me if I have someone in my heart and I told her about you,".

" Really?".

" I told her that I love you so fucking much but I just don't know if you will ever feel the same about me,".

Seth closed his eyes not knowing what to say, Roman was silent waiting for Seth to say something but he didn't so he spoke up.

" Where are you now babe?" Roman asked.

" I'm- I'm in front of the restaurant sitting at the parking lot,".

" What? why you still there I'm coming to see you,".

" No! Dean is coming, he told me that he is coming to pick me up,".

Roman sighed as he entered his house" I'm home now,".

" You most be pretty tired I'm gonna hang up,".

" I hate this moment,".

" Me too but you have to sleep, okay good night,".

" Good night, love you,".

Seth hung up with a sigh, he got up looking around to see if Dean was coming" Dean where are you?" he muttered searching for Dean's name on his phone and he pumped against someone.

" Oh I'm sor-" Seth looked at the man and it was Wade" Hey Seth what you're doing here?" Seth didn't like the smirk on his face and took a step back" I'm waiting for Dean," Seth turned around to leave but Wade grabbed his wrist" Where are you going?" Seth looked at the way he was grasping his wrist and pulled his hand but Wade didn't let go" Let my hand!" Seth was pulling his hand but Wade was grabbing him hard.

" No baby I'm not," Seth was trying to pull his hand but couldn't, Wade grabbed his other wrist" Let me go!" Seth said as Wade pressed him against the wall" Wade please let me go Dean is coming and if he saw us he'll kill us both!" Wade smirked" Let him do it," Seth was trying to pull his wrists but Wade's grip was tight" Wade I'm begging you to step away,".

Dean parked his car looking around for Seth, he stepped out of the car and walked toward the parking lot" Where is he?" he said looking around and he saw Wade pressing Seth against the wall"WHAT THE FUCK!" he muttered running toward them.

" Just tell me what the hell you want from me," Seth said still trying to free himself" Nothing I just want to hold ya and ha-".

" SETH!" Seth eyes widened and he start to tremble immediately when he heard his boyfriend's voice his heart dropped and his breath hitched, Dean is going to fuck the shit out of him...

x

A/N: Here we go Seth another round of pain... Hope you figured out what i wanted with Nikki... Dean is sterile so maybe the story would have a MPreg I'm saying just maybe=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	50. Chapter 50

" SETH!" Seth eyes widened and he start to tremble immediately when he heard his boyfriend's voice his heart dropped and his breath hitched, Dean is going to fuck the shit out of him.

Wade let go of Seth hands and turned around to see Dean Ambrose standing there unreadable reaction on his face" What the fuck you think you're doing Seth?" Seth ran to his boyfriend looking down"D-Dean he attacked me I swear!" Dean inhaled sharply closing his eyes" You think I'm gonna believe you?" Seth eyes widened" I'm not lying Dean I swear ba-" Dean slapped him across the face.

" You're lying cause I saw you dancing with him last time!" Seth was on the floor crying and holding his cheek, Dean turned his attention toward the British tall man" Why the fuck you're chasing him you jerk?" Dean screamed punching Wade in the face, Wade got up attacking Dean, they start to exchange punches and Seth was watching.

Seth was crying in hurt cause Dean didn't believe him and for the slap, he slowly got up, ignoring Dean and Wade fighting, he made his way to his car driving away.

x

Roman walked out of the shower drying his hair, he took some gray sweatpants he turned off the light and lied in his bed, he grabbed Seth's jacket and hugged it tight" When I'm gonna have you in my arms Seth?" he said kissing Seth's jacket sniffing it" Your fucking scent!" he closed his eyes.

Five moments later he heard some knocks on the door, he thought who's that and got up, he walked downstairs and opened the front door, Seth was standing there with a puffy eyes, Roman's heart dropped cause he remembered Seth breaking his heart twice, every time Seth comes to him with dry tears on his cheeks that meant another heart break is coming but he will not let that happen again.

" Seth?" Seth looked down" C-can I come in?" Roman stepped away letting Seth in, Seth walked to the couch sitting there silently, Roman sat next to him pulling him against his chest" What happened this time?" Seth placed his hand on Roman's chest crying" He slapped me," Roman sighed" Seth why you came to me?" Seth looked at him" I need you," Roman shook his head" Seth please don't ruin us,".

" Roman I'm not ruining us, I want you," Roman got up" Seth you gonna hurt my heart again, I'm going to sleep you know where's the guest room," Seth looked at Roman walking upstairs, he wiped his tears getting up.

Roman was in his bed when he felt the covers going off his body" Seth please go to your room,".

" No I'm not going anywhere, I want you Roman please," Roman covered himself again" Seth I don't want to ruin us please let me sleep, you always do this please stop using me it hurts Seth very deeply," Seth pulled the covers tears falling down his face" Roman you're lair, you always say that you love me and now when I needed you you're trying to sleep seriously?" Roman sat up wiping his face.

" Seth I don't want to feel the heart breaking again, please don't do this you know I love you but you're using me always to forget about Dean, I can't touch you when you want this," Seth covered his face crying, he was trying to convince Roman in anyway possible and crying was good idea" You're lier Roman you don't love me.. I'm asking you to make love to me and you refused, this is not love,".

Roman had enough from Seth tears so he pulled him down and got on top of him kissing him fiercely, Seth smiled at the win and moaned in Roman's mouth touching his naked chest, he opened his legs wider and Roman was there, he felt Roman growing hard against his abdomen and his cock hardened.

Roman roared breaking the kiss when he felt Seth sliding his hand in his sweatpants stoking his cock lazily" Fuck baby!" Roman groaned sucking on Seth's neck, he didn't want this to happen but he couldn't his feelings controlled him and he'll do that again in knowing that he'll be hurting in the end" Ro help me with this clothes," Seth let go of Roman's cock and start to unbutton his shirt, Roman unbuckled his belt and unzipped the jeans pulling it down slowly.

The bigger man groaned at the tent in Seth's underwear and he cupped it" .." Seth moaned grinding himself against Roman's palm" Look at this beautiful sight," Roman leaned down placing a small kiss on Seth's dick through the underwear, Seth groaned looking at Roman's cock in his sweatpants he wanted to see it so he hooked his toes in the waistband of Roman's pants pulling it down.

" Roman take it off," he whined Roman got up dropping his sweatpants on the floor he, opened the drawer to take some items and he placed the condom on the bed, he crawled on the bed between Seth legs holding the bottle of lube he captured Seth's lips with a slow passionate kiss, Seth clawed at Roman shoulders moaning pressing their dicks together, Roman pulled Seth's bottom lip between his lips with a firm suck and released it with a pop.

" Rome!" Seth gasped when Roman teased his nipple with his thumb causing it to harden and he took it in his mouth, Seth was grasping on Roman biceps nails digging in the hard muscle, Roman released the nipple and got between Seth legs he pulled Seth underwear off and grabbed his hard cock, Seth arched his back moaning as Roman start to stroke him fast" Ro...suck me please," Roman smiled flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit.

" Fuck uh...Fuck!" Seth grabbed the back of Roman's head pushing him against his cock, Roman took Seth in his mouth twirling his tongue around the head, Seth moved his hips up to infix himself in Roman's throat, Roman groaned when he tasted the precum in his mouth and rubbed his thumb on Seth balls down to his entrance, he got his mouth off Seth's dick raising his legs up and spitting on his hole, Seth was whimpering stroking himself" Ro suck me again,".

Roman immediately took him in his mouth letting him enjoy fucking it, he was spreading his spit on Seth's opening with his thumb and he pushed his index in" Uhh.." Seth cried not stopping his thrusts" Romie...your mouth...it feels good," Roman added a second finger making Seth movement stop and he was howling in pleasure, a third finger was added and Roman took his mouth off Seth placing a small kisses on his balls and nipping at them.

Seth took the condom that was next to him ripping it open" Roman please," Seth handed him the condom and he smiled rolling it on his cock, Seth sat up taking the lubricant bottle and coating his hand, Roman looked at Seth's face he was different than the previous times and he hoped that this will mean something to Seth, Seth looked in his eyes as he start to stroke him fast coating his covered dick with lube.

" Fuck..Seth. .I..Fuck," Seth lied back opening his legs widely, Roman grabbed his cock pointing it with Seth's stretched hole and moving his hips forward" Uhh...I love how big you are...mmhg..." Roman's cock disappeared inside of Seth and they were groaning loudly, Seth mouth was open and a loud moans were coming out" Move Rome," he panted wrapping his arms around Roman's neck.

" Uh Seth you feel so good baby...Fuck I love you," Roman grunted moving his hips quicker, Seth grabbed Roman's face kissing his lips sloppily, Roman groaned taking Seth's tongue into his mouth hips going faster than ever, Seth whined in the older man's mouth feeling his prostate being hit rabidly and he broke the kiss to cry in pleasure, Roman rocked his hips faster feeling closer" Ro I'm gonna cum," Roman grabbed Seth's dick and start to stroke him fast.

Seth buried his face in Roman's sweaty neck biting it as he released his cum, Roman groaned at the feel of Seth ass squeezing him tightly" Sethie I love you baby...fuck!" Roman couldn't hold on much longer and he came filling the condom he fell on top of Seth out of breath, Seth hugged him tightly but Roman got up tossing the condom and walking to the bathroom.

He came back with a towel around his waist and a washcloth he placed it on the bed and walked to the bathroom, Seth narrowed his eyes at the way Roman was acting and he sat up cleaning himself, he tossed the washcloth on the floor and saw Roman shorts on the floor he wore them and lay in the bed.

x

Dean entered the house limping and with bleeding bruises all over his face, he didn't see Seth leaving cause he was busy with fighting Wade but he thought that he may be home" Seth!" he called taking off his dirty t-shirt, he sat on the couch hurting holding his ribs" Seth!" he called again but the place was silent so he got up walking upstairs.

" Seth!" Dean entered the bedroom but it was empty, he looked in the bathroom and Seth wasn't there, Dean felt worry he pulled his phone dialling his boyfriend's number.

x

Seth was still lying in Roman's bed when his phone went off, he grabbed his phone and saw Dean's number, he turned his phone mute and placed it screen first, Roman didn't come out of the bathroom since they finished so Seth got up walking to him.

H noe entered the bathroom to see Roman sitting on the floor" Rome what are you doing here?" Roman looked up at him" I thought you don't want to see me and I'm waiting for you to leave, I don't want to see you walk away so it will be less pain to wait until you leave,".

Seth felt bad for Roman he shouldn't do that to him, he smiled weakly extending his hand for him, Roman looked at him" You are not leaving?" Roman grabbed his hand" No baby I won't do what I did again," Roman smiled getting up pulling Seth against his chest.

They lied in the bed clinging to each other, Roman was so happy to have his lover in his arms for the first time, Seth was smiling against Roman's face" Seth you are not going to leave?" Seth pulled away looking in the gray eyes" No I'll never leave you like I did before, you wanted us to stay in each other arms after the love making and here we are," Roman kissed his lips" Am I dreaming?" Seth pinched his cheek" No you're not," Roman whined in hurt" That's all I ever wanted,".

" I know baby and I'm sorry for breaking your heart," Seth kissed his cheek, Roman start to play with Seth's hair" What about Dean?" Seth sighed" I'll see him tomorrow," Roman kissed his forehead" I love you Seth, I love you baby, I wish that we will be that close for life," Seth buried his face in Roman's neck" Rome?".

" Yeah baby," Seth looked at his face cupping his bearded cheek" Let's have an affair," Roman smiled at the smaller man in his arms and kissed his lips deep, they kept on kissing until Seth pulled away" I want you to touch me always and forever, I know that's a bad thing, I mean cheating on Dean but you deserve happiness too I've been hurting you since we met and I think you need love, I'll be in your arms at anytime you want,".

Roman smiled hugging his love against his chest" I love you baby," one tear rolled on his nose, he was crying cause he finally will have his love around him, Seth hugged him tightly feeling safe and comfortable against the warm chest he felt bad for doing this for his lover but Roman needed love in his life and Seth will try his best to give him that, they closed their eyes falling asleep in each other arms.

x

A/N: It's your time Roman you deserve it... Hope you agree with me thanks for supporting although you guys didn't review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	51. Chapter 51

1 Month Later

Seth and Roman were walking toward their lake holding hands, Seth hugged Roman tightly burying his face in his neck" Seth you want to sleep?" Seth chuckled" No I just feel good on your chest," Roman wrapped his arm around Seth hugging him against his chest" Ro look," Seth ran to the lake sitting at the edge of the water, Roman smiled at the way Seth acts every time they come to their secret place.

Roman sat next to him pulling Seth in his lap" Why every time we come here it look like the first time you see this place?" Seth grabbed Roman's hand" I love it Ro," Roman kissed his temple" And I love you," Seth kissed his cheek" Roman when I come here with you I just don't want to leave," Seth intertwined their fingers" Me too I want to stay there forever just us alone, holding you in my arms,".

" Let's name this place, it's our place right?" Roman smiled at his love" Alright you pick a name," Seth hummed thinking about a name" Ro help me with it we will name it in two words, the first starts with the first latter of my name and the second word starts with yours, you pick first," Roman smiled thinking about a word he looked at the sky" Sky!" Seth smiled at the word.

" Great Ro I'm looking for another word starts with R but I just can't find one," Roman start to kiss Seth neck and Seth whined" Rome stop I'm thinking," Seth start to laugh when Roman start to tickle his stomach" Ro...Roman please," Seth eyes watered from laughing" Roman..please!" Roman stopped kissing Seth cheek" Look at me Ro," Roman looked at him and Seth was studying his features.

" Why are looking at me like this?" Seth pecked his lips" I'm trying to find a word in that beautiful face," Roman smiled, and Seth was looking deep in his gray eyes" Your eyes," Roman narrowed his eyes as he watched Seth looking at the lake and it was almost the same color as Roman eyes and the sun made the lake and Roman eyes sparkling.

" Radiant!" Seth said looking at Roman and kissed his lips deeply" Your eyes looks like the lake and both are radiant," Roman smiled resting his head on Seth's shoulder" It's awesome, then this place is Radiant Sky," Seth clapped resting his cheek against Roman's.

x

Dean was home watching some boring TV show it was his day off and Seth didn't show up yet" Where are you Seth?" he grabbed his phone calling Seth but his phone was off" Why your phone is off?" he asked feeling uncomfortable cause this is the first time that Seth phone is off.

Dean heard the front door being open and Seth stepped in smiling and singing, Dean never saw him like this when he come from work, Seth walked toward the living room with that stupid smile on his face" Dean you're here?" Seth hugged his boyfriend tightly" Seth why your phone is off?" Seth whined against Dean's neck and kissed it" Sorry baby I had too,".

" Don't do it again okay?" Seth nodded looking at him, Dean cupped his face capturing his lips with a hot passionate kiss, Seth moaned taking the sinful tongue into his mouth, Ambrose squeezed his ass cheeks together making him whimper, Seth felt himself growing hard and felt Dean as well so he broke the kiss" Dean I'm hungry," Dean squinted not knowing why Seth was stupid in such a moment like this.

" Seth are you serious?" Seth pecked his lips" Baby I'm hungry I know that you want me cause I want you too but it's too early," Seth wanted to walk away but Dean grabbed his hand, Seth gulped turning around" Seth what's wrong?" Dean felt like Seth was pushing him away and indeed he was, since his and Roman's affair Seth was feeling different" Dean baby I'm starving,".

" Seth you're late," Seth was hanging out with Roman and that's why he was late but he needed to tell some lie" It's a-just-my boss-" Dean narrowed his eyes bringing his ear closer to Seth to hear what he have to say" What?" he asked, Seth looked down" My boss gave me another shift," Dean nodded raising his eyebrow" Why's that?" Seth bite on his lip.

" He said that this will give me extra money," Dean hummed sitting on the couch" That's fine go make us something to eat," Seth nodded walking away, Dean didn't like the way Seth was acting cause he was different he know his boyfriend very well and Seth was acting strange and he needed to know why.

x

Dean walked into the bedroom and Seth was playing in his phone, Dean lied next to him and snatched the phone away" Dean I'm playing," Dean turned the phone off setting it on the nightstand" It's our time," Dean kissed Seth cheek toward his ear sending shivers down his body.

Dean got on top of him kissing his lips deeply, Seth moaned rubbing Dean's back, Dean slide his hand under Seth's t-shirt touching his skin, Seth moaned loudly feeling Dean's cock hardening and suddenly Roman came to his mind and he felt strange when Dean touched his body so he broke the kiss.

Dean narrowed his eyes" Seth what's wrong?" Seth looked away from Dean getting from underneath him and resting his back against the headboard" Dean I-" Dean felt like a stupid when Seth got away from him" You what Seth?" Seth start to play with his fingers" You know how it's gonna end," Dean got up placing his hands on his waist" And whatever?" Seth bite on his lip" I'm just tired baby you know the extra shift and I'm so tired,".

Dean kicked the nightstand making Seth flinch" Are you fucking serious Seth? why you're acting like this?" Seth gulped looking down, he himself didn't know why he was pushing his lover away but he just felt like he have to" Dean baby please I'm tired," Dean groaned loudly in anger" It's been two fucking weeks and we didn't have sex because of you!".

" Baby Dean I'm j-" Dean cut him off" ENOUGH! we never been away that long, Seth we were fucking in everywhere in this place but now, what happened to you? you don't want me anymore?" Dean grabbed his own head thinking why his lover was pushing him away" Dean no it's not like that," Seth walked to him pulling the unstable against his chest" I love you Dean please don't think like this," Dean pushed Seth slowly and walked to the bathroom.

Seth puffed sitting on the bed" God what's happening to me?" he pulled at his hair closing his eyes, ever since him and Roman started their affair Seth felt dirty for having sex with two different men, the spark that Seth and Dean have didn't die and it won't forever but Seth just was trying to feel good and not like a cheater.

Sometimes he was pushing Dean away and sometimes he was doing the same with Roman, he will forever love Dean and he'll feel the desire for him but his head was a mess since the affair thing month ago, he just need some time to get used to have two men in his heart but no matter what happened between him and Roman they will never reach Dean and Seth's love.

They're for each other and the faith will keep them this way no matter how deep is Roman's love, Seth and Dean are two souls that can't stay away from each other and the ups and downs in their crazy relationship proofed that cause Dean always hurt Seth but Seth keeps on coming back, the faith want them to be together and nobody can change this, Seth shook his head at the thoughts and puffed, he just need some time to get used to this.

x

Dean was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he felt neglected and useless, Seth was pushing him away and he never did that before, why he was acting like this" There's something going on," he muttered looking at himself" I can feel it," he said" I know that Seth loves me and he will forever no matter what I do,".

" There's someone playing around him I know," he told himself" I think I know who's that fucking one," he said through gritted teeth feeling angr and jealousy rais in his veins, he felt like someone is pulling his love away from him and that's the thing that he can never stand" You'll pay for it Reigns, I know you're playing around my love," Dean inhaled sharply cracking his neck.

" I'm gonna Fuck your life, I warned you once but you think that you're tough," Dean smirked evilly nodding to himself" No body can take Seth away from me, no one can take what's mine away from me, Seth belongs to me and me only, you're playing with the wrong son of s bitch Roman and you'll regret it, I'm not gonna hurt Seth cause I love him, I'll make sure that you're playing with him and I'll decided what punishment you need,".

x

Seth entered Roman's office and both ran to each other" Romie!" Seth hugged him tightly kissing his neck" Baby you missed me?" Seth nodded against his chest, Roman lifted him up spinning him around" Ro I missed you so much," Roman kissed his lips deeply enjoying the delicious taste, Seth moaned shifting between Roman lips, they let their tongues dance in the air as their hands touched each other bodies.

Seth's dick stirred and Roman's too, Seth rested his hands on Roman hips sliding them down slowly and teasingly, Roman squeezed Seth ass cheeks and broke the kiss to groan when he felt Seth squeezing his hardness through the pants" Fuck baby!" Seth sucked on his neck kneading his balls" Ro?" he moaned, Roman was groaning in pleasure" Yeah baby...Fuck,".

" I want to cum," Seth bites on his neck moaning as he pushed Roman on the couch" I don't have condoms," Seth straddled his lap attacking his lips again he start to grind his hips against Roman's to feel some friction, he pulled away from the kiss" It's not a problem is it baby?" Roman kissed his cheek, Seth undid Roman's pants and unzip it pulling Roman's cock out in his palm.

" I never suck you right?" Roman threw his head groaning in pleasure as Seth stroked him lazily up and down" No baby.. I felt like you...fuck...didn't want this and I never ask for it..uh," Seth got up walking toward the door and locking it, Roman groaned when he saw Seth walking back to him with a tent in his jeans" Take that jeans off baby boy,".

Seth unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans standing in front of Roman, Roman groaned holding Seth's cock and stroking him fast, he saw Seth's cock leaking and he brushed his thumb against slit to coat it with some of Seth juices, Seth moaned pulling at his own hair, Roman took the precum covered thumb into his mouth groaning at the sweet taste, Seth was watching him and whimpering, he leaned against Roman face and kissed his lips deep to taste some of himself, Roman was stroking Seth's cock slowly biting his lips.

Seth broke the kiss panting he slide himself down between Roman open legs" I want to taste that cock," he whined taking Roman in his mouth immediately, Roman hands rested on the back of Seth's head groaning at the pleasurable heat and wetness" Uh shit baby..uh.." Seth enjoyed the sweet taste and he took him down his throat rapidly, Roman groaned at the gags Seth's throat was making.

" Fuck..Fuck Seth," Roman cupped Seth cheek caressing it with his thumb, Seth locked his eyes with Roman and smiled as much as he could around the cock in his mouth, he released him with a pop and pulled Roman for a kiss, Roman tasted himself in Seth's mouth and groaned, Seth broke the kiss licking Roman's wet mouth.

" Romie Fuck my mouth," Seth moaned wrapping his lips around the head of the swollen head, Roman moved his hips to interject himself in Seth's throat, Seth gagged but he tried to keep his throat relaxed as Roman fucks his mouth, Roman kept on fucking his mouth quickly trying to get his release, Seth's cock was throbbing and he grabbed it stroking himself fast.

Seth moaned around Roman sending vibration around the cock bringing Roman closer and closer, Roman quickened his movement and howled" Seth I'm cumming baby..shit.." Roman threw his head panting as he shot his hot thick cum inside Seth's mouth, Seth gargled and swallow but the cum seeped down his chin and he released the soft cock moaning and stroking his dick.

Roman watched as Seth was trying to cum, he smiled at the cum running from Seth mouth he grabbed Seth hand making him whine" Cum in my mouth baby," Roman licked the trial of cum down Seth's chin up to his lips sucking them firmly, he pulled Seth up to straddle his lap he broke the kiss stroking Seth fast.

" C'mon baby..uhh," Seth moaned, Roman took Seth into his mouth sucking him, Seth cried out moving his hips forward fast hitting the back of Roman's throat" Ro...fuck baby," he moaned loudly moving faster, Roman twirled his tongue with the shaft feeling Seth throb in his mouth" Rome I'm cumming...uh Rome...Romie," Seth shot his cum in Roman's mouth moaning his name, Roman swallowed the load gladly.

Seth sat on Roman's lap out of breath, Roman kissed his lips smiling, Seth rested his forehead against Roman's and he smiled" Romie.." Roman slapped Seth ass cheek gently" Fat ass!" Seth chuckled cupping Roman's face" At least you love that fat ass, or what?" Roman rubbed his ass" Of course I do, it's the nicest fatty ass I've ever seen," Seth laughed kissing his lips.

Seth and Roman flinched when they heard a loud knock on the door, they broke the kiss" Seth I know you're here, What are you doing man?" Tyler screamed" Tyley I'll be out in a minute," Seth screamed" I know how much that minute means, Roman let him earn some money dude," Seth laughed kissing his cheek" The whole place is for him Ty,".

" Alright alright Seth c'mon man I'm waiting," Roman tucked Seth blonde locks behind his ear" I'm yours Seth, I love you so much, you have me and everything I have," Seth smiled looking in the gray eyes, Roman narrowed his eyes looking at Seth's bearded chin" What?" Seth didn't know why Roman was looking at him like that" There's some cum baby," Roman smiled wiping the cum away with his thumb, Seth grabbed his hand licking his thumb" Mm you taste so good Ro,".

" You taste better," Seth grinned" You're so sweet, sweeter than Dean!" Roman frowned at the mention of Dean's name but smiled when Seth start to play in his inky hair" I love you Seth," Seth just nodded he didn't want to say this word to Roman right now cause he never said it to anyone but Dean.

His feelings for Roman were existed but he didn't want to say this word now, their relationship was deeper than ever and the feelings grew more, but Seth didn't feel like saying 'I love you' back to Roman not now but maybe some day.

x

A/N: What you think about Roman and Seth cutie relationship please comment about( Radiant Sky ) i really love it please tell me your opinion=^-^=

x

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	52. Chapter 52

Dean was sitting in his car that was parked in front of Roman's restaurant waiting to see his enemy, the previous night never left his unstable brain and he is here now to figure out everything, he is sure one hundred percent that Roman likes Seth but he was here to wipe his misgivings, he always thinks in the wrong way and he hurt Seth even though Seth had nothing to do with it, just like their last fight cause of Wade...

x Flashback x

Seth entered the house in the morning to see Dean sitting on the couch he wanted to walk upstairs but Dean voice stopped him" Where have you been?" Seth sighed" In hell," he said loudly, Dean got up standing in his face" I asked a question Rollins!" Seth chuckled" I know what you mean by using Rollins, Dean I slept in my car so relax, Dean Ambrose's bitch didn't do anything wrong,".

" Shut up Seth why are you talking like this?" Seth rolled his eyes" Dean I'm tired please stop thinking that I'm cheating on you..." Seth tears start to fall automatically" Dean..I love you more than myself..and you fucking know that..why you always try to break me? please stop this I'm tired..I'm so tired," Dean heart ached at the sight of his lover tears" Just for once ask me..ask me if I'm cheating on you before you hurt me..for one fucking time Dean..please!".

" If you saw people around me that doesn't mean that I'm cheating..please stop acting like this...I love you Dean..I love you..don't hurt me when you think that I'm cheating on you...if you saw me kissing someone other than you then that's cheating..standing with them isn't cheating Dean..please..please!" Dean pulled Seth against his chest as his own tears fell.

" Stop Seth please I'm sorry baby," Seth kept on sobbing out so Dean pulled him to cup his cheeks" Stop crying," Seth leaned against Dean's palm trying to stop his tears" I'll never judge you without knowing I swear, I'll never hit you again for standing with people okay?" Seth sniffled looking in the icy blue eyes with a nod, Dean smiled kissing his forehead" Dean?".

" Yeah baby," Dean wiped Seth tears away" Promise me that you won't think that I'm cheating until you make sure that I'm doing that," Dean pecked his lips" I know that you won't do this to me but I'm a dick sometimes, I promise you baby," Seth smiled cause he know if Dean said I promise he'll never break his promise especially for Seth, Dean pulled him against his chest kissing his head...

x End Of Flashback x

Dean sighed stepping out of his car" I promised you baby I won't hurt you, my business is with that mother fucker," leaning against his car and waiting for Roman to show up, he saw Seth getting in but Roman didn't come yet" Where's that dick?" he told himself looking around the place, he saw a car stopping in the parking lot and he waited to see who's driving, it was Roman, he smirked walking to him.

Roman locked his car walking toward his place when a voice stopped him" Hey Reigns?" Roman turned around and saw Dean standing there a devil smirk on his face, Dean walked to him standing in his face" Hey Dean can I help you?" Dean looked him up and down" I came here to see you,".

" And you want?" Dean eyes were flashing with hate and animosity" I'm here to give you an advice big boy, Seth is mine and your little games won't take him from me, stay away from him or I swear you won't like the end," Roman smiled" Really? let me say it right in your face Mr Dean I LOVE SETH and I don't give a Fuck about your advices, Seth is not a property to be yours, I think you should give yourself some advices,".

" You love him then? I knew it, thanks Reigns you saved a lot of time for me, you think you're tough don't you? I think hitting you by a car wasn't enough for you to know that you'll pay for touching my Seth," Roman gave him a cold look" You should have some help Dean that's my advice," Roman looked him up and down and walked in to his restaurant.

Dean looked at him with a venom and he smirked" Let me just make sure that you're crossing the line with Seth and I know how to treat your tough ass," Dean was out of his mind thinking that Roman may cross the line with his lover cause he'll pay for everything on Dean's crazy way" Seth don't you dare to give yourself for another one, you're only for me," he said walking toward his car.

x

Seth and Roman were sitting under the tree in their Radiant Sky Indian style across of each other, Seth was holding Roman's hand and looking at it touching it with his fingertips, Roman smiled at him" You like my hand?" Seth looked at him with a smile" Yeah I like it, look how long your fingers!" Seth placed his palm in Roman's smiling at the size difference, Roman chuckled" Your hands are tiny," Seth pouted his lips" Your hands are big but they are soft," Seth interlaced their fingers.

" Ro I.." Seth hesitated to say what in his mind" Baby?" Roman cupped his cheek" Roman I miss you," Roman grinned caressing Seth's cheek" I'm here baby boy," Seth shook his head" I know that you're here now but.. when I go home you're the only thing that I think about," Roman smiled pulling Seth against his chest kissing his head" Me too, I miss you when you walk one inch away from me I love you," Seth buried his face in the stronge chest closing his eyes.

" I wish that I can keep you beside me," Roman whispered" And I wish that I can be beside you but there's Dean I love him Ro," Roman pursed his lips not wanting to hear that but then it was a fact, Seth pulled from the hug looking in the gray eyes" Roman I'm sorry for saying that, I know that it hurts you but you should know what in my heart, I love him Rome I can't stop it no matter how much he hurts me I just fall for him more, you understand me right?" Roman pecked his lips" I understand baby I know how much you love him and I'm okay with that cause I know how the love feels,".

Seth smiled at the answer cause if it was Dean he'll Fuck him up for saying that he love another man but this was Roman the tender one and that's what he love about him, the difference between him and Dean Ambrose" Roman you're the best," Seth threw himself on Roman hugging him tightly, Roman laughed and kissed the side of his neck" My baby boy," he said kissing his ear.

Seth buried his face in Roman's neck kissing softly" Let's go to the lake," Seth whined pulling from the hug and Roman was looking at him" Seth it's not any lake it ours and it has a name," Seth smiled getting up and extending his hand for Roman" Radiant Sky get up," Roman smiled taking Seth's hand" Before we go I just want. ." Roman pressed Seth's back against the tree kissing his lips hungrily, Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck moaning in his mouth.

Roman groaned feeling Seth tongue on his lips so he flicked his own letting it dance with his lover's making a wet noise, Seth hand rested on Roman's lower back digging his nails there he grinding his hips against Roman's to feel their dicks his hand cupped the bigger man's ass cheek squeezing it hard, Roman broke the kiss keeping their lips touching, they locked their eyes breathing heavily, Roman smiled when he felt Seth squeezing his ass cheek again" You like my ass?" Seth brushed their nose" As much you like mine,".

Roman kissed his lips deeply moaning at the taste" Let's go or this will turn into another thing," Seth chuckled slapping Roman on the ass making him grunt" Fuck you Romie," Roman smirked" It's my pleasure," Seth smiled hugging Roman, Roman held him tight closing his eyes and when he opened them he was face to face with the tree and he saw some engravings on it" Seth look," Seth pulled from the hug looking at the tree" What?" Roman ran his fingers on the engravings" It's a name or something," Seth took a good look at it and smiled.

" Love!" Roman looked at it again and he smiled" Yeah it's the word love, it look like someone have been here before us," Seth shrugged" It's our Radiant Sky now, nobody can come here," Roman chuckled" You're right," Seth looked at the tree again" Let's write our names," Roman narrowed his eyes" Our names?" Seth nodded shoving his hand in Roman's back pocket" Seth what are you doing?".

" I'm looking for th- oh that's it," Seth pulled Roman car keys" Seth?" Seth start to engrave Roman's name" I'm gonna write your name and you gonna write mine okay?" Roman smiled nodding his head" R...o.." Seth was saying the letters with his pink tongue peeking out, Roman licked his lips watching that beautiful pink muscle" M..a.." Seth kept on saying the letters moving his tongue from side to side" N..Roman!" Seth looked at his work smiling" Look Ro it's so cute baby," Seth clapped giving the keys for Roman.

" Write my name Ro but I want it to look good alright?" Roman smiled taking the key and engraving the first letter of Seth's name" S...e..t..h!" Roman smiled at his work looking at the younger man" You like it?"he asked, Seth nodded" Thanks baby but there's another thing," Seth took the key again engraving a big heart around their names" Wow Seth it's a work of art," Seth admired his work with a smile" Roman you should lay out a heart too C'mon,".

Roman start to draw a small heart between their names and Seth was watching him with a smile" Romie is an artist! Romie is an artist! na na na na na na!" Seth start to sing watching Roman engrave, Roman smiled writing the word 'I love you Seth' around the big heart" Seth stop singing like babies baby!" Seth stopped looking at the word and his eyes wayered" Roman," Seth hugged Roman tightly, this Roman Reigns loves him so much and he felt bad for not loving him the way he does, he should be with him for the rest of his life but there was Dean the love of his life and he'll never leave Dean no matter what he did, he just wish that he can love Roman the way he love Ambrose, but he was sure that their love will reach that point by the way Roman loves him and care about him.

x

Seth entered the house and Dean wasn't in the living room neither the kitchen so he stepped upstairs walking toward their bedroom, he stopped in his place when he saw Dean sitting on the floor holding his head" Dean baby?" he walked to him feeling worry, Dean was holding his head resting his back against the bed" Dean baby what's wrong?" Seth sat next to him taking his hands away from his face" Dean please are you okay?" Dean looked at him and his eyes were red, he rested his head against Seth's chest" Seth I love you please baby I'm sorry for everything I did just don't leave me alone please Seth I'm sorry, I hate to be alone and you know that, don't leave me Seth don't, I love you baby please stay with me I need you," Dean start to cry on Seth's chest, Seth blinked not knowing why Dean was acting like this.

" Dean I'm not going anywhere baby why would I leave you? Dean baby what's wrong please I'm worried about you love?" Dean palled his fist is Seth's shirt closing his eyes" Seth you will never leave me for anyone right?" Dean said with a shaky voice" Dean I love you, please why you're acting like this?" Seth took Dean's head in his hands and saw the tears, Seth felt uncomfortable by Dean's manner cause he wasn't Dean Ambrose.

Seth kissed his lips once pulling away to look in the wild blue eyes he kissed him again" Dean what happened?" Seth wiped his tears" Seth I thought that you don't love me anymore," Seth kissed his lips deeply" Dean why you're thinking that way baby? what's going on?" Dean buried his face in Seth's neck" I know that it's because of him," he muttered but Seth didn't understand him" It's all because of him," he muttered again, Seth narrowed his eyes not understanding what he said" What Dean?".

" I want to sleep," Dean pulled from the hug lying on the bed" Dean you gotta go to work," Dean wiped his face" I've the night off," Seth raised his eyebrows feeling confused by the new Dean Ambrose manner cause he wasn't normal there got to be something wrong, Seth took off his shirt lying on his side next to his boyfriend, Dean clinged to him burying his face in Seth's chest.

" Dean are you sick? is anything in your body hurts?" Dean shook his head kissing Seth chest" Are you sure?" Dean nodded, Seth felt so confused by the way Dean is acting but he didn't know why, maybe Dean felt sad cause Seth pushed him away, Seth closed his eyes feeling bad for what he did to his boyfriend.

" Dean I'm sorry," he hugged Dean's body tight placing kisses all over his head, he should get back to his boyfriend cause he know how much Dean hates to feel neglected and lonely, Seth sighed feeling ugly cause his lover felt that way and he told himself that when the morning comes Seth and Dean will get back to normal.

x

A/N: Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for taking all this time to update hope you'll like this one please comment =^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	53. Chapter 53

Seth was wearing his clothes and smiling at the mirror, every time he thinks about Roman his lips would smile automatically, he tied up his hair letting some strands fall on his face making him look even nicer, he put some of his usual perfume and walked toward the bed" Oh baby!" he whined looking at his sleeping boyfriend.

Dean mouth was open like always, his blonde locks were a mess and all over his face making him look cute, Seth lied on his stomach watching Dean, he took the blonde hair away from his face cupping his cheek and it was itchy" Why you didn't shave?" Seth kissed his cheek toward his open mouth" I love playing with you when you're asleep," Seth whispered kissing Dean lips.

Seth moaned sucking on Dean's upper lip flicking his tongue on it, he kissed his bottom lip harder tugging it between his lips with a firm suck and he start panting" Fuck you are turning me on," he commented sticking his tongue in the hot mouth, he groaned at the taste pulling away" I fucking miss you Deany, I'm so stupid baby I'm sorry," Seth kissed his forehead getting up.

" I gotta go now but tonight I'm sticking your dick in my ass," he said walking out of the room.

x

Seth parked his car and he was making sure that his door was locked when he felt someone pressing him against the door by his body, he smiled knowing that those large hands belongs to one man and he was his man Roman" Romie we are in the parking lot" Roman spun him around and kissed his lips deeply, they grabbed each other hands pressing their bodies together.

Roman groaned in the small mouth shoving his tongue to touch Seth's they turned the kiss fast ans sloppy moaning out, Seth pulled away panting he cupped the older man's cheek brushing their lips" Missed those lips Ro, so much," he pecked his lips and they stepped away walking toward the restaurant, Seth was about to enter when Roman grabbed his hand" Rome?" Roman pulled Seth toward his car" I'm im no mood to see the customers let's hang out,".

" Roman I need to work," Roman smiled" No baby you're the boss now," Seth rolled his eyes" Roman having an affair doesn't mean I'll stop working, and you're the boss," Roman opened the passenger seat door for Seth" C'mon Sethie," Seth chuckled sitting in the car.

x

Roman stopped his car at the park, Seth looked around" I thought we were going to Radiant Sky," Roman smiled" That's later but now I wanna walk with you in this place cause I love it," Seth looked around the place" You love this park?" Roman nodded as both stepped out the car, Roman grabbed Seth's hand and they start to walk on the grass" When I was a kid my mother was bringing me here to play and she said that I was running from the house just to play here,".

" Cutie!" Seth smiled at the taller man" I wanted to share it with you cause I'd love to spend my time with my love in the place that I love," Seth was looking around and he gasped when he saw fruits kiosk" Ro look," Roman looked at the place Seth was pointing at" What Seth it's a fruits kiosk," Seth ran toward it looking at the fruits, Roman shook his head laughing.

" I want one banana and one apple," Seth told the man searching in his pockets for money" Ro you want the same?" Roman handed the man his money taking the fruits" Here," Seth extended the money but saw Roman giving" Rome I wanna pay!" Seth whined and Roman grabbed his hand walking.

Seth start to eat his banana moaning at the taste" You love banana?" Roman asked biting his apple" Oh who doesn't?" Seth threw the peel in the trash can standing there biting his apple" It's so sweet," Seth whined cutely, Roman threw his peel and he felt something hitting the back of his head" Awww!" Roman screamed looking behind his back to see a football, Seth looked at who kicked the ball to see a small boy that looked four years old, his hair was blonde and his eyes were gray just like Roman's.

" I'm sorry uncle but Tommy kicked the ball," the boy said softly, Seth and Roman smiled at the pretty boy, Seth walked to him kneeling in front of the little boy" What's your name baby?" Seth ruffled his blonde hair" Danny," Seth kissed him on the cheek" Your eyes are so nice Danny," Roman was watching Seth with a smile and he joined them" Thanks uncle your eyes look nice too," the boy said caressing Seth's cheek" Roman look his eyes looks like yours,".

Roman smiled at the boy" Danny you are beautiful," Danny smiled kissing Roman's cheek" Thanks uncle, you both are beautiful," Danny hugged them both making them laugh, Danny kissed their cheeks and ran to his ball, Roman got to his feet watching Danny with a smile" I love kids," he commented, Seth looked at him" Really Rome you love kids?" Roman grabbed Seth's hand walking again" Yup I always want to have a kid but it's-".

Seth smiled squeezing Roman's hand" You're so sweet baby," he said with a bright smile knowing that Roman have got the same thoughts about kids cause Seth love kids so much, Roman leaned against Seth's ear" I love you," he whispered winking, Seth smiled at him shyly.

x

Roman and Seth entered Roman's house holding hands, Seth threw himself on the couch sighing" My legs Ro," he whined kicking of his shoes, Roman sat on the other couch" It was a good walk," Roman commented taking off his socks, Seth was watching him with a smile" You looked so cute with Tommy," Roman grinned" I liked him he is so cute,".

" His eyes were like yours and that's what I loved," Roman looked at his love" But brown eyes are best," Seth rolled his eyes" Ro?" Roman hummed" Do you wish that you would have a baby boy or a girl?" Roman smiled" Of course I wish, it will make my life even better of course with you, imagine us with a baby Seth," Seth smiled at the words" I love kids too," Roman got up grabbing Seth's hand" I wanna show you something," both walked upstairs.

x

Seth sat on the bed watching Roman as he looked for something in his closet" Roman what are you looking for?" Roman took out a large black box placing it on the ground and sitting on the floor" C'mere," he said, Seth walked toward Roman sitting next to him" What's is in the box?" Roman smiled" It's all my stuff when I was a four years old kid," Seth gasped" Oh Rome really?".

Roman opened the box to reveal some toys for babies, Seth smiled" Roman that's cute," Seth took out a small blue shoes" Look how small this is!" Seth placed the shoes in his palm looking at it" That was my favorite shoes," Seth took out some toys looking at it with a smile" My mother kept those things cause she know that I love all of them, she didn't give them to me saying that she love to look at them from time to time to remember little Roman," Seth smiled.

" I don't blame her cause I'm sure that you were super cute when you were four years old," Seth pinched Roman cheek looking through the box" Ro a question?" Roman nodded" Do you wish to have a boy or a girl?" Roman grinned" A boy,".

" Why?" Roman pursed his lips" I like baby boys, and beside I want to give him those stuff," Seth kissed his cheek" That's great you're thinking about your son from now it's awesome but what you gonna do if you had a girl?" Roman shrugged" I'll love her too but I can't give this things so I'll wait to have a boy," Seth puffed" Okay okay Ro I hope that you'll have ten boys okay?" Roman chuckled pulling Seth for a kiss.

x

Seth was looking in Roman stuff curiously and he felt Roman hands on his waist" What are baby looking for?" Seth kept on looking through the things in Roman's closet" I don't have any idea," Seth moaned feeling Roman lips on the back of his neck" I love you," he mumbled sucking on his neck, Seth whimpered" Romie!" Seth turned around sucking Roman lips into his mouth moaning and pressing his body against the bigger man's but pulled away.

" What you think about making love to you baby?" Roman licked Seth cheek making him moan" That would be fantastic but let's save it for later cause I found something in here," Seth turned around and took out a laptop" My laptop? I didn't use it since we met," Seth took it walking toward the bed and lying on his stomach.

" Let's see what you have," Seth searched for some photos and videos and he found a bunch of pics for Roman" Rome you look so fucking hot in those pics," Roman lied next to Seth looking at the pics" Really?" Seth looked at him raising his eyebrow" Fuck you Roman! look at this one," Seth whined at the picture of Roman shirtless lying in his bed.

Seth searched for some music and found a lot" What kind of music you love?" Roman shrugged" Everything," Seth smiled looking through the songs until he found a nice song" I love this song," Seth turned it on and it was Tonight I'm Loving U by Enrique Iglesias, Seth start to sing with the song and got up dancing" Ro come dance with me,".

" I don't think it's a good idea," Seth pulled him by the hand and grabbed his waist pressing their hips and moving with the music, Roman was smiling just holding Seth and not moving with the beat" Romie C'mon move your body," Seth turned around grabbing Roman hands and placing them on his stomach rubbing his ass against Roman's crotch, Roman grunted and pulled Seth against his chest more, Seth smirked when he felt Roman growing hard against his ass and he kept on teasing" Seth stop this or-" Roman pushed Seth on the bed and got on top of him.

" Or I'm gonna make you see the starts," Roman kissed his lips roughly using his teeth, Seth pulled away" Roman wait there's one thing left," Seth grabbed the laptop looking at Roman with a smirk" You don't have any naked pics?" Roman slapped Seth's ass gently.

" I have a lot," Seth bite on his lip when he heard that" Where? " Roman turned the laptop and clicked on some file and here come Roman nude pics" Seth eyes popped as he saw the pictures" Wow Roman fuck," Seth was whining as he watched the pics, Roman was smiling at Seth reactions, Seth shut the laptop pushing Roman against the bed and topping him" I lust your cock," Seth attacked his lips hungrily moaning and kissing lustfully.

Roman grunted kissing back in the same force as his hands kneading Seth ass cheeks, Seth moved his lips toward Roman cheek sucking and nipping" Sethie!" Roman groaned digging his nails in Seth's back, Seth lips were on Roman's neck kissing, nipping, biting and moaning loudly.

Roman flipped them so he was on top his hand cupped Seth pectoral rubbing and moving down slowly over his stomach toward his belt and to cup his bulge, Seth pulled from the kiss gasping" Rome..Fuck!" Seth start to rub his cock against Roman's palm whimpering" Roman..." Roman smirked at the need in Seth's voice" What baby?".

" Roman Fuck me please I want you..fuck me hard and rough please!" Roman kissed his lips" You're welcome,".

x

At the front of Roman's house there was a taxi parked there" Sir we are waiting from a long time here," the driver said, in the back seat there was a man wearing a black hoodie and without saying any word he handed the driver his money and stepped out of the car, he sat at the bench watching Roman's house carefully.

x

A/N: Things are getting serious and what you think about the mysterious guy it's may not be Dean please tell me your thoughts=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	54. Chapter 54

Seth entered the bar looking around for his boyfriend, Dean was behind the counter like always, Seth smiled walking toward him" Hi babe!" Seth said pecking Dean lips" Hey! what are you doing here?" Seth frowned" Really you don't want to see your baby?" Dean grabbed his hand" Of course I want but it's been a while since you came here," Seth smiled" Well I'm happy and I wanted to see those eyes and drink till I pass out".

" Happy? alright what you want to drink?" Seth shrugged" Anything you like," Dean nodded handing Seth some whiskey, Seth drank the glass quickly wanting another one" Seth what's wrong with you?" Seth smiled" Dean I'm happy now give me another whiskey," Dean huffed handing Seth another whiskey and another and another and Seth kept on asking for more.

In half-hour Seth was drunk laughing and smiling to himself" Deano let's go home I'm horny," Dean looked around" Seth shut up there's a lot of people here," Seth laughed loudly" They all know that I love you so come on baby," Dean sighed" Seth stop this I can't go home now,".

" Let's do it in the bathroom then," Dean walked from behind the counter pulling Seth by the hand and walking out the bar, Seth fell to the ground" Dean please Fuck me I miss you," Dean smirked" Wait for me here I'll be back," Seth nodded lying on the ground.

Dean entered the bar walking toward John" John I need to go home can you please stay in my place?" John nodded" Dean you run from your shift every night, thanks god that the boss didn't notice," Dean sighed" I got a lot of things in my head man, please stay in my place I gotta go," John patted his shoulder" Alright go,"Dean smiled" Tanks a lot man,".

Seth felt someone pulling him by the arm" Dean!" he screamed" Dean help me! they want to take me," Dean was holding him and he was struggling" Seth it's me Dean," Seth looked at his face and kissed his lips, Dean groaned cupping his ass cheeks" I missed that ass baby," Seth laughed" Go get it," Dean carried him toward the car" I'll tear that ass tonight," he said biting Seth's cheek.

x

Seth entered the house laughing and he fell on the ground" Dean I'm horny," Dean took their shoes off and carried Seth upstairs" I'll take care of that," Seth laughed biting Dean's neck, Dean kicked the door open throwing Seth on the bed, Seth was lying on his stomach smiling when he remembered Roman, Fuck he shouldn't think about him when he is drunk.

Dean took his t-shirt off lying on top of Seth and kissing the back of his neck, Seth moaned" Ro!" holy fucking shit he just moaned out Roman's name, Dean didn't hear him right fortunately" Roman! Rome!" he heard now defiantly.

Dean stopped kissing and his eyes went wide and red, Seth just moaned that dick head's name, he got up looking at Seth" Why you stopped?" he moaned turning to look at Dean" Why you said his name?" Dean said clenching his fists, Seth laughed" Dean baby C'mon fu-" Dean cut him off with a hard slap, Seth whined holding his cheek" Ooh! ooh Dean why?".

" Fuck you Seth why you moaned his name?" he screamed grabbing Seth by the hair, Seth start to cry cause of the grip on his hair" Dean I didn't do anything," Dean slapped him again" Shut up I heard it, I knew that he'll play around us," Dean start to shake Seth head screaming in his face" Dean what you're talking about?" Dean slapped him again and the slap sent Seth to unconsciousness.

" Fuck! fuck! why he changed you Seth why?" Dean was shaking Seth and saw that he passed out so he pushed his head hard against the bed and got up" FUCK YOU REIGNS! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HIM FROM ME! FUCK YOU! I RATHER TO KILL HIM AND NOT GIVING HIM TO YOU!" Dean sat on the floor crying out his heart, he felt hurt and pain inside cause Seth has changed, he is not the same Seth but he love him and will never give up on his love.

x

Seth opened his eyes in the morning and looked around the room, his head start to throb when he sat up" Oh Fuck!" he held his aching head looking at himself, he was in the same clothes of last night" What happened?" he said looking at the bed to see Dean but he wasn't there" Dean!" he called but heard nothing" Dean!" he got up walking to the bathroom" I should take a shower," he took of his clothes slowly entered the bathroom.

x

Seth walked downstairs wearing his shirt" Dean!" he called looking in the living room" Kitchen!" he heard walking toward the kitchen" Morning baby," Seth said kissing his boyfriend" Good morning my love," Dean was abnormal cause he was acting like nothing happened last night and for his luck Seth wasn't remembering anything" What happened last night? I just remember when we were in the bar," Dean pecked his lips.

" Nothing happened we came home and we fucked three times," what the Fuck? did he really said that? Seth narrowed his eyes" Really?" Dean nodded moving a chair for Seth to sit down" You were so hungry for my dick last night," Dean said smiling" I'm always hungry for you dick baby," Seth smiled.

Dean smiled playing in his food nervously with shaky hands, he didn't want Seth to remember or he just wanted to forget what happened or maybe he is cooking something, he blinked eating his food quickly, Seth noticed that Dean wasn't okay" Dean are you alright?" Dean smiled" Yeah I'm super fine, eat baby," Seth felt strange by the way of Dean but didn't give it much attention.

x

Seth was in the restaurant kitchen making his cake with a smile" Why's the cake now Sethie?" Tyler asked" It's for me and Roman," Tyler smiled" I can't believe that you guys are really doing this, it was impossible one year ago," Seth grinned" Well it happened now,".

Roman stepped in the kitchen sniffing" I know that smell," he said walking toward the oven" My cake!" Seth chuckled at Roman" Thanks baby I really need it," Seth looked at Tyler telling him to exit the kitchen" Okay Rollins I'm out," Tyler laughed walking out.

Seth looked around and pulled Roman for a kiss" We didn't have the chance to kiss this morning," Roman whispered kissing Seth lips hungrily groaning, Seth moaned kissing passionately" Fuck Roman I love kissing your lips," Seth sucked on Roman lips lustfully moaning, both kept on kissing and groaning not wanting to break away, the oven beeped and Seth whined.

Roman pulled away but Seth was longing for his mouth" Ro!" he whined" The cake Seth," Seth sighed taking the cake out of the oven" Let's go eat," Roman clapped" In your dreams, we are not eating it here," Roman pursed his lips" Seth the smell is killing me," Seth shrugged" We will take it to Radiant Sky and we gonna eat there," Roman smiled at the idea" That's great then let's go," he grabbed Seth's hand" Roman I have a lot to do here," Roman rolled hid eyes" I give you the day off okay," Seth shook his head smiling.

x

Seth spread the ground cloth on the dirt and they both sat there placing their cake in the middle" Let's go," Roman said holding his fork" I love when my cake turns you into a big baby," Roman kissed his lips" And I love you,".

In behind them there was someone watching and it was the same man wearing a black hoodie, he moved between the trees making s loud noise.

Seth flinched when he heard the sound" What's that?" he said looking around" What?" Roman said looking around" I heard some noise," Roman looked around" Maybe it's some dog or something," Seth kept on looking toward the trees, Roman saw the worry in Seth eyes and he wanted to distract him so he pulled his phone" Smile Seth!" Seth looked at him and Roman took a pic.

" Ro what are you doing?" Roman smiled as he clicked on a video recording, he smiled at the camera" This is Roman and this is my love Seth," Roman turned the camera at Seth" I just wanted to film his reactions at the words that I'm going to say now," Seth rolled his eyes" Roman are you serious?" Roman laughed looking at the camera" He look adorable when I say those words just watch," Roman turned the camera at Seth.

" Seth I love you," Seth blushed looking down" See he is so cute and that's why I tell him that all the day," Seth laughed" Roman stop please," Seth tried to cover the camera but Roman turned it toward himself" I love him so much and by looking at him I think nobody will blame me for that, right fat ass?" Roman turned the camera at Seth" Roman stop this," Roman laughed at the camera" He have got the fattest ass ever,".

" Roman stop I'm going to the lake and you keep on recording," Seth got up walking toward the lake, Roman turned the camera at Seth watching his ass" Fuck Seth your ass is awesome," Seth placed his hands on his butt hearing a whistle from Roman" Am I right? I know that his ass is fffaaattt," Seth squinted at him" I'm gonna kill you," Seth ran to him and took the phone turning the camera at his face.

" Hey did anyone saw how cute Roman is when I tickle his stomach?" Seth straddled Roman hips" No Seth please," Roman begged but Seth started his assault with his other hand and videoing with the other focusing on Roman's face" See how cute my baby is," Seth said laughing, Roman eyes watered and he was fidgeting underneath Seth" S-Seth please baby. ..stop...please," Seth kept on tickling him.

" Roman you're adorable, I'm a fat ass huh?" Roman was laughing hard" No you're not ...please stop...oh god!" Seth stopped his assault he turned the camera to his face" You saw him right I know he is cute," Roman sat up pulling Seth for a deep kiss, Seth held the phone good making sure that their kiss is being recorded, Roman moaned in Seth mouth thrusting his tongue, Seth flicked his tongue against Roman's moaning.

The strange man was still watching them from distance rubbing his hands together, he was boiling as he watch trying to go there and interrupt them but he took a step back, he wrapped his hand around his neck digging his nails as he walked away.

Seth pulled from the kiss panting as he start to place kisses all over Roman's face, Roman glanced at the phone with a smile" Let's record our sex Seth," he whispered in Seth's ear licking it" Great idea," Seth moaned pulling away he handed Roman his phone" Good that you recorded our kiss," Seth smiled looking at the cake" We forgot our cake," Roman laughed" Let's eat now," both start to eat blotching their faces" Let's take some photos," Seth nodded.

Roman clicked some photos for Seth with his dirty face and Seth clicked for Roman too" Let's kiss," Seth smiled kissing Roman lips as the took the pic, Seth snatched the phone clicked a hundred photo for them together, hugging, kissing, laughing, pouting a lot of pictures, Roman smiled at the photos" They are great," Seth nodded watching them with Roman" I would like to take those pictures and the video but I can't if Dean saw it it's- whatever save them on your laptop,".

x

Dean entered the house and sat on the couch, he was smiling to himself unreasonably, he was humming a song and looking at the ceiling" Seth is mine," he whispered" Nobody can take him away," he shook his head" Nobody he is only mine, mine, mine," he kept on repeating this words over and over again as he closed his eyes and start to hum a song again.

x

A/N: Dean is planning on something any ideas please review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	55. Chapter 55

Dean woke up in the morning he glanced at Seth next to him" Sethie," he whispered taking his hair away from his face" You're my baby right?" Seth blinked opening his eyes" Dean?" Dean smiled" Morning," Seth kissed his lips" Morning baby what you were saying?" Dean cupped his cheek" I said you're mine is that right?" Seth narrowed his eyes" Dean are you alright? I don't know why I feel that you're different,".

" Seth?" Dean said sharply" Dean I love you so fucking much that's what matters," Dean sighed" Seth say that you belong to me and nobody can have you but me," Seth got up" Dean I'm all for you I love only you in my life okay," Seth walked out of the room" I know that Seth, I love you baby nobody will come between us I promise," Dean muttered nodding his head.

x

Roman was sitting in his car waiting for Seth to show up.

The black hoodie wearer was in his car watching Roman from distance.

Seth car arrived and a huge smile spread on his lips when he saw Roman, he parked his car walking toward Roman's, Roman blow him a kiss" Morning angel," Seth opened the passenger door and got in" Morning Romie," Seth kissed him on the lips" I missed you babe," Seth smiled" Me too, let's go and make love Ro I'm horny," Seth blushed looking down" Fuck baby me too I want to hear that moans from you baby boy,".

x

Seth eyes widened when Roman parked the car in front of Radiant Sky lake" Roman we said we're going to have sex!" Roman smiled getting out of the car" Follow me baby," Seth followed Roman standing in front of the car" Last night I dreamt that I was fucking you on the hood of my car here in this place," Seth smirked" And I want to do it now, but if you don't want this we'll go to my house," Seth laid his back against the car.

" That will be hot Rome," Roman smiled grabbing Seth hands interlacing their fingers he pressed his body against Seth kissing his lips deeply, Seth moaned rubbing their clothed dicks together, Roman shoved his tongue into Seth's mouth twirling it inside groaning, Seth pulled the elastic from Roman's hair throwing it slipping his fingers in the inky hair.

Roman rested his hands on Seth hips rubbing gently and moving up under Seth's t-shirt to dig his nails in the flesh, Seth whimpered pulling at Roman's hair as Roman pulled his t-shirt up and tossed it on the hood of the car, Roman hands cupped Seth's hard cock kneading it through the metireal, Seth broke the kiss whining and pushing against Roman's palm.

" Ro suck me please," Roman smirked taking his own t-shirt off, he groaned unbuckling Seth's belt and unzipping the zipper, he got on his knees pulling Seth's pants down to mid thigh, Seth's cock was hard begging for attention" I love this dick baby," Roman grunted grabbing Seth's cock and squeezing it gently in his palm, Seth cried in pleasure throwing his head back, Reigns moved his hand up and down slowly.

" Roman...uh!" Seth whined thrusting in Roman's fist, Roman saw some precum oozing from the head so he wrapped his lips around the head to taste his love, Seth trembled at the sensation moaning loudly" Ro..mmm...yeah baby..like that. ..ahhh!" Roman swirled his tongue around the head and pulled off the shaft, his lips sucked on Seth's balls sac flicking his tongue against them.

The Strange man was watching the whole scene taking a step forward and another backward wanting to go there and stop this but he fell to the ground holding his head.

Seth grabbed Roman by the hair stoking himself with the other, he slowly thrusts himself back in the warm pleasure mouth" Aaahhh. ...Romie. ..Fuck!" Seth moaned fucking Roman's mouth, Roman groaned his hands went down to rub at his cock he quickly unbuckled his belt flipping his cock free and stroking himself slowly.

Seth moved his hips faster face fucking Roman, Roman felt him throbbing so he pulled away, Seth whined stroking himself" No cumming now baby now turn around," Seth turned around" Lay against the hood," Seth laid his upper body on the hood causing his ass to stick out, Roman groaned at the sight before him and he grabbed a handful of Seth's ass cheeks pulling them apart.

Seth gasped when he felt a pleasurable wetness against his opening" Fuck Roman. ." Roman licked Seth's hole stiffening his tongue and stabbing it inside the tight channel, Seth moaned pushing his ass against Roman's face to feel more of that sweet sensation, Roman kissed on Seth's ass cheek slapping the other before licking the puckered entrance again" Rome..stop. .stop teasing me..I'm gonna cum,".

Roman groaned shoving his tongue in and out in and out making Seth tremble, he slapped his ass three times before getting on his feet, he pressed his cock against Seth ass leaning against him he grabbed Seth's chin kissing his lips roughly and grunting, his hand grasped on Seth hip hard it hurts but Seth was okay with it moaning loudly, Roman pulled away" I..I gotta bring the condom,".

Roman wanted to walk away but Seth turned around grabbing him by the arm" Roman!" Roman looked at Seth and saw a new spark in his eyes, what was it love? Seth smiled" I don't want you to use condoms anymore," Roman smiled not believing what Seth said, he always wanted to feel Seth without anything between them but Seth said no always and now he is the happiest man on earth that meant a lot to him.

Roman hugged Seth tightly kissing his shoulder and neck" Seth..I..I love you," Seth smiled rubbing his back" Are you sure you want this?" Roman asked cupping Seth face, Seth nodded kissing Roman lips passionately, Roman smiled against his lips grinding their hips and groaning, Seth lift his right leg up to Roman waist who grabbed it tightly, Seth grabbed Roman's cock stroking him fast" Roman no prep just Fuck," Roman grunted smiling, is that really happening? he wasn't dreaming was he? Seth leaned against the car pointing Roman's dick with his hole.

Roman locked his eyes with Seth as he moved his hips forward slowly not to hurt Seth, Seth gasped throwing his head back crying in pleasure, Roman grabbed Seth's cock stroking him lazily trying to distract him from the pain, Seth eyes watered as Roman moved in deeper" Uhhh..fuuuck ah..god!" Seth lied back against the hood feeling the cold metal against his sweaty back.

The stranger with a black hoodie was still watching holding his head and muttering no under his breath.

Roman was half way inside of Seth who was crying and trembling from the pleasure" Ro. ..baby more please more," Roman held Seth hips tightly stabbing his cock is deep as it could go, both growled loudly at the sensation, Seth start to pull at his hair arching his back when Roman started a slow rhythm of thrusts, Seth got on his elbows looking between his wide open legs, he smirked at the way Roman's cock was disappearing inside of him and damn it felt great.

Seth looked at Roman with a smile" Roman. ..ah you're so big baby am burning. .Fuck," Roman quickened his thrusts a bit making Seth fall on his back" You feel soft baby. ..Fuck that condoms," Seth laughed moaning as he propped on his elbows watching Roman movement" You feel so good Roman move faster please..ahh shit!" Seth sat on his lower back and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck pulling him for a kiss.

Roman hips start to make a skin hitting skin from how fast he start to thrust, Seth broke the kiss looking down between their legs, he really liked the sight of his ass swallowing Roman to the base, he start to laugh at the sight resting his cheek against Roman's so he can moan right in his ear" Ro...I love the way my ass is swallowing your dick..ah I could watch it all the time..ahh!".

" Fuck Seth..um..baby I love you so much. ...I fucking love you," Roman groaned biting on Seth's cheek gently, Seth was moaning stroking himself at the same amazing sight and he was moving his hips to meet Roman's" Romie. ..I want to ride you," Roman grunted moving faster" Really baby?".

" Ahhh...Fuck yeah please. .I never been there. ..I want my first ride on your dick," Roman smiled pulling out of Seth and Seth got on his feet grabbing Roman face to kiss his lips aggressively, Roman pulled away tucking Seth's hair behind his ear" Want it in the backseat?" Seth shook his head" Next time but now I want you on your back on the hood of this car,".

Reigns groaned climbing on the car and resting his back against the windshield and stroking his aching member, Seth straddled his hips grabbing the huge cock in his hand and pointing it upward, he locked his eyes with Roman as he sank slowly on the hard shaft, Roman groaned loudly grasping Seth hips" Ahh..Fuck..Roman!" Seth sat on Roman's cock and it was deep inside.

Seth moved his hips up and down slowly at first, Roman was thrusting upward slowly in rhythm with Seth's movement, Seth placed his hands above Roman's on his hips as he start to quicken his movement" Roman that feels so good. ..ye.." Roman grabbed Seth hips and helped him up and down faster cause he was so close, Seth's dick was bouncing up and down every time he move on Roman's cock.

Roman start to thrust up fast and hard to assault Seth's spot, Seth winced and cried loudly when the head of Roman's cock start breaking his sensitive spot" Rome..ahhh..touch me," Roman immediately grabbed Seth's cock stroking him faster and faster" Seth I'm gonna cum baby," Seth groaned scratching Roman's chest" Me too, Fuck," Seth dug his nails in Roman pecs crying in pleasure" Baby cum..Seth cum now. ..I'm so fucking close!".

Roman tightened his fist around Seth and moved faster bringing him to his bliss" Roman I'm cumming. ..ahhh. .that's it..Fuck yeah baby. ..mmm Roman I love. .I love y..ahhh!" Seth shot his release all over Roman coating him with white, he was about to tell Roman that he love him but he didn't know why he didn't say it but at least he believed that he love Roman and didn't deny it, Roman was the only one moving now cause Seth was spent out he roared in pleasure when he reached his highs shooting his load deep inside of Seth.

Seth moaned at the feel of hot liquid filling him up, hot and thick deep inside, Dean came inside of his every day but why this felt different? Seth groaned feeling every drip of Roman release inside his hole and it drank it all not missing a droplet just like a dry land that didn't have a water in decades.

Roman laid his head back eyes close and a big smile on his lips" Finally I filled you up!" Seth smiled moving toward Roman he winced when Roman's cock fell from his ass and he touched his asshole" My ass swallowed every drip of your cum," Roman smiled pulling Seth in his arms" I love you Seth," Seth kissed his lips deeply.

The hoodie wearer was panting, he placed his hand on his chest trying to take a breath, he unzipped the hoodie grabbing his neck he rested his back against the tree as he pulled the hood off his head to reveal Dean Ambrose tears falling down his face and his eyes were soft and red" What the fuck you did to me Seth?" he muttered sitting on the ground, he start to laugh" No Seth didn't do anything no!" he was shaking tears falling down his face.

" Seth loves me it's all Roman's fault I know. ..Seth loves me yeah. .I know that..Roman is the reason of our problems, Seth didn't do anything. .no he didn't ..no ..I love him and he loves me that's a truth..Roman is trying to take him away!" he was shaking and mumbling trying to convince himself that it all Roman's fault and he should do something about it, he wiped his face looking around" You'll pay for it Roman I promise,".

x

A/N: Oh my god! Maybe some of you guys know already that the mysterious guy was Dean and maybe not but why Dean is that quite? Tell me what you think and your ideas, thoughts and anything=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
